


The Flames Inside Your Eyes

by athena606, Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale Has A Nice Day, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Lydia, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 118,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/pseuds/athena606, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline:Post episode 4x01 ‘The Dark Moon’<br/>Summary: In the wake of finding Derek in Mexico, the pack goes about trying to fix the damage Kate’s done while Derek and Lydia develop a connection no one saw coming. With Derek’s age restored, the search for The Benefactor on going, and Kate’s return to Beacon Hills, will he let himself pursue the connection he so desperately wants or pretend the memories have faded along with the innocence he’d once held so dear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I'm back to normal

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! We aren't quite done with this one yet but we couldn't wait to share it so here is chapter one hope you all enjoy it as much as we are enjoying.

The jeep pulled into the parking lot and Lydia held in a sigh of relief as Stiles veered the vehicle into the spot right in front of Deaton’s clinic. She’d spent the last six hours squished in the back of Stiles’ jeep, the entire ride filled with incessant questions from the newest members of the pack about Kate, Derek, and what was currently happening now that they had him back despite the fact that technically it wasn’t really their Derek.

She was tired, cranky and had, had just about enough of the group road trip. Her annoyance levels were pretty much at their peak. Scott was in the front seat saying something quietly to Stiles and Malia was leaning forward into the front seat while Kira sat quietly on the other side of the car. Lydia desperately wanted to get out of the jeep, go home and shower, but she knew they needed to talk to Deaton first and try and figure out what was happening to Derek.

She tried not to let her shoulders droop as everyone started talking at once again and the headache she’d been fighting the entire ride got worse. It had been a bad day. Death, torture, the jeep breaking down, and then finding Derek only to realize they now had an even bigger problem. Lydia reached up pinching the bridge of her nose and it was then that she felt eyes on her. She blinked and then glanced to her right spotting baby Derek, something she’d dubbed him, watching her.

Lydia’s expression softened and she sent him a hesitant smile knowing this must be incredibly weird for him. He had no idea who they were and after asking a couple of questions and getting no answers he’d been quiet the rest of the ride back to Beacon Hills and she couldn’t help feeling for him. He probably felt really alone, which was actually something she could relate to.

Derek smiled back shyly, he'd actually always been a smile-er, Laura said he was cocky but she didn't really say that anymore not since Paige. He finally noticed where they were and he frowned. "Wait, why are we at Deaton's Job? Is my mom here?"

Lydia hesitated as she glanced at the front seat not entirely sure what to say.

Scott pursed his lips and shifted in his seat to glance towards the back of the jeep. He knew everyone was tired after the long ride; he certainly was, both physically and emotionally. He glanced briefly at Kira who was sitting silently behind his chair before he met Derek’s gaze again. “I know this all sounds weird, but I think it’s better if we go inside so Deaton can help us explain things. I know you don’t remember what’s going on…but well…it’s complicated,” he told him with half a smile.

While Derek accepted that he wasn't going to be told anything yet he didn't have to be gracious about it. He stepped out of the jeep slamming the door and jarring everyone inside.

"And they say I have anger management issues." Malia blurted out.

Lydia frowned at the coyote. She’d had just about enough of her commentary. “He’s fifteen and he has no idea what’s going on,” she said quietly. “You’d be angry too if people were keeping stuff from you,” She said before shoving her door open and stepping out of the jeep to try and see where the miniature version of their grumpy wolf had gone.

Scott dropped his head to his chest and sighed.

Kira arched her eyebrows at Lydia’s outburst, not that she was wrong. She imagined it would be pretty hard not remembering what’s happened in the past year. She glanced at the open door, “Uh, should we follow them?” She asked quietly glancing between Scott and Stiles.

"Was that one of those times I should've practiced being sensitive and not said anything?" Malia asked Stiles.

"She’s not mad at you, exactly," Stiles patted her hand.

Scott sighed again, “She's right though we've gotta tell him something. And how..." Scott paused letting his voice trail off, a sudden bleakness in his eyes. How exactly did you go about telling a fifteen year old that most of their family is dead? Scott shook his head, "Come on." He said with a sigh as Stiles turned off the ignition and they started walking after Lydia.

"Deaton! Deaton!" he shouted for the veterinarian as he walked inside the office.

"Derek?" Was Deaton’s startled response when he walked out of the back room and spotted the teenager in front of him. His eyes widened and then he saw Lydia Martin trailing a few feet behind him. He caught her gaze, “Lydia…what’s the meaning of this?” He motioned to Derek.

Lydia huffed, “We don’t know,” she admitted, “That’s why we’re here. We found him in Mexico…but he was,” she paused her gaze darting to Derek, “Younger and we’re not sure how it happened or how to change him back.” She responded quietly trying not to freak miniature sized Derek out.

Derek whipped back around to look at Lydia, "Younger? Change me back? What’s wrong with me?" He demanded his gaze finally landing on Scott as he walked into the clinic.

Scott held up his hands trying to calm the now younger wolf, "Okay, well, you see, you were kidnapped." Scott tried to explaining, but was cut off midsentence by Derek.

"Well duh, I didn't lock myself in some ancient Aztec tomb." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well it's nice to know his being a smart ass wasn't tragedy induced," Stiles snarked.

Derek growled at him eyes flashing blue, which caused Malia step in front of Stiles flashing blue eyes of her own and growling back.

“Stop it!” Lydia snapped, her voice angry but controlled. Deaton looked mildly amused beneath his concern as he watched the teenagers in front of him. Lydia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was so tired of all the growling. Her gaze darted to Stiles and she frowned. “You need to watch what you say,” she told him pointedly before motioning to his girlfriend, “And keep you girlfriend from flashing those baby blues at Derek.” She said before looking over at the boy in question.

“I know you’re super confused, I get it.” She said her voice calm soothing almost. “But I promise we’re your friends…well I mean friends might be pushing it. I’m not actually sure if you’d consider us friends, but you do trust us and we trust you.” She added. “You don’t remember it yet, but we…run with the same pack?” She said questioning her own words not sure they’d calm an erratic Derek down. She had no idea what he was like at this age.

Kira nodded, “Yeah, Lydia is right,” she said with a warm smile as she took a step towards Scott. “You helped figure out how my foxfire works…which was really helpful.” She offered.

Scott nodded, “Yes and right now we’re going to figure out how to undo what the person who took you did…” Scott tilted his head towards Stiles, “Did that make sense?”

"I...." Derek just stared at them going from face to face. He suddenly dropped down until he was sitting on a bench in the waiting area. He clutched his head, eyes growing red-rimmed a bit as he glanced up again focusing his gaze on the redhead. "I-I don't know what to do." He admitted in a hushed voice.

Lydia’s chest tightened at his words. It wasn’t lost on her or the rest of the pack that his eyes were focused on her. She took a hesitant step forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. “That’s okay,” she said soothingly, “It’s why we’re here. “We’re going to figure this out…right Scott?” She asked glancing up at their resident alpha.

Scott nodded immediately. “We will,” he repeated.

Deaton took a step forward, “You can trust them Derek. This is your pack,” he explained.

Derek rested his hand over Lydia's when she placed in on his shoulder. He didn't know why but she calmed him so much so that it took him a minute to realize what Deaton said. "Wait my pack? Why- that doesn’t make sense. My mom--she wouldn't make me an omega." He said though it came out as more of a question as he looked around again this time eyes landing on Deaton.

"No. Of course not," Deaton responded. He didn't know how to deal with this Derek, with his heart so young and free of loss, the vulnerability and innocence clear in his eyes. "Talia always loved you. You always reminded her of your father." He offered not sure what else to say.

"Loved me?" Derek said suddenly leaping up, "What does that mean? Where is my mother?" He demanded with a growl his gaze suddenly glaring daggers at Scott like he was the enemy.

"Oh shit," Stiles muttered under his breath.

Kira shifted slightly closer to Scott her hand moving to his arm gripping it lightly, the worry clear on her face.

Lydia tensed and pursed her lips trying to read the situation. Derek seemed to trust her to an extent so hopefully she could calm him down. “Derek,” she said slightly louder than necessary to draw his attention back over to her. “Scott didn’t hurt you mom. I know what happened and if you want I can tell you,” she offered softly.

The sound of Lydia's voice drew Derek's attention. "Is this about Kate?" He asked flushing a bit.

"Well, now that you mention it..." Stiles was suddenly cut off by Scott nudging him with his arm and shaking his head. He pursed his lips and sighed at his best friend.

Scott arched an eyebrow at Stiles, "I think we need to look into some things and for now we need to keep you in the last place anyone would think to look for you." Scott said as he looked at each of his friends.

"My place is too obvious." Stiles said dryly as he leaned against the counter.

"I'm usually with Stiles." Malia volunteered.

"Well maybe..." Kira hedged, her voice trailing off.

Lydia glanced around the room, glaring at the rest of the pack as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you kidding me right now?” She asked lifting an eyebrow in their direction. “Derek has saved most of your lives at least once, a few of you more than that and when he needs us you guys are making excuses?” She asked shaking her head. Lydia turned to Deaton, “He can come home with me. I’ll make sure he’s okay until we get this taken care of.” Her gaze darted to Derek, “Is that alright with you?” She asked her voice softening when addressing him.

Derek looked back at Lydia a bit awed. "You sure you’re not the alpha?"

Lydia’s lip twitched at the corner. “Maybe in another life,” she joked, “But in this one, I’m a banshee.” She offered. “Though I’m hoping you remember that comment when you’re not so bite sized anymore.” Her gaze drifted to Deaton briefly before traveling over to Scott. “You’ve got school in the morning; don’t forget to pick up my homework.” She told him.

Scott sighed and nodded. “Text me if you guys need anything or if anything happens and I’ll be right over.” He said brows furrowed in concern as everyone else just sort of stood their shuffling their feet sufficiently chastised.

He nudged Kira and nodded to Stiles. “Come on guys let’s get everyone home.” He glanced over his shoulder, “You’ve got your car here right?” He asked Lydia.

She nodded, “Left it here when we left for Mexico the other day. I’ll call you later.” She replied before watching her friends leave. Her gaze shifted back and she glanced between Deaton and Derek. She sent him a hesitant smile, “Ready to head out?” She asked. He nodded and she waited for him to fall in step beside her before heading towards the exit hoping this whole thing didn’t turn around and bite her in the ass.

______

 

The drive to Lydia's house was quick and when they got there she made fast work of pulling the car into the garage, getting unbuckled and making her way into her house with pint sized Derek trailing along after her. Lydia sighed and dropped her purse on the counter before reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose gently.

Derek could feel Lydia's anxiety and he hoped it wasn’t because of him and she wasn't already regretting letting him stay. He closed the door after him quietly not wanting to wake her parents if they were there. He could hear her talking and his brows drew together and then suddenly he saw a flash of red hair as Lydia ran past him, her heart beating erratically in her chest as she threw open the door he’d just closed and ran outside.

Lydia's chest tightened, “Prada!” She called out, worry filling her. Her father had dropped the dog off a bit earlier when she sent him a text letting him know she was back. She’d seen the leash in the other room and her food, but no dog. Her father was never careful with Prada and honestly Lydia wouldn’t know what to do if she couldn’t find her. “Prada!” She yelled again this time her voice a little more frantic.

By the time Derek made his way outside and over to her side there were tears in her eyes. He hesitated unsure of what to do. "It's okay…" Derek patted her shoulder softly, he hated crying women. They were his kryptonite. "We'll find her."

Lydia swallowed hard, “I can’t lose her too,” she whispered, “It’s stupid, but she’s all I have left,” she murmured, a tear slipping down her cheek as she glanced around the backyard again not being able to see much in the dark. “Prada,” she called out yet again.

"Prada!!" Derek started to call out too, flashing his eyes blue so he could see better in the dark.

"What if she went out into the woods?" Lydia asked as she moved through the backyard trying to remember the places Prada used to hide when she got out as a puppy.

Derek heard a tiny whimper. He held his hand up for Lydia to be silent as he followed the noise, Lydia close at his heels. He followed the sound to a patch of bushes and crouched down. "Hey there little girl." Derek whispered finding Prada stuck under the branches her paws tangled in the vines. He untangled the dog and then lifted her up as he stood. "Gotcha!" He said turning around to face Lydia a goofy grin on his face as Prada licked his cheek.

Lydia’s heart clenched and she brushed her tears away quickly feeling stupid for getting so worked up. She sent half a smile in Derek’s direction not used to seeing him so carefree. And she realized this is what he must have been like before all the guilt and devastation had piled on him from the death of his family, and everything else he’d been through after that. And suddenly her heart hurt again, but this time, for him. She took a step forward and reached out gently taking Prada from him and then cuddling the small dog to her chest. “Thank you,” she said softly, “I’m not sure what I would have done if we couldn’t find her.” Lydia admitted honestly. She’d lost so much lately that losing one more thing felt like it would push her over the edge.

Derek shrugged feeling a bit awkward. "It was no big deal. I mean your letting me crash at your place. Do you know where my family went? Would it be weird for me to call Laura at least? I mean I'm technically a grown up now right?" Derek asked as she motioned for him to follow her into the house. Derek could have sworn he heard her whispering into the dog’s ear, "I didn't know he could talk that much."

Lydia waited for him to make his way back into the house before closing the sliding glass doors in the kitchen that led to the backyard. She patted Prada on the head and then put her on the ground before standing up and facing Derek her face sobering. “How would you feel about some hot chocolate?” She asked softly. “I can make some and then we can sit and talk,” she offered. It was something Allison’s dad had done for them when they’d had a bad day or were in a particularly bad mood. At the time it had seemed so childish, but Lydia had secretly loved it and now…well both Allison and Mr. Argent were gone. Her chest tightened and she swallowed hard.

"You’re not worried about giving me chocolate?" Derek winked at her; he'd never been around a girl that knew what he was that he wasn't well... related to.

Lydia lifted a brow, “Should I be?” She asked curiously as she walked over to the cabinets to grab two mugs. She placed them on the counter and then walked over to the pantry to grab the hot chocolate.

"Uhh…No?" he raised an eyebrow as he stumbled onto a stool by the counter. "Cause you see I'm a wolf...Well a werewolf so…The chocolate," Derek stopped abruptly as he saw Lydia's shoulders rising and falling at her silent laughter. "Hey!" He accused.

Lydia couldn’t help it. His stumbling over words and attempting to explain was amusing and honestly it was good for him to laugh a little before she told him what she had to tell him. She spun around a small grin on her face. “Do you like marshmallows Derek?” She asked as she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk.

Derek smiled with her, he wonder if she knew that she glowed when she smiled. "Sure, if it's the mini ones."

Lydia nodded, “They are,” she answered as she got the cups ready and placed them by the stove before pouring some milk into a pot. She turned on the burner and then walked back over to the refrigerator putting the milk inside. She stayed there for a second, took a deep breath and then let it out slowly as she turned to face Derek. She walked over to him and rested her hands against the counter making sure she could see the stove still. “What I’m going to tell you is going to sound like some kind of bad joke, but I promise you I’m telling the truth. Okay?”

"I’d be able to tell if you weren't." He shrugged, a sadness in his eyes, it wasn't always fun being able to tell.

Lydia’s chest tightened and she reached out placing a hand over his. “I know.” She said softly. “Okay, first you’re not fifteen. You’re twenty-five-ish… cause well… we aren’t exactly sure how old you are, but you’re definitely grown.” She told him slowly, “Or at least you should be. We’re not entirely sure why you’re not.” Starting off from the beginning was best, plus it would give her time to figure out how she was going to tell him about his family.

"Wow okay, so ten years have passed since..." His voice trailed off. Since Paige he added silently. "So, do I like have a job? I wonder if I went to college." Derek asked more to himself than Lydia.

Lydia tilted her head to the side curious as to what he meant. Ten years had passed since what? She shook her head pushing the question aside for now. “Honestly? I don’t know if you work. You do a lot of skulking though…and I don’t know if you went to college.” She pressed her lips together as she made her way over to the stove so she could shut the flame. “I should probably mention that while we’re pretty much a part of the same pack, you don’t really talk to me much.” She admitted.

"I can't believe I've changed that much in ten years that I no longer talk to beautiful girls." He blurted out. "Adult me sounds creepy." He scrunched up his face in what would've been a scowl on the older version of himself.

A hint of humor colored her features. Okay, so pint sized Derek was adorable. Lydia poured the milk into the cups, using the spoon to stir the chocolate around before pausing and turning to face Derek and small grin on her face. “Did you just call me beautiful?” She inquired while grabbing some cinnamon, putting a little bit in each cup and then opening up the small packets of marshmallow dumping those in as well. She slid his mug over to him, watching him closely.

“Cinnamon…Mmhm,” Derek said as he inhaled. “I love it in my hot chocolate,” he admitted, “Not many people do and of course you’re beautiful. I can’t be the first guy to tell you that.” he replied with a wink as he picked up his cup and brought it to his lips taking a sip, watching as she did the same.

Lydia swallowed and then placed her mug back on the counter, her lip twitching at the corner. “I really hope you remember saying that when you’re back to normal so I can mock you mercilessly for it,” she joked before her face turned serious again, remembering the situation. “What would you like to know first Derek?”

"First I sorta want to know why you’re helping me if I've been such a jerk to you as my grown up self?" His face grew serious as he said. What was wrong with his older self, he wondered.

Lydia pursed her lips, “You’re not a jerk to me,” she paused, “I did something that hurt you,” she admitted, “And even though it wasn’t technically my fault, it was bad and I still don’t think you’ve forgiven me for it. Well by now you probably have, we’ve just never really spent much time together. But when it comes down to it, I know I can trust you with my life and you know you can do the same. We’re both part of Scott’s pack…and we look out for each other. It’s what a pack does.” She explained with a shrug even though she knew Derek understood how it worked.

"What could you have done? I'm not exactly innocent myself." He asked while flashing his blue eyes sadly. "I don't think you can beat getting your girlfriend turned and then having to kill her when she rejected the bite."

Lydia’s eyes widened slightly at the admission and she hesitated, “Is that what happened?” She asked softly reaching out and resting a hand over Derek’s. She had always wondered why Derek’s eyes were blue like Peter’s. They might not always get along, but he was nothing like his uncle and Lydia didn’t believe he would kill an innocent person. “That’s why your eyes are blue?”

"Well..." Derek paused, lowering his head and taking a breath. Outside of his mom and Uncle Peter he'd never really talked about Paige to anyone, but there was something about Lydia that made him feel like she wouldn't judge him. She'd understand.

"I don't know…I mean Paige she was smart and beautiful and just good at everything you know but…She didn't know what I was and I wasn't supposed to tell and Peter...He said." Derek stopped talking for a minute and looked up at Lydia; he'd heard her heartbeat speed up at the mention of Peter's name. "You know my uncle?"

Lydia pursed her lips and curled her hands around the mug in front of her. She gave a sharp nod. “I do. When I was sixteen he attacked me…before I knew about all this stuff.” She replied keeping her tone quiet. “He was killed,” she left out the part where it had been Derek who killed him, “And then he got in my head somehow and made me use you to bring him back to life,” she explained quietly. “That was the thing I did…the thing I don’t think you’ve forgiven me for.”

"Why would Peter attack you? I don't understand...The peter I know would be more likely to ask you out!" Derek shook his head as if the action would somehow help him understand.

Lydia felt terrible, but he had asked and she had promised she wouldn’t like to him. “It’s complicated,” she said softly right before he started talking again.

"Peter he's like my best friend why would I be angry at you for bringing him back? I..." He paused watching as Lydia spun her cup in her hands silently letting him process her words. Derek sighed, "I'm sorry it's late and I'm asking too many questions. Maybe we should just go to bed." He blushed suddenly realizing how what he just said might've sounded. "I mean sleep. To sleep. In separate beds." He stopped and smiled at her.

Lydia couldn’t help the grin that tugged at her lips despite what they had just been talking about. “You are so much more adorable than your growly counterpart, do you know that?” She asked softly before taking one last sip of her hot chocolate. “Come on, I’ll show you where the guest bedroom is.” She said softly as she put her cup in the sink and made sure Derek was following her before heading up the stairs hoping they’d both be able to get some sleep.

______

Derek lay in the guest bedroom tossing and turning. Lydia had showed him where everything was nearly an hour ago before heading to bed. But Derek couldn’t seem to sleep. He sighed and shifted again, letting his eyes fall shut. Derek was just finally falling asleep when he heard Lydia scream. His heartbeat skyrocketed and he jumped up from the bed and dashed out of the guestroom running down the hallway to where he heard the scream coming from. Derek had already partially shifted fangs and claws at the ready as he burst into her bedroom.

Lydia’s body shifted on her bed, as she tossed and turned, beads of sweat appearing on her skin as she struggled in her sleep. Her hands balled into the sheets as another scream tore from her throat, fear and pain clearly written on her face as she struggled to wake herself up.

Derek looked around the room expecting to find a threat. Instead what he saw was Lydia covered in sweat, fear rolling off her in waves. "Lydia it's okay," he whispered coming closer, climbing onto her bed and wrapping one arm around her front as he put his other hand by her head pushing her hair aside. He made a few soothing noises until she finally settled back into sleep in his arms. Derek yawned and tried to find a way to shift out of the bed without waking her up, but he gave up a few minutes later and drifted off to sleep not long later.

______

Lydia shifted, a soft sigh pulling from her lips as the sound of her alarm going off pulled her from sleep. She groaned and turned to shut it off her alarm only to find a pair of arms tightening around her. Lydia let out a small squeak, a spark of fear pulling at her until she caught sight of Derek’s face. She huffed. “Derek Hale, you get your baby ass up right this second,” she said with a pat to his arm.

The sound of her shouting startled him. He shot up and blinked several times. "Hey! I'm fifteen!" He grumbled as rolled off of Lydia's bed rubbing his eyes.

Lydia sat up and reached for her alarm slapping it so it would shut up before resting back against her headboard, the covers pooling at her waist. She lifted a brow in his direction, “Yes well, you’re still a miniature version of yourself and what are you doing in my bed hmm? I put you to bed in the guest room. Is there a specific reason you’re playing musical beds?” She inquired as she shoved the covers off her body and stood, her favorite blue nightgown covering her curves.

Derek watched as Lydia pulled off the covers. His gaze traveled over her long legs and the lacy little blue nightgown. Derek shook his head focusing on Lydia's words and blurted out "You were having a nightmare."

Lydia had started to walk to her dresser, but paused at his words. She swallowed hard, her heartbeat picking up speed in her chest as she turned to face Derek. “Oh,” she said quietly shifting on her feet, “Sorry about that. I didn’t—I didn’t mean to wake you. That happens sometimes. I guess I should have mentioned that.” She told him trying to brush it off like it wasn’t a big deal as she turned back towards her dresser busying herself with finding clean undergarments. “Did you sleep alright?” She asked changing the subject.

"Truthfully it feels like I haven't slept that well in a really long time." He said as he walked towards her. Derek stopped right beside her slowly reaching out his had to brush hers, "Do you want to talk about it? The nightmares?" He asked gently.

Lydia hesitated and glanced at him. After last night she wasn’t sure if she should tell him what happened with Peter. But she supposed she could tell him about part of her nightmare. She shifted so her back was leaning against the dresser, her gaze on Derek’s face. “My best friend was killed two months ago…sometimes I dream of what happened, sometimes I relive the whole thing,” Lydia shrugged and looked away from him. “It’s not a big deal. Do you want to shower?” She asked once again drawing the subject away from her. “I probably have some clothes here that will fit you…And then, well I guess I should call Scott and see what we’re doing with you today. It’s not like I can bring you to school with me,” she joked.

Derek could sense Lydia's sadness when she mentioned her best friend’s death, he didn't want to push so he decided to just follow her lead, "Well I’d make a great show and tell story," he winked. "And you have a brother?" He asked wondering why she'd have clothes that fit him, hoping she wasn't going say they were her boyfriend’s instead.

Lydia tilted her head to the side a hint of amusement in her gaze. “It would definitely be something especially since I think there are pictures of you in the trophy case from Basketball,” Lydia could have sworn she saw them once while looking at pictures of Peter there. “No, I don’t have any siblings,” she said while pushing herself away from the dresser and heading to the closet to grab him some clothes, “I’m an only child.” She stated while pulling the closet door open.

"Oh...So...They belong to you?" He hedged not really wanting an answer as she turned around holding out a grey Henley at him.

Lydia smirked, “Do I look like I where boys clothing?” She asked keeping her tone light before shrugging, “There things that people have left behind.” She said simply, not at all ashamed.

Derek blushed slightly at how casual Lydia was about sex and blurted out, "I've had sex too." But at her raised eyebrow whispered, "Once or twice."

Lydia bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. That probably wouldn’t be nice even if her laughter wasn’t malicious. “I see,” she said not quite able to hide the grin on her lips. “You know I bet there are a lot of things you can tell me about yourself that I can blackmail the older version of you with,” she joked lightly not that she'd do that. Lydia turned back to her closet and ran a hand over her outfits before choosing a short deep blue dress with pink flowers.

"You wouldn't do that." He said confidently as he brushed his hair back his gaze drawn to the dress in her hands. "That'll look pretty on you." He commented shyly.

Lydia turned so she was facing him, amusement dancing in her gaze at his words. “For someone who doesn’t know me that well you’re awfully sure about that comment,” she said lightly before dropping her gaze to the dress briefly and smirking as she looked up. “It does look very pretty on me.” She told him matter-of-factly.

Derek returned her smirk with one of his own, "Sometimes you have to trust the wolf, like mom always says and the wolf in me trusts you." He said his tone just as matter-of-fact as hers as he took the Henley and walked into her bathroom.

Lydia lifted a brow, “Hey pint sized Derek,” she called out. “That’s my bathroom. I need to shower too so unless you’re planning on conserving water and hopping in there with me you’re going to need to use the guest bedroom shower.” She said while moving towards the door. She had a routine in the morning and while it wasn’t nearly as extensive lately, there were still things she needed to do.

A bare chested Derek opened the bathroom door immediately one of Lydia's pale pink towels already wrapped around his waist, "I'm all about water conservation," he leered at her comically.

Derek Hale at fifteen was adorable. Lydia almost wished she knew him at this age. She was beyond amused. He was flirting with her; Derek Hale was flirting with her. She couldn’t help the chuckle that left her throat, her gaze traveling down his body briefly, before meeting his eyes. “Sweetheart, trust me,” she patted his chest lightly; “You’re out of your league. I don’t even think the older version of you could handle me.” She told him with a smirk, “Now, out you go Mr. Water Conservationist.”

Derek's shoulders slumped slightly as he grabbed the shirt she'd given him, along with his boxers and jeans. "We'll see about that when I'm back to normal." He whispered in her ear as he headed to the guest room to take his shower solo.

Lydia grinned as she watched him go, “The older version of yourself is going to be so annoyed with you,” she called out before walking into her bathroom to shower, her mood better than it had been in a long time.


	2. "That's all I do, cause pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so glad you all enjoyed chapter one so much! We are actively writing this one so we hope to update at least weekly.

Lydia had breakfast ready for him when he’d gotten out of the shower and come downstairs. Nothing fancy, scrambled eggs and an English muffin, but well it had felt intimate nonetheless. They’d gotten in the car not long after breakfast and headed over to the animal clinic. And now that they had arrived back at Deaton's he wasn't sure he wanted to see her drive off and leave him. "Are you coming in with me?" He finally asked when she parked the car.

Lydia glanced over at him and she could see the hint of uncertainty in his eyes. She sent him half a smile, “Yeah, I just need to text Scott so he can cover for me at school today,” she explained as she unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled the keys from the ignition. Lydia dropped them in her purse and pushed open the door, “Come on,” she said lightly.

Derek felt his whole body relax at her words. He didn't understand how his older self could be around her and not feel the pull his wolf felt towards her now, it was odd. He followed her out of the car and hesitated a second as they walked towards the front door of the clinic. "Lydia?" He called pausing.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder, purse on her shoulder, phone in hand. “Hm?”

"Do you—uh Do I…I mean the older me. Does he spend a lot of time around you?" He asked curious wondering if maybe he’d never felt it because they weren’t together a lot.

Lydia held Derek’s gaze for a minute before glancing forward and pulling open the clinic door. “No, the only time we’re really together is when something bad happens.” She said with a shrug as she walked inside, “You saved my life once a while back. But other than that and this trip to Mexico to find you we don’t really orbit each other’s circles much.” She answered casually.

“Deaton you here?” She called out figuring he had to be since the place was open. Lydia glanced down and at her cell phone and sent Scott a text letting him know she and the pint sized version of Derek were fine and at Deaton’s clinic.

"Oh." Derek said softly following quietly behind her as he took in her words. So, the only thing he could come up with was that the older version of himself avoided her on purpose, but why? Maybe… because she was still in high school? He guessed that could be it, but she was like him in a way, not entirely human and his kind didn't really care about things like age. Now all that was left was that something had happened, something bad, something none of them were sharing with him.

"So maybe we can continue last night’s conversation about where my family is?" Derek asked as Deaton walked out from the back.

Deaton paused as he spotted them his gaze drifting to Lydia, “You didn’t tell him yet?” he asked curiously, no judgment in his voice.

Lydia slipped her phone back into her bag and pursed her lips. “It’s not an easy thing to tell,” she said quietly, her expression void of emotion at the moment. “Why don’t we all go sit in the back and we can talk there?” She asked glancing between Derek and Deaton, “This isn’t something we should be talking about in the open.” She responded.

Deaton nodded and pushed open the small door motioned them both into the back of the clinic hoping beyond hope that Derek would handle the conversation okay.

______

An hour later Lydia sat in a chair across from Derek, gnawing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she didn’t often exhibit. She watched him closely her chest tight as he sat there, his face a picture of grief. God, she wished there was something she could do to make this better for him.

Derek couldn't believe what they'd just told him. A fire. His family. Gone. Only Cora and Peter left. "Where are they? Where is Cora? She was just a little girl the last time I saw her." There were tears in the corner of his eyes that he was trying hard not to let fall. "How? I don't understand how could a fire just kill them all?"

Lydia swallowed hard and she shifted forward resting a hand over his. “I know this is a lot, I understand how bad it hurts,” she could practically feel his pain. “Cora is in South America. You took her there yourself close to six months ago.” She responded softly. “Peter is…around Beacon Hills somewhere.” She said not giving him more detail than that. She pursed her lips and glanced at Deaton not sure how to answer the other part of his question.

Deaton gave a slight shake of his head indicating not to tell Derek about Kate right this minute. He wasn’t sure the teenager could handle much more at the moment.

Lydia let out a short breath, she didn’t want to lie to him, but she understood where Deaton was coming from. “It was hunters,” she said without specifying who or why.

"Oh God! Was it my fault because of Paige?" Derek asked holding onto Lydia's hand like a lifeline.

Lydia squeezed his hand gently and shook her head, her heart clenching at the emotion in his voice. "No, this had nothing to do with Paige," she whispered. "No one blames you for that...what you did, it wasn't malicious Derek it was out of love. You took someone's pain away, you gave her peace." she told him matter-of-factly.

Deaton watched Lydia console Derek and a hint of surprise crossed his features at her words. He hadn't realized that Derek told Lydia about Paige. He trusted her and that would be useful in getting him to trust them so they could help him.

Derek's body visibly relaxed at Lydia's words. "But why would hunters attack us? We adhere to the code. Mom's always made that clear for all wolves in Hale Territory." And Derek stopped remembering what Lydia had said regarding Peter.

"His eyes are blue too...Peter's... But mom never said why. She just welcomed her little brother back in the fold when he returned to Beacon Hills so we all did. Was it Peter's fault?" He asked his voice laced with anger.

Lydia glanced at Deaton before pursing her lips. “No…It wasn’t Peter. It’s hard to explain. There’s a lot you don’t understand right now and while I want to tell you, our first priority is trying to find out what happened to you. Do you think you can trust me just a little longer?” She asked brushing her thumb over his hand.

Derek gave her a slow smile, "You I trust." He said and winked at her completely oblivious if Deaton's presence.

Lydia rolled her eyes good naturedly and squeezed his hand before pulling back. "Good, now I'm going to run out to the car and grab the book I left out there. You stay here with Deaton, I'll be right back." She said while standing and heading towards the front of the clinic.

Deaton watched Lydia go and he chuckled to himself at their interaction. So, young Derek Hale had a crush on Lydia Martin. He couldn't wait to see what his older self-did about that when they found a way to cure him.

_____

Kate watched the clinic from her vantage point on the roof across the street. She'd tracked Derek back to the veterinarian’s clinic. After losing control last night and killing the guy at the gas station she'd had to regroup and formulate a new plan. Kate was pacing with frustration as she stared down at the doors. She needed to get to him before he reverted back to his normal age and time was running out.

______

Lydia could hear Derek and Deaton talking and she smiled as she gripped her keys in her hand and walked out from behind the protective barrier of mountain ash. She moved down through the main lobby and pushed open the door heading for her car. She pressed the key using the keyless entry to unlock the doors before walking to the back and pulling the door open. She reached in and grabbed the book pausing as she straightened up, book in hand.

Lydia closed the car door and glanced around as a strange feeling rippled through her. She felt her heartbeat quicken and something told her she needed to get inside now. So Lydia picked up her pace and headed back towards the clinic.

Back inside Deaton glanced at the teenager sitting down. "So, Lydia," He prodded a small smile gracing his face.

Derek shrugged, "She's been good to me." He replied simply.

"Yes, she has. Hasn't she." Deaton observed watching as the smile left Derek’s face. He frowned, “What is it?”

"Lydia." Derek said suddenly. He stood up, the sound of her pounding heart ringing in his ears. He could hear her quickened pulse and he rushed out of the back and towards the front of the clinic.

Lydia spotted Derek and she shook her head, "Stay behind the counter," she called before glancing over her shoulder and freezing, her eyes wide. She took in the smirking woman in front of her and pursed her lips doing her best to keep the fear that sparked inside of her at bay, "Kate." she whispered as she took a step back and away from the other woman.

"Kate?" Derek questioned. "What's going on?"

Kate looked away from Lydia and met Derek’s gaze, a slow smile spreading across her face. “Hey Handsome, I’ve been looking for you. Come here,” she said keeping her tone soft and her smile friendly.

Lydia pursed her lips, “Don’t, Derek stay behind the counter,” she glanced over her shoulder, “You trust me…don’t you?” She asked softly.

Kate’s gaze shifted to Lydia, “I’d think he’d trust me a little more since we’ve known each other for so long, isn’t that right doll?”

"Kate? Lydia?" He looked from one to another. Kate looked different but he knew she was the right age and it was him that really looked different. "Of course I trust you but why do you want me to stay away from Kate?" He asked Lydia as he moved closer to where she stood.

“Derek Stop,” she stressed the word. “The counters are made of mountain ash, she can’t get back there as long as you stay where you are.” Lydia turned back to face Kate a glare forming on her face. “I know what you did, and we’re going to fix it. You need to leave Derek alone, he’s not going anywhere with you.” She said matter-of-factly as she took another slow step back away from Allison’s aunt, her chest tightening at the thought.

"Wait why would mountain ash affect Kate?" Derek was getting more confused by the second his head pounding.

Kate smirked at the little red head, "Lydia right? Allison's bestie?" She mocked. "Have you been stepping out on me handsome?" Finally addressing the form of the boy who once loved her.

Lydia visibly winced at Allison’s name. “Are you seriously that far gone that you can’t even muster up some sympathy for your own nieces death,” she snapped angrily. She glanced over her shoulder at Derek. “Kate is the one who did this to you…you were gone two months Derek. I know you don’t remember, but I have no reason to lie to you.”

Derek heard the truth in Lydia's words. "Why would you do that?" He saw the change in Kate's face at Lydia's words before Lydia did and moved quickly to snatch her to him as Kate reached to do the same thing.

"What do you mean Allison's dead? Explain…now!" She growled her eyes flashing green.

Kate’s claws scraped down Lydia's arm and she let out a soft noise as Derek tugged her behind the small gate. Lydia pulled it shut behind them, her eyes wide as she stared at Kate, the fury in the other woman’s eyes clear. Lydia swallowed hard. “I thought you knew,” she whispered. “I didn’t—I thought you know.” But really how could she? No one knew she was alive until a few days ago and according to Scott they still couldn’t get in touch with Mr. Argent.

“She was killed two months ago during a fight.” Lydia gripped her arm to her chest and Deaton chose that moment to make his presence known.

“You do not belong here Kate. You need to go, now,” Deaton said his tone serious, the expression on his face brooking no room for an argument.

Kate glared at Deaton briefly; turned sad eyes towards Derek and reached out her hand to him as she backed away from them. "I need you and you need me…You know you do Derek. You love me.” She paused chest tight with grief at the thought of Allison’s death. She held Derek’s gaze as she spoke. “You know where to find me." She told him before disappearing out of the clinic.

There were tears in Lydia’s eyes, not from the pain in her arm, but from the ache in her chest. She swallowed hard the feel of Deaton’s hand against her skin pulling her from her thoughts. She turned to face him not missing the sympathy in his gaze.

“Come; let me look at your arm and see how deep these scratches go so we can get you patched up.” He said quietly before glancing at Derek. “Why don’t you come with us?” He asked the teenager.

"Of course," Derek said shaking his head to clear all thoughts of Kate from them and immediately jumping into action scooping Lydia up to carry her to the examination table in the back.

Lydia let out a startled gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck reflexively. She watched him wink at her before setting her down on the metal table.

Deaton came over with bandages, gauze, and stuff to clean the wound. He motioned for Derek to step aside as he started cleaning the wound on Lydia’s arm. “It doesn’t look too deep,” he commented.

Lydia hissed softly her brows drawing together. “It’s not like it would matter if it were. I’m immune remember?” She said keeping her tone light even though she was slightly distressed. She glanced at Derek and nodded towards her purse, “Can you grab my cell phone for me? We need to call Scott.”

Derek reached into Lydia's purse pulling out the phone and examining it as he walked back towards her, "Hey, where are the all the buttons?" he asked curiously.

Lydia took the cell phone from his hand with her good one and scrolled through the contacts briefly glancing up at Derek with half a smile, “You’re adorable,” she said lightly, “It’s a touch screen phone. The buttons are on the screen,” she explained as she sent Scott a text message knowing they were still in school.

"Oh." Derek said as he read what she was typing over Lydia's shoulder.

_‘SOS - Derek's psycho ex-girlfriend was just at the clinic trying to get her grubby cougar hands on him. Get here now.’_

"Psycho ex-girlfriend, that's not very nice Lydia." Derek said eyebrows raised in mock annoyance, "And Allison was always her favorite, she’s the only family Kate ever talks about, her baby niece. I can understand her being upset." He said distractedly.

Lydia’s chest tightened as she tried to hide the tears in her eyes. “Yeah well she isn’t the only one,” Lydia snapped before putting her phone down. “I’m sorry she’s hurting, but she’s not a good person. This pack has lost a lot lately and then she kidnaps you and takes off for two months and I couldn’t even use my abilities to find you at first,” she paused taking a deep breath and pulling her arm away from Deaton while he was in the process of bandaging it. “It’s fine,” She said quickly before sliding off the metal table and walking towards Deaton’s office so she could pull herself together.

Derek exchanged a look with Deaton and walked over to his office pausing in the doorway before stepping inside the room. "I'm sorry," Derek said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Lydia shook her head and wiped her eyes before turning to face Derek. She sighed and shook her head, “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap I just,” she paused pursing her lips, “Things have been hard lately. I’ve been dealing with a lot and…I haven’t been sleeping well and there’s just so much going on,” she replied quietly, her chest tight, “None of which is your fault.” Lydia told him honestly.

Derek watched her for a minute. He could sense the pain coming from her in waves and he paused before moving closer to Lydia and opening his arms hoping she’d take the unspoken invitation.

Lydia hesitated, a hint of uncertainty sparking inside of her. But it had been a while since anyone had offered her any genuine comfort. So, she shifted forward moving into his arms and slowly slid her arms around his neck. “Why are you so nice to me?” She asked, her voice muffled from its spot near his neck.

Derek leaned his head against the side of hers, his arms tightening around her, "Instinct." He whispered.

“You barely know me.” Lydia replied as she lifted her head from his shoulder and caught his gaze. She was silent for a minute, “You’re nothing like what I would have expected,” she admitted honestly. Derek was always been so grouchy and stoic. Sometimes it was hard to imagine that there was any other side to him.

“What did you expect?” Derek asked as he brushed his thumb over her check his eyes focused on her lips.

Lydia’s heart stuttered in her chest at the feel of his thumb brushing over her skin. That wasn’t good. She swallowed hard not missing the way his eyes had dropped to her lips. “The older version of you,” she paused considering her words, “holds onto a lot of guilt. You don’t smile often and you’re very stoic…seeing you like that it’s hard to imagine another side, a side that hasn’t been through all of that pain yet.” She explained softly.

"Ah," he said softly as though he understood. But he didn't. He couldn't really imagine a version of him that wouldn't appreciate her strength and beauty. "I guess it’s good I'm not him then," Derek responded as he leaned in slowly dipping his head to kiss her, giving her ample time to step back an reject him if she wanted to. But she didn't and a slow smile tugged at his lips.

Lydia’s heart slammed against the wall of her chest, her grip on him tightening, the feel of his warm breath near her mouth making her eyes widen. This was wrong on so many levels, like the fact that he was fifteen and lacked about ten years of his memories and yet, she was so surprised she couldn’t seem to make herself pull away from him. Maybe a part of her didn’t want to pull away from him.

Derek was about to close the distance between their lips when the sound of footsteps pounding into the clinic hit his ears. Stiles burst through the gate first holding it open for his best friend.

Scott followed him in worry on his face. “Lydia? Deaton? Where are you guys? Is everyone okay? Where’s Derek?” He called out in a rush. They’d gotten there as soon as they could, but he still felt like it had taken too long.

Derek immediately felt Lydia step back and he felt the loss of her proximity greatly shattering their perfect moment like a physical ache. "Hey guys." Derek waved at the two awkwardly.

Scott paused in the doorway of Deaton’s office, brows drawn together as he glanced between Derek and Lydia, picking up on the heightened emotions, but not quite understanding what they meant. “Hey,” he stepped into the office closely followed by Stiles. “Are you guys okay?” he asked concerned.

Stiles shook his head, “I told you we shouldn’t have left them alone, didn’t I say that?” he asked his best friend as his gaze fell to the half-wrapped gauze on Lydia’s arm. He frowned and shifted forward, “What happened?” He asked.

Lydia waved him and Scott off, “I’m fine, it was Kate, but we got rid of her. Everything is okay now.” She said keeping her tone light as her gaze darted away from Derek.

"Kate? Jesus, what the hell Lydia how about you lead with that next time?" Stiles moved forward to check Lydia’s arm as he spoke, but paused when the teenage wolf in front of him blocked his path. He arched an eyebrow as Derek spoke.

"Hey, how about you watch your tone," Derek snapped growling low in his chest at Stiles as he stood in front of her.

Stiles blinked when he saw the flash of blue in Derek's eyes and heard him growl. He held up his hands, "Whoa terminator wolf I was just going to see if she was okay." He said with a frown.

Lydia reached out resting a hand on Derek's arm, "It's okay," she said softly, glancing out from behind his body at Stiles. "And for the record I texted Scott that Kate was here."

Stiles looked over his shoulder at his best friend with a quirked eyebrow. Scott nodded but kept his gaze on Derek. "She did," he confirmed as he continued studying Derek. "Huh, look at that, the way he stands in front of her." He shifted to the side circling them and watching as Derek mirrored his movements. "He's protecting her," Scott said fascinated. "It's almost like he's imprinted on her...like a baby duck." He said with a grin.

Stiles snorted, amusement filling his gaze.

Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed at Scott's comment. "Derek is not a baby duck."

"I'm not a baby duck!" Derek echoed Lydia's words as he huffed indignantly. "I'm a natural born werewolf! Mine is one of the oldest lineages of wolves." He said proudly.

Scott just laughed harder, "I'm sorry man. It's just…when you're you again this is gonna be so fun."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he glanced pointedly at Lydia, "You so have a type don't you?" He asked with a shake of his head.

Lydia sent a mild glare in Stiles' direction. "Did you ever think maybe he's just protecting me because I was the only one willing to help him out?" She inquired simply as she moved out from behind his body and patted his arm.

Scott smirked at Lydia's words. "I can't wait until your back to normal so I we can talk about this Lydia fascination and watch you cringe."

"Hey!" Lydia snapped, "I'm officially offended. Since when am I cringe worthy? Thanks Scott."

The smile drained from Scott’s face, "What no..." He immediately started waving his hands, “No, you're gorgeous and definitely not cringe worthy…So not cringe worthy."

Lydia arched an eyebrow in amusement at Scott’s fumbling.

Stiles chuckled so hard he practically sputtered as he spoke, "Way to suck up,” he said between laughter.

"They’re absolutely not competition are they?" Derek asked while glancing at Lydia conspiratorially.

Lydia shook her head and glanced at Derek, "I already told you sweetheart, you and your counterpart can't handle this." She teased lightly finally walking out from behind him not quite able to hide the smirk pulling at her lips. "Now if you three are done, can we focus on the issue at hand?"

Derek nonplussed by her protests just winked at her before his face grew serious and hard. He turned and glanced between Scott and Stiles, before his gaze focused on Scott, "What aren't you telling me about Kate, Alpha?"

Scott pursed his lips glancing between Lydia and Stiles. "Kate isn't the person you thought she was." He said quietly.

"Clearly." Derek said annoyed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on," Stiles gestured at Derek exasperated, "His being mini Derek isn't enough of a reason to put up with his attitude!"

"Stiles!" Both Lydia and Scott reprimanded him.

Stiles glared at Derek's smirking face.

"Anyway...Aside from what was clearly a really bad break up what happened?" Derek asked the room at large.

Lydia exchanged a glance with Scott and he nodded. She pursed her lips; "You want me to tell him?" she asked quietly, "Isn't this like an alpha thing?"

Scott cocked his head to the side. "I think he'll take the news better from you." He said honestly reaching out and giving her arm a light squeeze.

Lydia swallowed hard and glanced at Derek. She shifted and sat on the front of Deaton's desk before holding out a hand to Derek and motioning him over to her.

Derek reached for her hand curling his fingers around it, all trace of good humor gone from his face. "It was her wasn't it?” He asked his chest constricting, “She was the hunter that went after my family." He asked his eyes impossibly sad as he finally fit the pieces together.

Lydia's chest tightened and she squeezed his hand gently, sympathy in her eyes. "It wasn't your fault," she told him softly, but her words were stern. "You were in love with her...and you thought she loved you too. You trusted her." Lydia explained. "But she had her own agenda," She didn't know the entire story, she hadn't been a part of the pack then, but she knew it was bad and anyone who had spent any time with Derek knew he carried a great deal of guilt on his shoulders.

Scott cleared his throat, "She took a few hunters with her one day while you and Laura were in school and..." He swallowed heavily, "set fire to the house."

Derek held on to Lydia's hand like she was a port in the storm as Scott's words washed over him. "How can it not be my fault?" He whispered.

Lydia could practically feel the guilt and pain that washed over him and her heart clenched. She rested her free hand on his arm bringing him just a bit closer to her. “Because you met Kate not long after Paige,” she whispered, “And you were vulnerable. She took advantage of your love, of you. Derek no one is perfect and there are times that some of us, need love or need to feel something so bad that we let ourselves be loved by the only people we feel we deserve.” She swallowed hard. “You couldn’t have known what she’d do, no one could have known. Hunters are supposed to live by a code. How could you have possibly realized Kate was such a sociopath?”

He let go of Lydia's hand and started pacing furiously ignoring Lydia's words of comfort, "I can't process how the Kate I knew could do this to me.” Derek shook his head getting worked up, “I mean sure she was wild but..." his words trailed off and he ran his fingers through his hair as he paced, suddenly pushing the metal cart out of his way sending everything flying. He heard Lydia cry out as Scott and Stiles rushed over to her side.

Scott caught the cart before it slammed into her, his gaze traveling over to Derek.

Derek’s chest tightened, he hadn’t meant to throw it in her direction. Sadness filled him, "That's all I do, cause pain." he mumbled as he ran out of the room shoving Deaton against the door in his haste.

Deaton stumbled back, eyes widening as Derek disappeared through the door, the sound of Lydia and Scott both calling out to him echoing through the clinic. They rushed out of his office, Stiles bending down to help Deaton up as Lydia frowned.

“We need to find him,” she whispered hating to think that he was out there all alone, hurting, and vulnerable. They needed to find him and they needed to do it soon. Derek’s life might depend on it.

______

Derek ran at full speed quickly losing Scott who had followed him from the clinic, Sure he may be an alpha but Derek had been trained to run from hunters and hide out. And regardless of not having his memories he still knew Beacon Hills like the back of his hand and if he didn't want Scott or the others to find him they wouldn't.

It was his fault. All of it. Paige, his family…all his fault. And now he'd hurt Lydia too.

The words just kept circling in his mind as he ran and less than a half hour later he found himself at the high school. He glanced around taking everything in. Well, at least the school hadn't changed he thought as he started to make his way beneath the under-path. Maybe he'd spend the night in the family vault; no one would find him there.

Kate saw him the second he made his way beneath the archway. She shifted out of the shadows slowly coming into view. “Hey there handsome, I’ve got to say I was a little hurt when you didn’t come find me right away,” she said with a soft smile though her words were cautious. She had no idea what they’d told him. Nothing was going as she planned. On top of attempting to control the new emotions that filled her and the shift, news about the death of her niece hadn’t helped. She was tense and she needed to figure this whole thing out before the full moon.

"You lied to me." Derek growled back his eyes flashing blue. "It's thanks to you I no longer have a home to go back to!" He accused.

Kate internally sighed, this wasn’t good. She focused on exploiting how she was feeling about Allison’s death as she shifted hesitantly closer to Derek and spoke, her voice uncharacteristically soft. “I know,” she said her brows drawing together. “It’s not what you think though…I didn’t have a choice. It was my father Derek, he tricked me.” She added. “You know he never liked us being together and by the time I figured everything out, it was already too late. I’m so sorry…I am.” She said reaching out to him.

Derek could feel the sadness and remorse coming of Kate in waves as she spoke. It confused him, "Lydia wouldn't lie to me." He said hesitantly.

Kate had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Well that was an unforeseen complication. “Did you ever think that maybe Lydia doesn’t know the whole truth?” Kate asked as she took another step towards him and rested her hand on his shoulder. “Derek, my father…he’s a sick man and the things he did, the things he made me do…God they were horrible.” She whispered as she slid a hand down his arm. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

Derek was so torn, her heart was steady and he still smelled her sadness as she spoke, maybe it wasn't Kate's fault. "But why then? Why would you do this to me?"

Kate cupped his cheek, “He made me go with him, to prove my loyalty to the family,” she told him sadly. “He dragged me out there and told me if I didn’t help then I wasn’t his daughter anymore. I was just a kid Derek…not much older than you. And I didn’t want to lose my family and he had people with him, I tried to stop them, but it was no use,” she swallowed hard working to make her words believable.

“Did Lydia also tell you that when I came back to town I looked for you, I wanted to apologize and then your uncle killed me?” She asked a pained look on her face, “He made me…whatever I am. And now I can’t control it and I’m hurting people. I don’t want to hurt anyone Derek…that’s why I came to you, for help.” She explained stroking his cheek lightly not sure what Allison’s best friend had done, but not liking it one bit.

Derek wanted to believe her, this was Kate she’d been so good to him after Paige had died listening to him talk about her. “I just don’t understand…” Derek titled his head slightly away from her. “Why would they think it’s your fault that I’m like this again then?”

Kate contemplated the words weighing her options on how to answer. “Because it is. You were upset with me and you never allowed me to tell you what really happened back then. And I just wanted a chance to explain,” she told him, pain on her face. “If I was trying to trick you I could have lied, but I’m telling the truth Derek, please,” she reached out to him again hoping he’d believe her.

“So you turned me back into a teenager so I would listen to you?” Derek asked backing away from her. “You get how insane that sounds right?” he responded shaking his head.

Kate winced, “Yes, it sounds insane, but it’s not permanent. As a matter-of-fact it should wear off rather soon.” She admitted. “Derek, just, I need your help. I’ve always been there for you. Please…help me.”

She looked so sad to him and he couldn’t help relenting a bit, reaching out his hand fingering the ends of her hair. “What do you need exactly?”

Kate’s expression softened. “I need a way to control the shift…I don’t want to hurt anyone Derek…and I’m afraid I already have.” She admitted. At least that was the truth. As a hunter she couldn’t let herself hurt anyone else.

Derek heard the truth in her words, "Alright…Come with me."

Kate let the relief show on her face as she nodded and followed Derek hoping that he had what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.


	3. Something seems different

Scott sighed as he explained himself for about the third time. “We don’t know where he is and we were hoping you could give us a clue as to where you think he’d go.” Scott said exasperated, hating that the only option they currently had was to ask the former alpha for help.

Peter cocked his head to the side, “So my nephew gets turned back into a teenager by the psychotic ex that torched my family and you didn’t think it was a good idea to tell me this until now?” Peter inquired; annoyance coating his tone as the veins in his neck throbbed indicating his anger.

Scott sighed again and looked at Lydia hoping she could better express the urgency of the situation.

Lydia glared at Peter her arms coming up to cross over her chest. “We don’t have time for this Peter. We need to find Derek. He’s upset and he could get hurt and who knows what Kate is plotting or the lies she’s filling his head with.” She nearly stomped her foot, “For once think of someone other than yourself.”

Peter laughed at Lydia’s words, “Well, well, well. Look who’s suddenly my nephew’s champion.” He said amused, “He was charming back then, can still be now when he wants to be.” Peter leered at her, "and I do see Paige in you. “

“Peter!” Scott snapped, pulling the other man’s gaze away from Lydia, not liking the way he was looking at her. “Where do you think Derek went?”

Peter sighed dramatically, “Well that depends, I mean there are only so many places he could possibly go at this age.” He sent them a thoughtful look. “Have you tried the school?” He inquired with a raised brow.

"The high school?" Lydia asked confused, "Why is everything there?" Lydia asked with a sigh as she quickly turned on her heel and walked out the door, Scott and Peter hot on her heels.

_______

Lydia and Scott made it to the school in record time. Stiles, Kira, and Malia had met them there not long after. She made her way across the parking lot and towards the school as Kira spoke. "Okay, we’re here…now what?" Kira asked.

Lydia shook her head, “I don’t know,” she said honestly.

Stiles sighed as he glanced around, bat in hand. "Why does everything always happen at the school?" He questioned, “I’m seriously thinking we should all rethink living in this school district.” He mumbled.

Malia glanced at Stiles and then over to Lydia annoyed that they were even there to begin with. "Are we seriously trusting Peter? Didn’t you say he was Satan in a v-neck?" Malia asked Lydia.

Lydia nodded, “Yes,” she said attempting to be patient with the other girl even as she glanced around the area, her brows drawing together when there was no sign of Derek, “But Derek is his nephew and as terrible as Peter is he doesn’t want Kate to hurt Derek. He hates Kate more than pretty much anything,” she explained.

Scott’s chest tightened and he nodded, “He does, the first time we killed him was because he killed Kate, well and he was trying to kill all of us.”

"Well, how about next time you try killing something you make sure they stay dead!" Malia accused as she pointed at finger at Peter.

Scott sighed, “It’s not like we wanted him to come back,” he said sending a slight glare in Peter’s direction.

Peter just held his hands up kept walking. “Actually I think she was referring to my killing Kate, but thanks for that Scott. I’m feeling the love.” He replied with a smirk.

Malia ignored Scott’s answer and focused her attention on Stiles "And why are you so anxious? You weren't this worried before." She stated suddenly, her gaze meeting Stiles’.

"It's a stressful situation." Stiles hedged, hating that he had to lie to her.

"You are magnificent." Peter said with a grin as he looked at his little girl, who merely narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. "Alas my darling nephew has once again gotten himself entangled with the wrong woman and needs me to save him." He looked towards Lydia. "Maybe you'll be the exception." He winked as his claws came out. "But first we make sure that bitch stays dead."

Lydia glared at Peter as she continued walking beside Scott with Kira on the other side of him. “First of all, that makes no sense. And secondly we’re not killing Kate; we’re just getting Derek away from her.”

Scott nodded, “Agreed.” He wasn’t sure he’d be okay with killing Kate Argent.

Peter sighed annoyed with the self-righteous teenagers in front of him, "We should split up." He stated.

"You aren't going anywhere alone." Scott said pointedly. He didn’t trust Peter and he had no way of knowing he wouldn’t try to kill Kate if he found her first.

"It’s a lot of ground to cover Scott...Splitting up would probably make the most sense," Stiles offered.

Scott sighed, “Fine, Peter stick with Stiles and Malia, Lydia you come with me and Kira.” He said breaking them up into two search parties.

Lydia nodded only half listening as her brows drew together, she paused in her movements, hesitating near the stairs, “Does anyone else feel that?” She asked her words cautious and quiet.

Stiles and Malia had already headed off with Peter when Lydia spoke and Scott paused in his movements. "What is it?" Scott asked concerned knowing Lydia’s feeling weren’t something they should ignore.

"What do you feel?" Kira asked as she shifted and pulled out her katana.

Lydia swallowed hard as she turned and glanced back at her friends. “Death,” she whispered.

At Lydia's words the hair on the back of Scott’s neck stood on end. That was never good; he glanced around trying to see if he could see what she was feeling.

Kira did the same, her eyes widening and glowing orange as she spotted the large person covered in animal bones several feet away from them. "What is that?" She asked a hint of trepidation in her voice.

Scott straightened up and squared his shoulders. "I don't know but it doesn't look friendly." Scott responded as he placed himself in front of Lydia and Kira.

Lydia swallowed hard, “Scott don’t,” she said her heart pounding in her chest. The feeling she was getting wasn’t good and she’d learned to trust her instincts since Allison. “Back away slowly,” she said as she took a few steps back only for the thing to shift forward towards them. “Correction, we should run,” she told them.

Scott and Kira didn't hesitate to heed Lydia's words and immediately turned to run towards the exit of the school. Scott stopped abruptly extending both arms out effectively blocking Kira and Lydia as he saw one of the creatures heading their way.

"Go back!” Scott called out, “Head up the stairs!" He shouted back at the girls as he turned towards them.

Lydia’s heart was pounding heavily in her chest as she turned and started making her way up the steps with Kira close on her heels. She had just reached the top stair when one of the creatures jumped down and hit the ground several feet in front of them. She froze letting out a startled noise.

Kira’s head whipped around and she stepped in front of Lydia blocking her from the creature while swinging her katana forward just as one of its clawed hands came down in an attempt to slash across her friend’s skin. But instead it hit the metal of Kira’s sword.

Kira grunted as she pushed her sword forward making the creature stumble. This really wasn’t good.

Stiles and Malia appeared from around the corner spotting their friends in trouble on the stairs. Stiles felt adrenaline rush into his system and gripped his bat tighter and ran towards the stairs into the fray of fighting bodies, Malia hot on his heels.

Scott landed on the floor by Stiles’ feet and when he glanced up he met his best friends’ gaze. "What the hell are these things?" He asked clearly in pain as he pressed a hand to his side.

"According to Peter? Berserkers." Stiles responded as he bent down near Scott, breathing heavy a frown on his face. Peter had been talking to them spotting the Berserkers and taking off. Stiles looked up at the commotion and spotted Malia and Kira getting flung back towards them, Lydia already moving towards him and Scott in a rush.

Lydia bent down near Scott on the other side of Stiles, “Are you okay?” She asked.

Scott grunted, “Yeah I think so, where’s Kira?” He asked his eyes frantically surveying the surrounding area until he spotted both Kira and Malia on the floor a few feet away from them the Berserkers advancing on them.

Lydia frowned, "Where is Peter?" She asked Stiles before her gaze drifted towards the semi-human looking creatures drifting in their direction.

"He just ran." Stiles said with a shake of his head, worry filling his chest. How the hell were they supposed to get out of this? He couldn’t lose anyone else he cared about…not after everything that had happened.

Lydia’s knees dug into the ground as she glanced around, fear sparking inside of her, her thoughts unknowingly mirroring Stiles’. She felt a heavy emotion settle in her chest, the urge to scream building inside of her and for once, Lydia didn’t try to fight it. Instead she inhaled deeply and screamed.

______

Derek led Kate towards the front of the high school, pausing by the sign. He had explained to her that his family had a vault under the school and that’s where they kept important family things that were passed down generations.

Kate lifted a brow as she watched Derek extend his claws and reach out inserting his nails into a small circle decal on the school sign. "Why would your family build a vault under the school?" Kate asked Derek as she stood beside him watching as he unlocked the entrance.

"The vault was here before the school," Derek explained as he proceed to unlock the entrance, the rock shifting aside a revealing a set of stairs beneath the sign. He glanced at her and grinned, “This way.”

Kate returned the smile and followed Derek down the stairs taking everything in, “Where is it?” She asked her gaze darting to the shelves around the vault.

Derek walked over to the familiar chest on the floor bypassing the safe he noticed Kate eyeing.  
"It’s here,” he commented as he waved her over, “This is all you want…right?"

Kate nodded, “It’s all I want.” She replied for once honestly. She needed to learn how to control the shift so she could take control of herself.

Derek dug out a box and pulled it off the shelf. He opened it and glanced inside before taking a deep breath and turning to face Kate. "Here it is," he said as he lifted it off the small cushion and showed her the circular object. "It’s a triskelion. It means alpha, beta, and omega."

Kate reached out and took the disk from Derek, turning it over in her hands, frown marring her face. “How does it work?” She asked quietly.

Derek cocked his head to the side as he watched her, "You have to hold it and concentrate. Then take a deep breath and repeat alpha, beta, and omega. The repetition helps keep you grounded." Derek said as he stood in front of her, remembering the words he'd so often repeated to himself.

Kate frowned, “That’s it? And this worked for you?” She asked her brows drawing together. It seemed like such a simple thing. Maybe this wouldn’t be too difficult after all.

"Well, not exactly." Peter responded in lieu of Derek as he made his way down the vault stairs calmly, hands behind his back. He closed the distance between them and arched an eyebrow in Kate’s direction. “You see, the disc is merely a tool, an object to focus on.” He explained, “Nothing more,” he stated.

Kate swallowed hard and glared in Peter’s direction, “You’re lying.”

Peter chuckled, “It’s true, I do have a tendency to fabricate the truth, but in this case the truth itself is much more amusing.” He said with a short nod, “Go ahead, turn it over. I believe there’s still a small indentation from the ‘Made in China’ marker that was scratched off,” he replied amused.

Kate turned it over in her hands and pursed her lips as Derek glanced between them confusion written on his face.

Peter finally caught Derek’s gaze and he sighed dramatically, "Nephew haven't we discussed how it's not okay to play with wild strays?"

Kate let out a growl as Derek spoke. "Peter?" Derek questioned confused by how much older he looked, then again he shouldn’t be he was after all missing a lot of time. Kate’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"We don't have time for him Derek." Kate stated drawing his attention to her and trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Derek opened his mouth, but before he could say anything he felt a slight shift in the atmosphere and then, he heard it, the scream and his hands flew to his ears briefly before his eyes widened. “Lydia,” he said in a rush of breath as he glanced towards the stairs. Peter’s head angled in that direction as well but he didn’t move.

Kate grabbed Derek’s arm, “Derek focus, is this going to help or not?”

Derek made a distressed noise and then glanced at Kate. “That was Lydia, there in trouble didn’t you hear?”

“Derek!” Kate snapped.

He detangled himself from her hands and shook his head, “I don’t know and I don’t care, I need to help Lydia and Scott.” He said before pushing forward and running towards the stairs and out of the vault hoping he wasn’t too late.

______

Lydia and Stiles stood behind Scott, Kira and Malia who were standing between them and the Berserkers. She swallowed heavily wishing there was more she could do as she watched them getting closer.

Scott was tense, eyes glowing red as he stared at the creatures in front of him. “We need a plan, there’s got to be a way out of this…and we still need to find Derek.” He called out behind him.

Seconds after the words left Scott’s mouth, there was a loud growl and Derek appeared out of the dark racing towards the berserkers. He jumped towards them, clawing at their bodies as he shifted between them fighting them off on his own as the rest of the pack stared from the sidelines. But as they watched him something happened, his body shifted morphing into the older version of himself and then back again to the younger version.

Lydia’s eyes widened as she took a step forward, “What the hell…” Her voice trailed off as Stiles’ cocked his head to the side.

"I think he's changing back" Stiles whispered to Lydia, his grip on the bat tight, not sure what to do.

Lydia moved around Scott and stepped forward, “They’re going to hurt him,” she said with a frown not sure why no one was moving in to aid him. But then there was a strange sounding growl and the Berserkers looked up and ran taking off in the other direction and leaving Derek standing there several feet in front of them.

Lydia felt Scott step up beside her, his hand resting on her lower back as he called out hesitantly, “Derek?”

Derek felt the change in his body first as he stood there taking deep breaths. He was back to normal but it was all a jumbled mess coming at him in pieces he looked over quickly to everyone else, it was barely a glance but to him it was an assurance that she was unharmed. He nodded at Scott and turned around and walked away into the night.

Lydia opened her mouth, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, but said nothing. She swallowed hard as she watched him disappear into the darkness. They spent hours trying to find him and the second they had he was gone. But she guessed that was to be expected after all he wasn’t a teenager anymore. He didn’t need their help…he didn’t need her help. Lydia turned around to face the rest of the pack. “Well, that was ridiculous. I’m going home, you guys should probably do the same,” she commented as she moved around Scott and headed towards the stairs. What she needed was a nice long bath and a solid night’s sleep to wipe her mind of the last few days…if that was even possible.

______

About a week later found Derek once again in the boy’s locker room at Beacon Hills high school. He was convinced he was there more now than he’d been when he attended the school. Scott’s new beta had just left for class a few minutes ago and he and Scott were talking about what they needed to focus their time on and had decided that the dead pool was definitely the most important thing. "Do you think Lydia can break the code" Derek asked Scott. He hoped Scott didn't hear the way his voice changed at the mention of her name.

Scott angled his head to the side picking up on the odd tone of Derek's voice, not sure what it meant. "She's been at the lakehouse all weekend trying." He stressed, worry coloring his features. "Kira says she's barely slept, just stays in the same spot for hours on end." He told Derek quietly. "I hope she can do it...I know she can," he corrected. "I'm just not sure she knows it." Scott admitted.

"She doesn't trust herself. Or even realize how strong she really is." Derek said more to himself than to Scott.

Scott shrugged, "Maybe," he conceded as he rested his arms on his legs. "And I don't want to add more pressure to things, but we really need that key." He told the former alpha quietly. "I know Lydia is frustrated and I know it sucks that she can't control things...but people are dying and we're all on that list."

Derek nodded. He smiled at the new alpha, "They'll be fine. They’ve got you looking out for them." He patted Scott on the shoulder as he started to get up so he could leave. When he felt Scott's hand on his wrist briefly he looked back towards him the younger man, arching an eyebrow in question.

Scott hesitated, "Thanks for coming by and checking out Liam," he said meeting the other man's gaze, "I don't know what's going on with you...something seems different," he paused, "But I like it." He admitted with half a tired smile.

Derek gave him a half smile and nodded before making his way out of the locker room, "I think I'll go check in with the sheriff." He called out as he left heading for his car so he could make his way to the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and comments are food for our muse! update next week.


	4. "I promise to keep the nightmares at bay..."

It didn’t take Derek long to get to the police station. He pulled his car into the lot, parked, and got out pocketing his keys. As Derek walked through the double doors a familiar scent hit him...Lydia. He glanced around the station in search for her.

Lydia sat in the sheriff’s office, her laptop open in front of her as she stared at the screen. She couldn’t believe whoever was doing this had not only used Allison’s name, but Aiden’s too. Her heart clenched tightly and she took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. “God, will this never end?” she mumbled to herself as she glanced out of the room through the plate glass windows and spotted Malia outside on the phone.

Lydia shook her head and looked away the sound of the door opening pulling her from her thoughts.

Without his permission, Derek felt himself moving towards Lydia. He stopped abruptly though when he spotted Deputy Parrish moving into the small office. He titled his head focusing on the sound of Parrish's voice.

"Hey Lydia, do you need a ride home?" The deputy asked lightly as he glanced at her. Before Lydia even had a chance to answer him though Derek emitted a low growl and rushed forward.

"She's already got a ride." He stated from behind Deputy Parrish much to his surprise and Lydia's as well from the look on her face.

Jordan turned and glanced at Derek, his eyebrow lifting as he took in the other man’s stoic expression and demeanor. He glanced back at Lydia and hesitated before smiling. “Alright then,” he said before shifting out of the doorway and moving around Derek.

Lydia waited for Deputy Parrish to be out of earshot before her gaze fell on Derek. She was silent for a minute as she swallowed hard. “What are you doing here?” She asked softly.

Derek's expression instantly changed when he heard her voice. It had been nearly a month since he last saw Lydia, back when his teenage self was so sure he loved her. "I—I Just wanted to see how," he gestured toward her laptop, "everything was going?"

Lydia was silent for a second before her gaze shifted to the computer that she had slammed shut when Deputy Parrish came in the room. "I figured out the second cipher key," she told him though the tone of her voice was dull.

Lydia was exhausted and emotionally raw. The last few days had been hard, worse than that even. Almost unbearable and she'd been feeling so alone and scared. Things felt like they were unraveling around her and she wasn't exactly coping well with it. More like ignoring it for the moment because they didn't have time for her to break down. People were in danger and she needed to help save them. That's what was important.

Derek didn't know what to do, well he knew what younger him would have done. He'd gather her in his arm and never let her go. But he wasn’t fifteen anymore. Instead he put on his go to scowl and closed the door behind him. Derek stuffed his hands in pockets to avoid the temptation of reaching out to her, "So who else is on the list?" He asked while leaning over her as she flipped open her laptop.

Lydia typed in her password and waited for the screen to boot. Seconds later the list came into view. "Quite a few people," She told him motioning to the list. "There's still another third of the list to crack. I need to figure out the key." She said, her gaze staring at the screen unblinking.

"Is that who I think it is?" He pointed at the screen leaning over Lydia to do so. "He's not a wolf unless he's masking his scent." Derek turned his head, glancing out the glass window where Deputy Parrish was standing and then back to Lydia at the same time she looked up their faces inches apart.

Lydia inhaled deeply holding Derek's gaze for a minute before leaning back slightly and swallowing hard. "I don't know what he is." She said softly. Lydia wasn't going to lie she had expected Derek to say something to her after changing back to normal, but after close to a month she had just assumed he didn't remember what happened. Not that anything really happened. Besides, Lydia didn't have time for anything outside of trying to help figure out the last key so no one else died.

Lydia shook herself from her thoughts and once again closed the laptop. "I should find Malia and tell her I'm heading home. I've still got things to figure out." She told him softly as she pushed her chair back and stood, faltering on her feet slightly as a wave of dizziness hit her.

Derek reacted immediately when he saw Lydia sway. He reached out steading the red head and held her to him as he swept a stray hair off her face noticing the bags under her eyes, "Nightmares again?"

Lydia glanced up at Derek, surprise coloring her features, but she glanced away from him quickly. "To have nightmares I'd probably need to sleep," she joked though her tone lacked humor. "I'm fine. I just need to get home and start looking for the third key...see if anything comes to me.”

Derek still held her as she spoke, he couldn't seem to make himself let her go. "Maybe you can rest for the night at least. We’re all on red alert and exhausting yourself isn't going to help,” he told her as their eyes met again.

Lydia pressed her lips together. “There are people out there being killed.” She told him with a frown, “Scott is counting on me; he needs the last part of the list. We still don’t know if Liam is on it and every single minute we waste there are assassins out there hunting down more people.” She stated shifting back from him even as she held his gaze. “I don’t have time to rest, not until I do this…Not until I figure it out. I have to figure this out,” her voice was shaky and there was a hint franticness to it that was very unlike her. But Lydia couldn’t let more people die, she couldn’t fail Scott and the pack the way she had Allison.

"Lydia. Listen to me carefully." Derek spoke to her his voice stern but gentle. "This isn't all on you. We’re all in this together; we finally learned we're stronger that way. Okay?" He nodded at her as his hands massaged her shoulders gently not letting her step away from him just yet.

Lydia finally glanced up at Derek, her eyes glistening. "You don't understand," she whispered, "I already lost Allison because they didn't understand my message...because it took me so long to understand. I can't keep losing people. I can’t--" her voice broke off and she let out a soft noise her composure cracking. Lydia hated how weak she sounded, but she honestly wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She was hurting and she was alone and things just seemed really hard at the moment.

Derek didn't think the hug through, just tugged her into his arms. He knew if he had he never would've done it. He wouldn't risk making the feelings he already had for her stronger. But she looked so lost and alone, a feeling he understood well. He held her against him his arms wrapped tightly around her. "You won't," he whispered into her hair, "I'll help you, we all will." He told her as his hand found its way into her hair.

Lydia stood stiffly in his arms for a minute before melting into him. She hesitated before slipping an arm around his midsection and leaning her body into his. "I'm so tired," she mumbled against his chest allowing herself to take comfort in his arms.

Feeling Lydia relax in his arms was like a weight lifting off his shoulders he didn't know he’d been carrying.

Derek and Lydia stayed like that silently in each other’s arms until Malia burst through the door.  
Derek sighed, she could seriously use some lessons in the art of timing. He shifted back from Lydia when he felt her pulling away from him.

"Lydia is everything okay? Oh and Stiles can't pick us up after all." Malia said her head titling slightly at how quickly the two had parted.

"It's fine. I'll take you both home." Derek heard himself volunteer.

Lydia turned away from Malia discreetly wiping her eyes as she reached for her laptop, she didn’t cry in front of people she didn’t really know. "I'm fine." she told the other girl as she nodded. "I just want to get home. I've still got another code to crack." she replied as she lifted her laptop and turned to face Derek and Malia. "You're sure you don't mind? Because we can always wait for the sheriff, he'll take us home." She said shifting her gaze to Derek.

"No." Derek said rather forcefully once again picturing the young deputy and his obvious interest in Lydia. At the strange expression on Lydia and Malia's faces he cleared his throat, "I mean it's not a problem, really."

Lydia studied him for a minute before nodding. "Alright. Malia lives closer to the station so you can drop her off and then me." She told him as she started walking towards the door, moving past both of them. Lydia paused when she didn't hear them following her. She glanced over her shoulder, "Well, come on."

Malia shrugged and followed. Derek hid a smile as he made his way behind Lydia and Malia. It was nice to see that even when Lydia was down she was never down for long. "I parked out back," he told them as they turned towards the side entrance, Derek and Deputy Parrish exchanging strange glances.

Lydia kept walking only pausing when she made it to the passenger side of Derek’s car. She shifted on her feet, realizing she’d been on her feet most of the day. Her grip tightened on her laptop and she finally glanced over at Derek, waiting for him to unlock the doors.

Derek watched Lydia shift slightly on her feet, "You know those shoes are impractical for the lives we lead." he said a hint of a smile in his voice as he opened the front door for Lydia and the backseat door for Malia.

"That's why I like combat boots." Malia commented lightly as she bounced into the car closing the door behind her. She didn't know why Stiles always said Derek was so cranky he seemed plenty friendly to her.

Lydia glanced at Derek her eyelashes fluttering lightly before her eyes narrowed in his direction. She arched an eyebrow, “Is that so? Because the younger version of you seemed to like my shoes just fine,” she said casually as she slid into the car her gaze darting briefly to Malia, “And combat boots would just be unattractive on me. I like my heels and I’ll continue to wear them forever. They make my legs looks fabulous.” She said while resting her laptop on her knees and staring straight ahead.

"I never said I didn't like them just that they were impractical." Derek mumbled under his breath.

Malia quirked an eyebrow at him having heard him just fine. Derek winked at her as he said aloud to Lydia, "Well if the risk of breaking your leg the next time you’re running from whatever monster of the week is trying to kill us is acceptable, who am I to judge?" He asked as he sat in the driver’s seat.

Malia hid a smile, yeah she liked Derek.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “I’m not entirely certain when you started caring about my legs breaking, but I’ve done just fine the last several years and if I haven’t broken anything yet, I doubt I will.” She told him with an air of indifference. But the truth was she was glad he was talking to her. He obviously remembered what had happened when he was younger and despite the day she’d had she was starting to wonder why he’d hadn’t approached her since he returned to normal.

Derek hid yet another smile, as he turned to look back at Malia, "Where am I dropping you off?”

"Home. My dad will be back tomorrow from his hunting trip, and Stiles said I should probably spend some time with him." Malia shrugged.

Derek shrugged back at Malia and turned forward raising a conspiratorial eyebrow at Lydia, "Okay, your actual home it is." and put the car in drive.

Lydia just let out a small ‘hmph’ noise and angled her body away from Derek towards the door. She wasn’t letting him get away with ignoring her so easily. It would have been one thing if he didn’t remember his trip into teenager land. But now that she knew he did that meant he had been purposely avoiding her and Lydia wanted to know why.

She let herself relax against the seat and held back a yawn as she watched the scenery pass by while they drove to Malia’s.

They traveled the rest of the way to Malia’s in silence. Derek knew Lydia was upset with him, he supposed he could’ve pretended he didn’t remember their time together when he’d been a teenager again. And if Derek was honest with himself that had been his initial plan, just act like it never happened but the truth was he didn’t want to and that in of itself was the problem.

“Right here’s good.” Malia spoke up breaking into Derek’s thoughts. “Goodnight Lydia, Feel better.” Lydia gave her a tight smile before she turned her attention back to Derek. “Thanks for the ride. And you’re not mean at all.” She called back to Derek as she jumped out of the car slamming the door behind her and sprinting up the porch heading inside the house.

“I am too, mean.” Derek said hoping humor would ease the tension not really sure what he could say to explain why he’d been avoiding her these last few weeks.

Lydia glanced at him briefly, “You’re not mean, just,” she paused searching for the right word, “misunderstood…and grumpy.” She sighed, “Can we go? I’ve got a lot to do.” She said quietly.

Derek sighed; his attempt at humor hadn't gone as he hoped. "I'm sorry; I didn't know what to say or how to react." He said softly not sure she heard him or even cared when she didn’t answer. He started the car and pulled away from the curb heading out onto the main street. He didn’t even realize where he was going until he pulled into his apartment buildings underground garage.

Lydia looked up and glanced around, her brows drawing together. “This isn’t my house,” she stated matter-of-factly, knowing very well that Derek knew where she lived since he’d been there before.

Derek shrugged having no real reason to bring Lydia with him outside of well, just wanting her with him. So for the few minutes it took him to step out of the car and walk around to the passenger side to open the door for Lydia, he remained stoic and silent.

Lydia glanced up when the door opened catching the stoic look on his face. She hesitated before gripping her laptop and lifting it off her lap before stepping out of the car. She watched as Derek closed the door behind her and studied his face. “Why am I here?” She asked again, this time her voice mildly softer than it had been before.

Derek caught the change in her tone and he sighed again. Bitchy Lydia was so much easier to keep at arm’s length. He pursed his lips before speaking, "You're worth twenty million dead Lydia and the last time I checked you don’t grow claws or fangs so leaving you unprotected doesn't seem like the smartest idea to me." He finished gruffly.

Lydia's chest tightened at his words, a familiar warmth spreading through her. "I don't need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself." She stated matter-of-factly, trying to act unaffected by his statement even though the truth was it was more than a little disconcerting. "Besides I doubt anyone will even remember I'm on the list. I'm just some useless Banshee." She replied trying to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

"Lydia," Derek said upon a breath as he unconsciously reached out his hand and played with the ends of her hair. "The last thing you could ever be is useless."

Lydia scoffed and glanced down, her hand gripping the laptop tighter. “That’s a joke right? I’ve been nothing but useless.” She told him finally glancing up. “I couldn’t save Allison, I barely found you when you were gone, people keep dying and still all I do is find the dead bodies,” she whispered. “I’m pretty sure that’s as useless as it comes.” She said her eyes glistening. Lydia looked away from him. “Look just,” her breathing hitched slightly, “just take me home. You don’t owe me anything Derek.”

"You're wrong," He held a finger up to her lips when he saw her mouth open like she was about to protest, "and while I wouldn't normally argue with a beautiful woman, history has taught me it never ends well for me." He gave her a self-depreciating shrug and half a smile that didn’t quiet reach his eyes. "I'm right about this. So, you're staying with me tonight and getting some much needed rest." He stated firmly as he took the laptop out of her hands and started walking towards the elevator.

Lydia blinked as she watched him walk away, surprised by his forceful tone. The fact that he wanted her there, wanted to protect her…that meant more than it probably should. She stood there for a second not quite sure whether to argue with him or just listen to what he was saying. But eventually she sighed and stepped forward her heels hitting the pavement, the sound echoing in the empty garage as she stepped into the elevator beside him. Lydia was silent for a moment, “You know you can’t just force people to stay here. And you realize I’m going to need that back, right?” She asked motioning towards the laptop.

"You'll get it back tomorrow morning after you've rested." He spoke in a tone that held no room for argument. "And you can rest assured that I've never had to force a woman to spend the night." He heard himself say without thinking. Did he just flirt with Lydia Martin? At the quizzical look she was giving him, he'd have to say yes. Derek felt a groan building in his throat and he quickly opened the elevator doors when it chimed and stepped out heading in the direction towards his loft.

Lydia studied Derek’s back as she followed him out of the elevator. “Oh really?” she asked as she walked with him into the apartment after he unlocked the door and slid it open. She found herself yawing and then blinking back the tiredness in her eyes as she focused on Derek. “Well maybe you’ve finally met the one girl who doesn’t want to spend the night.” She told him flippantly, but the truth was Lydia was exhausted. She was mildly scared and feeling all kinds of insecure. She didn’t mind Derek’s company; she felt safe with him and it seemed like despite being AWOL for a month he was the only one who actually cared at the moment.

Derek kept his back to her hiding the smile that she brought to his lips and squelching the urge to banter back with her. He turned to face her as he pointed towards his bed. "Stop fighting me on this Red. We both know you're exhausted and my bed has your name on it." Derek closed his mouth abruptly, what was wrong with him it was like whenever he was around her he really was fifteen again.

Lydia arched an eyebrow at Derek before her gaze drifted to his bed and then back to him. “I didn’t realize your bed and I were on such familiar terms.” She replied while weighing her options. Finally she sighed, “I’ll need something to sleep in.” She told him simply.

Derek tried desperately to control his mind and bodies response to her words. This wasn't about what he wished he could have with her. This was about what she needed. He walked through the apartment and spoke over his shoulder, "Sure. I've got just the thing." he said finally.

A couple of minutes later he reappeared with a man's pajama top. At the hint of surprise on Lydia’s face he explained, "My sister, Cora, she feels the need to send me care packages and in the last one there was a set of pajamas. It’s unworn I only like the bottoms so it's clean." He finished lamely while thrusting the top half at her.

Lydia glanced at the top in his hands and then looked up at him almost disappointed that when she put it on it wouldn’t smell like him. “Well, it’s good that someone takes care of you,” she glanced around the loft as she took the top from his hand, “Because you certainly don’t take care of yourself.”

Derek followed her eyes as she looked over a bit, "Okay maybe my house keeping skills aren't the best but at least the place is no longer flooded." He deadpanned.

Lydia turned her gaze back on Derek and arched an eyebrow, “I sort of meant your lack of all four walls and furniture.” She explained. “The loft doesn’t have enough things to be messy.” She told him as she walked a little further into the living room and paused. “Is there somewhere I can change?” She asked lightly and then glanced back at Derek, “Or were you hoping for a free show?” She joked, falling back to her default setting to ignore the stress of her day.

"Ah yeah. The bathroom is right over there," Derek gestured towards the back of the loft. He walked towards the window desperately trying not to picture Lydia changing. "Remember she's only sixteen," he repeated like a mantra under his breath.

Lydia caught the tail end of his sentence as she walked past him towards the bathroom the sound of her heels pausing as she glanced over her shoulder at Derek looking out the window. “Actually I’m seventeen,” she commented, “I’ll be eighteen in less than a month.” She stated before continuing to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her not sure what in the world had possessed her to say that to him. Lydia shook her head and started changing.

Derek wasn't sure what to do with that bit of information, but if he was honest with himself the smile reflecting back at him from the window was a telling sign.

Lydia came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later clad in the oversized flannel shirt. The sleeves were long stretching to the tips of her fingers and the shirt fell below her mid-thigh.

Derek glanced up at the sound of the bathroom door and swallowed hard. "You can have the bed." he told her as he made his way over to the couch and sat down to remove his boots.

Lydia frowned as she glanced around for somewhere to put her clothes and heels. “Where are you going to sleep?” She asked.

"Right here," Derek patted the couch to emphasize his point. He noticed her holding her clothes and shoes and figured she needed somewhere to put them. He gave her a once over and couldn’t help thinking that she looked adorable in his shirt. "You can just put your clothes on the shelf with the books." At her disgruntled look Derek couldn't resist the urge to say something, "You look adorable," He stated the words bursting from his mouth unintentionally.

Lydia placed her clothes down and then turned to face him, “Do I?” She asked a slight hint of humor in her eyes. Her gaze traveled over his body briefly before her eyes caught his again. “You haven’t changed yet.” She commented.

Derek shook himself out of his daze a bit after her perusal. She wasn’t checking him out, no...he was misinterpreting what her eyes were saying, she was simply stating a fact. He picked up the bottoms that he honestly rarely wore and walked towards the bathroom as he spoke over his shoulder, "I'll go change now.” He paused outside the bathroom door, “Uh...I've got some stuff to drink in the fridge if you’re thirsty." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Lydia stared at the closed door for a minute before sighing and walking over to Derek’s bed. She hesitated for a second before sitting down on the edge, the bed dipping with her weight as she ran her fingers over the soft comforter with a groan. God his bed felt comfortable. Lydia bit her lower lip and reached up unclipping her hair and letting it fall down, before running her fingers through it. She clipped the clip to the bottom of the shirt and then leaned back resting her hands on the bed behind her as she waited for Derek to get out of the bathroom.

Derek was stalling. He was actually stalling to avoid coming out of the bathroom and being alone in a room with Lydia. He couldn't believe it. It was official, he was a coward. He stood there barefoot in his pajama bottoms riding low on his hips. He took a deep breath and turned away from the door yet again blowing out a heavy breath.

Derek reached forward and turned on the faucet for what seemed like the millionth time throwing water over his face and then running his fingers through his hair. Derek sighed speaking to his reflection, "Man up Hale, she's just a seventeen about to be eighteen year old girl." He stressed the last word as he rolled his eyes at himself and moved to open the door.

Lydia glanced up at the sound of the door and the sight that greeted her made her swallow heavily. Her gaze raked down his body, pausing briefly at the bare expanse of his chest, his six pack on display for all to see, not that there was anyone else there. Her eyes continued down his body taking in the way his pants hung low on his hips.

It took everything inside of her to control the expression on her face and the rhythm of her heartbeat which she knew had to be slightly faster than before. Lydia had seen attractive men before, hell that was all she dated. But Derek, he was in a league of his own. Her gaze finally flickered to his face again and she arched an eyebrow. “For a minute there I thought you fell in,” she quipped.

Derek smirked at her quip. "No need to call the coast guard on my account." He volleyed back as he walked over to the couch his eyes taking a brief moment to admire how beautiful she looked sitting on his bed her hair down, hands fidgeting with the ends of the shirt, his shirt, that swallowed her whole.

Lydia’s lip twitched at the corner as she held back a smile, “Good to know,” she replied before pushing herself up. She walked around the bed and hesitated a minute before leaning over, lifting her leg and pressing a knee against the bed as she climbed in. It took a few minutes for her to situate herself beneath the covers comfortably. Derek’s bed was soft, warm, and smelled like him. And Lydia wasn’t even a little ashamed to say she liked that.

Her body was already starting to feel heavier, but she didn’t lie down just yet. “What are you doing over there?” She asked mildly confused.

Derek was pounding the cushion into some semblance of comfort when he heard her question.  
He turned towards her barely visible body in the center of his king size bed. "Going to sleep?" he answered confusion in his voice.

Lydia tilted her head to the side as she pushed the covers down to her waist and leaned against the headboard of Derek’s bed. “On that?” She asked brows lifting. She didn’t give him a chance to respond because the answer was obvious. Lydia shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous, you’ll barely fit comfortably on that couch.” She reached over and pulled back the covers on part of his bed. “You’re bed is big, we can share.” She said matter-of-factly.

"I--" Derek paused, he was at a loss for words. His mother had always taught him to be a gentleman and gentlemen always offered their beds to ladies and slept on the couch. "Lydia, it's not a problem, I've slept in worse places." He spoke slowly masking the thrill he felt at her innocent invitation.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Derek, I’m not kicking you out of your own bed. I wouldn’t feel right about it,” she replied. “Now you dragged me here instead of bringing me home and according to you I need sleep. So, stop being a baby and pick your overgrown body up off that couch and come over here to bed.” She all but demanded

Derek raised an eyebrow at her demand. "Really?" He asked and when she nodded he hesitated for another second before getting up and padding over to the bed stopping at the end where she'd pulled back the covers. "You sure about this? I honestly don't mind."

Lydia nodded, “We’re both adults and the bed is big. There’s no reason for you to be uncomfortable on the couch,” she told him again before shifting and lying back against the pillows, bringing her legs up slightly as she moved onto her side. “Well?” She asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I guess it’ll be fine as long as you promise not to molest me in the middle of the night." He joked. Derek smirked at her indignant and highly un-Lydia like snort. He slid into the bed beside her and clutched at the sheets.

Lydia's eyes turned to slits when she spotted the smirk on his face. "I'm sorry this coming from the man who the last time we shared a bed forgot the meaning of the word personal space?" She inquired. "If there's any molesting going on obviously it would be done by you." She said matter-of-factly with a light 'hmph', “I’m a lady, I don’t molest people in their sleep, I wait until they’re awake so they can enjoy it.” She replied with an answering smirk.

Derek reached out towards Lydia, very gently brushing her hair behind her ear at her 'hmph' and chuckling softly at her comment. "Mm, I’m sure. I don’t think that’s all I did last time,” he replied quietly meeting her gaze. “I promise to keep the nightmares at bay this time too." he said seriously as he broke eye contact with her, reached over and turned off the lamp by the bed, darkness enveloping them both. "Goodnight Lydia, sweet dreams." He said softly before turning and on his side and settling in for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed the update...


	5. "You tend to attract trouble."

It was just after eleven when Scott slipped his phone back into his pocket and glanced at Stiles, a frown marring his face. “He’s still not answering, any luck with Lydia?” He asked worry in his tone. They’d been trying to get in touch with Lydia since last night. When Stiles spoke to Malia she said Derek had dropped them both off at home after they left the police station. But Lydia was nowhere to be found and they were worried especially with all the assassins currently circling the pack.

Stiles shook his head as her phone went straight to voicemail again, “No,” he motioned to the loft door. “Just go inside Scott, you know he never locks it, it’s Derek. We need to know if he dropped Lydia off at home, because if he did then something must be wrong.” He told his friend knowing Lydia wasn’t one to ignore their calls especially when they called this many times.

Scott nodded, “You’re right.” He stepped forward and reached for the handle on the door before quietly sliding it open. The apartment was dark, and he could make out a heavy curtain covering the plate glass windows. “Try to be quiet okay and just follow my lead,” he whispered to Stiles as he moved forward and promptly slammed into a chair banging his leg and making the chair skid slightly across the room. Scott froze. “I’m sure it wasn’t that loud,” he whispered glancing over his shoulder at Stiles.

Stiles cringed at Scott's words pretty sure it was just that loud. It was still pretty dark in the loft considering the sun was long since up. "Why is that curtain pulled closed? It's never pulled closed." Stiles whispered to Scott just as a pair of glowing blue eyes suddenly glared in his direction causing him to crash into Scott.

Scott tumbled forward barely catching himself before he hit the ground, but Stiles weight on his body sent him toppling over, the sound of a low growl hitting his ears. There was a crashing noise around them and Scott once again winced as they lay on the floor. “I guess we found Derek.” He commented with a sigh.

Derek rolled his eyes trying to suppress yet another growl at the antics of Laurel and Hardy. "Shh…" He hissed at them to be quiet. Sometimes he wondered how the two of them functioned and managed to actually survive.

"And Lydia!" Stiles gasped eyes going impossibly wide once they finally adjusted to the dark, at seeing Derek with his arm around one Lydia Martin who was draped over his chest. 

Scott’s head shot up and relief crossed his face, “Oh thank god, we thought she was kidnapped by assassins.” He said a hint of relief if his voice.

Stiles shifted, “Instead apparently she was kidnapped by Sour Wolf.” He replied as he pushed himself up glaring in their direction, “You guys could have answered your phones you know. This way we could have stayed home in bed too.” He pointed out.

Scott got up next brushing himself off as realization hit him at Stiles’ words. “Uh, what is Lydia doing here?” He asked.

Lydia made a soft noise, “I’ll tell you what she’s not doing, sleeping,” she grumbled as she shifted beside Derek, her leg brushing against his as she turned her face into his chest brushing her nose lightly against his skin with a soft groan.

Derek was fighting a losing battle with his bodies reaction to having Lydia nuzzling at his chest, He had to hold in a groan of his own, but there was no way was he going to let Stiles or Scott realize the effect Lydia had on him. “Well she’s clearly alive so get out!” Derek snapped at Scott and Stiles as he sat up abruptly at an angle causing Lydia’s body to slide into his lap rather awkwardly. 

Scott’s eyes widened at Derek’s shout and then if it was possible his brows lifted further as he watched Lydia’s head fall against Derek’s lap.

Stiles lifted a hand to the back of his head and grunted, “Well this just got uncomfortable,” he mumbled.

Lydia’s eye fluttered open and she came face to face with the waist band of Derek’s pajama bottoms. She pursed her lips accidentally brushing them against the skin above his waist band because of how close she was to him. For anyone this situation would be embarrassing, but she was Lydia Martin and had perfected the art of grace in all situations.

“If you were looking for some early morning lovin’ you probably could have just asked,” she quipped jokingly before pressing one hand to his thigh and the other against his abdominal muscles pushing herself up trying not to think about the feel of his muscles beneath her palm. “I am trying to sleep. What is so important that there’s breaking and entering and yelling?” She inquired her hand still on Derek’s thigh.

Derek felt a spark of arousal stir inside him as he moved Lydia’s hand and coughed. “These two idiots were worried about you and decided that breaking into my loft was a good idea,” Derek dead-panned as he willed his body back under control.

“Hey the door was open!” Stiles stated in defense of their actions as he pointed to said door, “and maybe,” he stressed each syllable “if the two of you believed in charging your phones this all could’ve been avoided.” He gestured wildly at them as he spoke taking note of the fact that they were still in bed together. 

“It’s inconsiderate really.” Stiles told them folding his arms and raising an eyebrow mimicking a familiar Derek-like stance, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Derek who snarled at Stiles causing him to stumble back into Scott who just shook his head at their antics.

Lydia patted Derek’s chest, “Down boy.” She shifted pushing the covers back and dropping her bare legs to the ground. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head making the shirt she wore lift with her to almost indecent proportions. “So…did you guys need something?” She asked finally turning her gaze to Stiles and Scott who were staring in her direction.

Derek didn't know what he wanted to do more knock Scott and Stiles' heads together so they'd stop staring at Lydia's thighs; pull the damn shirt down, or well...The third didn't bear thinking about at the moment he supposed.

Derek sighed, "Eyes over here." He motioned with his hand from Lydia’s legs to his face causing both boys to blush. Lydia smirked over her shoulder and bit back a laugh at Derek’s words.

Derek’s eyes narrowed in her direction. Oh, she knew exactly what she was doing and he'd find a way to get even later.

Scott averted his eyes, “Sorry Lydia,” he said ever the gentlemen. He was a guy after all it wasn’t his fault that attractive half naked women in general were hard to not look at.

Lydia shrugged. “Whatever,” she replied not really caring. Hell she had walked around the woods naked for close to two days. Besides Lydia wasn’t ashamed of her body, in fact she knew exactly how to use it to get what she wanted most days. “I haven’t cracked the third cipher key yet,” she told them. “But I’ll be back home soon so I can keep trying to figure it out. That’s the best I can do.” She said some of the playfulness leaving her as she talked about the dead pool.

Scott exchanged a look with Stiles. “Lydia we didn’t come here about that.” He said honestly, “Like Stiles said before, we were worried. Your name is on the dead pool too and we were just trying to make sure none of the assassins had come after you.”

Stiles nodded, “We couldn’t get a hold of you…and we got scared.” He admitted. After everyone they’d all lost the last thing either of them wanted was to lose someone else.

Lydia pursed her lips and nodded. “Well I’m okay. I was with Derek.” She said simply like that somehow assured her safety. 

Scott glanced between Lydia and Derek curiosity in his gaze. “Okay, well we didn’t mean to barge in we’ll let you two get back to sleep.” He offered even though it was close to noon.

“Wait we’re leaving them here together and…alone?” Stiles stage whispered to Scott as his best friend ushered him out the door.

Derek watched them go before turning his gaze to Lydia. He just stared at her for a minute humbled by her faith him, “Thank you,” he said simply, “For believing I can keep you safe.”

Lydia turned so she was facing Derek and her expression softened slightly. “You don’t need to thank me,” she said lightly, “I’m not in danger at the moment,” she assured him, “But if I were I know you’d do your best to protect me because it’s what you do.” She replied before lifting her hand to cover a yawn. She couldn’t believe she was still tired. Lydia shifted on her feet and took a step back towards the bed debating on whether or not she should get back in. “Can I?” She asked nodding towards the bed.

Derek arched an eyebrow at her hesitation. “Of course” he waved her toward the bed as he got up, “My bed is your bed.” He paused at her raised eyebrow and pursed his lips. “I swear that didn’t sound nearly as suggestive in my head.” He mumbled as he shook his head. “Why don’t I make us something to eat while you rest a bit longer?” he finished not giving her a chance to answer as he walked towards the kitchen.

Lydia watched him go, her eyes focused on the way the muscles in his back moved. She swallowed hard her gaze falling on his tattoo. "Mmhm, I'm sure it didn’t," she replied with a good natured roll of her eyes. Lydia tilted her head to the side at his next words and instead of getting back in Derek's bed she followed him towards his kitchen, pausing just behind him as she watched him reach into a cabinet. "You can cook?" She asked curiously.

"I thought you were going back to bed?" Derek replied as she tiptoed around him to see what he was making. He loved the sight of her in his clothes and he knew how dangerous these feelings could be for him. "And yes I know how to cook." He rolled his eyes at her. "A werewolf can't exist on raw rabbit alone." He smirked at her scrunched up nose and pulled out a carton of eggs from the refrigerator. "Sometimes you need an omelet." He responded.

Lydia shrugged she had been until she realized she'd be in bed alone, "It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind." She stated rationally as she shifted using her arms to lift herself onto the counter beside Derek watching as he went about cracking eggs into a bowl. "You haven't even asked how I like my omelets." She commented while studying his movements and wondering why sitting in Derek's kitchen while he made her breakfast didn't feel the slightest bit weird.

Derek hid a small smile watching as she got comfortable in his kitchen. "I don't need to, you'll like them." He spoke as he batted the eggs and shifted to heat up the frying pan on the stove.

Lydia arched an eyebrow at him, "You're awfully confident," she replied as she reached for one of the mugs resting on the counter beside her. She lifted it up and crossed her legs, making the shirt she wore ride up slightly on her thighs. Lydia rested the mug against her knee and watched Derek.

She'd slept incredibly well last night at least until she was woken up by the two idiots letting themselves into the loft. She felt a lot more human this morning and with that came the return of last night's conversation where Derek had pretty much admitted remembering what happened when he was the younger version of himself.

Lydia cleared her throat realizing she'd been silent for a few minutes and he was already putting the eggs in the pan. She watched him cooking for a minute or two before finally speaking. "So, are we going to talk about why you've been avoiding me?" She asked casually, "Or are you going to pretend you weren't?" 

Derek finished up the eggs and transferred them to a dish before placing the three cheese omelet in front of her with flourish. "Yes?" He half asked regarding her question and turned back to the stove finishing up his own omelet. What was he supposed to say? That how'd he'd felt with her in those days scared the hell out of him. That he hadn't felt that way in years. Derek let out a heavy sigh.

Lydia glanced down at the omelet, the smell hitting her nose and making her stomach growl. Okay, so it had probably been longer than she realized since the last time she’d eaten. She didn’t touch the eggs just yet though as her gaze was drawn back to Derek. “That seems like a pretty noncommittal answer.” She commented. “You know at first I just thought you didn’t remember, which I suppose would make sense, since you and I have never really gotten along that well,” she explained as she shifted on the counter beside him.

“But…you did and then you went out of your way to avoid me.” Lydia kept the hurt out of her voice, but it was definitely sitting in her chest beneath the words. “I thought…I mean,” Lydia paused to try and find the right words, “I don’t know. I felt like we were starting to get to know each other and I guess I figured if you remembered that,” she swallowed hard and glanced down, “you’d actually see that I’m not as terrible as you thought I was and you wouldn’t dislike me so much.” She sighed. “I thought maybe you’d actually want to get to know me better.” But apparently that had just been an idiotic thing to think. The only reason Derek was being nice to her was because she was part of Scott’s pack. 

Every word out of Lydia’s mouth was like knife to his heart. So with his back to her as he prepared his own omelet he decided maybe it was time to finally talk. "I was in love once, like truly in love and as to be expected she was beautiful," He paused for a moment, "and while I'm sure every boy in love thinks the girl he loves is the most beautiful girl out there…mine really was.” He told her quietly.

His eyes got a faraway look as he continued moving watching the omelet. “She had long chestnut hair that fell in waves and her beauty, it wasn't just on the outside. She was brilliant, a cello virtuoso, she had big plans to one day play in the Vienna philharmonic, and she'd have done it to, she could have done anything she set her mind to..." Derek turned off the stove turned towards Lydia motioning for her to follow him towards the small table set up near the kitchen.

Once Lydia slid off the counter and sat down with her plate, Derek set his food beside hers and sat to down with her as he continued talking. "She didn't suffer fools either, she pretty much had no use for me when we first met, but I won her over." A small lopsided smiled played on his lips. 

Lydia listened to his words closely, her expression warming at the smile on his face. It reminded her of the younger version of himself. She tilted her head as he started talking again.

"Paige is the reason Jennifer got as close as she did. She looked like her…what I’d imagine she’d look like now. Even her mannerisms and the things she said reminded me of her. But she wasn't her. I haven't fallen in love since Paige...To be honest I haven't even wanted to Lydia." 

He finally looked up at beautiful woman across from him her eyes so filled with empathy; he couldn’t help the way his heart warmed. "She's dead and it's my fault.” He stated flatly. “And I've never hated or truly blamed you for what happen with Peter. So you want to know why I avoided you it's because..." He paused swallowing hard, “I do want to know you...Because for the first time since Paige died I want to fall."

Lydia couldn’t help the hint of moisture that filled her gaze at his words. She opened her mouth, but closed it a second later not entirely sure what to say. She was silent for another minute before pushing her chair back and standing quietly. She moved around the table pausing beside Derek for a minute before maneuvering herself onto his lap hesitantly, sitting sideways and then wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her. “Thank you,” she whispered, “Thank you for trusting me with all of that…and for being honest with me.” Lydia responded her mouth near his ear as she tightened her arms around him trying to process his words so she could form a proper response and let him know how she was feeling.

Derek held himself stiffly at first but as she spoke holding him close he felt his body melt into hers. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, letting the sweet scent of her soothe away the pain in his chest.

Lydia swallowed heavily. “I was hurt when I found out last night that you avoided me.” She admitted. She felt him shift and Lydia could almost feel him about to say something so she continued quickly, “Because as much as I tried not to, I liked you.” She said softly. “I still like you.” She added her hand running up and down his back.

Derek rested his head on the top of hers, "I like you too." He said as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

A small smile tugged at Lydia’s mouth as she pulled back from him enough so she could see his face. “So, what are we going to do with this new piece of information?” She asked lightly letting her hand shift so it was resting lightly against his bare chest, her gaze inquisitive. 

"Finish eating our omelets," Derek replied with a smirk briefly as he held her by the waist, "and then maybe after all this mess with the benefactor and the hit men and Kate..." Derek sighed. "Well maybe you'd like to go out on a date with me?" He asked all trace of cockiness gone from his voice.

Lydia’s chest tightened at his words. For the briefest of seconds she’d almost been able to forget the mess that was happening around them and guilt immediately settling inside of her along with something else…a feeling she couldn’t quite place, but it churned her stomach. She pressed her lips together doing her best to keep her heartbeat steady, knowing Derek would be able to hear the change. Lydia held his gaze and nodded, “When this is all over, I’d like that,” she told him honestly. That was if they all made it out of this mess alive.

______

Derek turned down Lydia’s street a frown on his face. He still didn't feel comfortable just dropping Lydia off at home, "Are you sure about this? Why can’t you just bring your stuff over to my place?" He asked her for what seemed like the millionth time. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Lydia glanced over at him as he drove down her street. It was just about a fifteen minute drive from the loft to her house and she was pretty sure that he’d asked her that at least three times since they left his place. “I’m positive. I need to figure out the code to the last dead pool list, that’s the priority at the moment,” she told him lightly.

“I spent all day with Malia yesterday and I could barely figure things out,” which had really upset her, “I should know how to focus my powers by now…but I can’t.” She told him quietly. “But I talked to Scott and he said he was sending Stiles over to help out while you guys work on tracking down the other people on the list. I’ll be fine.” She told him matter-of-factly even though the feeling she’d had earlier in the day at breakfast was still lingering inside of her.

Derek sighed as he pulled up beside the driveway entrance to her house. "I Just--Call me if you need anything." He responded gruffly as he reached for her hand squeezing it gently. Derek just couldn't seem to get rid of the worry churning in his gut and that unsettled him.

Lydia glanced at Derek and nodded. "I will," she replied softly before leaning over and brushing a light kiss against his cheek. She patted his hand and gripped her laptop tightly. "Thanks for last night. Be careful with Scott and Malia." She stated sternly, still not quite sure why she was feeling so uncertain. Lydia shifted in her seat and before she could reach for the door, she heard something clicking, almost like a gun being cocked. She paused her brows drawing together, "Did you hear that?" She asked lightly.

"What do you hear?" Derek asked brows drawn together as he focused stretching his own senses out to see if he could hear what she heard while glancing out the windows and around for a possible threat.

Lydia opened her mouth and then closed it. She listened for another minute and heard the sound again, but Derek hadn't shifted signaling he heard it also meaning it had to be in her head. She hesitated, "Nothing, sorry...I think, I think maybe I'm still a little tired." She replied, "I should head inside and start working on the list." She told him matter-of-factly. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her lack of figuring out the key. 

Derek stopped her with a light touch to her shoulder. "You know I'll believe you right? It's enough for me that you say you can hear it."

Lydia hesitated at the sincerity she heard in Derek's voice. She's ignored the things she'd heard before and that had gotten Stiles possessed and Allison dead. She swallowed hard her grip on her laptop tightening. "It sounds almost like a gun, when someone takes off the safety and loads the chamber." She admitted softly.

"Okay, so avoid people with guns--check." Derek dead panned trying to lighten the mood in the truck, but seeing the bleak look in her eyes he grew serious again. "Hunters tend to pop up instantly but they don't normally go hunting for money." He reassured her.

Worry creased her brow as she nodded. Lydia knew he was right, but she also knew hunters weren't the only people they had to worry about now. "Okay, but please be careful while you're out with Scott and Malia," she repeated her earlier words. "You tend to attract trouble." She stated pointedly.

Derek nodded acknowledging her warning and then as she stepped out of the truck and shut the door he called out, "So do you," he smirked in her direction as she walked up the driveway towards the house.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at Derek waving to him before making her way up the stairs to the front of her house, laptop and purse in hand. She spotted the jeep parked off to the side of the circular driveway and pushed open the front door. "Stiles?" She called out as she dropped her bag on the small table near the front door.

“Hey,” Stiles called out from the kitchen as he stuffed his face with his fifth oatmeal chocolate chip cookie. “Your mom made cookies, called me a sweet boy and patted me on the head.” Stiles spoke as he chewed. “What do you think that was about? Oh she also said she was driving up to the lakehouse so not to wait up.” He finally finished drinking a glass of milk.

Lydia made her way to the kitchen pausing in the doorway, laptop in hand as she arched an eyebrow at Stiles. “My mother was home?” She asked as she glanced at the plate of cookies and shook her while walking further into the room and closing the distance between her and Stiles. “My mother made cookies and you’re eating them?” She inquired with an arched brow. “You’re braver than I am.” She told him as she placed the laptop on the counter. 

"Hey they’re not bad," Stiles defended Mrs. Martin. "All you have to do is scrape the burnt parts off and they’re delicious and crunchy." He explained as he took another cookie and did just that. 

Lydia pressed her lips together, amusement in her eyes as she watched him. “They’re supposed to be chewy.” She told him as she slid onto one of the stools at the kitchen island and sighed, running a hand through her hair getting the long strands out of her face while glancing at the prone laptop.

"Oh." Stiles glanced down at the cookie in his hand and then shrugged. "Well, it's been awhile since I've had freshly baked cookies. Melissa hasn't really had much time for that sorta thing lately." None of them had really. Small everyday things were taking a back burner to figuring out what was going on in Beacon Hills and who was trying to take down the supernatural community. Stiles moved over to the sink to wash his hands and spoke over his shoulder. "I guess it's time to get down to business." 

Lydia nodded as she reached for her laptop and opened it. She pushed the button letting it boot up as she glanced at Stiles, “I tried for hours the other day and I just couldn’t figure it out,” she explained. The first key had been Allison’s name, the second Aiden, and now…she just couldn’t seem to put the pieces together. “I’ve tried everything I could think of and nothing.” She told him with a heavy hearted sigh as her computer screen blinked on and her desktop came into view.

Stiles paced behind her, "Okay you've tried all the dead people that you know,” he paused wincing at how that came out, “Sorry,” he said softly before sighing, “This thing, the codes they seem to be connected to you. So, what about--" Stiles paused stopping mid pace. He spun around leaning over Lydia's shoulder. "What do banshees do?" He suddenly asked.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder at Stiles, lifting an eyebrow as she blew out a breath, “They predict death,” she replied simply as she met his gaze. “You think the next code isn’t someone who’s dead already, but someone who’s going to die?” She asked softly wondering why she hadn’t thought of that.

"Well yeah,” he pointed to the computer, “I mean it's not really a very pleasant thought, especially considering I’m one of your closest friends. I can’t say the thought of dying thrills me, but maybe if you concentrate and try to hone your senses on who’s going to die instead of who’s already gone…you’ll be able to figure it out." Stiles suggested as he started pacing again while lifting a hand to the back of his neck and rubbing it gently. 

Lydia watched him pace for a minute before nodding. “It can’t hurt,” she replied as she brought up the code on her computer and took a couple of deep breaths, letting them out slowly. She glanced at the blinking curser and then closed her eyes resting her hands on the keyboard. Lydia cleared her mind and opened her mind up letting her body relax completely. And then, without her even realizing it, her fingers were moving against the keyboard typing out a name.

"That's definitely not my name." Stiles whispered his voice a mixture relief and dread as he saw Lydia type out the letters D-E- R- E- K. 

Lydia's eyes fluttered open and she blinked once and then twice trying to clear her vision and confirm the name typed in the box was actually there. Dread slammed into her and her chest constricted. Her hand shook as she pushed enter and suddenly the symbols on the page were moving reveling name after name. "Oh God, no." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN-DUN-DUUUUNNN!!! hope you enjoyed this update. it was one of my favorites to write. ;)


	6. "It’s going to be a long night, isn’t it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to get naughty....

Derek removed his shirt as he walked into the loft kicking off his boots near the door as he went. He needed a shower. It had been a long day and he felt a bit guilty about leaving Scott at the hospital to wait for Braeden to wake up and tell them what she knew about who or what decimated Satomi's pack. But the truth was while he may have spent the day in the woods with Scott and Malia, his thoughts had never left Lydia. Even now it was only the need to get the stench of death off of him that stopped Derek from heading straight over to her house.

He sighed as he unbuckled his pants and made his way into the bathroom grabbing a spare set of clothes on the way. Derek stripped down and then reached into the shower turning on the water and waiting for it to warm up before stepping inside. He groaned as the hot water hit his back. He didn’t stay in long, less than fifteen minutes and then he was shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower. 

Derek grabbed a towel and dried himself off before pulling on a pair of black sweats. He tossed all the dirty clothes in the hamper and then made his way out of the bathroom and over to his dresser. Derek checked his cell phone hoping for a text message or missed call from Lydia. But there was nothing. He didn't want to crowd her so he put his phone down and lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. He had just started letting his eyes drift shut when the alarm went off.

Lydia gripped the handle on the loft door and slid it open with a hard tug. It was late, but she didn’t care. She’d been on edge since Stiles helped her figure out the last key and when she’d tried to call Derek the call had gone straight to voicemail seven times. She had tried Scott when her calls to Derek failed and when he didn’t answer she even called Malia. But nothing. She’d been on the verge of panicking until Stiles reminded her that none of them had good cell reception in the preserve.

So, Lydia decided to pay Derek a visit after Stiles heard from Scott and headed to the hospital. She needed to see him and make sure he was okay even though Scott had assured Stiles he was fine. Lydia stepped into the darkened apartment, her heels hitting the floor heavily. Her hair was down and disheveled, two clips pinning some of it to the sides. She wore a burgundy button up blouse and a plaid skirt, having changed earlier after Stiles left. She glanced around her heart beating rapidly in her chest. “Derek?” She called her tone somewhat breathless.

Derek had already gotten up, ready to attack whoever had invaded his home, but at the sound of Lydia’s voice he paused. "Lydia? What are you doing here?" He questioned as he turned on the lights. “Why didn't you call me?"

A look of relief crossed Lydia’s face as she walked across the room closing the distance between them. “I did call you. Seven times. I called Scott too, I even called Malia,” she told him her brows creasing. “You would think one of you would get service out in the preserve.” She said annoyed because honestly annoyance was a lot better than the fear churning in her stomach. “I was worried.” She swallowed hard willing her breathing to go back to normal, she’d practically run up the stairs to his apartment not wanting to wait for the elevator. “Something happened.” She whispered as she met his gaze.

Derek reached out his hands to Lydia running them up and down her upper arms trying to help her steady her breathing. "Come, sit here." He guided her towards the edge of his bed. Derek crouched down in front of her. "Tell me." He said simply his hands on either side of her hips.

Lydia settled on the edge of the bed and was silent for a minute. “I cracked the cypher key.” She told him quietly. “Stiles is bringing the last dead pool list to Scott now.” She rested a hand on his arm. “It was you. Your name broke the third list.” She said her chest tightening.

Derek shifted rocking a bit on his heels at hearing her words not sure what he was supposed to say to that. "Okay." He uttered softly as he tried to take it all in. 

Lydia stared at him, anger surging inside of her. “Okay?” She asked her body stiffening. “It’s not okay. None of this is okay,” she snapped pushing herself up and moving around Derek. “Allison is dead.” She stated matter-of-factly, “Aiden too. Stiles almost died,” she paused, “There’s someone going around killing a bunch of innocent people for reasons they can’t even control and now…Derek, it was your name. I wrote your name.” She whispered tears filling her eyes as some of her anger deflated. “Don’t you understand…I can’t,” she paused her heartbeat picking up speed again as she tried to take a deep breath, “I can’t lose anyone else.” She murmured her voice breaking as she turned away from him. 

Derek stood, walked over to her closing the distance she’d put between them and spun her around gently so she was facing him, "People have been trying to kill me since before I can remember," he told her and when she opened her mouth to say something Derek silenced her with a finger to her lips. "No let me finish. I know you're worried and I'm not discounting the fact that a Banshee just predicted my death but I'm not easy kill, Lydia. And now more than ever I'm going to fight to stay here...with you." He finished as he let his hand drop.

Lydia was silent for a solid minute knowing what he said was true, but at the same time they’d also never had assassins coming after them from all directions before. She shifted forward hesitating before reaching out and gripping Derek’s torso gently, her hand splaying against his skin. “I want to stay here tonight.” She stated, not asking, but telling him.

Derek nodded softly, "Planning on protecting me from all the big bads out there?" He asked with a gentle smile on his face.

Lydia frowned slightly, "If I have to, yes." She replied not even the slightest bit of humor in her tone. "This isn't a joke, Derek. I'm worried." She whispered, "Something doesn't feel right." Lydia knew he was just trying to lighten the mood and make her feel better. But she was genuinely afraid of losing someone else in her life especially Derek.

Derek wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I know. I feel it too."

Lydia hesitantly slid her arms around his midsection, her fingers grazing against the skin of his back. She stayed silently in his arms for a minute, trying to relax into his hold. Lydia inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, “I’m going to need something to sleep in.” She said softly as one of her hands trailed around to the front of his body, her thumb brushing against his stomach. 

Derek tilted Lydia's head up slightly as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I think something can be arranged." He said softly as he gazed down at her face. 

Lydia held his gaze for a minute before shifting closer to Derek and pressing her body against his, “Good,” she replied softly as she slid her arms up and around his neck.

Derek reached up and cupped Lydia’s cheek. He leaned down tightening his arm around her waist and pulling her in even closer, closing the bit of distance left between them as he softly pressed his lips to hers.

Lydia gripped the back of his neck as she returned the kiss, moving her mouth slowly over his enjoying the pressure of his lips against hers. 

Derek’s hands crept up under Lydia’s shirt, his thumbs making circular motions on her back as he deepened the kiss further losing himself in the taste of her.

Lydia moaned softly into Derek’s mouth, letting him deepen the kiss as she threaded her fingers through the back of his hair. She could feel her lungs burning with a need for oxygen so she broke the kiss a minute later resting her forehead against his and sucked in a deep breath. She stayed like that as she let her fingers brush against the back of his neck. “You smell good,” she said softly as she shifted her head and brushed her lips against his jaw.

Derek murmured “Hmm,” as he dipped his head and kissed along her neck until he reached her ear, sucking briefly on her earlobe, unable to think beyond the sensation of her fingers playing with the back of his hair.

Lydia angled her head to the side a soft noise falling from her throat as her heartbeat picked up speed in her chest. His mouth was hot against her skin and she couldn’t help the way her body responded to his. Lydia ran a hand down the length of his naked chest, muscles clenching beneath her palms. “Derek,” his name left her mouth in a moan as her grip on him tightened.

Derek picked her up suddenly his hands gripping the backs of her thighs as he encouraged her to wrap them around him. His mouth moved back to her neck and Derek felt Lydia’s grip on him tighten as she arched against his body. He turned with her in his arms and marched towards his bed carrying her. 

Seconds later Derek set her down on the mattress his hands going to her face and cupping her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her hard and fast, swallowing the moan that left her throat. "Tell me," he whispered between kisses, "If you don't want this." He kissed her once more before dropping his hands to her sides.

Lydia moistened her lips, warmth radiating from his hands where they gripped her sides. “I do,” she replied softly as she shifted further onto the bed tugging him closer. “I want this,” she said against his skin without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Derek felt Lydia's soft hands pull him closer and he followed her down willingly. He felt her reach down gripping the waist band of his sweats, but he used one hand to stop her. He murmured, "Me first," as his hand slid up her leg and under her skirt slowly tracing a line up to her inner thigh. Derek trailed his mouth up her torso using his teeth and tongue to unbutton her shirt, revealing a lacy pale pink bra.

Lydia inhaled deeply, arousal stirring low inside her belly as she slid a hand into Derek’s hair. Her heart was slamming heavily against her chest as desire filled her. “I knew that mouth of yours had to be good for something other than sass,” she whispered teasingly while arching into his touch, the feel of his warm, mildly rough fingers grazing against the flesh of her inner thigh driving her crazy.

Derek glanced up, a hint of a smirk on his face as he gave Lydia a look that could only be described as mischievous while twirling his tongue around her belly button.

Lydia let out a soft moan as she dropped her hand to his head and threaded her fingers through it. “Derek,” her grip on his hair tightened, “Keep teasing and I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands,” she said, her tone breathy as she shifted her leg slightly the heat from his hand still on her thigh, making her stomach muscles clench in anticipation. “I thought you wanted me,” she whispered arching her chest up slightly as she bit into her bottom lip.

"Oh I want you." He breathed in the scent of her arousal. Derek extended a claw on his index finger using it to rip off Lydia's lacy panties as he pressed several kisses down her stomach. Derek paused lifting his head and pushed up her plaid skirt tossing the ripped lace aside. "Oh I definitely want you." 

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath, “That probably shouldn’t have been as hot as it was,” she said very aware of his gaze on her. “Freud would have a field day with the fact that I’m so incredibly turned on by that.” She said in a rush of words as she tried to calm her erratically beating heart. Lydia reached up her body and popped the front clasp on her bra, shrugging it off and tossing it at Derek. She laid there in nothing but her plaid skirt, which was currently pushed up to her waist. “See something you like?” She inquired though she wasn’t entirely sure how she was still speaking coherent sentences.

Derek smirked up at her as he slipped a single digit into her tight core, nearly groaning at the heat he felt around his finger. Derek couldn’t believe how wet she already was for him and he had to press his hardened length into the mattress in an effort to slow down his bodies reaction to her. "I want to make this so good for you." He whispered heatedly as his slipped another finger inside of her, crisscrossing them in and out of her body as he lowered his mouth to suck on her swollen clit.

Lydia cried out when she felt his hot mouth close over her clit, her body arching beneath him as her hand dropped to Derek’s head. “Oh god, it is,” she moaned, “So good,” she whimpered as she felt his thick fingers thrust inside of her again. Her hand tightened in his hair, “Derek please,” she gasped rocking her hips up against his face.

Derek chuckled sending further vibrations up towards Lydia enjoying the sounds of her rambling as he sucked harder on her clit and moved his fingers faster. "You taste so good," he murmured against her core feeling her start to clench around his fingers his actions mimicking what he'd soon be doing with his cock.

Lydia could feel a heavy pressure building in her lower belly and she reached above her head and curled her hand around the sheets as her moans grew louder. “Jesus, oh god, I can’t,” her hips were moving as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She was so close; she could feel herself teetering on the edge. “Derek,” she said his name louder this time as she tilted her head back. “So close,” she whimpered as the hand in his hair gripped him even tighter.

Derek felt Lydia's hand grip his hair tighter and he slipped a third finger inside her, moving them faster getting her ready for him...God she was so hot and tight he could barely control himself. He felt his cock straining against his sweats; he couldn’t wait to be inside of her. "You're gonna come so hard for me..." He grunted against her center, his own breathing picking up speed as he scraped his teeth against her clit feeling her body tremble beneath his hands. Derek felt Lydia’s hips jerk up, her orgasm tearing through her as her taste flooded his mouth. 

Lydia cried out his name, her body practically lifting from the bed as she came hard, pleasure pulsing through every inch of her. Derek's fingers were still moving inside of her, his tongue flicking out against her clit and drawing out her orgasm. Lydia couldn't help squeezing her shaky thighs shut trapping his head where it was as she tried to catch her breath and deal with the overload of sensations he was creating inside of her. "Oh god," she breathed before a soft whimper left her throat at how sensitive her body was.

Derek chuckled softly as Lydia's thighs trapped him in place. He spread them slowly making his way up her torso, his lips catching her skin along the way until he was hovering over her. He reached down, cupped her cheek and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, deepening it immediately so she could taste herself on his mouth. Derek broke the kiss a minute later, smiling warmly at her, "So beautiful,” he brushed his lips against her jaw before shifting back, “My turn," He smirked as his hands reached down to the waistband of his sweats, his cock aching to be free.

Lydia swatted his hand away from the waistband of his pants and made a ‘tsking’ sound. “No,” she trailed her fingers against the skin above his sweats, “I want to do it,” she whispered holding his gaze as she slid her hand inside his pants, her eyebrows arching slightly when she gripped his hardened shaft, “Going commando I see,” she said keeping her tone light, “I like it.” She whispered as she lifted her head and ran her tongue over the edge of his ear as her hand moved slowly, stroking his cock. “Do you have any idea how bad I want you inside of me? How long it’s been?” Her voice was breathy against his ear and she moaned softly as she ran her thumb over the head of his cock spreading the pre-come that had gathered there.

Derek closed his eyes savoring the feel of her hand stroking his length. He shifted back slightly his sweats dropping further down with Lydia's help as he slid his hands up on either side of her hips. He looked down at her full breasts bare to his hungry gaze. Derek swept his hands up her waist cupping them as she continued to stroke his cock, her other hand massaging the underside of his balls. "I'm going to devote more time to these in round two." He winked brushing his thumbs over her nipples to make his point.

Derek loved the sight of Lydia spread out beneath him; hair strewn across his pillows, her little plaid skirt bunched up around her waist. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed her. Derek pushed her hand away gently and gripped his cock stroking himself twice before lining the tip at her entrance rubbing the head of his shaft against her slowly, "Tell me how badly,” he whispered.

Lydia made a soft noise in the back of her throat, the feel of him rubbing against her making her rock her hips forward. “I’ve been thinking about this since the last time we were in bed together,” she admitted her voice breathy as her heartbeat thumped rapidly in her chest, arousal coursing through her body. “What it would be like to have you touch me, to be inside me,” Lydia hooked one leg over his hip, “Derek please,” she lifted her hand and ran it up and down his back, letting her nails drag lightly across his skin. “I’m so wet,” she whispered through a moan. 

Derek's control slipped a bit at Lydia's throaty moans and breathy words. "I want to give you everything," he said surprised by how much he meant those words as he gave a shallow thrust inching his way into her body. Derek groaned, "So wet for me. And so damn tight..." He moaned as he felt her hips rock to make him move faster.

Lydia made a small noise at the feel of him edging inside of her, but he was moving too slow. She wanted all of him. “Everything huh?” She asked her tone mildly breathless, “That sounds good, but for now how about you work on giving me want I currently want.” She lifted her other leg hooking both behind him as she gripped the back of his neck and lifted her head off the pillow, her lips brushing against his ear. “Fuck me,” and while the words themselves might have been harsh her tone was soft as her other hand caressed his back trying to encourage him to take her.

The combination of her words and her soft touch were lethal on his control. Derek felt himself harden even further if that was possible and drove into her in one hard thrust making her gasp. He grinned when her hand tightened on his back, nails digging into the skin there. He pulled out slowly and thrust back inside of her, repeating the action at a quick pace making sure to angle his thrusts trying to find just the right spot to make her scream. 

The noises falling from Lydia’s mouth grew louder, her breathy moans turning him on even more. "Like that?” He whispered against her skin, his hand curling around her thigh, “Is this how you want to be fucked?" he asked before dropping his mouth to hers and capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

Lydia returned the kiss; her hand gripping his cheek tightly as she moved her mouth over his. But she broke the kiss a second later when Derek thrust into her at just the right angle making her cry out and arch beneath him, her nails once again clipping the skin of his back, “Yes, oh god, do that again. Derek, fuck...” The feel of him thick inside her made pleasure sail through every part of her. She dropped her hand from his face and slid it down his arm until she reached his free hand. Lydia pulled his hand up her body until it was resting over her breast. “Touch me,” she moaned while helping him cup her breast.

Derek cupped Lydia's right breast his thumb brushing over her nipple making her moan again. He pinched her hardened nipple between his fingers as he slid his other hand up her leg, prying it from around his waist and lifting it over his shoulder so he could penetrate her deeper. 

Lydia felt the stretch in her leg and when Derek slammed back into her she cried out loudly, her head tossed back eyes closed as she bit her lower lip hard. “So good,” she moaned as she reached out gripping his mid-section attempting to pull him closer.

Derek groaned when he felt her inner muscles clench around his cock. "Jesus Lydia...I love how fucking tight you are." He pressed his body forward, dropping his hand from her breast and sliding it down between their bodies to rub circles against her swollen clit, "Come for me again...I want to feel you squeeze my cock as I come."

His words went straight to her core. Lydia could feel the heavy pressure building in her lower belly and between his thick shaft moving in and out of her body and his finger rubbing hard against her clit, she was a goner. The sensations he was creating inside of her were just too much. “Derek, Derek,” his name tumbled from her lips like a mantra as her body moved erratically beneath his, hips lifting meeting his thrusts as best they could, sweat slicked skin pressing against him as she panted on the cusp of release.

Lydia’s nails dug into his back, she was so close, right there, she just needed a little more, “Derek,” she whimpered his name, “More, please.” she begged as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip.

The tension in Derek’s body sky rocketed as he attempted to hold on to the last bit of control he had as Lydia's breathy pleas made his eyes flash blue. He felt his orgasm close, but there was no way he was going to come until she did. He held her jerking hips steady in a strong grip and angled his thrusts to hit along the same spot that made her cry out earlier as he pounded inside of her, pressing against her clit harder and rubbing faster, "Come on Lydia..” he grunted, “Come for baby, I'm so close I need you to come."

The next time Derek plunged into her, his fingers pinching her clit gently sent Lydia over the edge, a sharp cry of his name falling from her throat as she came harder than the first time, her body shaking beneath his as she clutched onto him riding the wave of pleasure that tore through her body. Her inner muscles clamped down around his cock, pulsing and squeezing him as he continued moving inside of her drawing out her orgasm. Lydia felt overheated and exhausted, but the good kind of exhausted. Small noises left her throat as Derek continued thrusting inside of her sensitive body making her toes all but curl.

Derek’s thrusts became erratic, the feel of Lydia’s inner walls squeezing his cock sending him over the edge. His balls tightened as he came spilling himself inside of her. Derek groaned, his body all but collapsing on top of Lydia enjoying the feel of her rubbing his neck and back.

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath, one hand still trailing down Derek’s back the other scratching the back of his neck. Once Derek took her leg off his shoulder she let her legs fall to the sides slightly, but kept them against him, not ready to let him go just yet. Lydia rubbed her nose against the side of his face and brushed a kiss against his skin. “I wasn’t expecting that,” she said finally her voice soft.

Derek chuckled softly at her words as he pulled out of her slowly and rolled onto his back pulling her with him snug against his side, her right leg across his hips as he played with her hair. "Dare I ask what you were expecting? Because I don't think I've ever been so thoroughly spent," he teased her loving the feel of her soft and lax against his him.

Lydia snorted, “I meant I didn’t expect the sex. That’s not why I came here, but I’m definitely not complaining.” She said with a satisfied smirk as she shifted slightly, reached down and unzipped her skirt. “This needs to go.” She told him she moved her leg off of him for a minute, pushed her skirt down and tossed it on the floor. Lydia moved back to Derek’s side pressing herself against him and slipping a leg between his as she splayed half her body across his torso so her chest was flush against his. “Mmm better.”

Derek smiled at her antics as she settled back into his side. "Mmm...Definitely better," He said as he stoked her thigh feeling himself stir to life once more.

Lydia felt a spark of arousal stir inside of her as his hand stroked her thigh lightly and her eyes widened as she felt him at half-mast against her. “I god I forgot how werewolf recovery time could be hell on a girl,” she teased as she slid a hand down his body and ran a finger over his length. “Does this mean what I think it means?” She asked her words whispered against his skin as she bit his shoulder gently.

Derek sent her his most devilish grin, "Undoubtedly..." He replied as he lowered his head to kiss her neck trailing his lips down to her breasts making Lydia arch her back for more contact as his hand slipped between her thighs cupping her heat.

Lydia’s heartbeat picked up speed a soft moan falling from her throat. “Derek,” she sucked in a sharp breath parting her legs for him immediately, “It’s going to be a long night, isn’t it?” She asked her tone holding a hint of breathlessness to it.

"Yes." Derek murmured softly against her skin entirely too happy that Lydia had made her way over to his apartment that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving All!!


	7. ... a tease is someone who isn’t going to give you what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving... here comes a bit more giving and receiving *wink*

The shrill sound of a cell phone ringing pulled Lydia from a peaceful sleep. She could feel the awareness growing as she shifted her leg brushing against a larger one. A soft moan was pulled from her lips, the sound of the phone grating on her nerves. Her eyes fluttered open slowly taking in the dark room. Lydia lifted her head off of Derek carefully and winced when she moved her legs again. She was sore, but good god was it worth it.

She rested her head back against Derek’s chest when the phone finally stopped ringing and ran a hand lightly over his abdomen. Lydia bit her bottom lip. She had sex with Derek Hale. Correction, she spent the entire night having sex with Derek Hale. He made her come so many times she honestly lost count and that didn’t happen often, or ever really.

Lydia pressed herself against his side and dropped a light kiss against his pectoral before letting her eyes shut again as she lay their quietly basking in the afterglow of sex with Derek, something she was thinking definitely should have happened a long time ago.

Derek heard the loud wail of one of their cell phones ringing and had to the fight the urge to pull Lydia back down to him when it seemed like she was going to get to up and answer it. He didn't want anything to ruin this quiet moment of having her in his arms, so he kept his eyes closed and his body still. When the ringing stopped Lydia laid her head back down placing a gentle kiss on his chest. 

Derek smiled feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. Always in arms this fragile, fierce creature lying pressed up against him made him feel safe. Derek curled his arm around her just a little bit tighter wanting this moment to last forever. But of course, that wasn’t how their lives worked. Both of their cellphones went off once again this time at the same time echoing loudly through the loft. "Damn it," Derek grumbled, a scowl marring his face.

Lydia groaned and hid her face in his chest. “Is it too much to ask for just one day off from this whole mess?” She asked softly sighing as her phone continued to ring. “I doubt that’s going to stop,” she said grumpily while pushing herself up and dragging the sheet with her wrapping it haphazardly around her body as she started to move off the bed. 

Derek groaned as he felt her get up to answer the phone reaching up and grabbing a part of the sheet Lydia had wrapped around herself in an attempt to pull her back down to the bed and to him. 

Lydia stood by the edge of the bed swatting at his hand, which only resulted in him pulling harder to bring her back to him. She pushed the button and brought it to her ear, “Hello?” she spoke her tone holding a mild hint of annoyance.

Derek chuckled to himself at the annoyance he heard in her voice. He only half listened as Stiles rattled on about something on the phone to Lydia. Derek was much more concerned with the sheet that was currently in his way. He continued to ignore the sound of his own phone ringing as he focused on the woman in front of him.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder sending a reprimanding glare in Derek’s direction before finally just dropping the sheet and stepping out of reach, giving Derek an unobstructed view of her body in all its naked glory.

Derek groaned into the sheet, her smell still lingered on the fabric, both of their smells really not able to get out of his head how many times he'd been inside of her the previous night. How even now, he wanted her. Derek had never felt so connected to someone. Not since Paige and he knew in that moment as he watched her pacing back and forth so confident in her own skin as she talked on the phone, the small slivers of sun peeking out from the gaps in the curtained window, that he'd never stop wanting Lydia Martin. She was in his blood. 

Lydia could feel the heat of Derek’s gaze on her and even without looking back at him she felt her body respond to the caress from his eyes. Her stomach muscles clenched slightly, the smallest spark of desire curling inside of her as her grip tightened on the phone. She couldn’t help the way her thoughts drifted back to last night and the way he’d made her scream his name. Lydia stopped pacing and shifted slightly attempting to ignore her growing arousal as she tried to get Stiles off the phone. “Yes, okay, I know that. Ugh,” she rested her hand against her stomach and sighed. “Yes Stiles, I’m aware thank you.” She shut her eyes briefly and bit her bottom lip not able to get the image of Derek’s face buried between her thighs out of her head. Shit, this wasn’t good.

A low rumbling sound started in Derek’s chest as the scent of Lydia's growing arousal hit him. But of course his damn phone started ringing again. Finally with a sigh he got up to answer it, his bare feet padding to his clothes and bending down. He found his cell phone somewhere on the floor between his pants and shirt. Derek stood, his cock was already semi-erect at the sight and scent of Lydia. Derek stroked himself once as he used his other hand to answer the phone, still watching Lydia, taking note of the way she would clench her thighs together every so often.

He swallowed heavily at the picture she made, annoyance at the interruption filling him as he lifted the phone to his ear and spoke, "What?" He barked gruffly to the person on the on the other end drawing Lydia’s attention to him. He winked at her before focusing on the voice in his ear.

"Derek, finally! I thought something horrible had happened to you." Scott responded completely ignoring the surliness of Derek's greeting it was Derek after all. 

"Well clearly I'm still alive." He replied, some of the irritation in his voice subsiding at Scott's obvious concern. It was nice to know that he had people that worried about him. "I was sleeping." He volunteered.

"Again?” Scott frowned on the other end of the phone, he honestly hadn’t thought Derek slept all that much. He seemed to always be on the move. “You do know it's nearly noon right? Is Lydia there again? Is that why?" Scott asked.

"Huh?" Derek’s words fumbled a bit as Lydia came up behind him her small fingers tracing the Triskelion tattoo on his back distracting him. 

"Derek!" Scott nearly shouted through the phone trying to draw the wolf’s attention back to him. "Can we have a pack meeting at your place at twelve thirty? I might have already told everyone to be there." He said sheepishly.

Derek sighed, "Fine. I’ll see you then." He replied hanging up the phone before Scott could say anything else.

Lydia pressed herself against his back, her mouth grazing his shoulder as her fingers slid down his arm. “Let me guess, that was Scott,” she said even as her naked breasts brushed against his back, the feel of his skin against hers making her nipples harden slightly. She scraped her teeth gently against his shoulder, “It was Stiles calling me,” she offered even though she knew he probably knew that.

Derek pressed Lydia's hand to his mouth kissing her fingertips. "Yes, I know," he murmured against her fingertips. Turning to face her slowly as he playfully trapped both her hands to his chest. "They'll be here by twelve thirty," he replied, his hungry gaze devouring her.

Lydia’s tongue darted out to moisten her lips, her heartbeat picking up speed at the look in his eyes. “Twelve thirty, huh?” She inquired lightly, “That’s about a half hour.” She stated her earlier arousal coming back in full force. Lydia leaned into him, pushing herself up on her tip toes so her mouth could reach his ear. “I want you,” she murmured, not sure how that was even possible after last night, but if anything Derek was her new drug because she was addicted.

"You sure? I wasn't too rough?" His meaning clear as he ran one hand down her body stroking her already moist folds, the other sliding down her lower back to cup the soft globes of her ass. 

Lydia’s breath caught in her throat, her hands gripping his shoulders, as she stretched on her tip toes, her hips automatically rocking into his palm greedy for more of his touch. “I like it a little rough,” she admitted as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. Lydia’s legs parted for him giving him better access to her body. “Derek,” she whimpered her arousal already coating his fingers. Lydia couldn’t remember the last time she was turned on this much with a few simple touches. There was just something about Derek that brought it out in her.

Lydia parting her legs for him caused Derek to groan as her slickness coated his hand where he cupped her. "God damn that lip." Derek said as he leaned into her body and caught her bottom lip that she'd been biting gently in-between his teeth. 

Lydia groaned softly capturing his lips in a heated kiss, her mouth moving enthusiastically over his. She broke the kiss and let out a startled noise as Derek scooped her up in his arms. Lydia automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her arms around his neck.

Derek could feel himself harden against her soft body, dying to be inside her again. He shifted carefully walking them into his bathroom. "They'll be here at in a little less than a half hour,” he reminded her as he stepped into the shower stall, pressing Lydia's back against the cool tile. Derek reached out to turn on the water his intentions clear. He took a minute to make sure the water was warm and then shifted her body slightly so the spray of water hit her breasts and part of his back. Seconds later he gripped her thigh, spreading her wider and slipped his cock inside of her with one quick thrust.

Lydia gasped and gripped his back, her nails clipping his skin at his sudden entrance. God, he felt so good inside of her.

Her body clenched around him and Derek gripped her hips holding her up as he set a heavy pace, pounding her ass against the tile, with each thrust. He grunted, his breathing heavy, "No time for more foreplay Red," he groaned at the feel of her slick walls around his cock and dipped his head to suck on her neck.

Lydia gripped Derek tighter letting her head fall to the side giving him better access to her neck, the friction he was building inside her body making short gasps fall from her mouth. “Oh god,’’ her body was slick from the water as she lifted one hand threading it through his hair. “Harder,” she moaned as she tugged on his hair gently, “I won’t break,” she told him her breathing growing heavy as she dropped one of her hands from his shoulder and cupped her own breast, brushing her thumb against her nipple and moaning at the added sensation.

Derek watched Lydia play with her breast as she told him to fuck her harder and he could swear he grew harder inside of her. He loved that she wasn’t afraid to tell him what she wanted. "Bossy little thing," he chuckled as he sucked on her exposed neck harder mimicking the increased pace of his hips as his cock rammed into her over and over again. Derek lifted Lydia’s right leg a bit higher and angled his thrust so he’d rub against her swollen clit with each push forward. 

She was so damn hot panting and moaning his name as he continued to move inside of her, as his hand brushed back her damp hair. "I'm gonna fuck your tight little pussy so hard; you'll feel the ghost of my cock inside of you all day long." He whispered against her skin feeling his own orgasm coming close as her inner walls tightened around him. 

His words sent a sharp wave of arousal straight to her core as she rocked her hips into his. Lydia couldn’t believe the mouth on him, in more ways than one. She’d never imagined that brooding, uptight, Derek Hale had dirty talk in him. But god he did and Jesus it was fucking hot. It was making her hot. “Mmm,” Lydia nodded, her nails scrapping down his back as a heavy pressure built in her lower belly, “I already do,” she admitted her voice breathy. 

Lydia could dirty talk with the best of them. She wasn’t even close to being shy. “I wish I could keep you inside me forever,” she moaned as she pinched her nipple. “Always fucking me,” she leaned forward and bit his shoulder, “Any way you want,” she whispered against his ear letting out a sharp cry at his next thrust. “Derek,” her body was tightening around him, her orgasm so close she could taste it.

"Fuck, Lydia…" Derek moaned, her words driving him crazy. He took a deep breath steadying himself determined to make sure she came before he did. He hiked her thighs higher up his hips, which was mildly difficult since they were wet and slippery from the water in the shower, and adjusted his thrusts in an attempt to find that spot that made her scream last night. When he heard her gasp watching as her hand slipped from playing with nipples to grasp his shoulder, he knew he’d found it.

Lydia arched against him "Oh god, Derek,” she whimpered as pleasure slammed into her, “So close. " 

Her breathy cries spurred Derek on making him fuck her faster and harder. "That's it,” he thrust into her harder, “Such a good girl. You feel so good. Tight, hot and I know you’re close, I can feel your body squeezing my cock.” He gripped her long, wet, hair tugging it back gently so his eyes were level with hers, his expression soft compared to his words. “I'm gonna fuck your dirty little mouth when they all leave. You’re gonna take all of me, suck me dry.” He grunted punctuating his words with a hard thrust, “Now Come." He demanded hitting her spot over and over. 

The command in Derek’s words shot straight to her clit and the next time Derek thrust inside of her she arched against the wet wall and cried out his name, the sound echoing in the small bathroom. She came hard, her nails clipping the skin of his back, her thighs clenching around his body as her orgasm ripped through her. Her inner muscles clutching his cock, squeezing him as wave after wave of white hot pleasure slammed into her body. “Jesus,” she moaned even as she clenched her inner muscles around him again, completely spent. Lydia’s body shook with the force of her release as she held onto Derek for purchase her limbs feeling boneless as he continued thrusting in and out of her sensitive body drawing out her orgasm. She ran her hands over his back letting her teeth graze his skin, “I wanna feel you come inside me,” she whispered.

At Lydia's softly whispered words Derek’s already shaky control imploded and he lost it, his movements becoming erratic. And with two more thrusts he came hot and fast spilling himself inside her. His breathing was heavy as he tried to stay upright holding her to him just a little bit longer. He pressed several light kisses to her face. “Every time is better than the last...You might actually tire this werewolf out." he chuckled as he playfully nibbled along her collar bone. He pulled out of her slowly easing her legs down onto the wet floor of the shower still holding her upright, enjoying the sight of heavy lidded gaze. Derek dipped his head and kissed her softly under the spray of the water.

Lydia slid her hands up his chest slowly wrapping them around his neck as she returned the kiss moving her mouth over his until her lungs burned with a need for oxygen. She broke the kiss and leaned into him, a light grin pulling at her lips as the warm water cascaded down her back. “I’m tired again,” she said with a soft laugh.

Derek laughed aloud, "Mission accomplished then." He winked at her. "But the others will be here soon, so we better clean up and get dressed because as much as I love the idea of you naked in my bed all day it's not an image I care to share with the rest of the pack." He said as he slapped her ass lightly. "So come on..." He dragged out the words as he pulled her completely under the spray grabbing some soap and beginning to lathering her up.

______

Lydia sat on Derek’s couch, Scott on one side of her and Stiles on the other. Kira and Malia were grabbing plates from the kitchen as Scott leaned forward and opened one of the boxes of pizza that were resting on the coffee table. The pack had shown up about twenty minutes ago food in tow and they were just now all sitting down so they could talk about where they were figuring out the Dead Pool, what had happened to Satomi’s pack and how Braeden was fairing after the attack in the woods.

Lydia shifted on the couch slightly and pursed her lips. Her gaze flickered to Derek who was looking at the printed out Dead Pool lists across from her. They hadn’t spoken much since the pack got there and Lydia wasn’t entirely sure what to say or how to act. Were they keeping what happened between them private? Was it okay to let the pack know? Did she want the pack to know? Lydia let out a sigh her thoughts interrupted by the elbow nudging her.

She glanced at Scott with an arched eyebrow. “What?” She asked keeping her tone light.

He pointed to the pizza, “Want a slice?” 

Lydia shook her head, “I’m not very hungry.” She had been earlier, but for some reason her appetite was pretty much gone.

Stiles glanced over at Scott, “Well I’m hungry.” He stated before turning his gaze to Lydia, “And you seriously need to keep better track of your phone. I called five times earlier before you actually answered. What were you doing?” He asked with a frown.

Lydia sighed, “I was sleeping. I had a long night.” She said and then paused and sat up straight realizing what she’d said. 

Kira made her way over with Malia, plates in hand, “Going over the code again?” She asked sympathetically.

Lydia pressed her lips together, “Uh no, I needed to step away from things for a little bit so I could see them more clearly,” she explained.

Derek was trying his damnedest to ignore the more primal urges his wolf had like yanking Lydia from where she was currently sitting between the two teenage idiots. He didn't think Lydia would appreciate such heavy handed-ness outside of sexual situations.

And did Stiles and Scott normally sit so close to Lydia? Didn't they have girlfriends? This had to be the sixth time he was trying to read the dead pool list when all he really wanted to do was ask Lydia what it all meant.

God, spell or no spell the woman really did reduce him to a fifteen year old boy completely unsure where he stood with her. She hadn't said a word to him since her friends had come through the door carrying pizza. Did she not want them to know? Was this just a causal sex, no strings attached kind of thing? Because he didn't think he could do that with her.

What were Stiles and Scott asking her about? Oh the pizza, "Eat," he suddenly burst out. "I mean you mentioned earlier that you were hungry." All eyes were suddenly on him causing the back of Derek's neck to heat as he rubbed it attempting to ignore them trying to read the damn list for the seventh time. Lydia mentioning that she'd had a long night at the same time eliciting all sorts of tangled limb memories that added further to his discomfort. 

Scott cocked his head to the side, “I didn’t realize you guys were together earlier,” he commented lightly.

Lydia’s gaze was on Derek, “I stopped by after you three found Satomi’s pack and Braeden in the preserve. I wanted to tell Derek about the cypher code that Stiles helped me with.” She explained, “I thought it was important he knew.” She frowned once again remembering why she’d originally come there.

Kira glanced around the room, “What does that mean? Is Derek,” she paused glancing at Derek, “Are you going to—Are you in danger?” She reworded her question.

Lydia pursed her lips, “We’re all in danger.” She said quietly. 

Derek smiled kindly at Kira, "It's okay, just another day in Beacon Hills" he shrugged making light of it.

Scott frowned, “This isn’t a joked Derek. Lydia’s a banshee.” He said as he shook his head.

Lydia shifted on the couch again, her leg bumping into Stiles. She frowned and moved over a bit only to find Scott right beside her. She felt boxed in. Why were they hovering? Or maybe it just felt like they were, Lydia had no idea. She was suddenly feeling very suffocated. “Yes, thank you for the history lesson Scott, but we all know I’m a banshee.”

Stiles glanced at Scott with an arched eyebrow and then back at Lydia. “He’s just saying Derek’s outcome of living is looking kind of bleak. We still haven’t found Kate. She’s probably out there somewhere looking for him. And let’s not forget everyone in this room is on the Dead Pool list except me.” He sighed, “I’ve never been so happy to be human,” he mumbled.

"Can the two of you move? Can't you see you're boxing her in!" Derek snapped his voice growing louder with every word as he motioned towards Lydia. 

Everyone in the loft froze and slowly turned to stare at Derek. Lydia arched an eyebrow in his direction as Stiles and Scott glanced at each other and then Lydia. Scott sent her a sheepish look, “Sorry, I didn’t realize I was sitting so close,” he said honestly as he reached out and squeezed her hand gently before shifting over a bit and reaching for the plates Kira and Malia had put on the table. 

He started putting pizza on the plates as Stiles huffed, “Someone’s cranky. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Sour Wolf?”

Lydia frowned, “Cut it out Stiles.”

Kira and Malia exchanged a curious glance and Lydia sighed her gaze meeting his as the rest of the pack tried to figure out what was going on with Derek.

Derek shrugged his shoulders at Lydia's gaze, not really wanting to delve to deeply in his wolfs reaction to Lydia or his anxiety over her naming him as the third cypher key. Derek cleared his throat, "Can I get a slice too? Before Laurel and Hardy eat it all," his words breaking the tension in the room causing Kira and Malia to chuckle and Lydia to shake her head, a small grin pulling at her lips. 

"Hey!" Stiles accused them pointing a finger at Malia in particular, "You're supposed to be on my side." 

Malia glanced at Stiles, “I’m always on your side,” she said simply as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

Scott pulled another piece onto a plate and held the plate out to Derek, “Braeden is doing better,” he commented. “she’s still out of it though; mom said she needs to rest to heal so they’re keeping her out. We still haven’t been able to find Satomi and Stiles, Kira, Malia and I have SAT’s tomorrow,” he explained, “So we won’t be around until after twelve probably. We can go back and look for Satomi then.” Scott told them.

“And Kate?” Lydia asked, “Has anyone heard from Mr. Argent? Because even though she hasn’t graced us with her sociopathic presence it doesn’t mean she’s not around. She came after Derek once, what’s going to stop her from doing it again?” She asked worry filling her chest.

Derek bit into his pizza noting Lydia’s concern and trying to change the subject, "We should wake Braeden up." He said as he swallowed. "It's dangerous not knowing what killed all those wolves in one shot."

"Why don't we give her one more day? We've got the SATs tomorrow anyhow and I don't know about you guys but I could use another day of prepping." Scott looked around at his friends. 

Derek smiled at young alpha still very much a boy when all was said and done, which made everything they were going through that much worse. "Don't you take those earlier? I remember taking them earlier."

Lydia glanced at Derek and shook her head, “No, those are the PSAT’s. You take them sophomore year,” she explained lightly.

“Unless you’re Lydia Martin and a super genius,” Stiles replied with a wink towards Lydia, “Then you take the PSAT’s freshmen year and the SAT’s your sophomore year.” He grinned.

Lydia smirked, “Very true. While the four of you are sitting in school filling in little circles, I’ll be sleeping in and then heading out to the lake house to try and figure out this business with my grandmother.” She explained.

"Guess you're not the only genius in the room. Took mine in sophomore year as well." Derek suddenly remembered Paige making him study and smiled to himself. 

"They had SATs back then?" Stiles quipped as he stuffed more pizza in his mouth. 

Derek flashed glowing blue eyes at Stiles which made the teenager choke on his pizza. Everyone laughed as Lydia patted him on the back gently.

"I like him." Malia suddenly announced to the room at large.

"Thank you." Derek mocked bowed winking at her. 

Stiles suddenly started choking again, but this time it was because of Derek and Malia. Two people who didn’t actually know they were related…he was going to tell her, honest he was, Stiles just hadn’t found the right time yet.

Scott’s eyes widened at his best friends outburst, "Dude! Have some water." He shoved a water bottle at Stiles and gave him a look.

Stiles grabbed it, took a large sip of water and then placed it on the table. "You know, I think it's time to go. We’ve got everything all squared away for now, so onto the studying. Let's go." He stood abruptly, eliciting an arched eyebrow from Derek. 

Scott put his empty plate down and stood shaking his head at his friend. They really did need to find the right time to tell Malia about Peter…and Derek he supposed. Kira stood as well leaving her half eaten slice of pizza and smiling at Scott.

Stiles glanced over at Lydia, “Scott and Kira took the motorcycle, you need a ride?” He asked.

Lydia shook her head as she piled the garage together on the table. “No, I have my car.” She replied lightly as she stood, running a hand down her skirt.

Stiles nodded and glanced at Scott, “Well let’s leave Derek be then.”

Scott nodded, “Yeah, sorry we keep inviting ourselves over.” He glanced at Lydia, “You coming? We’ve probably worn out our welcome,” he joked good naturedly.

Lydia opened her mouth and then closed it her gaze darting from Scott to Derek, “I was actually going to stay for a bit, I mean unless you wanted me to head out.” She said glancing at Derek not entirely sure what was going through his head. He hadn’t said much to her since the pack got there and she wasn’t entirely sure where they stood after last night…and earlier that afternoon.

Derek had watched Lydia pile up the garbage and then look at him. He felt torn should he ask her to stay? Did she maybe want go with her friends? They hadn't really had time to talk about things before everyone had arrived and while he didn't want her to think what happened with them was just sex, he also didn't want her to feel pressured for more.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck feeling lost and unsure, two things he didn’t feel often. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke with a nod, "Yeah, you should go with the others." He told her with a hesitant smile before turning and moving towards the windows. 

Lydia watched him go her chest tightening at his words. He didn’t want her there…God she was an idiot. She reached towards the coffee table and grabbed her purse, her jaw clenching as she pushed the hurt aside. “Okay, then.” She said her tone controlled, but noticeably annoyed.

Scott arched an eyebrow as he watched Lydia pass all of them and head for the door. He sent Stiles a look and his best friend just shrugged.

Derek heard a chorus of goodbyes and he winced when Lydia slid the door shut louder than normal. The rest of the pack barreled out of the loft and once they were gone he immediately jerked his head up feeling like an ass. But by the time Derek had worked up the nerve to check for Lydia out the window her car was already speeding off.

______

It was just after seven at night and Lydia sat on her bed, fresh from the shower, her long hair still damp and pushed to one side. She wore a short black nightgown and a scowl. She drew furiously in her notebook still highly irritated about earlier that day. Lydia was not your average girl. She didn't fall head over heels for the first boy she saw, she didn't buy into the flirty pickup lines and she wasn't the one left standing there looking hurt after a casual one night stand.

So the fact that she was sitting at home on a Friday night, her chest tight with an emotion she refused to name made her furious. Derek Hale of all people had completely pulled one over on her. Lydia had thought he genuinely liked her. It sure as hell had seemed like it. There had been something there ever since they got him back from Mexico. At least she thought there was but apparently she'd been wrong.

Lydia stabbed the pen against her paper, let out a frustrated noise, and then sighed. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly and turned the page in her notebook starting a new drawing as she tried to calm down and bury the hurt she was currently feeling.

After Lydia left earlier, Derek had felt like an ass. He couldn’t seem to make himself sit still so about an hour ago he’d gone for a run and that was how he suddenly found himself at Lydia's house. Honestly, if he could kick himself for the way he’d treated her earlier. Derek stood outside her window staring up like some kind of love sick fool. But he knew that he couldn't leave things the way they were. Even if Lydia didn't want more from him than a casual hook up, Derek felt like he owed it to himself to be a man about things and tell her that he wanted more.

So, Derek took a leap both literally and figuratively as he found himself climbing up the side of Lydia’s house and through her window. His feet hit the floor in her room and he spotted her on the bed, her gaze on the notebook in front of her, hair still damp and a little lacy black nightgown on that instinctually caused his body to react. He swallowed hard, "Lydia..." he whispered softly to get her attention.

She had heard the sound outside her window, but she didn't turn to face Derek until he said her name. She had one leg stretched out in front of her and the other bent at the knee where her notebook rested. She steeled herself to the look in his eyes despite the fact that her heartbeat picked up speed.

Lydia arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm surprised you didn't call to let me know you were coming so I could be naked and ready. Booty calls are so much quicker that way." She stated matter-of-factly as she looked away from him and continued drawing in her notebook.

Derek fumbled a bit at her words not sure what to say. Finally he straightened up and folded his hands in front of him. "Lydia…That's not," Derek sighed, "That's not why I'm here."

"Oh?" She asked her tone still mildly frosty, "Then why?" She asked finally turning to look at him while resting her pen on her notebook.

"To apologize," He said simply figuring it was obvious. But when Lydia said nothing he sighed again and turned to leave.

Lydia pushed her notebook aside and shifted to the edge of the bed, dropping her legs down to the floor. "You came all this way to apologize and you're going to leave without actually apologizing?" She asked while lifting an eyebrow.

Derek stopped abruptly and turned around. Leave it to Lydia to not let him get away with that. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at his boots as he spoke. "I'm not sure where we stand or what last night meant to you. But I do know that I handled this afternoon with everyone badly and you're important to me...I just thought you should know that." He told her simply.

Lydia pondered his words for a minute before nodding, "You did handle things badly," she said not sugar coating it in the slightest. In the past Lydia would have pretended not to be bothered and she would play games with people instead of just being honest. She didn't want to be that girl anymore.

"You hurt my feelings," she told him honestly. "I don't know what's going on with us either, but I am no one's booty call for the record. If anything you were mine." She said with a ‘hmph’ as she crossed her legs and eyed him. "And...You’re important to me too." Lydia replied quietly.

Derek smirked at her booty call comment and walked over to the bed. He took Lydia's hand in his rubbing his thumb across her wrist as he crouched low taking a knee in front of her, "Are we okay?"

Lydia's expression softened, the feel of his thumb moving across her skin making her heartbeat jump slightly. She let out an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose," she replied calmly. "What about the pack?" She asked as she reached out with her free hand running it down his chest. "Am I keeping you my dirty little secret?" She teased while meeting his gaze.

Derek let go of her hand as he dropped on both his knees his hands on either side of her hips rubbing slow circles into her skin through her nightgown. "Well since I wanted to bash Scott and Stiles' heads together for just sitting so close to you, I think it might be a good idea to come out to the pack about us being an ‘us’." He smiled at her shamelessly.

Lydia grinned, “I think I like that idea,” she said enjoying the feel of his hand rubbing circles into her skin. She slid one hand up and ran it through his hair tugging on it gently. She was glad they weren’t fighting anymore. “So, sneaking through my window huh? Is that going to be a new thing?” She inquired, amused as she brushed her thumb against his bottom lip.

Derek caught her thumb between his teeth gently, his hand going to her wrists as he sucked it into his mouth briefly. "Well, I don't think your mom would appreciate me knocking on your door." He replied sending her a lascivious smile as he spread her thighs apart a bit further to accommodate him inching closer to her. 

Lydia arched a brow in his direction, his hands on her thighs reminding her of last night and earlier that day. She swallowed hard as her pulse quickened, but she kept her tone calm as she spoke. “First of all, my Mother isn’t home,” she told him with a smirk, “Second, does that mean you never plan on picking me up for a date?”

Derek dropped his head dejectedly between her breasts picking it back up quickly, a self-depreciating smile on his lips as he shrugged his shoulders. "I did mention I absolutely suck at dating right?" 

He shifted forward, straightened up and then pulled Lydia up off her bed and flush against him. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her body slightly, encouraging Lydia to wrap her legs around his waist. “But," He paused knowing that a smart ass remark was on the tip of her tongue, "I’d like that, though I doubt however that I'm what every mother dreams their teenage daughter will bring home."

Lydia chuckled as she gripped the back of his neck. “You’re definitely what I want to bring home,” she teased leaning forward and brushing her lips against his jaw as she pressed herself against him.

Derek chuckled enjoyed the feel of Lydia in his arms. He shifted forward capturing her mouth in a soft kiss as he leaned her back against the bed. He cupped her cheek moving his mouth over hers until air became an issue. Derek broke the kiss and Lydia slid her hands beneath the material of his leather jacket helping him get it off. "So beautiful..." He murmured softly as he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, his hands tracing the underside of her breasts through her nightgown.

Lydia moaned softly her nails scraping the back of his neck gently as she arched into his touch. One night with Derek and it was like her body instinctually knew when he was there. He’d barely touched her and already arousal coiled low in her belly as anticipation filled her. “I prefer gorgeous,” she teased as she slipped one hand beneath his shirt, “But I’ll take it.”

Derek laughed softly against her ear just below were he'd been kissing her sensitive skin. "Well you're definitely that,” he paused sending her a thoughtful look before brushing his lips against her ear and then shifting down her body. He trailed his mouth along her collar bone and between the valley of her breasts as he spoke.

“She walks in beauty, like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that’s best of dark and bright, Meet in her aspect and her eyes." Derek recited from memory, one of his favorite poems as he pressed a kiss against the fabric covering her stomach, his gaze finding hers as he slid his hands up and under black nightgown. A hint of surprise crossed Derek’s face before a wicked grin pulled at his lips. "Well, now who’s going commando?" He asked grinning up at her before moving further down her body, pushing her nightgown up and spreading her thighs. Derek’s gaze dropped down, his eyes devouring her already glistening center.

Lydia’s breathing had already picked up speed as Derek made his way down her body. Her heart was thudding heavily against her chest, her body brimming with desire. Lydia’s heart warmed at his words. She should have known dark, broody Derek would like poetry. She swallowed hard determined to keep her focus no matter what the wolf between her legs was planning. “I might have been expecting you,” she replied. Well, maybe expecting was pushing it, she’d been hoping he’d come by even though she was pissed. “And for the record, I love Lord Byron.” She told him with a smirk.

"And that's why you're far more than just beautiful." Derek said softly as he pushed her nightgown up further. Lydia shifted beneath him lifting up slightly to give him better access as he removed it entirely tossing it to the floor and leaving her bare to his eyes. His large hands slid up her body cupping her full breasts, thumbs brushing against her nipples, her pale skin a striking contrast to his bronzed tone. 

Lydia moaned softly arching into his touch as her eyes fluttered while she watched him. 

Derek met her gaze, "I’ve wanted to see you like this since you mentioned lying naked and ready for me." He smirked, a devilish twinkle to his eyes as he spoke. 

Lydia chuckled softly, warmth spreading across her skin as she felt his thumb brush against her nipple again. “Mm, I should have known,” she reached out and slid her hand up his arm, letting her fingers trail across his skin. “Well, now that you’ve got me where you want me what exactly do you plan on doing with me?” She asked tilting her head to the side against her pillow, “And why am I the only naked one?”

"Brilliant observation," Derek noted as he mock leered down at her, his eyebrows comically raised as his unconsciously traced a Triskelion onto her flat stomach over and over again. "What will I do with you?" 

Lydia smiled up at him, her stomach muscles clenching under his fingers that moved rhythmically against her skin drawing some kind of pattern. “What do you want to do with me?” She asked coyly. 

"Love you," He spoke aloud surprising himself and Lydia by the slight widening of her eyes, "In a variety of wickedly naughty ways," Derek quickly added as he sat up slightly and peeled off his shirt, dipping his body back over hers and moving in for a kiss hoping he hadn't completely freaked Lydia out. 

Lydia cupped Derek’s cheek returning the kiss. She moved her mouth over his and deepened the kiss, pulling back only when air became an issue. She kept her grip on his face as she held his gaze, still processing his words. “Wickedly naughty ways huh?” She asked softly doing her best not to read too much into it because she wasn’t that kind of girl. She didn’t get attached, not really…not since Jackson. “You’ve come to the right place, I’m pretty naughty,” she replied as she leaned up and nipped at his jaw as her hand trailed down his chest until it reached his belt.

Derek felt himself relax when Lydia sat up at bit, her hand on his pants. He kneeled on the mattress, her fingers working his belt open and Derek was thankful she seemed to not read too much into his Freudian slip.

He watched as Lydia leaned into him brushing her lips against his chest as she pulled his belt out of his jeans with a snap of her wrist. Derek arched an eyebrow at her, "Just how naughty can you be?"

Lydia smirked as she pressed a hand flat against his chest, “I could tell you,” she responded as she shoved him back until he was flat against her bed, head resting on her pillows. She shifted forward her hand once again going back to his jeans as she gripped his zipper between her fingers and lowered it slowly all the while keeping her eyes on his face. “Or I can show you,” she told him while gripping the sides of his jeans and giving them a brief tug so she could pull them down his hips.

Derek felt his stomach muscles contract as his cock grew harder in her hand. He enjoyed being the dominant one in the bedroom, but he was more than happy to let Lydia take the lead. Women who knew what they wanted were sexy as hell.

Lydia straddled his legs and slid a hand inside his boxers gripping his semi hardened shaft. She dipped her head and ran her tongue over the skin right above the waist band of his boxers, her hand slowly stroking him. “What’s it gonna be?” She whispered against his skin, “Show or tell?” she asked as she closed her mouth over the skin of his lower abdomen sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"Well I've always learned better by doing so by all means.... show." Derek smirked down at her folding his hands under his head watching as Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder, the ends caressing his upper thigh.

Lydia smirked against his skin and slid her hand out of his boxers as she sat up. Her hands curled into the sides of his boxers and she tugged them down shifting back so she could push his pants the rest of the way off as well. A minute later and with Derek’s help he was just as naked as she was. She was once again straddling his legs her gaze drifting to his cock as she licked her lips. “I’ll keep that in mind for future reference.” She replied before gripping his shaft again, letting her hand move up and down him as she dipped her head and ran her tongue over his length, her long hair dropping like a curtain around her head.

Derek could feel the moan building at the back of his throat as Lydia twirled her tongue around the head of his shaft as her hand kept up its rhythmic motion. Derek reached out pushing back the red curtain of her hair that kept him from the delicious view of Lydia's mouth on his cock.   
"Tease..." He grinned down at her as their eyes made contact.

The smirk was back on Lydia’s mouth when she lifted her head, “Oh sweetheart, a tease is someone who isn’t going to give you what you want,” she paused using her thumb to rub the pre-come around the head of his cock, “Me on the other hand, I’m gonna give you exactly what you want,” she stated before lowering her head and taking him in her mouth. She slid her head down taking as much of him inside her mouth as she could, one hand gripping his thigh, the other massaging his balls gently as her head bobbed up and down in his lap, her mouth fused around him sucking hard.

Derek moaned his head dropping back to the pillow, "I take it back, you're my best girl," Derek's grip on the bed sheets tightened his claws coming in and out with Lydia's movements. He tried to keep his hips from thrusting up into Lydia's mouth as he forced his eyes open so he could watch his cock disappear between her plump lips as she swallowed as much of him as she could. Fuck her mouth was hot around his cock and Derek was doing everything in his power to hold onto his tightly wound control.

"Mmm, yeah,” He slid his fingers into Lydia’s hair helping guide her movements not that she needed it, Jesus. “You are a naughty girl. Keep that up and I'm gonna come in your mouth." Derek groaned finally giving in to the sensations Lydia was causing inside of him. His control snapped and his claws sliced into her bedding, his eyes flashing blue the closer he got to coming.

"Lydia, Baby you’ve gotta stop or I'm gonna come,” he glance down at her his hand tightening in her hair, “You want me to come don’t you?” He groaned, he was close, so fucking close.

Lydia grinned around his cock as she slid her mouth even further down his shaft, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him into her mouth, her tongue moving around him as she did so. She stroked the part of his cock that wasn’t in her mouth and used her other hand on his balls alternating between squeezing and massaging him. Lydia picked up the pace, the sounds coming from Derek’s mouth turning her on even more than she already was. She could feel that he was close and she moved her mouth faster waning to make him feel as good as he made her feel.

"Fuck…Lydia!" Derek had lost the ability to think in full sentences. "So close, I’m coming." Pleasure slammed through his body the minute the words were out of his mouth and he came hard, his spine tingling, thighs shaking as he moaned Lydia’s name. Jesus, he couldn’t remember another woman ever making him come so hard. 

Derek collapsed against the blankets and groaned, breathing heavy. "You’re perfect," He stroked Lydia's hair back his fingertips gently caressing her forehead as she continued run her tongue over his softening cock making sure she got every last drop, which in and of itself was fucking hot. "Come here." He beckoned for her with his other hand.

Lydia lifted her head and climbed up his body carefully until her body was blanketing his. She pressed a kiss against his jaw and grinned. “So, I believe you were saying something about me being a tease,” She said playfully as she trailed her hand down his arm.

Derek hugged her to him, grin pulling at his lips. "I take it all back. Consider me truly mournful that I would ever doubt your intentions my lady." He said with mock seriousness, his hands sliding up her sides as he spoke, "However will I repay you?" 

Lydia chuckled softly as she pressed a kiss against his neck, “Hmm, I can think of several ways,” she teased lightly as she peppered his face with feather light kisses.

Derek wasn't used to affection, sex yes, but Lydia's playful kisses weren't about just sex and they warmed his heart. "Well Miss Martin never let it be said that Derek Hale leaves a lady wanting." He teased as he slid his hand down her body cupping Lydia's heat groaning when he felt how wet she already was as he slipped two digits easily inside of her. 

"Guess you enjoyed the giving as much as I enjoyed the receiving," he teased as he curled his fingers inside of her, his thumb rubbing against her clit at the same time. He heard a soft moan fall from her throat and Derek grinned. "I love it when you moan for me. Music to my ears." he murmured against her neck as he closed his mouth over the sensitive skin their and sucked on it hard. That was going to leave a mark he chuckled to himself as he heard her moan again.

Lydia’s breathing hitched in her chest as she gripped his shoulders, her breasts pressing against his chest as her hips rocked against his hand. The feel of his thick fingers thrusting inside of her body making pleasure ripple through her. God, she wanted him. She loved when he touched her. Lydia spread her legs a little wider so she was straddling him again, his hand still between her thighs. “I love when you touch me,” she moaned. “I want you inside of me,” she whispered.

Derek felt himself harden further at her words and thanked the gods for werewolf recovery time, "Than put me where you want me." He said as he slipped his fingers out grabbing her by the hips lifting her just slightly above his slightly hardened shaft. "Where do you want me?" He asked again a twinkle in his eyes. 

Lydia bit her bottom lip reached out and ran her palms up his chest as she gripped his shaft and rotated her hips rubbing herself against the head of his cock, moaning at the feel of him. She pushed herself down onto him, a soft gasp leaving her mouth at the feel of him stretching her inner muscles. “I want you right here,” she moaned letting herself sink further onto him until he was fully embedded inside of her.

Derek let out a moan of his own loving the feel of her tight channel squeezing him. "I love how wet you always are for me." Derek felt Lydia about to move and held her steady by her upper thighs. "Nuh-uh," he teased, "just because you’re on top doesn't me it's not my turn to be in charge." He was still holding her steady with one hand as his moved his other between her thighs rubbing his thumb over her clit as he used his the hand on her thigh to move her up and down on his cock. "Play with your nipples for me; I want to see you pinch them."

Heat sailed through Lydia’s body at his words. She didn’t know why Derek taking control was such a turn on, but it was. It made her incredibly hot. She could practically feel the ache growing between her thighs as he moved her over his body. Lydia’s breathing picked up speed and she lifted her hands from Derek’s chest and cupped her breasts, squeezing and massaging them lightly as she attempted to move on him again, but once again Derek stopped her.

Lydia whimpered. She brushed her thumbs against her nipples making them harden into tiny peeks. She took her thumb and pointer finger and pinched both nipples making a loud moan fall from her throat. She repeated the action a little harder this time as her hips shifted in his lap. “Derek,” she moaned his name, the pleading clear in her tone.

Derek felt his balls tightened at the pleading tone in Lydia's voice as she moaned his name. He loved seeing her like this, above him, her pale skin flushed with impeding orgasm, her hands massaging and pinching her hard nipples. She was always so in control ordering people around and being the one in charge, seeing her like this begging him…Knowing she obviously trusted him enough to relinquish that control was hot.

"God...You're so hot like this. It turns me on so badly. I just want to come inside you over and over again." Derek breathed out as he continued setting the pace, not allowing her to move but pistoning inside of her faster. "I Love being inside you. So hot, and the way you squeeze my cock." Derek groaned.

Lydia moaned again as she attempted to swivel her hips so he’d hit the spot she was longing for, but Derek stopped her. Lydia let out a frustrated groan, “Derek,” she whined a hint of frustration in her voice. She was going to kill him, but not really, her eyes fluttered shut when he moved inside of her again.

Derek smirked, "Tell me that sweet little pussy is all mine and I'll let my sexy girl come, is that what you want?"

Lydia let her hands fall from her breasts and drop to his chest, her eyes opening and catching his gaze. “Yes,” she moaned, “Oh god, I’m yours, every part of me.” She scraped her nails against his chest lightly, “I want to keep you inside of me,” she dipped her head down brushing her lips against his ear, “And I love when you come in me, knowing I have a part of you inside of me,” Lydia whispered as she bit his ear, two could play that game, he’d give her what she wanted one way or another. He wanted to set the pace fine, she’d make him lose control.

Lydia's words soothed an ache inside Derek that he hadn't even realized he even carried. He let go of her hips one hand reaching up to cup the side of her face and pull her in for as kiss as the other reached between their bodies to press against her clit. As Derek's mouth hovered just inches from her lips he whispered. "Take it all; ride us both over the edge." 

Lydia captured his lips with hers swallowing his words as her hands pressed hard against his chest and her body moved over him. She broke the kiss and threw her head back as she used her knees on either side of his body to lift herself off his cock and thrust back down hard all the while rotating her hips. Her breathing grew unsteady as she rode him hard, her breasts bouncing with her movements. “Fuck,” she moaned as quickened her pace, bouncing on top of him and taking his cock inside of her like a god damned pro. 

Lydia was so turned on, it had been a really long time since anything had felt so good and she wasn’t sure if it was just the sex itself or if it was more. But she couldn’t seem to get enough of Derek, he was like a drug. Things with them were still so new and yet, when she was with him it was like nothing else around them mattered. “Harder,” she moaned as her hips ground against his, her thighs burning as she felt her lower abdomen clench, a heavy pressure building inside of her. “I’m so close,” she gasped her body flush with pleasure.

Derek met her thrust for thrust quickening his pace at her words, "That's it baby, I’m close too. Just a little more," His breathing was labored as he watched her ride him, his chest warm, he couldn't get enough her. "I wanna see you come for me." Derek's thumb rubbing her clit harder and faster as he angled his hips to penetrate deeper insider her. "That's my good girl you can do it."

Lydia shifted forward gripping his shoulder tightly her hair falling around both of their heads as she moved her body faster, the feel of him slipping in and out of her making her moan, “I better be…your only fucking girl.” She moaned, “Yes,” she gasped and bit her bottom lip hard. She was so close and when Derek pinched her clit as he thrust up while she pushed down, it sent her over the edge. 

Lydia came hard crying out his name as her inner muscles clamped down on his cock squeezing and pulsating around him. Her body shook with the force of her orgasm, and she all but collapsed against his chest biting his neck gently as he continued moving inside of her overstimulated body. Lydia whimpered, every flick of his hips drawing out her orgasm, making pleasure sail through her entire body straight down to her toes.

Derek flipped them over and with a few more quick hard thrusts joined her over the edge. "So fucking good." He moaned as he felt Lydia’s teeth bite softly into his shoulder again his hips jerking unsteadily in and out of her as he rode out his orgasm. 

Derek rolled onto his back again taking Lydia with him so she was lying pressed against his chest, his sated cock still insider of her as he felt the last flutters of Lydia's orgasm pulsating around him, his hands rubbing soothingly up and down her back. "I could stay like this forever." He whispered laying a gentle kiss against her hair. 

Lydia made a soft noise of affirmation as she slid her hands up his chest and pressed a light kiss against his skin. She was exhausted and her body was completely sated. She snuggled into him, keeping him inside of her as she closed her eyes needing to rest for just a few minutes.

Derek heard her breathing slow down signaling she was in the midst of falling asleep and he grinned. It seemed after last night, this morning and now, he'd finally tired his girl out. He held her close allowing his eyes to drift close. He'd only stay for a little bit longer, he told himself. He didn’t want her mother finding him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cold showers all around.... thanks for reading.


	8. I like being in your arms.

Lydia shifted against her sheets her eyes fluttering open slightly as the glare of the sun from her window hit against her face. She groaned and turned her head moving to the other side of the bed only to bump into a warm body next to her. She blinked and a slow grin spread across her face when she spotted Derek still in bed beside her. Lydia would have thought he’d head back to the loft last night, but apparently she was wrong and happy to be wrong honestly.

She watched him for a minute taking in the way his face looked so peaceful as he slept. Lydia felt something tugging at her heart, an emotion she couldn’t quite place, but once again she pushed it aside and focused on the man in front of her. She shifted closer to his body pressing herself against him as she dropped a kiss to his shoulder, letting her foot brush against his calf.

Derek awoke to the feel of Lydia; she was rubbing her leg and foot along his calf, "Morning." He mumbled his voice deeper than usual from sleep. "I fell asleep." He stated the obvious a sheepish look on his face.

Lydia grinned, “It’s okay,” she responded shifting so she was resting against him. “I kind of like waking up to you in the morning,” Lydia admitted as she pressed her chest against his.

Derek pulled her closer to him laying a brief kiss on her nose. "Well I kinda like waking up to you in the morning too." The smile in his eyes matching the one he wore. Lydia made his heart ache in the best possible way, but Derek didn't want to delve to deeply into those feelings right now, so instead he reached down to kiss her, parting her lips with his tongue, the kiss quickly growing urgent.

Lydia moaned into his mouth, gripping his cheek lightly. She opened her mouth beneath his letting him deepen the kiss as she explored his mouth with her own. She pressed herself closer to him already feeling her body responding to his touch, nipples hardening against his chest, heartbeat picking up speed. Lydia honestly didn’t even know how it was possible to be so incredibly turned on by one person. Even at their best she and Jackson had never been like this and certainly not with any random one-night stands either.

Derek could already feel himself harden as their kiss intensified. She was like a drug to him and after just one taste he was hopelessly addicted. "I want you." He said simply against her mouth as the kiss continued, one hand drifting lower to part her for him as the other kneaded her breast.

Lydia moaned, “I always want you,” she replied parting her legs for him as she arched her chest into his hand. “God I love when you touch me,” she told him as she slid her hand down his arm until she reached his hand, pressing his palm more firmly against her heated core. “So good.” She moaned.

"I love touching you,” Derek replied, “How hot and wet you always are for me." Her hand pressing his closer to her made him slip two fingers in her wet pussy mimicking what his already hardened cock was looking forward to doing. "I want to be inside you now baby...Spread those gorgeous legs for me." 

Lydia’s breathing picked up speed as she shifted onto her side lifting one leg over Derek’s hip so she was spread wider for him. “Oh god,” she rocked her hips into his hand, “Derek,” she moaned gripping his shoulder, “Fuck me.”

Derek's smile turned wicked at her words as he position his cock at her entrance when suddenly he froze hearing the tell-tale clack of heels and woman's voice call out, "Lydia Honey, you up?" 

Derek will never know where Lydia found the strength, but she pushed him off her and he found himself being flung onto the floor facing the windows as a fluffy lavender quilt was flung over his body. He could hear Lydia scrabbling for her nightgown and sheet, muttering something about ‘shredded sheets’ and how she was going to kill him.

Lydia got her nightgown over her head and her sheet covering her right before her mother pushed open the door. She shifted and scrunched her nose as she sat up slightly faking a yawn. “Morning, I’m up,” she said as she ran a hand through her hair. “What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?” She asked, her heartbeat pounding, as she rested her hands on her lap like she hadn’t been about to have sex just a few seconds before.

"Did you forget I was proctoring the SATs this morning? After all not everyone can be a brilliant as my little girl." Natalie Martin responded a smile on her face even as her eyes scanned the room; she could've sworn she heard something as she was walking over.

Derek heard Lydia's mom taking and Lydia's prim little voice answering and was somewhere between horrified and turned on by said prim little voice. He seriously needed help he held back a groan as his head hit the floor making a loud thump. 

"What was that?" Natalie asked her brows drawing together as she moved over towards Lydia's bed.

Lydia shifted her arm discretely moving over and gripping a small book from her nightstand as her feet hit the floor. She bent down sending a glare in Derek’s direction before straightening up and holding the book up for her mom to see, “I dropped the book I was reading last night,” she explained smoothly, her heartbeat barely jumping in her chest to indicate the lie because technically it wasn’t a lie. She had been reading that book…before Derek made his way through her window. “And if you’re proctoring you really should get going Mom, you know they’re super strict about the times and stuff.”

If looks could kill, Derek was sure the glare Lydia sent his way would've set him aflame. 

Natalie glanced at her watch, "You’re right honey,” she looked back up at Lydia, “There are muffins in the kitchen and before you say anything, don't worry I didn't make them." Natalie teased as she turned to leave the room, pausing right when she got to the door. 

"Oh, one more thing...a boy called for you yesterday while you were out and I forgot all about it.” A look of concentration crossed her face, “Barett, Jarrett, Garrett? Something like that. Tootles..." She called out a smirk on her lips as she blew her a kiss. Oh, her darling daughter was up to something. "You be safe." She called from the stairs. 

Derek heard the door shut and a sigh of relief left Lydia’s throat. He stood up abruptly, annoyance settling on his features, "Why the hell is that little shit Garrett calling you?" Derek demanded as he stood there with Lydia's lavender quilt wrapped around his waist.

Lydia locked her door and then turned to face Derek an eyebrow lifting in his direction. The anger on his face was clear and she couldn’t help being amused by his apparent jealousy. She walked slowly across the room until she was standing in front of him. “First off if you’re attempting to be intimidating you might want to lose the lavender bedspread,” she said with half a grin, “and two I haven’t the slightest clue why he’s calling or how he even got my number.” She told him simply before taking another step closer and running a finger down his chest. “Why? Does is make you angry that he was calling here for me?” She asked innocently.

Derek looked down at Lydia's fingers as it moved slowly down his chest, "I'm not angry." He declared knowing he was full of shit. Derek sighed at Lydia's raised eyebrow, "I mean I just don't like him, his eyes remind me of Peter and all the things I never saw in them until it was too late. And yes the quilt is ridiculous." Derek finished as he dropped the quilt and stood tall in all his naked glory.

Lydia made a face at the mention of Peter, but kept her focus on Derek. “So you’d be okay with him calling here to ask me out?” She asked casually, “Because you know that’s probably what he was doing. He tried hitting on me at my lake house when I had to throw that stupid party,” she told him.

Derek ran his hands along the silky black nightgown Lydia had on as he pulled her closer to him. "Of course," Derek said in between gritted teeth, "Because I know you'd make it clear to him that you're already spoken for, you're my girl right?" Derek smiled as one hand played with the lace along her chest and the other he used to trace her bottom lip with his thumb.

Lydia tilted her head to the side, “Oh, am I?” She asked lightly leaning into his touch, the feel of his hand on her making her swallow hard, but she kept the innocent look on her face.

"Yes you are." He said tilting her chin up as he lowered his mouth to capture hers in a soft kiss. "Or I could just rip his throat out with my teeth." He said shrugging as he dropped his lips to hers again for a slow thorough kiss. Derek cupped her face with both hands dipping a bit low to better accommodate their height difference. 

Lydia returned the kiss with a soft moan, her body moving closer to his. She didn’t break the kiss until her lungs burned with a need for oxygen. She grinned, “I bet my mom is gone by now,” she commented as she ran a hand down his arm, “You should probably make it clear just how much of me is yours,” she commented with a smirk. “Just so I know for scientific purposes.”

Derek chuckled huskily at Lydia's words as he grabbed her by the waist, shifted back to the bed and dropped down, sitting her on his lap his shaft already up for the challenge. He slipped a hand beneath her nightgown and spanked the pale globes of her tight, little ass lightly, "Maybe I'll take you from behind, would you like that?" Derek asked as he dipped his head forward and suckled on her taut nipple through the silk of her nightgown.

Lydia moaned softly threading her fingers through his hair as arousal slammed into her.

Derek pulled back leaving a wet spot on her nightgown. He glanced up and met her gaze, "Of course I wouldn't be able to suck on these and I do love them, so perky and full, the way they fit perfectly in my palms." Derek cupped her breasts as he spoke his head once again dropping down closing his mouth over the fabric of her nightgown and alternating between suckling on both of her nipples. 

Derek could feel her already drenching his cock with her heat. "But you're a naughty girl teasing me about that little shit, and naughty girls should be on their knees as I fuck them from behind, fast and hard." His hand moved low beneath the material of her nightgown, slipping two digits inside of her body, thrusting them in and out of her as he used his thumb to rub circles around her clit. 

Lydia let out a soft cry as she arched her back in Derek’s lap, one hand going around his shoulders to leverage her body and the other gripping his arm. She moaned loudly not the slightest bit embarrassed with the way she practically rode his fingers. “Derek,” her breathing was labored, “You can fuck me anyway you want,” another moan tumbled from her throat when he rubbed her clit harder. “By now, don’t you know I’ll let you do whatever you want to me as long as you’re inside of me?” She asked as she leaned into him and bit his neck a little harder than before.

Derek loved it when she bit him, "So delicious you are," he slapped her ass again this time a little bit harder than the last making her let out a startled noise. "Be a good girl for me and get on your knees." 

Lydia let go of his shoulder and moved off his lap and onto the bed to get on her knees. She reached for her nightgown about to remove it when Derek’s voice stopped her. 

"No I like the feel of it," Derek stroked the silky material, "Nearly as soft as you are." He told her matter-of-factly.

Lydia dropped her hands and moved further onto the bed getting on her knees as she rested her hands out and in front of her, palms pressing against the bed. God she was wet. She desperately wanted Derek inside of her. Lydia closed her legs slightly pressing her thighs together trying to ease the ache growing between them. “I like the feel of it too,” she said her heartbeat slamming against her chest.

Derek watched as she positioned herself in front of him, lifting ass towards him. He watched her press her legs together to sooth her aching center and he growled low in his throat, "Bad girl." Derek said as he pulled her legs apart and towards him spanking her twice as he did so, “That's my little pussy; I'm the one that gets to make you feel good." 

His words went right through her and straight to juncture between her thighs. Lydia didn’t know what it was about Derek talking dirty, maybe it was because normally he was so monosyllabic, but Jesus, she was so fucking wet and the ache between her thighs was getting on this side of painful. She needed him inside of her like yesterday. 

Derek drawled out the words as he placed his right hand in between her spread legs positioning his hard cock at her heated core. "Ah..." Derek groaned at the feel of her hot and wet as he inched his way inside of her, "I’m never gonna get enough of you. I’m gonna fuck you over and over…”

Lydia’s hands curled in the sheets in front of her, the feel of him sinking inside of her making a small whimper leave her throat. Derek made her so fucking hot. She’d always had a healthy sexual appetite, but now, God she never wanted him to stop. Lydia pushed her hips back trying to get him to sink deeper inside of her as she moaned, “Mmm, God yes, fuck me, just keep fucking me.” She gasped.

Derek grunted at her words, pleasure swirling inside of him, “Tell me how it feels having my big cock fucking you," Derek groaned as he held Lydia by the hips slamming into her tight chanel over and over, his balls slapping her ass every time he moved forward. "I wanna here you tell how much you love it when I fuck you hard."

Lydia gasped as he thrust into her hard, her body jerking forward with the movement, breasts swaying. "Oh god, I love having your cock inside of me. You're so thick and hard," she moaned, "I wish I could keep you inside of me all the time. Fuck me harder, Derek. I want more of that big cock." She moaned as she shoved her ass back against him. Lydia almost couldn’t believe the words coming out of her own mouth, but it just seemed to egg him on making him drive harder into her and fuck, she was going to come all over her damn bed if he kept this up.

God, Derek loved hearing Lydia talk dirty to him. He drove into her faster, harder. "Like that baby? So good, I love seeing you like this." Derek cupped her ass in his palms squeezing her tight globes as he picked up the pace thrusting over and over the sound of skin slapping against skin all he could hear. 

Derek felt his balls starting to tighten; he slipped a hand under Lydia rubbing circles against her clit as he raised her hips a bit changing the angle of his thrusts so he could hit that spot he knew she loved. "You’re gonna come so hard for me baby..."

Lydia panted beneath him her knuckles white from the tight grip she had on her sheets. It had been a long time since she’d been so deliciously naughty with anyone. Dirty talk wasn’t something she did a lot, but God if Derek didn’t bring it out in her. It was so fucking hot. She could already feel how close she was as she thrust her ass back into him. “I always come hard when you fuck me,” she said with a moan, shifting her legs wider apart to better accommodate him. “Oh God, Derek, I’m so close. More,” She whimpered the pressure heavy in her lower belly. She was right at the edge, but she needed a little more to get there.

Derek felt Lydia spread herself wider as she pleaded for him to give her more. "Don't worry baby. I've got you, I’m gonna give you more...all of me." He said as he thrust harder. His thumb rubbing faster against her clit, he was so close, but Derek refused to come without her. "Right there. That's a good girl I can feel your pussy squeezing me. I'm close too. I’m gonna fill you up. Come on baby, come for me now." 

Lydia arched her head back and the next time Derek thrust inside of her, she screamed his name her body tensing as she came harder than last night, her inner muscles clamping down around Derek’s cock, pulsating and squeezing him as her orgasm ripped through her. Her hips were jerking back as she whimpered, her sweat slicked skin sticking to her silk nightie hitting the sheet as her arms gave out. “Jesus,” she moaned as pleasure assaulted every nerve ending in her body. Lydia made a soft noise, her breasts brushing against the fabric of her nightgown as Derek continued pounding inside of her overstimulated body.

"God, so good..." Derek said as he continued thrusting inside of her, hitting that spot he knew she loved.

Lydia pressed her face into the sheets, a sharp cry leaving her mouth as he triggered a second orgasm, pleasure running through her body, making her shake, “Oh god, Derek, it’s too much.” She sobbed softly.

Derek grunted and let out a low noise as he balls tightened and he exploded inside of her coming hard, her muscles squeezing his cock and milking him dry. Derek's body went lax as he tried to avoid crushing Lydia; his breathing heavy as he stroked her sweat drenched hair. 

Lydia sucked in several deep breaths turned her head to the side, her muscles sore in the best way possible. She felt incredibly full and sticky and god she needed a shower. She made a soft noise her gaze falling on the clock on her nightstand. “Ugh, it’s getting late.” She tilted her head back, “Off.” She said reaching back and slapping him gently.

"Can't move." Derek huffed as he moved off her placing a kiss on Lydia's head. "I'll leave you to get ready or we'll never get to the hospital." he mock leered at her.

Lydia grunted and then rolled over onto her back, wincing slightly as she pushed her nightgown back into place. “Oh I see how it is,” she joked as she closed her eyes, “A little morning sex and then off he goes. If this is how this relationship is going to go we might have a problem,” she joked lightly taking a minute to relax knowing she needed to get up and head for the shower. They needed to find the rest of Satomi’s pack, that was the main priority for the moment.

Derek winked back at her, enjoying her good humor after last night’s argument. "Trust that the last thing I want to do is leave." He replied leaning down and dropping a quick kiss on her lips before pushing himself up and moving around her room in search of his clothes. 

Lydia nodded. “I know,” she was quiet for a minute before opening her eyes and pushing herself up. “I want to stop at the lake house before the hospital,” she told him as she glanced at her sheets and shook her head. “I’m going to have to throw those out before my mother sees them,” she sighed. “You’re lucky I like you.” She pointed out as she walked over to her drawer to grab some clothes.

Derek smiled at her sassiness as he finished pulling on his clothes and bent down to put on his boots, "That's what you get for being so irresistible.” He responded as he straightened up, “Call me when you get there.” He said as he turned to face her, his expression serious. “And any bad feelings, any at all Lydia," he said sternly, "You come back home. I'm gonna go home and shower and then head to the hospital so I'll meet you there."

Lydia nodded, “I’ll be fine,” she replied casually. “You stay safe too and if you get a lead on Satomi’s pack before I get there text me.” She said as she turned back around a clean set of undergarments in her hand and leaned in and pressed a light kiss against his lips. “I’ll see you later.”

______

Derek glanced down at his cell phone as he made his way down the hospital corridor. He pushed the button to open Lydia’s message and his brows drew together as he read the message there.

‘Running a little behind. Found something at the lake house. I’ll explain when I see you.’

He sighed and texted a response back telling her he’d see her soon and to text him when she got to the hospital before slipping his phone back into his back pocket. Derek let out a breath as he continued down the hallway. His mind kept drifting to Lydia and he couldn’t help the hint of a smile that crossed his face. Despite all the bad shit happening around them, she made him happy and that absolutely terrified him. 

Derek turned the corner and nearly ran smack into Melissa McCall. He paused reaching out a hand to steady her before dropping it to his side and sending her a tight smile.

Melissa glanced at Derek and smiled warmly. Scott had mentioned that morning before leaving for his SAT’s that the other wolf would be stopping by to check in on Braeden and get an update on her condition. “Morning Derek, Scott mentioned you’d be stopping by," she said as she motioned for him to follow her down the hallway.

“I was just heading in to check on Braeden now.” She explained glancing down at the clip board in her hand, “Also Deaton called a little while ago he’s on his way here. Apparently he needs my help treating a patient,” she told him still unsure what she could do to help, but willing none the less.

"Has she woken up and said anything?” He asked while following Melissa further down the hall. “Lydia's on her way here too, I'm hoping with her help we can figure out what happened to Satomi's pack." Derek explained as he paused near the door reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone out again to text Lydia the room number and let her know Deaton was coming also with a sick patient.

Melissa shook her head as she pushed open the door and walked into the room. “Not yet, we have her sedated for the moment to help with the healing process.” She told him as she moved closer to the bed and started taking the girls vitals. “Are you boys any closer to figuring out the origin of this dead pool list?” She asked a hint of worry in her voice as she checked the readout on the machines hooked up to Braeden.

"We're still at a loss. Lydia thinks that the lake house has something to with it but honestly all we've gotten at this point is a full list that we’re all on." Derek shook his head. "How much longer before we can wake her up?" He asked Melissa nodding towards Braeden. 

Melissa opened her mouth to answer, but before she could the sound of the door being shoved open caught her attention. She glanced over and spotted Deaton. Melissa lifted a brow in his direction, “Hey,” she said frowning at the look on his face. “Is everything alright? Where’s the patient you want me to look at?”

Deaton glanced between Melissa and Derek. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me…both of you. And Melissa, bring a sedative.” He said urgently, glad they were in the basement of the hospital building.

Melissa put the clipboard down and moved towards the drawer grabbing one of the syringes and turning back to Deaton, “What are we dealing with?” She asked as she moved towards the door.”

Deaton shook his head, “That’s the problem…we don’t know.”

Melissa nodded and she and Derek followed Deaton down the hall pausing a few feet later outside the morgue. Derek frowned, "The patient is in the morgue?" He asked the other man clearly confused.

Deaton pursed his lips, “We thought this would be the best place to keep him for the moment,” he explained pushing open the doors and walking inside. He spotted Satomi, standing beside the wolf who was lying on one of the metal tables, his body twitching as black blood pouring from his orifices.

Melissa’s chest tightened at the sight, “What’s happened to him?” She moved closer to the table taking in the damage as she got the syringe ready and shifted forward injecting the wolf and stepping back when his body starting jerking violently on the table. Deaton moved forward quickly holding him down, but it was too late. His body jerked one more time before he stilled, his body giving out on the table.

Melissa’s mouth opened and closed. And Deaton dropped his head and sighed before turning to Satomi, “I’m sorry we couldn’t help,” he said sincerely before glancing at Derek. “I believe you’ve been looking for Satomi,” he commented nodding towards the other woman.

"Yes. I have. Satomi," Derek nodded his head towards her in greeting. "I'm sorry for your loss." 

"Thank you, Derek." Satomi replied stoically before glancing between Deaton and Melissa, "Thank you all for trying to help."

Derek looked around the room not wanting to be rude and push the subject but knowing they needed answers, "Did he have the same illness the others had?" He asked quietly his mind trying to work its way through what was happening.

"Yes." Deaton responded in her stead, his face grim.

Derek’s brows drew together a hint of surprise coloring his features. "What is it?" He asked them. 

"We don't know." They both said quietly.

Melissa frowned not liking the sound of that. Her phone beeped and she lifted it out of her pocket glancing down at the alert sent from the sheriff’s station. Her chest tightened as she read the message. "Did this illness manifest itself with black blood and fever like symptoms?" Melissa asked as she glanced up at Deaton and Satomi, "Because apparently something just broke out in the high school and the CDC quarantined the school." She told them worry etched across her face.

Deaton frowned, “That’s not good.” He glanced at the body on the table and pursed his lips. “Melissa, I’m going to need some equipment and your help.” He gazed over at Satomi, “I’m sorry but, I’m going to need to perform an autopsy if we’re going to find out exactly what’s happening here. And we need to know what happened in the woods.” He told them.

Melissa nodded, "We have to wake Braeden up, she was there. She can tell us what happened." Melissa announced a determined look in her eyes as she reached for a syringe and walked out the door, Derek close on her heels.

______

Lydia stared at the picture of Meredith in her grandmother’s lake house. She still didn’t understand how this could be real. She’d spent the last hour going through things at the lake house and she was staring at a box full of half answers. She reached into the box and pulled out the small journal. If what she’d read was true then her grandmother had been a banshee…like her. 

Lydia let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a minute trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. There was still a bunch of stuff in the box she hadn’t had a chance to go through yet, but it was getting late and she needed to meet Derek at the hospital before the adorable dork texted her yet again. She placed the journal back in the box and rested the picture on top of it.

She needed to tell the pack about this. Lydia had a feeling that somehow her family was more involved in this than they’d originally thought. She couldn’t seem to shake the anxiety in the pit of her stomach and that worried her. Things were about to get worse, she could feel it in her bones and Lydia wasn’t sure if that was a banshee thing or an intuition thing, but she didn’t want to test it out. 

She let out a breath and gripped the edges of the box before pushing herself up, box in hand. She glanced around the sound proof study, her gaze going back to the long wall where she’d seen the faces coming out of the night of the full moon. Lydia shivered slightly and shook the thought away. She needed to go. She turned on her heel and made her way out of the room and down the stairs to her car. One way or another they were going to figure this out, because there was no way Lydia was going to let anyone else die.

______

Derek decided to stay in the room with Braeden after Melissa had gotten the information about the virus one of the assassins had created specifically to kill the supernatural creatures. Derek hadn't heard back from Lydia yet and he was getting worried. She should have been there by now. He pulled out his phone and sent her another message hoping he was just being overprotective and there was nothing to worry about. 

He typed out his message. 

‘Are you on your way? Worried.’ 

And pressed send after slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Braeden watched Derek from her position on the bed. She tilted her head to the side as she spoke, “You know I don’t think I ever thanked you for finding me out there in the woods.” She commented, “You saved my life.” She added with a small grin.

Derek smiled back at her slipping his hands into his pockets. "No need to. After all I had to protect my investment." He replied his tone light.

Braeden cocked her head to the side amusement filling her gaze. “Protect your investment huh? You seem to be good at that, protecting things.” She responded her gaze giving him a once over before her eyes returned to his face. “Any idea when they’re releasing me from this hell hole?”

Derek caught her once over but chose to ignore it, he couldn't help the corresponding smirk however. "Well you did get shot; Melissa had to shoot you up with adrenaline to wake you up. I thought we’d wait until she gives the green light though. Is there anything else you can tell me about what you remember? Like who the person was?" Derek asked as he leaned forward towards the railing of her bed. 

Braeden shifted towards Derek slightly, wincing at the movement. “I wish there was,” she said honestly. “But it’s all pretty much a blur after the attack.” She explained. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out though, you seem resourceful.” She replied with a small grin her hand brushing against his lightly.

“He is,” Lydia stated from the doorway, her eyes narrowing at the girl in the hospital bed. She was a little too close to Derek for Lydia’s liking. She didn’t care that this was the girl who saved Isaac and Derek at one point. She was also the girl that nearly took off her and Allison’s arms. “I see you’re doing better.” She stated as she moved further into the hospital room. Her hair was up in a short ponytail and she wore a white dress with pink flowers and a long green cardigan over it, her hand sliding into the pocket of said cardigan clenching lightly around her keys. 

Derek startled a bit at hearing Lydia's voice and he turned towards the door as she walked into the room. He didn’t miss her tone and he had to hold back the grin that was threatening to break across his lips. Lydia sounded almost like she was staking her claim on him. Derek turned toward her completely disregarding Braeden, a twinkle in his eyes, "Finally, you're here I was just trying to see what else Braeden could remember that might help Scott and the others at school." 

Lydia paused beside him and nodded. “Sorry I’m late. It took a little longer to get through everything than I thought it would,” she replied before shifting forward, tilting her head up and brushing her lips against his. Lydia kept the kiss short and when she stepped back she looked over at Braeden and gave the girl a tight smile.

Braeden arched an eyebrow, “I remember you.” She stated.

Lydia pressed her lips together, “Yes, my arm and I remember you too, the bruise faded in case you’re wondering.” She commented.

Derek was a bit surprised by Lydia's show of public affection but he kept that to himself for the moment. He watched as both women sized each other up and Derek was sure if Lydia had claws they'd be out. He couldn't wait to tease her about it later. But for the moment they needed to focus on what was currently going on. "Well, now that we've established you both know each other maybe we can get back to the issue at hand. Do you remember anything else?”

Braeden shook her head, “I’m sorry I don’t remember more. All I know is that the minute the assassins came, more than one the viruses was released and it tore through the pack in just a few hours. It was terrible.” She admitted her expression stoic.

Lydia sighed, “So we’ve got nothing.” She mumbled to herself.

"No. That is something it means this virus works fast and skips right over humans. We’ve gotta go tell Deaton and Melissa and find a way into the school to tell Scott." Derek glanced towards Lydia a bit surprised she didn't immediately connect those dots.

Lydia winced. She should have realized that, but she had a lot on her mind and with what she found out at the lake house and as ridiculous as it sounded seeing Braeden flirting with Derek hadn’t helped. “We should,” she replied and turned on her heel, “Where are they?” She asked as she walked over to the door.

"In the morgue." Derek replied as he walked out with her headed down the hallway. He glanced at Lydia at his side as they turned the corner and headed for the morgue. "So…" Derek paused near the morgue door and caught Lydia’s gaze. He watched her for a minute before speaking. "Marking your territory there?" He inquired with a full on cheeky grin.

Lydia rolled her eyes and huffed. “Please,” she crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m not the jealous type, plus have you seen me?” She asked eyebrow arched, “I don’t have a need to mark my territory. You must be confusing us.” She said casually even though that’s exactly what she’d been doing. “Now, can we focus please, we can talk about us later.” 

"Oh, I've definitely seen you." Derek stressed the seen as he looked her up and down amused by her denials. "But you’re right," He said as he took her hand bringing it up to his lips and brushing a kiss against it, "besides I'm going to have so much fun making you admit it later." He said while smiling mischievously at her. 

Lydia’s body warmed at his words as did her heart, but she just rolled her eyes again while gently taking her hand from his. “Mmm doubtful.” She replied her demeanor calm and collected something she’d perfected over the years. She pressed a hand to the morgue door, “Now come on stop trying to distract me, we’ve got people to help.” She told him smirk on her face as she pushed open the door pausing when she saw Ms. McCall and Deaton standing over a body, their hands in gloves as they worked.

Derek cleared his throat as they moved further into the room. "So, we know from Braeden that the virus worked quickly and ran through every wolf there killing them, but it didn’t touch her and then when the next wave of assassins came in with guns, that’s when she was shot." Derek told Deaton and Melissa as he watched them work. "Stiles and your mom should be fine it's the others we have to worry about." He said looking between Lydia and Melissa, who nodded grimly.

"If I know Stiles, I'm sure it's dawned on him by now that he's not as sick as his friends and he'll find a way to contact us we just need to find a way to help them when he does." Melissa said and Derek and Lydia nodded.

Deaton paused what he was doing and glanced over at Melissa and then between Derek, Lydia and Satomi. “This virus…it’s almost like a variation of small pox, but it moves much faster. I’m sorry to say that I don’t think there’s a cure. If people are already infected…I’m not sure how we’ll be able to stop this.”

Lydia’s chest tightened at Deaton’s words. No, that was unacceptable. They couldn’t lose anyone else. She glanced around the room noticing the older woman towards the back. “Are you Satomi?” She asked softly.

Satomi glanced at Lydia before nodding. “I am.” She said a hint of curiosity on her face as she glanced at the young woman.

Lydia frowned, “I’m assuming you were with your pack when they were attacked,” she said tilting her head to the side, “Why aren’t you sick? If this virus supposedly infects all wolves and variations of wolves, what makes you different?”

"I don't know." Satomi answered startled by the petite redhead. "I was there watching my pack die and nothing I did helped them." She said her expression sad.

Lydia’s chest tightened at the pain she saw on the other woman’s face. "I’m sorry,” she said sympathetically, “You must somehow be immune though if nothing happened to you. Deaton said it's a variation of small pox...have you ever used anything to combat that or ingested any type of healing herbs?" She asked curiously. 

A thoughtful expression crossed Satomi’s face. "Not to my knowledge. I can’t imagine what it could be. The only thing I can think that I ingested the no one else in my pack does is a tea, but that can’t be it,” Satomi volunteered cautiously not thinking it could be something so simple.

Derek grimaced, “I remember that. When you visited you always brought that tea that smelled terrible.” He said quietly.

Satomi smiled fondly at him, "I brought that tea as a gift. Your mother loved it.” She replied softly.

Lydia glanced between Derek and Satomi and she brushed her hand lightly against his arm before speaking, addressing her question to the older woman, “What kind of tea was it?”

“Reishi. Wild purple Reishi. It’s very rare,” Satomi explained.

Lydia nodded and smiled. “It’s also a powerful remedy for sickness. Satomi you didn’t get infected because you’ve been inoculated.” She said with a grin.

Melissa stepped forward some of the tension leaving her body, “Okay, that’s good right? How rare is it? Can we find it?” She asked glancing around the room.

"It's very rare. I have it sent to me from Japan, it would take days." Satomi feeling the hope that had risen fall again.

"We don't have days." Melissa choked out the desperation clear in her voice. 

"No, we don’t need to wait days. I have some." Derek said as he glanced around the room. "It’s in the vault."

Deaton pursed his lips, “Then we need to get it. If the school is already quarantined it means people have already gotten sick. Scott and the rest of the pack need to ingest the Reishi to heal.”

Lydia pursed her lips, “So then we need to go there and tell them that.” She said matter-of-factly.

"And by we you mean me and not you right?" Derek asked arms folded across his chest stance determined as he looked at Lydia. "You mentioned that the symptoms would cause lack of control so if I know Scott he took the pack to the vault to stay out of sight only a Hale can open it."

Lydia’s eyes narrowed at Derek, “By we I meant me not you. Hello, you can get infected by the virus. Need I remind you that your name broke the third dead pool list? Listen to the banshee Derek and stay away from the school.” She told him as Deaton, Melissa and Satomi watched them argue. 

Deaton did his best to hide his amusement since this really wasn’t the time or place, but Satomi couldn’t seem to stop herself from speaking as she watched the two young people in front of her.

"Your mother would've approved." Satomi said a small smile on her face. "You remind me of her." She told Derek. 

Derek lowered his eyes at her words, humbled by the comparison and mention of his mother. 

Lydia’s chest constricted at the expression on Derek’s face and she reached out and squeezed his arm gently as Melissa finally spoke.

"How about neither of you puts yourself in harm’s way since neither of you are exactly human." Melissa said exasperated as she reached for her cellphone. "I'm calling the sheriff,” Melissa said as she turned around dialing his number and waiting for him to answer. When he finally did she spoke up. "John, I've got some good news.”

Lydia listened as Ms. McCall spoke to the sheriff and she turned to face Derek about to ask him if they should leave when she heard a strange noise in the hallway. “I thought we were the only ones down here.” She said as she moved towards the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Deaton frowned, “We are.” He started as he wiped his hands off and walked over to the door the sound of the elevator chiming catching his attention.

Lydia tilted her head to the side watching as the elevator door started to slide open, her eyes widening at the woman with blonde hair standing there gun raised. Her heartbeat picked up speed as she called out, “Guys!” 

Derek didn't hesitate to move out into the hallway when he heard Lydia's heartbeat speed up and when he saw the assassin in the elevator he dove in front of Lydia as she started shooting.

Deaton hit the floor and Melissa dropped behind the swinging doors of the morgue.

Satomi drew out her swords and deflecting the bullets, made quick work of fighting her off before stabbing her sword into her throat, killing the assassin. The woman fell to the ground and Satomi’s eyes shifted back to normal. "I’ve learned to control my anger, that doesn’t mean I don’t know when to use it,” she said at Deaton’s surprised look. She glanced around the corridor, “Is everyone alright?" She called out.

Derek grunted a bit as he shifted back in an attempt to lift himself off of Lydia. He winced at the pain that tore through the side of his stomach. "Can I get a little help here?" 

Lydia’s eyes widened, her heart slamming against her chest even faster than before as she pressed a hand to Derek’s wound and helped him stand, “You shouldn’t have done that,” she reprimanded worry coloring her voice. “Deaton,” she called out to the doctor hoping he’d be able to help.

Deaton got up and walked over to Derek and Lydia his gaze going to the other man’s wound. “We should clean that up before you leave. Come with me so I can take the bullet out.” He said motioning back towards the morgue.

Derek noted Lydia's worried face. "Relax, Red. It's just a little wolfsbane laced bullet." Derek told her with a smile, which turned into more of a grimace as he walked back into the morgue and pushed himself up onto one of the tables.

Deaton was already grabbing surgical tongs as Melissa came over with supplies. 

Derek watched them work, flinching every so often as he spoke, "I've got to get to the school so get it out; it'll heal."

Lydia frowned, “Deaton will take as much time as he needs to get it out. You need to be more careful,” she responded, “And I’m sure you meant to say we’ve got to get to the school.”

Derek sighed good naturedly, "Fine, we’ll be going," he stressed the ‘we’ with an eye roll, "but time is of the essence." He nodded towards Deaton and Melissa. 

"We know." Deaton responded as he extracted the bullet, "It'll take longer to heal but you'll be able to move around." He told him as he used gauze to bandage the wound on the side of Derek’s stomach. 

Derek immediately stood up Lydia's arm going around his waist looping his arm over her shoulder. "Thank you." Derek mouthed down at Lydia as she helped him out the door. 

"Please be careful." Melissa said looking at both of them as they made their way out of the morgue and down the hall. She just hoped that they’d all get to the school in time.

______

John made his way into the building through one of the gym doors towards the back of the school. He'd had to break in but honestly he wasn't too worried about that since in his mind the ends justified the means. He was making his way down the hallway when he heard people talking nearby.

John paused and turned back around towards the locker room quietly. He made his way through the door and what he saw made his chest tighten with fear. Stiles stood several feet ahead of him gun pressed against his head. He could hear the man say something about last words and then watched as Stiles squeezed his eyes shut.

John reacted immediately. He raised his gun higher and fired a round straight into the man's head. He watched his, son flinch shock filling his face as his eyes burst open, blood splatter on his face. John rushed forward when the man hit the ground reaching out to Stiles. "Son, are you okay?" He asked fear in his voice.

Stiles was completely still for a solid minute. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move as he stared at the body on the ground in front of him, the man’s eyes lifeless and open. The worst part was Stiles was glad he was dead, now he couldn’t hurt the people he cared about. He blinked when he felt hands on his body. "What?" He looked around his eyes blinking rapidly finally spotting his father. "Dad?" Stiles shifted forward and collapsed into his dad's open arms. "Dad." He whispered as hugged his father tightly not sure where the hell he’d come from but glad he was there. 

John gripped his son tightly and swallowed hard. "Thank god," he whispered. "I've got a message from Melissa." He said not wasting anytime even though he wanted to take a breath and give his son a once over. They just didn't have time for that right now. "The cure for the virus is in the Hale vault. It's Rieshi...wild purple Rieshi. Derek said it's in a jar on one of the shelves." He said finally pulling back from the hug and glancing at his son.

"Rieshi, Rieshi. Got it." Stiles nodded as he ran out of the locker room. He made his way down the hallway and back towards the basement of the school. He had to tell Scott! Stiles ran at full speed and he couldn’t help thinking coach would've been proud. It was a random thought but he’d chalk it up to the fact that he’d almost died. He made his way down the stairs and down the hallway towards the Hale vault. When Stiles finally reached it he slammed his fists against the wall, calling out to his best friend, his breathing heavy, heart beating a mile a minute in his chest. "Scott!" Stiles banged on the panel, "Scott! The cures in a jar! It’s Rieshi, purple Rieshi! Derek said it’s on the shelf inside…Scott! Scott can you hear me?" Fear slammed into Stiles, his hand sore from banging against the wall, but he refused to stop. 

His eyes burned with unshed tears, he couldn’t lose Scott. He was his best friend…his brother. “Scott!” He called again louder this time before he dropped his head, his body sliding down until he was sitting against the floor, not sure how else to save them if he couldn’t get inside. His gut clenched with fear, he needed Scott to get to the cure in time…he had to. Stiles turned around sliding down the wall, “Malia….I’m here.” He whispered.

Lydia heard the banging from down the hall and she ran, her heels clicking loudly against the floor of the schools basement. She and Derek had gotten to the school about ten minutes ago and they’d made their way inside using the janitor’s entrance around back. She pushed herself forward nearly tripping over Stiles when she saw him on the floor and stopped abruptly. “Oh my god,” she whispered the sight of blood on his face making her chest tighten.

She felt Derek move around her as he extended his claws to open the vault. The second the door slid open Stiles was up off the floor and moving into the vault nearly tripping over Scott who was on the floor on the other side.

Derek stepped into the vault after Stiles and made his way over to the shelves, Lydia hot on his heels. The smell of sickness assaulted his senses and he quickened his pace heading straight for the jar. Derek picked up the jar with the Rieshi and dropped it on the floor. The spores that flew out instantly spread across the room giving everyone a chance to inhale them.

Derek glanced around the vault and saw Kira, who was huddled in a corner, start to move. Scott was standing beside Stiles a relieved smile on his face and Malia, his cousin, he still wasn't sure how to process that, was looking better too. 

He watched as Stiles left Scott’s side and moved further into the room and over to Malia. "Told you I'd be back." Stiles said as he bent down to help her up.

Derek looked down at the two and he felt Lydia’s hand on his arm. Looking back from them he turned to Lydia, "It needs to be said."

Lydia pressed her lips together and shook her head. “It’s not your place to say anything,” she told him quietly. “Everyone is okay…let’s just be thankful and get the hell out of here.”

Just as Lydia was telling him to let it be, Derek caught a change in Malia. He watched as she grabbed Stiles hand and pushed it off her body as she looked at him with utter betrayal in her eyes and Derek knew she'd found out the truth. 

Scott stayed with Kira cradled in his arms as he watched Malia walk away from Stiles, he looked towards his best friend who clutched a piece of paper, the list, in his hand and he couldn’t help how his chest tightened pain filling his chest for his best friend. 

Derek took Lydia's hand and walked towards the vault exit; he didn't want to say anything to either of them. They'd screwed up in not telling her or him sooner and staying there would mean voicing that. 

Lydia followed Derek with a frown as she glanced back at her friends. She wanted to stay and make sure they were all okay, but she also didn’t want to leave Derek. She pursed her lips as she glanced at the wolf by her side as he led her out of the vault and back into the school basement. “If you’re going to be angry with them, you should probably be mad at me too,” she admitted.

“I’m the one who found out months ago…using your mother’s claws.” She told him quietly. “I’m also the one who told Peter, so he’d help save Stiles’ life.” She added.

"You're probably right. But I get why you told Peter, you didn't know Malia and Stiles' life was hanging in the balance. I also get why you followed Scott and Stiles' lead." Derek took a breath as they reached the stairs.

"I don't like that you went along with it but I get it. They know her better or should and we certainly weren't sharing secrets back then. But they should've told me and they should've told her." He was still clutching her hand a bit tighter now, "I can't look at them right now but they're your friends and if you want to stay with them I understand." He moved to let go of her hand and walk up the stairs.

Lydia swallowed hard and gripped his hand tighter not letting him let her go, “They are my friends, but you’re,” she paused searching for the right word and not finding it, “I don’t know what you are. But you’re important to me. I don’t want to leave you. I get why you’re mad. I told them to tell you.” She admitted, “And you’re right at the time my priority was Stiles and I still don’t know Malia very well, but it also wasn’t my place to tell her. It was Stiles’ and of course he was waiting for Scott to do it because Scott’s the alpha.” She rolled her eyes slightly, but she also understood. They all followed Scott’s lead.

“I’m worried about them, they almost died today and I can’t lose anyone else Derek. My heart and I’m pretty sure my sanity just can’t take it.” She told him quietly and then took a deep breath. “But they’re going to be okay. Everyone is going to be okay at least for the moment and I’d really like to just go home,” she shifted a bit closer to him letting her hand brush very lightly against his side, “And make sure you’re okay.”

Derek didn't know what to say. It had been so long since someone took his feelings into account; hell put him first even, that he’d forgotten what it was like. He took a step forward and pulled Lydia into his arms hugging her tightly as she wrapped her arms carefully around his torso. Derek rested his chin against the top of her head. "Thank you." He said quietly pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "We should probably check on your mom first though before heading out." He smiled down at her as he titled her chin up a bit. 

Lydia nodded, “I think that’s a good idea. The last time I saw her she was upstairs with the sheriff.” She told him before brushing her lips against his lightly.

Derek nodded and he took her hand tugging her up the stairs gently to the main floor of the school. They walked down the hallway silently and then Derek felt Lydia’s grip on his hand loosening and he realized she’d spotted her mother. He let her hand go and watched Lydia run into her mother's arms and while it made him happy for her that she still had that, it also made his own heart ache, missing his own. 

Natalie wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I'm so sorry I worried you honey," she said as she cradled Lydia’s face in her hands. "I was just trying to get a little overtime." She replied softly, her smile self-depreciating.

Lydia closed her eyes as she hugged her mother again, “It’s okay; as long as you’re okay everything is fine.” She told her swallowing hard at the emotion that filled her.

"So who’s tall, dark, and dangerous? And why is he looking at you like you hung the moon?" Natalie whispered into Lydia's ear as she pulled her into another hug. "Is that the boy you had in your room this morning?" Natalie smiled cheekily at her daughter.

Lydia’s eyes widened slightly, but she wasn’t a liar so she wasn’t even going to pretend that there wasn’t a boy in her room that morning. Lydia’s gaze darted to Derek the amusement clear in his eyes. She pointed towards him, “That’s Derek Hale.” She said keeping her tone light, “And yes, he was the one in my room this morning.” She said with a roll of her eyes her tone unapologetic.

Natalie tilted her head quizzically. "You’re sure about this sweetheart," she pushed a strand of Lydia's hair that had escaped its confines back behind her ear. "That's no boy."

Lydia swallowed hard her gaze shifting briefly to Derek before going back to her mom. “No, he’s definitely not a boy.” She said with half a grin, “And yeah…I’m pretty sure.”

"He’s very handsome." She hugged her daughter tight to her side. "But you better let him know if he hurts you I'll hurt him." She said a beautiful smile on her face as she waved hello at Derek who tentatively waved back. "Jackson's just lucky we weren't in the place we are now back then."

Lydia’s heart warmed, “I’ll be sure to let him know, though trust me, I can handle Derek.” She said simply knowing he could hear their conversation. “I’m going to head out, but I wanted to make sure you were okay first.” She explained.

"I'm fine. Be safe." Natalie said as she kissed her on the cheek and walked over to speak with someone from the CDC. 

Derek watched Lydia walk over to him a bounce in her step. He pulled her towards him once she got close enough. "You can handle me can you?" Derek asked with a smirk. "Oh, and your mother...terrifying. I see where you get it from." He winked at her as he walked towards the doors, Lydia tucked into his side.

Lydia leaned into his side a smirk pulling at her lips as they stepped out into the afternoon sun. “Mmm she is, and sweetheart,” she paused sending Derek a sideways glance, “I can definitely handle you.”

Derek barked out a laugh as they stopped in front of his truck, "I do like how you handle me." He mock leered at her as he trapped her against the side of the car and leaned in for a hard kiss. Derek grimaced a bit as he pulled away his side still paining him, hoping Lydia hadn't noticed as he moved to open passenger door for her.

Lydia did notice and she frowned reaching out to him ignoring the open passenger side for the moment. “It still hurts? Shouldn’t it be healing by now?” She asked worriedly the anxiety in the pit of her stomach coming back. 

Derek hadn't wanted to worry her but he had to admit he was a bit concerned himself. Derek lifted his shirt to show Lydia as well as see himself why he wasn’t healing, after seeing what looked like black veins coming out of the bandage, he looked up to Lydia, "Maybe we should head back to Deaton." He heard himself say before his vision blurred slightly, sounds growing lower as his body keeled forward and he landed hard on his knees falling to the ground.

“Derek!” Lydia called out his name, fear clear in her voice as she dropped to the ground beside him, her gaze drifting around them to make sure no one had seen him fall. She pushed up his shirt again to get a better look at his wound and her chest tightened. “Oh god,” she ran her hands down his side, reaching into his pocket and slipping her hand inside to grab his keys. “Everything’s going to be fine,” she told him forcing her emotions back. She needed to be logical and in control. Lydia gripped his arm, “I need you to help me get you in the car,” she said her tone matter-of-fact.

Derek heard Lydia and it sounded like it was coming from far away, but the urgency in her voice came through loud and clear making Derek find the strength to help her move him. "Okay..." He groaned. Derek was breathing heavy as he maneuvered himself into the passenger side of the car with Lydia's help.

Lydia shut the door once he was in the passenger side seat and practically ran around to the other side of the truck. She pulled open the door, got in and started the car. Lydia glanced at Derek her chest tightening as she put the car in reverse and started to back out of the spot. “It’s going to be okay Derek, everything’s going to be fine.” It had to be.

______

Lydia stood there pacing back and forth as Deaton worked on Derek. He had passed out not long after she’d gotten him to the clinic and Deaton had to help her get him inside. She stared at his prone form on the metal table and pursed her lips.

Deaton glanced at the red head as she moved around his office, "He's going to be fine." Deaton said over Derek’s passed out form lying on his table. "There was still a fragment of the wolfsbane bullet in him from earlier,” he explained, “That's what happens when I get rushed." Deaton said good-naturedly until he stopped to look at Lydia's pale face. 

"You got him here at just the right time, it'll take some time to heal because I had to go in deeper to remove the bullet since it moved but he's strong and stubborn and he'll be just fine. He's lucky to have you." Deaton finished patting her hand and leaving her alone with him. 

Lydia watched Deaton go and she walked closer to Derek resting a hand on his arm and swallowing hard before she spoke. “You’re seriously going to give me some kind of complex with all these near death experiences,” she mumbled while rubbing a hand up and down his arm waiting for him to wake up.

"And I bet everyone will think you're the high maintenance one in this relationship." Derek tried to joke as he attempted to sit up. 

Lydia pressed a hand against his chest halting his movements. “I have no doubt they will,” she admitted, “Don’t do that. You need to be still,” she warned sternly.

Derek allowed his body to relax as Lydia spoke; he reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you." He said simply not bothering to elaborate.

Lydia’s chest tightened at the fact that he was saying ‘thank you’ to such a simple action. It made her wonder how long it had been since someone had taken care of him and honestly it hurt her heart knowing it had probably been too long. Lydia had been feeling alone since Allison died and with Kira and Malia around she’d been questioning her place in the pack for a while now. 

Scott and Stiles were her friends and yes, a lot had been going on since Allison was killed, but it had been weeks since either of them had really worried all that much about her outside of bursting into Derek’s apartment that one afternoon and even that had most likely been because they needed her to finish decoding the Dead Pool list.

Lydia had been in a terrible place for the last two and half months and she’d felt like she had no one and she was just now realizing that was probably how Derek felt all the time. They never clued him in on what was going on even when it involved him and yet he was still loyal to Scott and he was there every time they needed him no questions asked. God, they really were selfish, terrible people.

It took Lydia a minute to realize she hadn’t said anything. She swallowed hard ignoring the moisture in her eyes as she brushed her thumb across the skin of his hand. “You don’t need to thank me. I care about you Derek, you’re not alone. Not anymore,” she told him softly.

Derek saw the sadness in Lydia's eyes as she spoke and brought her hand to his lips for a brief kiss. "You aren't either. I'll always be here."

Lydia glanced down her eyes burning. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she whispered, her grip tightening on him. “I’m scared,” she admitted hating how vulnerable her voice sounded. “I feel...” she paused trying to describe what was going through her, what she felt in her gut, “-More people are going to die.” She stated.

"I never make promises I can't keep, Lydia. As long as it's within my power, even if what this is between us," Derek used his finger to signal between them, "turns into more or doesn't, I'll be there when you need me." He responded, his tone stoic, serious.

"And people die Lydia; you can't put it on yourself to save everyone. It's as much in your nature to feel it as it is in mine to feel the moons ebb and flow." He told her quietly.

Lydia glanced up catching Derek’s gaze knowing he was probably right, but that didn’t make it better. “I don’t like feeling it,” she stated, “The pain, the death, the voices…Sometimes I feel like I’m losing my mind, like it’s all too much and one day I’m just going to snap and go crazy...Like Meredith,” she paused her chest tightening, “Like they thought my grandmother was when they shoved her in Eichen House.” Lydia’s grip on his hand tightened. “I don’t want to be like them, I don’t want to lose myself Derek.”

"You’re already not like them." Derek said, he continued talking at her quizzical expression. "You aren't, your grandmother didn't know what she was or how to control it and Meredith let it consume her. You are neither of those two extremes. You have people that believe you; nobody thinks you're crazy, bossy type-A personality sure but crazy never." He smirked at her.

Lydia laughed softly as she reached up and brushed away a tear before it could fall, her heart warming at Derek’s words. “Thanks,” she responded quietly.

Lydia's laugh warmed Derek to the core, "I like that you should do it more often."

Lydia smiled, “I might if I had a reason to.” She said softly. “Come on, let’s get you home and in bed.”

"In bed...." Derek raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “You were shot. You can’t possibly be thinking about having sex when we get back to your place.” She said amused.

Derek laughed, "I can't help it if you're irresistible." He moved to lift himself off the table and felt a pull to his side as he sat up making him wince. "Or maybe we can just cuddle." Derek grimaced as he hugged her to him feeling her arms wrap around his back. "My mom and sisters always said I gave the best hugs." 

Lydia tightened her grip a bit, but was mindful of his wound. “You do, I like being in your arms.” She told him matter-of-factly. “Now come on, home and to bed you go.” She said lightly as she helped him up. They’d had a long day and Derek needed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thanks so much for all your lovely comments and for simply reading.


	9. I'm coming for you and when I find you…

Lydia made her way out of the Thai place, bag in hand. She’d left Derek’s apartment about twenty minutes ago to pick up dinner. He’d offered to go, but she wanted him to rest, plus she needed a little time to herself to process everything that had happened that day. Between waking up that morning in Derek’s arms and Deaton digging the rest of the bullet out of his wound at the clinic so much stuff had gone down.

Scott, Kira, Stiles and she assumed Malia were doing a lot better, the virus completely gone from all of their systems. Scott had texted her earlier telling her to let them know if she saw Malia because the other girl had taken off now that she knew about Peter Hale and honestly Lydia couldn’t blame her.

Deaton said he’d be following up with the pack members who were infected later in the week to ensure there weren’t any lasting side effects, but things were looking good on that front. Satomi was currently attempting to find a safe place to go with her remaining pack members, but once again they were in the wind and neither Scott nor Kira could find them.

None of them had heard from Kate since the debacle at the school with the Berserkers and Scott wasn’t having any luck contacting Mr. Argent. The Benefactor was still at large, but at least they’d all lived through another assassin attempt and that was something. Lydia was officially taking the night off. She knew Scott and Kira were together, she assumed Stiles was out looking for Malia and she had a werewolf waiting for some dinner. 

She held the keys to Derek’s truck out using the keyless entry to unlock the doors from where it was parked down the street. It was dark and the air had cooled off. Lydia shivered slightly glancing down to adjust her purse when she slammed right into something hard. A soft ‘omph’ left her throat and she glanced up to see a tall blond haired freshmen standing in front of her.

Garrett smiled at the red head, “Sorry about that, it’s Lydia right?” he asked with a charming smile. “You had that party at the lake house.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her trying to place him. And then it came to her, he was drinking the wine when she was talking to the keg guy. “I did,” she commented, “Now if you’ll excuse me.” She moved to walk around him but he just fell in step beside her.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he said matching her strides, “How about you let me help you with that bag beautiful? We never did get a chance to talk at that party of yours. I’m Garrett by the way.” He said with a wink.

A hint of amusement crossed Lydia’s face as she sent a sideways glance at the blonde while continuing to walk. “Garrett is it?” She asked not giving him a chance to respond realizing he was the one who called her house, “I can carry a bag just fine on my own, plus I doubt my boyfriend would like the blatant flirting and trust me, he’s someone you don’t want as an enemy.” She replied with a smirk. “Besides, freshmen aren’t my thing. Now run along won’t you?” She said waving him off with the hand holding the keys, her tone disinterested.

Garrett paused, “You sure you don’t want to take me up on my offer Gorgeous?” he called out to her as she continued walking straight for the truck ahead of them.

“Pass,” Lydia called back without even turning around. She shook her head as she finally reached the truck and pulled open the door. Really did the guy have nothing better to do? She was in the process of leaning into the car to put the bag inside when something slammed into her from behind knocking her off balance.

Lydia dropped the bag letting out a startled noise as a hand grabbed her hands hard. She tried to turn around to see what was happening, but she couldn’t. Her heartbeat slammed heavily in her chest. She inhaled deeply and opened her mouth to let out a scream. But before she could her head was slammed hard into the side of the truck door, making her head spin and gaze go blurry as her body gave out beneath her, a flash of blonde the last thing she saw before darkness consumed her.

______

Derek was lying in bed hands resting against his abdomen when he heard a sharp knocking coming from the door which was odd because he’d given Lydia his keys when she went out to grab them dinner a while ago. He remembered because she'd specifically told him to lie down and rest. Derek smiled to himself. She was a bossy little thing but damn if he wasn't starting to love how she hovered over him. 

Stiles stood outside the door a frown on his face when there wasn’t an answer immediately. He banged on the door again. "Derek you there? Is Lydia here?” He shouted through the door.

Derek groaned when he heard Stiles’ voice and pushed himself up carefully making his way over to the door. He slid open the door, "Shut up Stiles." He grunted as he dragged Stiles into the loft by the collar of his shirt. 

"Whoa watch the shirt." Stiles said batting Derek’s hands off of him as he moved inside the apartment. "Is Lydia here?” He asked again knowing she’d been there the other day, “Have either of you seen Malia? I'm worried." He said quietly.

Derek made a face not sure why Stiles would think Malia would be there. He’d just found out about her earlier that day no thanks to them. He shook his head slipping his hands into his sweatpants pocket. "No I haven't,” he frowned glancing at the clock on the wall, “As a matter of fact I’m getting a little worried myself." Derek finished concern in his own voice when he realized how long Lydia had been gone. "Lydia should've been back by now she was only going to pick up some Thai food."

Stiles frowned, “What do you mean? Have you tried calling her?” He asked as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed the speed dial for Lydia’s number and frowned when it rang twice and then went to voice mail. Stiles knew why Malia wasn’t answering his calls, she was angry at him and she wanted space, but there was no reason Lydia would ignore his call. He pursed his lips, “That’s weird…it rang twice and then went to voicemail.” He told Derek as he glanced up at him.

Derek was already reaching for his leather jacket when Stiles glanced up at him. "Let's go get some Thai food." Derek said before moving past Stiles and walking out to find Lydia.

_______

Stiles glanced sideways at Derek briefly as he drove down the street in the direction of the center of town. “You’re looking grumpier than usual,” he commented briefly as the jeep hit a bump causing their bodies to bounce in the seats. Stiles grunted pressing his foot a little heavier on the gas. “So how long ago did you say she left?” He asked watching the road as he drove, one hand on top of the wheel the other clutching the gear shift. He didn’t understand why Derek and Lydia were hanging out so much, or why Lydia insisted on running around all over town alone when she knew there were assassins after all of them, well minus him of course because well, human.

Derek stared out the window as Stiles drove; he should've never let her go by herself. What had he been thinking? It was just that Lydia was so strong he sometimes forgot she didn’t have fangs and claws of her own. Derek ran his hands through his hair; he'd never forgive himself if something happened to her.

Stiles' question finally registered to him and he glanced at the teenager beside him. "What?" Derek shook his head, "Sorry too long...It should've taken twenty minutes at most. Just drive faster." 

Stiles arched an eyebrow as he pressed his foot down harder. “I’m driving pretty fast already Sour Wolf,” he turned right at the stop sign and opened his mouth to tell Derek to pull the stick out of his ass when he spotted the other man’s truck, the driver’s side door wide open, with what looked like a plastic bag on the floor. “Uh…Derek, is that,” he paused swallowing hard, “That’s your car isn’t it?” 

Stiles hadn't even stopped the jeep all the way before Derek was pushing the door open and jumping out racing towards his truck. "Lydia!" Derek called out expanding his senses and smelling her fear in the air, already knowing she was gone. 

Derek heard Stiles running over to him and calling out his name, but he ignored him as he roared his voice holding hints of anger in it, "She's gone!" He snapped. He felt his wolf rising to the forefront as he bent the door to his truck.

Stiles jerked to a halt just behind Derek holding up a hand as his eyes widened. “Derek, relax. Just calm down, we need to go to Scott we need to tell him what happened.” He said frantically his arm jerking as he spoke. “Derek! Snap out of it we’re going to need your help. We need to go.”

Derek forced himself to focus and listen to Stiles. "Okay." He finally said reigning in some of the emotion he was displaying. "I'll follow you in the truck to Scott's.” He told him before pursing his lips, “There’s another scent mixed in with Lydia's but I don't recognize it." He added.

Stiles nodded, “We can let Scott know when we get there.” He told him as he moved back towards the jeep. He didn’t know why an assassin would take one of them and honestly he didn’t want to know. He just wanted to find Lydia.  
______

Lydia groaned attempting to shift and frowning when she couldn’t. Her eyes shot open and she was met with darkness, fear surging inside of her as her gaze darted around the small spot she was shoved into. It only took her a few seconds to realize she was in the back of a truck. She glanced up at the glass of the windows, lights from outside flashing every once in a while as she struggled against the carpeted space.

Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were bound as well. She jerked her head up to see if she could see anything that might be able to help her break free and a wave of dizziness slammed into her. Ugh her head, she could feel a heavy pressure, a throbbing against the side of her head and the feel of something matted near the edge of her hair. Most likely blood.

Lydia moved her body again trying to stretch out and wound up banging into something. She frowned and angled her head over her shoulder to see what it was. Her eyes widened and an involuntary scream tore from her lips, muffled by the tape that was covering her mouth. A lump formed in her throat, muffled sobs tumbling from her lips as tears cascaded down her face. She pressed herself against the opposite side of the car, her gaze on the lifeless eyes of the young blonde girl back there with her. Terror. It was all she could feel. She couldn’t die like this…God, this couldn’t be happening.

Lydia slammed her feet, her body everything against the side of the car as she screamed through the tape against her mouth, but it was no use. All it did was make her head throb harder. But she didn’t stop, because they had to find her…she had to scream, Derek and Scott would come for her if she screamed...They always did.

______

Scott paced the length of his kitchen, worry filling him. Stiles and Derek had shown up at his house just about a half hour ago telling him that Lydia had been taken. He’d gone with Derek back to the scene and while he caught a lingering scent that wasn’t Lydia’s Scott had no idea who it belonged too. He swallowed heavily, his fist clenching around his cell phone.

He’d called Kira and Malia both leaving a message for the newest member of the pack hoping she’d get it and come even though she was still angry with them for lying. They needed all the help they could get. God, he couldn’t believe Lydia was gone. His chest tightened. He should have been protecting her better. He was the alpha of the pack…and she was Allison’s best friend, his friend.

Scott paused in his movements and pressed his palms against the kitchen table letting the phone rest there. “Maybe it wasn’t an assassin,” he said quietly. “Maybe it was someone else. Ever since this whole Dead Pool started all the assassins that have come after us have been out for the kill. They didn’t try to take us. And all the other people who were killed…their bodies were just left to--” Scott’s voice trailed off his heart clenching at the thought of Lydia’s body being tossed somewhere. “It doesn’t add up.” He said finally, voice quiet.

Derek paced back and forth, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he listened to Scott’s words. "Maybe,” he mumbled as he glanced at Stiles who looked as worried as he felt. He sighed, “She's alive, she has to be," He whispered repeating the words like a mantra. There was no other option.

______

Violet glared at the redhead as Garrett tied her to a chair in the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Blood dripped down the side of her head and she could see mascara tracks from the other girl’s tears. She rolled her eyes annoyance filling her tone. "Why is she still alive?" Violet asked staring down the petite redhead who was glaring right back at her. "I thought your little play of wanting up her skirt was just a ploy." She raised an eyebrow her irritation with her boyfriend clear.

Garrett glanced over his shoulder at Violet a smirk on his face, “Jealous,” he teased lightly as he tapped a finger against Lydia’s knee his gaze on Violet as he started to trail a hand up her leg pausing just beneath her skirt on her thigh, “It was.” He stated tugging his hand back as Lydia attempted to kick her legs, but he paid no mind to her as he walked over to Violet. “Baby, she’s alive because we want the alpha.” He told her matter-of-factly.

“You’ve been talking about going after him for weeks and I’ve been telling you it’s too dangerous. McCall fought against a pack of alphas and he was the last one standing. We need an advantage. We need him on our turf.” He explained and then pointed at Lydia, “And that’s how we’re going to get him here. Then…we’ll kill them both. Forty-five million baby,” he smirked at her.

Lydia watched them her chest tight as she once again attempted to get out of the ropes binding her. She was scared, angry, and worried for her friends. Garrett had her phone and she knew once he turned it back on he was planning to call Scott. The tape was still over her mouth and her head was killing her. But she had to formulate a plan.

Violet slipped her arms around Garrett's neck as she glared briefly at Lydia again, "Forty-five million does sound really great. We can finally stop pretending to be teenagers." She said as she rolled her eyes. "But I get to kill her... Okay baby." She said as she kissed along his chin towards the corner of his mouth.

Garrett chuckled as he slid a hand down Violet’s back. “Anything you want baby. I’d let you off her now if I didn’t think they’d ask to talk to her.” He told her honestly.

Lydia just rolled her eyes.

"Fine..." Violet pouted as she played with the collar of Garrett's shirt. "Turn on her phone and get on with it already. Her presence offends me." 

Lydia snorted. 

Violet’s eyes narrowed at the sound and she turned walking towards Lydia, and crouching down in front of her, "Can't I at least play with her a bit, I've wanted to try going red." She said as she played with the ends of Lydia's hair holding them up to her own.

Lydia’s eyes turned to slits and she mumbled against the tape, not that they could understand her. That bitch better keep her paws off her hair.

Garrett shrugged, “Play to your hearts content,” he said with a wink before turning on the phone and then searching through the contacts for the right one. When he got to Scott’s number he pressed the contact and then send bringing the phone to his ear waiting for the teenage alpha to pick up.  
_______________________

Stiles was standing near the kitchen table when he heard Scott's phone ring. He shifted forward his eyes widened when he saw the name on the screen and moved towards it. "It's Lydia!" He said his relief and excitement palpable.

Scott frowned, he didn’t think it was that simple and before he could take his phone from Stiles Derek was there beside his friend.

"No." Derek replied taking the phone from Stiles and handing it to Scott. "It's whoever has her." He replied his voice deadly calm so much so that Stiles was a bit terrified at the sound of it. 

Scott swallowed heavily and reached for the phone taking it from Derek. He took a deep breath and answered it. “Hello.” His voice was low, angry.

Garrett grinned, holding the voice distorter to the phone. “Hello Scott, I believe you know why we’re calling. We’ve got something of yours that I think you might want back.” He said casually.

Violet stayed very still wanting to enjoy the show as Garrett manipulated their prey. She pulled out a knife from her boot and put it to Lydia’s throat as she took the tape off her mouth. “You’ll speak when you’re told too and not a minute before. Got it?” She whispered menacingly. 

Lydia glared at the girl even as fear sparked inside of her. “Bite me.” She snapped as she glanced over at Garrett when she heard him talking.

Derek heard the distorted voice coming through the phone, “Proof of life.” he spoke as quietly as he could trying to contain his rage. 

Scott nodded. “I want to talk to Lydia, now.” He said his hand clenching on the phone as he tried to keep his anger in check.

Stiles was pacing back and forth barely able to contain his anxiety when the sound of the door opening made him pause. He glanced up and spotted Kira and Malia walking into the house. Stiles saw his girlfriend and he froze. He was about to walk towards her when she extended her arm to stop him. “I’m not here for you.” She stated simply as she walked into the room and sat on one of the kitchen chairs.

Stiles chest tightened slightly, but he turned and focused on Scott’s words. “Did you hear me? I want to talk to Lydia.”

Violet saw Garrett grin at her and motion for her to bring Lydia to him. Violet undid the ropes on Lydia’s arms, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her towards him. “Speak.” was all she said.

Lydia glared at the girl, “Do I look like a fucking dog, bitch?” She snapped trying to ignore the pain in her head at the tight grip Violet had on her. 

Garrett chuckled. “Spunky little thing aren’t you?” He held the phone to her ear. “Tell them you’re fine.” He told her.

Lydia’s eyes narrowed and she swallowed hard. “Hello,” she said quietly, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Derek could hear everything Scott could and at Lydia's voice he lost what little restrain he had and snatched the phone from Scott, "Lydia! I'm coming for you and when I find you…they’re going to wish I didn’t." 

Lydia’s expression softened on the other end of the phone. She glanced between Garrett and Violet and a slow smirk slid across her face. “Oh don’t worry, I know. They haven’t realized the trouble they’ve gotten themselves into yet,” she said calmly, keeping her voice casual, “But they will.” She added.

Scott had to practically yank the phone from Derek’s hand and he frowned at the other wolf. “What is it that you want from us?” He asked.

Derek nearly wrestled the phone back from Scott just to hear her voice again. He knew she was putting on a brave front and he was proud of her. He’d expect no less. Lydia had always been brave.

He felt Kira's hand squeeze his briefly as she mouthed the words ‘we'll get her back.’ Her eyes full of kindness seeing what she didn't think the others had yet. But somehow Derek knew Kira understood how important Lydia was to him. 

Garrett smirked as he nodded for Violet to take Lydia away from the phone. “Simple, we want a trade. You want your little banshee back and we want you. Tomorrow. During the Lacrosse game.” He stated firmly.

Violet smirked as she heard Garrett toying with Scott. She pulled Lydia away and met the girl’s eyes. "Looks like someone has herself a werewolf boyfriend." She sing-songed at Lydia. "Sixty million sounds like a nice round number."

Lydia glared at the girl dragging her back to the chair. “If you touch him, your outfit isn’t going to be the only thing that needs help,” she snapped. “Besides if you think you can beat Scott and Derek, then sweetheart you’ve got another thing coming.”

Violet tossed Lydia in the chair and worked on tying her back up, “Shut up bitch before I kill you for real.” She sneered, her attention going back to Garrett.

Garrett tightened his grip on the phone. “Come alone McCall, and remember, try anything funny and your precious banshee is dead.” He said simply into the distorter.

Scott’s jaw clenched. “Tomorrow then,” He said and before he could say anything else the call was disconnected. Scott dropped the cell phone on the table before he crushed it, anger burning in his chest. He needed to calm down and focus.

Stiles could see his best friend struggling with his emotions and he reached out and squeezed his shoulder briefly before dropping his hand as he glanced around the McCall kitchen. “So, now what? You know the only reason they want you is because their planning on killing you.” He stated. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out.

“Scott.” Kira looked to her maybe-boyfriend; they still hadn’t really settled things on that front. She knew that he’d risk his life for a member of his pack and while she respected him for it, it also terrified her. “We need a plan.”

“We kill them all. If a fight is what they want, we’ll give it to them.” Derek hadn’t spoken since Scott had hung up the phone, but he volunteered his solution readily, anger clear in his voice. 

“Works for me.” Malia spoke up from her seat at the table. “It’s clear they want the money and that means they want to kill us all, so we kill them first.” she shrugged.

Stiles sighed, “Is it the Hale thing that gives you a one track mind? We’re not killing anyone,” he said exasperated.

Scott nodded, “Stiles is right. We need to find a way to gain the upper hand.” He frowned, “Something’s bugging me.” He said quietly as he leaned forward resting his palms flat on the kitchen table. “They want to trade during the lacrosse game tomorrow…how do they even know about it? Unless--”

“Unless the person who called is a student,” Stiles continued. He shook his head, crossed his arms over his chest and chewed on his thumbnail, the nervous habit signaling how anxious he was. “We should have known. We suspected there was an assassin at the school remember?” He asked glancing over at Scott.

Scott nodded, “Yeah, when the werewolf was killed at Lydia’s lake house. But so much started going wrong we never followed through with looking into it,” he said with a sigh. “That’s where we start then. We need to find out who ordered the keg.”

“The werewolf that was killed was delivering it.” Kira supplied to Malia and Derek who seemed a little lost with Scott and Stiles’ train of thought. 

“So how are we supposed to interrogate a dead wolf?” Derek asked irritated. “But I agree only someone who would easily blend into a high school event would choose the Lacrosse game. Anyone new at the school?”

Stiles turned his head towards Derek as he gripped the back of the kitchen chair, his hands tightening around it, “The entire freshman class,” Stiles remarked snidely.

Scott sent his best friend a look and held up a hand before Derek could reply. “Guys, let’s keep things in perspective. If we’re going to get Lydia back we need to try not to fight with each other.” He told them noticing Derek seemed a little more on edge than usual. He hadn’t realized the older wolf was so close with Lydia. He’d have to ask him about it at some point when they were alone.

“It was the night of the full moon,” he reminded everyone not that they needed it, “And most of the people at the party were freshmen because it was Liam who called his friend Mason to tell him there was a party.” He explained. He hadn’t heard from Liam in a bit, he knew the other teenager didn’t really want anything to do with the whole werewolf life or the pack and Scott had really been doing his best to respect that. But this was about Lydia and Liam might be the only one who could help.

“I’ll stop by Liam’s house in the morning and see if he knows anything.” It was too late for Scott to go now and the lacrosse game wasn’t until late afternoon. So they had a small amount of wiggle room.

“Okay, so you’ll go first thing in the morning. The lacrosse game isn’t until four so we’ve got time to plan beforehand.” Kira said trying to shuffle everyone along, but feeling out of her depth. It was always Lydia who did it. Kira took Malia’s hand, “Come on, you’ll stay with me.” 

“I’m just going to…” Malia’s voice trailed off as she let Kira drag her towards the doorway. She really didn’t know where she was going to spend the night, being at home never felt right. Every time she looked at her father…her adoptive father… it felt like the guilt for what she did would suffocate her. She glanced back at Stiles for a minute and he was staring at her like he wanted to say sorry again. She had over twenty texts saying just that, she just couldn’t…not now. “Okay.” She said finally, “You’re sure your mom won’t mind?” 

“She won’t mind.” Kira said before glancing at Scott. She reached out and squeezed his arm gently before heading out the door with Malia in tow.

Stiles watched Malia go with Kira relieved that at least she wouldn’t be alone. “So, I guess I should head out. I mean no one’s trying to kill me.” he tried to joke but even to his ears it fell flat they were all too worried about Lydia and if they’d get her back. 

Scott reached out and rested a hand on his best friends arm. “We’ll get her back. Everything’s going to be fine.” He said confidently even if he was worried.

Stiles nodded, patted Scott’s hand and then walked towards the door pausing and glancing over his shoulder at Scott. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning and we’ll head to Liam’s together,” he told Scott.

Scott nodded and watched Stiles head out before turning and glancing at Derek. 

“That’s my cue.” Derek said not sure how he was supposed to face the loft without Lydia. “Be safe.” He stood to leave when he felt Scott’s hand on his forearm.

Scott hesitated for a second before releasing the other man’s arm and shifting on his feet. “What’s going on with you?” he asked quietly. “You’re always up to help us and I appreciate that, but this is different. You’re angry…scared,” he said confused even though he knew what he smelled. “Since when are you friends with Lydia?” he asked curiously.

Derek sent Scott a small smile appreciating his concern, they talked about coming out to the pack but it felt wrong saying anything without her here by his side. "She stayed by my side after Kate messed with my age." Derek replied. "She's… loyal, strong...I don't trust many people, but I trust her." He finished not sure how else to explain to Scott what he'd only just realized himself, he was falling in love with Lydia. 

Scott pursed his lips at Derek’s words. He felt like there was more to it than that, but there was no reason for the other wolf to lie to him. He nodded. “Yeah, she is.” He agreed. “We’re going to get her back. She’s--” he paused his chest tightening, “Allison gave her life for Lydia…for Isaac. For all of us really and there’s no way I’m going to let that be in vein.” He said quietly. “No one takes a member of this pack and gets away with it.” He added voice hard. Just because Scott didn’t believe in killing people it didn’t mean they wouldn’t get what was coming to them.

Derek knew Scott must sense he wasn't telling him everything but since he wasn't lying he knew the young Alpha wouldn’t press him for answers. "I know you don't believe in killing Scott and I respect that but if it comes down to Lydia's life or those bastards that have her. There’s no choice." He said and then walked out of the house leaving Scott alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading... we will try to update once more before the new year. hope you all enjoy this new chapter.


	10. consider this sexy werewolf reporting for duty

Scott sat silently in the passenger side of Stiles’ jeep. It was just before eight in the morning and while Scott knew that was early, he couldn’t wait any longer to go see Liam. He hadn’t been able to sleep at all last night with the knowledge that Lydia was at some undisclosed location with people who wanted to kill her…kill all of them. How had this become their lives? He sighed and rested his head back against the chair glancing out of the window as they turned down Liam’s street.

Stiles glanced at his best friend and pursed his lips. He knew Scott was worried, they all were. He wished Scott wouldn’t take everything on himself though. They were all in this together and they were going to find Lydia and everything was going to be okay. It had to be. “Dude, everything’s gonna be fine, you know that right?” He asked as he glanced briefly at Scott before pulling the jeep up to the curb in front of Liam’s house.

Scott nodded and looked sideways at Stiles, “I know,” he said as he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He sent Liam a text letting him know he was outside his house and needed to talk to him for a minute and asked if he could come to the jeep. Scott didn’t want to knock on the door so early on a Sunday and wake everyone up. He pressed send and then rested the phone on his lap and waited, “Let’s hope he comes out.” Scott said quietly.

"What do you mean hope he comes out?" Stiles exclaimed his hands flaying about. "He better come out or we'll drag his little cub ass out!" He snapped. Lydia was in trouble, there was no hoping involved.

"I'd like to see you try." Liam said from Stiles’ side of the jeep causing Stiles to jump at the sound. Liam rolled his eyes, "That was threatening." He said with a sigh before slipping his hands into his pockets.

Scott glanced at Liam, “Hey,” he sent him a hesitant smile. “Thanks for coming. We need your help with something.” He explained. “A while back you came to Lydia’s lake house with Kira. A lot of the people who came to that party were freshmen and we’re trying to figure out who ordered the keg at the party. Is there any chance you know?” He asked. 

Liam leaned into Stiles' jeep causing Stiles to move his seat back. "Well, I called Mason and he was with Garrett and Violet so they sorta invited everyone else. Those are the only three I know really." He said trying to think how the keg ended up at the party. "It's not like I was very present that night, but I could maybe ask Mason?" He offered.

Scott nodded, “Can you text him?” He asked a hint of urgency in his voice. “Lydia was kidnapped by assassins.” He said quietly, “And we think they’re from our school. We need to figure out who this person is before the lacrosse game today. Or we could be in a lot of trouble.” He explained.

"Uh yeah, wow…Lydia okay." Liam said reeling yet again it seemed to be a constant state for him since that night on the hospital roof. "He's volunteering with the wilderness scouts, so he won't have his phone; but he's always inviting me to go with him so my parents won't think it’s weird for me to go see him. Give me a minute to put on some sneakers and let them know." Liam told them before running back to his house. 

Stiles watched him go, "You think this Mason kid will be able to give us the info we need?" He asked turning towards Scott, starting to feel like the walls were closing in on them. 

Scott met Stiles’ gaze, “I hope so.” He said quietly.

______

Derek was pacing back and forth in his loft waiting on Scott and Stiles. Scott had text him about twenty minutes ago letting him know they’d found some information and everyone was meeting up there. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night too worried about Lydia and how she was holding up. He couldn't believe how essential she'd become to him in just the last few weeks but every time he looked at his bed he remembered watching her sleeping, curled up into his side and felt his heart ache. 

Derek felt a seething rage rise up inside of him and he shifted punching his hand into the wall sending concrete spilling on the floor. 

"We'll find her. Scott will think of something." He heard Malia say from her position against the wall. "Kira said she was going to wait downstairs for Scott. I think she just wanted to give us some alone time or whatever. I know it’s not the best time but did you know?" 

"It's terrible timing but it’s just another Hale family quirk." Derek smirked sadly at Malia, his cousin…that was going to take some getting used to. "And no I didn't know. I don't know if I'd have said something either before you ask, so don't go absolving me of guilt. Peter is not a good man. He's family and I've got some good memories from the past, but I don't trust him and neither should you." He finished as he turned to look out the window. 

"Lydia says he's the devil in a V-neck." Malia said as she walked to stand by his side and stare out the window. "Lydia's always right." She stated, like it was a foregone conclusion.

Derek smiled inwardly at her words as he stood silently beside her.

"Should we let them know we’re here?" Stiles whispered at Scott, Kira and Liam as they walked in watching Derek and Malia stare out the window still as statues. 

"We know." they responded, turning towards the others. 

Scott moved further into the loft, “Good then we can get on with this,” he said quietly his voice tight. “According to Liam’s friend Mason, a kid from our lacrosse team, Garrett is the one who ordered and paid for the keg. We think he and his girlfriend Violet are the ones who took Lydia.” He explained with a frown. “The problem is we don’t know where they are.”

Derek frowned as he glanced between Scott, Stiles and Liam. "He doesn't know where they live?" Derek asked needing to do something, anything. "Maybe I should talk to him?"

"No!" Both Liam and Stiles exclaimed. 

Derek arched an eyebrow in their direction.

Scott winced as he looked from Kira to his best friend and Liam. “I think what they mean is Mason’s already told us everything he knows. He has an address, but we checked it out and it was just an empty lot.” He explained.

Kira pursed her lips, “Garrett’s on the lacrosse team right? What if you, Derek and Liam took something from his locker so you can follow his scent? The address he gave you guys might be a bust, but I doubt he’s far from it.” She suggested glancing around the room.

"Done," Derek said as he turned around and walked away from the window towards the chair grabbing his leather jacket. Malia followed after him. 

"I guess that means we’re going?" Liam asked as everyone started filing out of the loft. He glanced between Scott and Stiles. "Not a big talker is he?"

"That's an understatement." Stiles mumbled as he slid the loft door closed; of course in this particular case he couldn't say he blamed him. Lydia was in trouble and their priority was to find her. None of them were feeling particularly chatty. Stiles followed Liam out with Scott rounding up the rear. They were going to get Lydia back one way or the other.

______

Scott inhaled the scent again as he came to a stop just on the edge of town. He could hear Liam and Derek just behind him and he knew Stiles, Kira, and Malia were in the jeep tracking them with one of Argent's GPS devices. They'd gone to the school and picked up Garrett's gym clothes making sure they had his scent before heading over to the fake address he'd given his Friends.

From there they'd picked up his scent, but about a mile back Scott had lost it. Frustration was starting to settle in as he glanced around the area. He could see the preserve off in the distance, but the rest of the area was just an old warehouse district with a bunch of abandoned buildings. The game was in less than three hours, if they didn't find Lydia soon...Scott didn't even want to think about what would happen. He heard Liam and Derek coming up beside him and he shook his head. "I lost Garrett's scent again. This is ridiculous." He said with a grunt.

Derek stepped forward heading in direction of the abandoned buildings. He paused briefly and bent down looking at the ground as he traced a hand over the track he found there. "Do many people drive in this way?" He said looking up to Scott.

Scott glanced over at Derek, brows drawing together. "I don't think so. Most of these places have been closed down for a while now I think." He replied glancing at the grounds and noticing how untidy they were. "Why?" He asked while walking over to Derek with Liam by his side. 

Derek glanced up at Scott, "Because these tracks aren’t even a day old." He told him before straightening up and walking further down the road towards the abandoned buildings. 

Liam answered his buzzing cell as Scott walked behind Derek, "What?" he asked seeing it was Stiles. 

"Derek and Scott are ignoring my calls, what's going on?" Stiles asked, the exasperation in his voice clear.   
Liam watched Scott and Derek move forward and he followed behind them while holding the phone to his ear, "Not sure I think it’s something though. You guys better park the car out of sight and meet up with us." Liam offered. 

Scott shook his head and called over his shoulder, “No, tell Stiles to keep the car running Derek and I have this. I don’t want to put anyone else in harm’s way with the assassins. Wait here and when they get here hop in the jeep. We’re going to need to get out of here quick once we have Lydia if she’s here.” He added.

Derek heard Scott giving Liam directions, "Good." He said as he held up his hand to stop Scott.   
"She's here. I just picked up her scent. And it looks like it’s only two other people that I can pick up. Seems Liam's friend was right and it’s Garrett and probably his girlfriend." Derek finished his eyes flashing blue as he made his way around the warehouse. 

Scott followed after Derek and reached out to him gripping his arm lightly. “Hey, relax. We can’t just barge in okay? We need to check out the building and see exactly where they have her; if there are weapons…we do this the right way.” He said quietly, because if they didn’t Lydia could get hurt.

Derek took a breath knowing that Scott was right. "Okay." he pointed up towards the broken fire escape. "I'll go up and make my way down you come through the back. I'm expecting weapons but hopefully," he took another breath and steadied himself. "They’ll be too busy planning for the lacrosse game and we've got our abilities in our favor."

Scott studied Derek for a minute before nodding. “Alright…I’ll meet you inside.” He said quietly before moving around the side of the building as he saw Derek jump up the fire escape. He kept his body close to the building as he let his senses expand. They were just inside. He could hear three heartbeats, two calm, steady and the third one slightly erratic. Lydia. Scott made his way around the building until he spotted a back door.

He took a deep breath, gripped the handle and twisted carefully surprised to find it open. Then again he probably shouldn’t be since it wasn’t like people actually lived there or anything. Scott pushed the door open carefully realizing he’d walked into some kind of back room. It was dark and full of boxes. There was a long plastic covering over the doorway. He couldn’t really make out anything on the other side of it, but he could see shadows of people moving around and hear voices, so he moved closer to get a better look.

Lydia sat in the chair, arms tied behind her. Her muscles were sore; she was exhausted and incredibly thirsty. She could see Garrett and Violet standing near a table with a lacrosse stick that wasn’t really a lacrosse stick and she pursed her lips. “You know if you’re going to take someone hostage the least you can do is give them some water. I mean really, where’s your kidnapping etiquette? Or is that as bad as your fashion sense?” She quipped.

Derek noted the warehouse only had two floors as he made his way in from the roof. He quickly worked his way down moving towards the staircase on the left side of the second floor. He could clearly make out three heartbeats and he paused in his decent at hearing Lydia’s voice as she mouthed off to her captors. 

Derek wasn’t surprised, Lydia could be a pain in the ass, but she was his pain in the ass. He took a minute to enjoy the sound of her voice, glad that she wasn’t cowering to them. He was crouched down on the steps ready to jump from his perch at Scott's signal, he was closer to Lydia and Derek didn't want to risk her getting hurt.

"Can you please shut that bitch up?" Violet snapped as she pointed the lacrosse stick at Lydia, knife pointing out.

Garrett ripped off a strip of duct tape and walked towards Lydia, "God she's annoying, I'll take care of it baby, don’t worry. Besides, she’ll be dead soon enough and we’ll be twenty million richer." He said with a smirk as he closed in on Lydia bending his head down slightly and making sure Violet couldn't hear him. He placed the duct tape over her mouth as he spoke, "I could think of far better uses for that smart mouth of yours." 

Lydia glared at him and kicked out her heeled feet that were tied together catching Garrett in the shin hard. She’ll teach that overgrown manchild to be vulgar with her. Dick.

Garrett stumbled back and swore. “Fucking bitch!” He snapped face red as his calf throbbing. He stepped forward lifted his hand and backhanded her on the face hard enough to jerk her head to the side. “Goddamn whore, I’m going to enjoy ripping you apart.” 

Lydia gasped into the tape, pain radiating through her entire cheek, not quite able to hide the tears brimming in her eyes.

“What’s the matter bitch, not too chatty now are you?” He demanded with a smirk. He lifted his hand again, but before he could reach out to hit Lydia a loud roar tore through the warehouse. Garrett glanced around and he could have sworn the walls shook.

Relief crossed Lydia’s face. That was Scott and if Scott was there that meant Derek was there too.

Derek watched that little bastard slap Lydia and he saw red. He barely registered Scott’s roar before leaping down from the stairs. Getting to Garrett his primary objective. 

Violet’s smirk died on her lips when she heard the roar and she immediately turned going for the weapons. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Scott McCall racing towards her, eyes glowing red, fangs and claws bared.

Garrett shifted back several feet turning to grab the lacrosse stick that held the blade laced with wolfsbane to defend himself. He lifted his hands and circled it around himself, “Not so easy to kill am I wolf?” He baited the older wolf. “So, you must be the boyfriend. Tell me, between us guys, there’s more to that mouth then smart ass remarks isn’t there?” he asked with a smirk as he leered in Lydia’s direction briefly. 

Derek ducked as he circled Garrett making sure to stay away from the blade, from the smell of it, it was poisoned. He let out a controlled growl, his claws and fangs out. “I was only going to hurt you… now you’re going to die,” he snarled.

Lydia’s eyes widened as she watched Garrett circle Derek. She tried to call out to him, but the tape over her mouth made everything muffled. Her gaze was pulled from Derek when she saw Scott launch himself at Violet knocking her to the ground. They scuffled for a few minutes and she saw Violet going for her necklace. Lydia screamed into the tape. She’d seen what it could do when they were testing weapons through the night.

She struggled against the ropes as she tried to call Scott’s name. The sound must have traveled to him because he looked over at her and that small distraction was all it took for Violet to slip the necklace around Scott’s neck and activating the heat on the wire. Lydia screamed, jerking her body forward, tears in her eyes. If Scott got hurt trying to save her she’d never forgive herself.

Scott could hear Lydia screaming and he gripped the wire around his neck summoning a strength inside himself he didn’t even know he had. He tugged the burning wire effortlessly away from his neck and turned to face Violet, anger filling his gaze. He growled at her before tossing the necklace aside and then reaching out and grabbing Violet’s neck hard. Scott shifted forward and slammed her against the wall with one hard thrust knocking the girl unconscious.

His adrenaline was running high and when he turned he spotted Derek and Garrett circling each other. He shifted closer keeping his distance but making sure he was there in case Derek needed him.

Derek could hear Lydia screaming through the tape over her mouth, but he knew for the moment she was safe and as long as he and Scott kept Garrett and Violet engaged she’d stay safe. He continued circling Garrett the knife on the edge of the lacrosse stick coming dangerously close to nicking Derek more than once. His eyes narrowed and he stretched his senses out letting his instincts take over.

Derek needed to find an opening. He sensed Garrett moving forward seconds before he did and bent low as Garrett jerked the stick out missing him by less than an inch. But then Derek got his opening when Garrett glanced over his shoulder briefly to check on Violet’s progress only to see her on the floor, unconscious. He turned back around almost immediately, but it was all Derek needed to move in and take him down.

In one swift move Derek got hold of the lacrosse stick and broke it in half tossing the end with the blade clear across the warehouse. He grabbed Garrett by shirt and flung him straight through the plate glass window screaming until his body landed hard on the roof of his own truck.

Scott shifted forward giving Derek a once over making sure he was okay before his gaze fell on Lydia.

Lydia glanced between them and arched an eyebrow as she jerked her hands a bit signaling for one of the two idiots staring at her to untie her. Sometimes boys were stupid.

Derek walked over to the shattered window as Scott raced back to untie Lydia. He looked down to see Garret's body, his leg bent at an odd angle. He could hear a groan come from him and honestly Derek was glad. He might have said he wanted to kill him, but he hadn’t actually taken a life since Paige and…well it wasn’t something he wanted to do. They needed to call the police and get them their as quick as they could.

Scott bent down in front of Lydia and ripped at the ropes tying her arms behind her back. He watched as her arms fell to her sides like a heavy weight. “I’ve got you,” he said softly, his nails ripping through the tape around her ankles before carefully peeling back the tape from her lips. “You okay?” He asked worry coloring his features. 

Lydia nodded, the blood rushing back to her arms, “I am now,” she said softly her throat dry and scratchy. She glanced around and frowned, “Where’s Derek?” She asked as she started to stand up her body hurting from being in the same position for so long.

The sound of Lydia’s voice broke Derek from his thoughts and he turned away from the window and walked back towards the middle of the room just in time to see Stiles, Kira, Malia and Liam barrel into the warehouse through the front door.

He arched an eyebrow before finding Lydia’s gaze his expression softening. "I'm here." He responded as he walked rapidly towards her, "I'm here." He said again arms outstretched as Lydia unsteadily raced into them. He scooped her up immediately, "Thank, god you're okay." He whispered into her hair clutching her tightly to him.

Lydia’s arm’s moved around Derek’s neck automatically as she buried her face in between the crook of his neck. “I was so worried,” she told him, her heartbeat picking up speed. “I knew they were going to come after you and Scott…And I couldn’t do anything and it was so frustrating.” She said while lifting her head and tilting it back enough to see his face. Lydia cupped Derek’s cheek, her expression softening. “Hey,” she said lightly, her thumb caressing the skin of his face as their friends watched the scene, mouths agape and eyes slightly widened.

Stiles had called his dad on the way into the warehouse letting him know what happened with Garrett and Violet. But right now that didn’t exactly matter because all he could do was watch the…couple? He wasn’t even sure, in front of him with wide eyes. "Oh." Was all he said as he saw Lydia gently cupping Derek's face. 

"Hey," Derek responded as he leaned his against hers. 

Lydia smiled warmly, “Miss me wolf boy?” She asked teasingly as her nails ran over the back of his neck gently.

Kira watched on not at all surprised, though by the look on Scott and Stiles’ faces she’d say they were pretty damn surprised. Malia didn’t look surprised she just shrugged, Derek and Lydia being together making no difference to her either way.

"So much," Derek said softly as he lifted her up slightly so they were eye to eye and slowly pulled at her bottom lip gently with his teeth, Lydia let out a breathy little noise before he captured her lips in a fierce kiss, deepening it almost immediately when she opened her mouth to his.

Derek vaguely heard sirens in the background and what sounded like Scott or Stiles saying "Well that just happened." But honestly at the moment he didn’t care about anything except the girl in his arms.

Lydia returned the kiss her hand still gripping his cheek. She moved her lips over his until her lungs burned with a need for air. She leaned her head back and took him in, her cheek and arms still sore. “What do you say we get out of here?” She asked softly ignoring their friends who were chattering in the background.

"Sounds perfect." Derek said as he lifted her into his arms and walked straight passed the pack carrying her out the front of the warehouse. Derek immediately set Lydia down and watched as the police officers blocked off the scene with tape and went about checking things out. Garrett was being loaded into the ambulance and then the paramedics took off rushing him to the hospital. Derek could hear the officers in the distance saying how lucky he was to survive the two story drop.

Derek cocked his head to the side as he spotted Deputy Parrish heading their way, "Hale, I'm afraid we’re gonna have to take you in. The victim keeps mentioning your name as the 'person' that pushed him out the window." Parrish said the word person cautiously as the injured man had actually been calling Derek Hale a wolf.

The sheriff had rushed inside the warehouse to check on his son, so Parrish was left dealing with this. Something told Parrish this was yet another one of those Beacon Hills things but he needed to follow protocol. 

Derek stayed silent about to stretch out his arms when Lydia stepped right in front of him.

“You most certainly will not do anything of the sort.” Lydia stated matter-of-factly. “That man,” and she used the term loosely because as human as Garrett was, he was a monster, “Kidnapped me. Knocked me unconscious, tied me up and hit me.” She said turning her face slightly knowing there had to be some kind of mark there because god knows it felt like there was.

“Derek saved my life and he’s coming home with me because I don’t feel safe.” She told Deputy Parrish. “I’m sure when the sheriff makes his way out here, he’ll agree.” Lydia explained simply as she reached out and threaded her hand through Derek’s.

Derek gave Lydia's hand a light squeeze. It was going to take some getting used to knowing he now had someone in his corner when shit like this went down. He shrugged at Parrish who looked unsure of what to do faced with the wrath of Lydia Martin, luckily the Sheriff chose that moment to come out of the warehouse with a handcuffed Violet. 

"Garrett!" she screamed hearing the sound of the ambulance and seeing the tail end of it heading down the empty road. "I want to go to the hospital with him." 

"Not happening,” Sheriff Stilinski scoffed at her, "You’ve got kidnapping, assault, and attempted murder to deal with on your collar. You’re going straight to the station.” Scott had told him how she'd tried to decapitate him and how Garrett had been trying to kill Derek as well. 

"Parrish, leave Derek. If it wasn’t for him and Scott, Lydia wouldn’t have made it through the night.” He glanced at Derek, “I'm going to need you to come into the station bright and early tomorrow and give us a statement. Got it?" He stated trying to ignore Parrish’s open look of curiosity. It was getting harder to keep the kid in the dark. 

"Sure thing, Sheriff," Derek responded as he smiled down at Lydia. "I'd rather not spend the night at the station, if I don't have to."

Lydia sent him half a smile before glancing at the sheriff. “Thanks Sheriff.” She said softly before glancing at Scott and the rest of the pack. “Thanks for coming for me,” she told them, “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m exhausted.” She glanced back at Derek. “Home now?”

Derek nodded, "Home." He responded smiling at her before glancing over at Scott. "You guys still going to go to that lacrosse game?" He asked.

Scott glanced around at his friends and Liam before turning back to Derek and nodding. "I think winning a game right now might be a great way to celebrate." He said honestly noticing that Liam could probably use something normal after the night’s craziness.

Kira nodded, "I think Scott's right," she agreed. Plus it seemed like Derek and Lydia would rather be alone than with the pack at the moment.

Stiles nodded, "Well, if we're gonna make it back for the game we gotta leave now." He said jerking his head towards the jeep. "Can you two catch a ride with my dad?" He asked glancing over at his dad who was putting Violet in a squad car.

Lydia nodded, "Sure. Good luck guys," she said while tugging Derek gently towards the Sheriff's cruiser. 

Derek nodded at Scott over his shoulder as he let Lydia tug him away. "Good luck,” he called back repeating her words. Derek turned a mischievous eye towards Lydia, "You sure you wouldn't rather go watch the game? Cheer the pack on?" He asked keeping his tone light.

Lydia sent a playful glare in Derek's direction. "That's real cute." She said giving his hand a tight squeeze. "I spent the night tied to a chair in these clothes. I need a nice hot bath and a warm bed," she paused smirking at him, "Preferably with a sexy werewolf by my side, but that part doesn't have to happen if said werewolf is mean to his girlfriend." She stated matter-of-factly. 

All traces of humor left Derek's face and his eyes turned remorseful at the mention of how she spent the night, "I'm so sorry it took us so long to find you." He said softly.

Lydia's expression softened. She hated that he felt bad about that considering it wasn’t his fault or Scott’s. "It's fine," she assured him, "I knew you guys would come and I held my own just fine." She said lightly. 

"Yes, you did." Derek cupped her face with both his hands, as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm so proud of you." He responded quietly, “and consider this sexy werewolf reporting for duty... hot baths and warms beds are my specialty you know." He told her with a grin as he opened the car door for her.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, "Is that so?" She asked softly with a small grin.

The sheriff cleared his throat as he made his way back to his truck. He glanced over and watched the jeep taking off in the distance. He assumed he was taking Lydia home since their ride had just left and he was fine with that. "All right you two, get in the car." He said as he pulled open the driver’s side door. "Let's get you home Lydia." 

Derek glanced up finally realizing the Sheriff was there and he had the decency to look a bit sheepish. But not Lydia, she just grinned brightly at Stiles’ dad while climbing into the passenger seat of the truck.

“Mom’s away for the night visiting my Aunt. She needed a girl’s night after everything that happened at the school Saturday morning.” She explained while buckling up. “She won’t be back until Monday night, so I’m going to be staying at Derek’s tonight.” 

The sheriff waited for the other man to get in the car before glancing at him through the rear view mirror as he started the car. “Boyfriend huh?” He pressed his lips together, “Remind me Derek, how old are you again?” He asked as he cocked his head to the side and pulled the car away from the curb.

Lydia smirked in the passenger side seat as she glanced over her shoulder at Derek, humor dancing in her gaze.

Derek coughed at the sheriff’s words. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he spoke. "Not as old as you'd think but older than her," Derek answered cryptically. "And thanks for the lift Sheriff and for the backup. I’m glad those two are off the streets.” He added.

John nodded, “Mm, you’re more than welcome. I’m glad Stiles actually called this time instead of letting me stumble into yet another werewolf mess.” He joked glancing at Lydia who had shifted in her seat, her head leaning against the window. The sheriff frowned, “You alright Lydia?”

Lydia blinked and glanced up, “Yeah, I’m okay. Just tired,” she replied softly. It was mostly the truth. The adrenaline from earlier had already made its way through her system and she was exhausted. Her cheek was throbbing slightly, the rope that had been tied around her wrists had left a burn on her skin from all the tugging and her body really was sore from being in the same position for so long. “I think I’m going to close my eyes for a bit.” She told them.

John nodded, “Go ahead sweetheart, you’re fine.” He told her as he continued down the road. Most of the ride was silent. It took less than a half hour to get to the loft where Derek lived. By the time the sheriff parked, Lydia was sound asleep. He parked the car and glanced back at Derek, “You got her?” He asked his tone quiet.

Derek nodded as he pushed open the back door. “Yeah, I’ve got her.” He told the older man softly as he closed his door quietly and walked towards the front of the car pulling open the passenger side door. 

Derek reached into the car and carefully lifted Lydia out of the seat making sure not to wake her up. He glanced up at the Stiles’ dad and sent him half a smile. “Goodnight Sheriff.” Derek said as he closed the car door with his boot, Lydia asleep in his arms.

“Goodnight Derek.” John said as he smiled fondly at Lydia. He nodded one last time before driving out of the parking lot knowing Lydia was in good hands.

It didn’t take Derek long to make his way up the stairs and into his apartment. He made sure the door was closed and then walked over to his bed and laid Lydia down gently, trying to temper his anger at seeing the cuts on her wrists and the bruise already forming on her cheek. Garrett was lucky to still be alive after the shit that he pulled. Derek sighed and shook his head as he leaned down and stroked Lydia’s cheek softly before covering her with a blanket. Derek straightened up, kicked off his boots and made his way around the bed settling in beside her for the night, not willing to leave her alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! & HAPPY HANUKKAH!! & KWANZAA!!! & JUST ENJOY THE HOLIDAYS ALL!!! BE SAFE.


	11. "I'll be sure to lock my door then."

Lydia walked out of the school, bag over one shoulder, Stiles trailing beside her. He was talking a mile a minute about something, she thought she heard Scott’s name a few times, but honestly Lydia wasn’t really paying attention. A week had passed since she’d been kidnapped and it was finally Friday again and Lydia was looking forward to spending the afternoon and night with Derek. Their first real date except she’d opted to stay in instead of going out.

Her car was in the shop, so Derek had offered to pick her up from school and straight from there she’d be going back to his place. Her clothes were stuffed in her bag, along with something a little extra. She grinned to herself, the sound of Stiles shouting her name making her jump. “Jesus, what?” She asked pausing at the stairs outside the school and turning to face Stiles. “Why are you following me Stilinski?” 

Stiles frowned, “Could you not scream in my ear?” He asked with a roll of his eyes, “And maybe if you paid attention to what was going on instead of daydreaming about things I’m sure I don’t want to know about, you’d know why I was walking with you.” He said exasperated. 

Lydia sighed and arched an eyebrow at him.

Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat and dropped his hands to his sides. “Scott wants to meet up with everyone so we can talk about the benefactor and the assassins that keep popping up out of nowhere,” he explained.

Lydia nodded, “Okay, that’s fine.” She knew they needed to figure that out plus she still hadn’t had a chance to tell everyone about her grandmother and what she’d found out. 

Derek pulled into the school parking lot in his Camaro; he’d left the truck at home for the day. He spotted Lydia almost immediately standing outside the school beside Stiles and as he pulled up in front of the steps he honked his horn smirking out the window in Lydia’s direction.

The sound of a honking horn drew Lydia’s attention to the car waiting just past the steps and she grinned when she spotted Derek. She glanced back at Stiles. “Scott wants everyone to get together so we can figure out what we’re going to do about the benefactor,” she repeated his words, “Got it. Text me the time of the meeting and I’ll be there. But right now, that’s my ride I need to go.” She said lightly as she started moving down the steps.

Stiles followed behind her pausing near the driver’s side window watching as Derek leaned over and opened the door for Lydia. Stiles bent down and poked his head in the window, smirk on his face, “How you doing Sourwolf?" 

Derek grunted and reached out pushing Stiles’ face out of his window with one hand as he turned towards Lydia and pressed a light kiss to her lips. He glanced back at the window and tilted his head to the side, "Go away, Stilinski." 

Stiles made a face, “Rude,” he said before watching Derek shift the car into gear and pull away from the curb Lydia waving in the seat beside him.

Derek kept one hand on the wheel and reached out with the other lifting Lydia’s hand to his lips and brushing a light kiss against her knuckles, "How was your day?" He asked calmly.

Lydia smiled as she leaned back in the seat, keeping her hand in his while giving a one armed shrug, “It was alright. School is school. How about you, how was your day?” She asked lightly as she crossed her legs beside him.

Derek watched as Lydia’s skirt rose a bit as she crossed legs. He grinned and rested their entwined hands on Lydia’s lap, letting his thumb stroke the exposed skin of her upper thigh when she angled her body in his direction. "I'm man enough to admit that I was merely counting down the hours until I could have you all to myself." Derek replied happy to see the street lights all aligned to green clearly, they could tell how anxious he was to get her back to his place. They were only about ten minutes from the loft and he was glad.

Lydia smirked, the feel of Derek’s finger brushing across the skin of her thigh making her stomach flutter. “You missed me,” she stated matter-of-factly, “Which is good because I might have missed you too.” She responded as she leaned into him and brushed her lips across the side of his jaw lightly. “Have I mentioned I’m glad we’re finally getting a night to ourselves?” She asked.

Derek grinned back at her; he loved how she touched him, the affection in every gesture. "You might've mentioned it a time or two especially after the closet incident at Deaton's." he laughed.

Lydia sent him a wicked grin, “It’s not my fault you’re irresistible,” she teased, “Or that you start things that we don’t have time to finish.” She explained as she slid her free hand onto his thigh, squeezing it slightly, “So I took the situation into my own hands and found us a place to finish. How was I supposed to know Deaton would need to get something from the closet?” She asked as she bit her bottom lip.

Derek shifted slightly in his seat her hand on his thigh sliding up his leg. "I think Deaton saw more of me than he'd ever wanted to thanks to you." Derek responded as he placed his hand over Lydia's halting her upward movement, "I’m driving...behave." He said with a grin.

Lydia snorted, "What fun is that?" She asked with a pout as she leaned into him and nipped at his jaw. "You're a big ruiner of my adventurous side, Hale." She sent him a mock stern look despite the humor in her voice. 

Derek let out a snort of his own. “I promise you can be as adventurous as you want to be with me later, once I’m not worried about accidentally killing my girlfriend in a car crash because of a raging hard on." He told her glancing sideways at her and giving her the best stern look he could muster. 

Lydia chuckled softly and lifted her hands holding them up before shifting back against her seat. "Spoiled sport." She stated as she re-crossed her legs and glanced out the window. "I was thinking we could order Italian tonight, is that okay?" She asked sending him a sideways glance. "And I brought a movie for us to watch." Lydia told him brightly.

Derek smiled at Lydia's antics, "Italian is fine, I've permanently lost my taste for Thai and dare I ask what movie you want us to watch?" Not that he planned on watching much of anything that didn't include a certain red-head naked on every possible surface of the loft, his eyes flashed blue just thinking about it. 

Lydia didn't miss the way his eyes flashed blue and amusement crossed her face as she glanced down at her nails. "If you even think about getting me naked before my movie is over you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." She said simply. "And yes, it's going to take me a while to be able to eat Thai without thinking of Garrett." She added with a scrunch of her nose, "Oh, and The Notebook of course." 

Derek cursed under his breath. Stupid couches and uppity redheads, a smirk on his face the entire time though. He made another turn and then pulled the car into the parking lot of his building. He parked the car, pocketed his keys, and shook his head while getting out of the car and walking over to Lydia's side to open the door for her. "Oh and I read The Notebook, I doubt the movie will be better." 

Lydia tugged her bag over her shoulder, uncrossed her legs and got out of the car. She grinned up at Derek, "I like you." She said lightly as she flounced around him. "The book was wonderful, but the movie..." she sighed dreamily, "I hope you have tissues and ice cream."

"You just want to ogle Ryan Gosling." Derek teased as he closed the door behind her. "And I bought your favorite, Vanilla with swirls of caramel and fudge." 

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Please, if I wanted to ogle Ryan Gosling we'd be watching Crazy, Stupid, Love." She stated as she headed for the elevator. "This is my all-time favorite movie ever so you will love it because we'll be watching it a lot." She said throwing a grin over her shoulder at him as she held on to the strap of her bag.

Derek arched an eyebrow at her, "Really? All-time favorite? What about the classics like Gone with the Wind and A Streetcar Named Desire?" Derek was enjoying teasing her; after all it wasn't like he'd refuse to watch her movie. He'd happily sit through it as many times as she wanted just to be with her. Not that Derek was about to admit that, letting Lydia know how much power she had over him probably wouldn’t be the best idea.

Lydia snorted as Derek slipped into the elevator beside her. "Gone With the Wind? Please." She said with a wave of her hand. "Try When Harry Met Sally or His Girl Friday or even The Way We Were." She said matter-of-factly. "But even so, The Notebook is the best and if you mock it we're going to have to break up." She said a spark of humor in her eyes. 

Derek laughed aloud, the kind of laugh only Lydia could produce, "I'll give you His Girl Friday, Gone With the Wind is a classic though, one word Rhett Butler. And if our relationship depends on it I suppose I'll have to endure." Derek sighed dramatically as he shifted in the elevator and backed her up against the back wall. He used his body to pin hers in place and dipped his head, trailing his lips across her neck letting his teeth graze her skin. Derek dropped his hand letting it travel up her thigh fingers flirting with the edges of her skirt, "So, you’re sure our relationship depends on it?" he asked hearing her pulse jump beneath her skin. 

Lydia angled her head to the side giving him better access to her neck as she let her eyes flutter shut biting her bottom lip to stop a moan from falling from her throat. She swallowed hard, "Yes, I'm sure." She said mentally berating herself when her thighs parted slightly at the first touch of his fingers to her skirt.

Derek chuckled softly at her body’s involuntary response to his touch as the elevator came to a stop. The doors slid open and he reluctantly pulled away from her so they could step out of the elevator and into the hallway. They made their way to the loft door and Derek unlocked it and slid it open letting Lydia go first, "It’s shameful how much I resent anything that prevents me from touching you." He said his voice a low as his eyes caressed her body while she moved.

Lydia stepped into the loft and moved down the stairs tossing her bag on one of the chairs before turning back to face Derek and nodding, "It's completely shameful," she agreed, amused as she rested against the side of the chair. "Want to know a secret?" She asked a spark of mischief filling her eyes.

Derek didn’t miss the mischief in her gaze and he slid the door shut, his eyes staying on her as he spoke. "Of course," He responded as he moved slowly, stalking towards her like a wolf after its prey.

Lydia watched his movements closely as he made his way towards her and she shifted stepping back so she was on the other side of the chair putting the piece of furniture between them. "I would have let you take me in the elevator," she replied casually, "I've been meaning to cross that off my bucket list." She said while meeting his gaze, once again shifting back as he got closer to her. 

The smile Derek gave her could only be described as predatory, "I'll have to remember that for next time." He stated as he watched her back away from him yet again, only making his smirk go wider. Lydia shifted ready to move again, but Derek stepped forward, reflexes lightning fast as he grabbed her gently, his hand going to the back of her head as he slammed her against one of the pillars in the middle of the room, a wolfish grin pulling at his lips. "Anything else you’d like to cross off that bucket list of yours?" he asked, his mouth hovering above hers. 

Lydia gasped when her body hit the pillar and she sucked in a sharp breath as her heartbeat picked up speed. The heat from Derek's body against hers made arousal stir inside of her. "I want to have sex against the plate glass window, and in your Camaro," she swallowed hard, "And...Other places," That she couldn't quite think of at the moment. "I've got a very long bucket list," she whispered. 

"Your wish is my command, my lady." Derek said just as his mouth descended on hers hard. Derek slid his hands down her body gripping the backs of her thighs beneath her skirt and lifted Lydia up encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He walked them over towards the large window that led to the outside balcony and used his body to press her against it, his arousal making itself known in the cradle of her thighs.

Lydia gripped the back of Derek’s neck and moaned into his mouth. She broke the kiss letting out a startled noise when the cool glass touched her body. She could feel Derek hard against her and she couldn’t stop the way her body responded. A shiver ran down her spine as arousal sparked inside of her, a slow ache building between her thighs. “Have you been imagining this all day?” She asked her tone teasing even as her heartbeat picked up speed. God, she wanted him. 

"All day...All week." He responded as he lifted Lydia's arms over her head holding them against the window with one hand as the other slipped between them and quickly unbuttoned her blouse. He pushed both halves of her shirt aside and unclasped the front clasp on her bra.

Lydia opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Derek was dipping his head down and trailing his tongue along her exposed breast, swirling it around her nipple before finally taking the hardened peak into his mouth and sucking hard. Derek rubbed his hardness against her panty clad center as his mouth continued its assault on her breast. God, he wanted her. 

Lydia arched against the window, her hips rolling into his as a loud moan tumbled from her throat. Derek holding her hands above her head only served to push her breasts out further giving him better access to them. The feel of his hot wet mouth around her nipple sent a wave of moisture flooding her panties. She tugged against his hands gently, but when he didn’t release her arms she just let her head fall back and enjoyed the feel of his mouth against her. “Derek,” she moaned his name, “What’s on your bucket list?” She asked her tone breathy as she bit her lip to hold back another moan.

"You..." He said the word like a prayer, his free hand moving up and under her skirt brushing against her panties. Derek released her breast and moved his mouth over to her right breast lavishing it with attention before speaking against her skin. "Touch me." He commanded releasing one of Lydia's hands.

For someone who liked to bark out orders on a regular basis, Lydia was very good at following Derek's directions. "You have me," she moaned as she slid her hand down his chest slowly even as she rocked her hips pressing herself harder into his palm, needing him to touch her.

Lydia let her hand slide beneath his shirt, her nails scraping gently against his skin before slipping further south and falling on his belt. She began slowly working it open as his tongue swirled around her nipple making a small gasp leave her mouth. She swallowed hard, "Exactly how do you want me?" She asked finally, "I want to know...I want to know everything you want to do to me." Lydia whispered hotly near his ear. 

Derek loved how she rocked herself into his palm wanting more. He pushed her panties aside and slipped two digits into her already drenched center.

"I want you wet and hot only for me... With those glorious tits out for me to feast on and your heels digging into my back," he sucked hard on her nipple, biting it gently loving how her body responded to him, how her hand trembled slightly as she snapped off his belt with one hand, the clang of it dropping to floor mixing in with the sounds of their heaving breathing and her moans.

Lydia arched into Derek a sharp noise leaving her mouth as she felt his teeth on her nipple and his fingers inside of her. "Fuck," the word was pulled from her lips as pleasure surged inside of her. She was already incredibly turned on and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was coming against his hand.

Lydia tugged the zipper on his pants down and then slid her hand inside cupping his hardened cock through his boxers. Her head dropped back against the window again as she moved her hips against his hand. Lydia slipped her hand inside his boxer briefs and stroked his cock, "I can't wait to have you inside of me." She told him as her hand continued moving against him.

Lydia’s words washed over him like molten lava heating his skin. He slipped his fingers from her body and pushed further aside her lace panties while his mouth continued mapping the skin of her breasts, leaving marks he knew would get him in trouble later. "Put me where you want me." He groaned loving the feel of her soft hand stroking his cock.

Lydia nodded using the window to leverage her body as she pushed herself up a bit, her other hand still above her head. She released his shaft briefly shoving his pants and boxers down enough so they weren’t in her way. Lydia gripped his cock again guiding him to her juncture between her thighs, “Derek,” she whimpered his name as she tugged against his hold on her arm, “I thought you wanted me to touch you?” She asked as she rocked her hips forward making the head of his cock slip inside of her.

Derek groaned at the feel of her tight heat surrounding him. He released her other hand and glided his fingers down her arm slowly, "I do. Touch me." 

Lydia’s hands immediately went to the bottom of his shirt tugging the material up encouraging him to help her get it off. It took a bit of maneuvering, but eventually his shirt was on the floor and Lydia was running her tongue over her lip as her eyes drank him in. Her hands dropped to his shoulders squeezing them gently before slipping down his arms, mapping the muscles on his body enjoying the way they jumped and clenched beneath her touch. “You’re so damn hot,” she whispered before shifting her hips slightly, “Derek,” she said impatiently while tugging him closer.

Derek entered her fully at Lydia's plea, his hands squeezing her ass, her skirt bunched up around her waist. Derek stilled for a moment, sucking on her ear lobe, "Tell me how you want me, slow and steady or fast and hard..." His words thick with promise.

Lydia moaned her grip on him tightening as she sucked in a sharp breath. “Fast and hard,” she replied her tone breathy.

Derek captured her mouth kissing Lydia hard his tongue mirroring the movements of his hips as he fucked her hard against the glass, over and over her heels digging into his back as he captured every moan with his mouth. "So fucking tight...grip me just right." Derek chuckled a bit as his thrusts picked up pace, grinning at her. "I’m even fucking rhyming." 

Lydia arched into his body matching his movements. She broke the kiss and tilted her head to the side so she could catch her breath, one hand gripping the back of his neck the other digging into his shoulder. “Oh god,” she moaned, “Don’t stop,” she gasped, “So good.” She dropped her head back against the glass her eyes falling shut as pleasure moved through her body.

"You make me feel alive," Derek mumbled as he slipped his hand between their bodies so he could push her over the edge, feeling how close he was. He rubbed her clit hard as he lifted her left leg higher so that he could hit that spot he knew made her scream. He wanted to send her over the edge. "Come for me baby."

Lydia’s nails dug into his skin the friction he was creating inside of her body as he rubbed her clit hard was too much for her. She titled her head back and came hard crying his name, her inner muscles clamping down on his cock, pulsating and squeezing around him hard. Soft noises fell from her throat as Derek continued thrusting inside of her oversensitive body, pleasure shooting straight to her toes.

Derek thrusts grew erratic as he felt her muscles squeezing and fluttering around him. Two thrusts later he finally came hard inside of her, feeling his knees grow weak as Lydia’s body squeezed every last drop from his body, causing Derek to press her hard against the glass of the window to keep them both from falling. "So Italian?" 

Lydia chuckled softly as she buried her face against his neck. “I’m incredibly angry with you, we didn’t watch my movie first,” she said with a pout as she shifted against him and sucked in a deep breath, “Jesus,” she rubbed a hand down his back. “I think I’m going to take a bath while you order food because now I’m all messy.” She told him before pressing a light kiss against the side of his neck.

Derek hugged her to him, "But I like you all messy." He grinned unabashedly. "So what do you want?" He asked as he reluctantly shifted back from her and let her legs fall to the floor, careful to hold her in place until she was steady. He watched as she let her blouse and skirt along with her bra fall to the floor so she was standing in nothing but lace panties and heels. 

Lydia arched an eyebrow at him as she stood in front of him, her panties almost uncomfortably wet from the mix of their fluids. “You would like me all messy,” she joked with a roll of her eyes. “I’m in the mood for meat, some kind of chicken maybe? Surprise me.” She told him and then smirked when she caught his gaze roaming over her body. “See something you like Hale?” She asked teasingly.

"You know I do." Derek said as his hand reached out and caressed her thigh as he laid a soft kiss on her shoulder. He pulled back fixing his jeans before slapping her ass softly. He walked toward kitchen shirtless, jeans riding low on his hips and reached into one of the drawers pulling out the menu to an Italian restaurant near the loft. "And don't worry we can watch the movie when the food gets here." He called back. 

Lydia sighed, but there was a grin on her lips, “Mmhm, I’m locking the bathroom door,” she called out as she turned and started walking towards the bathroom. “Behave.” She called over her shoulder.

Derek laughed, "Spoil sport!" He called out throwing her own words back at her as he picked up his cell phone to order them dinner, a smile pulling at his lips.

______

Lydia woke to the smell of pancakes. She shifted against the sheets groaning softly at her sore muscles as she pulled her leg up and slid a hand under one of the pillows, her body moving into the middle of the bed. She grunted the light from the window the likely culprit that had woken her…or more likely the smell of food. “Why am I waking up alone?” She mumbled loud enough for him to hear, “Better question why are you up so damn early?”

Lydia buried her head into the pillow enjoying the feel of the soft sheets against her skin. She was still tired. But she knew she was going to have to get up eventually since the pack was supposed to come over later.

Derek smiled to himself at hearing her compliant as he stacked the pancakes on top of one another on a plate before going to heat up the pecan maple syrup. When he was done Derek placed it all on a portable tray with a tulip as garnish.

"Well since my girl was extra good to me to me last night. I thought I'd spoil her this morning." He said as he presented the pecan pancakes to her with a flourish, his sweats riding low on his hips emphasizing the little patch of hair that led down south. "I swear they'll be the best thing you ever put in your mouth." 

Lydia smirked into the pillow and tilted her head to the side catching Derek’s gaze, “Is that so? Because I’ve had some pretty good things in my mouth as of late,” she replied a hint of mischief in her eyes as she turned over so she was lying on her back, the sheets wrapped haphazardly around her body.

She took his breath away, the way she laid on his bed, sheets precariously strewn across her body hiding the curves he’d come to know so well over the past few weeks. “Touché. I stand corrected… you have had far more delicious things in your mouth, as have I.” He winked at her, placing a quick playful peck on her nose. 

Lydia smiled as she shifted keeping the sheets around her body as she sat up resting against the backboard of the bed. “It smells good.” She offered as she patted the empty space next to her.

Derek scooted up by her dropping a kiss on her shoulder and lifting the extra fork from the tray, “Well I did make you a stack of six.” He said with a small grin showing her the a glimpse of the fifteen year old boy she’d met not that long ago that had started all of this. 

______

“So is Malia coming too?” Stiles asked Scott for what seemed like the millionth time. 

“Kira’s coming and I told her it was a pack meeting so, I’m thinking yes.” Scott replied the exasperation clear in his voice. He understood that things between his best friend and Malia were still touchy, but god it was bordering on annoying. Scott sighed as he unlocked the loft door with the key Derek had left him the last time he skipped town and slid it open.

Stiles sighed as he followed Scott into the apartment wishing he knew how to fix things with his girlfriend.

Lydia glanced up at the sound of the door opening, her fork in front of Derek’s mouth, a piece of pancake on it. She blinked when she saw Scott and Stiles, her eyes narrowing. “Don’t you two ever knock?” She asked annoyance lacing her voice as she sat in bed, nothing but Derek’s sheets hiding her naked body from view.

Derek let out a feral growl at their presence causing both Stiles and Scott to immediately stumble back turning their backs to them.

“God, I’m so sorry," Scott immediately apologized his cheeks flushing, "I still have a key and we said we'd meet here and I should've knocked or called or something." He babbled. 

Stiles stayed silent not thinking what he wanted to say was the best thing at the moment. 

Derek sighed trying to calm himself feeling Lydia's hand on his chest. Lydia pursed her lips and reached over placing the plate of pancakes on the nightstand. “Yeah, we’re going to need that key back because there’s no way I’m going to have random people walking in on me naked in the morning. It’s getting ridiculous.” She told them with a sign.

Scott dropped his head to his chest. “Guys, we’re really sorry. I honestly didn’t think you’d be here yet.” He said while still facing away from them and shuffling his feet.

Lydia tilted her head to the side, “But Stiles knew I was staying here, he saw Derek pick me up yesterday.” 

Stiles winced, “I forgot okay, I’ve got a lot on my mind.” He said with a sigh.

Derek had finally settled himself enough to deal with them. “Okay just leave the keys and take a run. Come back in thirty and we can all forget about this. I mean it Stiles.” He said dryly. 

“Oh come on…” Stiles said his humor back, “Not even one little comment about seeing Derek Hale being fed like a whittle wolf puppy.” 

“Out!” Derek said with a glare.

Lydia watched Stiles and Scott scurry out of the apartment and she chuckled softly when the door slid shut. “They’re going to be the death of happy mornings,” she joked as she turned to face him. “I’ll be happy when all of this stuff is over and we can get some uninterrupted time together, without all the impending doom, you know?” She asked as she shifted towards him and ran a hand down his chest.

"Me too." Derek said as he covered her hand on his chest leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "Alright, time to take a shower and get dressed, before the rest of them get here too." He said as he reluctantly got off the bed.

Lydia watched him go, “Make it quick. I need to shower too and before you ask no we can’t just shower together,” she told him pointedly, “We’ve tried that and I never actually get to be clean,” she joked lightly.

Derek laughed, "I'll be sure to lock my door then." He smirked as he side stepped the pillow she flung at him.

______

Lydia sat on the couch staring at Scott and Stiles. She was pretty sure the plan they’d just described to the pack in detail was insane. Worse than the plan they had in Mexico. She leaned forward and pressed her lips together. “I’m sorry, run that by me again. You want to temporarily kill Scott?”

“Not kill, just…pretend to kill,” Scott clarified. He motioned to Kira, “She knows how to slow down my heart enough that it looks like I’m dead. And Stiles is working with Argent to send the benefactor a message…Kira and Liam are going to be our lookouts. It’s gonna work…it has to.” He said with a hesitant smile.

Lydia’s glance between Stiles, Scott, Kira, Malia and Liam before her gaze shifted to Derek and she arched an eyebrow wanting to know what he thought.

"They need a body to confirm the kill,” he explained, “which I'm assuming is what you think will bring the benefactor out of hiding." Derek said as he started pacing. Scott nodded at him and Derek paused, “That means that you're purposely making the hospital ground zero. What exactly do you expect Malia and I to be doing while Kira and Liam are look outs?" He'd purposely left out Lydia hoping she'd take the hint and sit this one out.

Lydia glanced at her boyfriend and narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m sure you meant to say what are Lydia and I supposed to be doing while Kira and Liam are look outs because leaving me out might be detrimental to your health.” She stated, “And Stiles already said Malia would be with him. You should pay better attention.” She told him as she leaned back on the couch and crossed her legs pinning him with a look.

Scott’s eyes widened and Stiles hid a smirk as they glanced over at Derek briefly to see his reaction to Lydia’s comment.

Derek glared at Stiles until his smirk died and then shifted his gaze to his girlfriend. “Now, Lydia, sweetheart…. this plan of Scott’s is going to attract trouble, in particular probably my psychotic ex-girlfriend. She’ll go straight for you if you’re nearby.” He said trying to dissuade her but feeling it was already a lost cause.

Scott and Stiles winced at Derek’s words. Scott actually felt bad for the other man. No one wanted to be on Lydia’s bad side. Liam shifted on the chair looking uncomfortable and Kira stood by Scott eyes wide.

Malia cocked her head to the side and inhaled deeply. She lifted a brow, “I think you made Lydia angry.” She stated her gaze drifting over to Derek.

Lydia brushed her dress off and stood slowly, her eyes never wavering from Derek. “Let’s get one thing straight. Just because you and I are in a relationship it does not mean you get to tell me what to do,” she saw him open his mouth, but didn’t let him finish. “I am just as capable as anyone else in this pack and I will not be sidelined while the people I care about are in danger just because you’re worried, got it?” She asked arms crossed over her chest.

Derek rubbed his hands over his face at his cousin’s words glaring at her briefly before shifting his eyes back to the red head. “Lydia maybe we can step outside for a bit to have this conversation?” Derek actually winced at look Lydia gave him at that suggestion. “Okay maybe not.” He mumbled and raised his hands in surrender. “I’m not negating your contributions but you yourself have said you don’t have claws or fangs.” That earned him a look of death and Derek was starting to feel like he was digging his own grave. 

Lydia glared at him. “First off, I said that to Malia,” she glanced over at the other girl, “Do me a favor sweetheart and try not talking about me with my boyfriend.” She glanced over at Scott and Stiles. “Second the plan is crazy, but maybe that’s what we need. Scott you, Kira and her mom can do the whole electrocuting thing at your house and then call 911. Make sure you tell your mom.” She told him. 

“Then Stiles and Mr. Argent can contact the Benefactor telling him the body is in the hospital morgue and if he wants the proof he’ll have to meet him there.” She explained, “Stiles and I will handle the computer stuff and make sure we’ve got eyes on all the video feeds.” Lydia saw Stiles about to protest and she held up a hand. “It makes more sense for Malia and Derek to be Kira and Liam’s backup or vice versa even.” She explained.

“We’ll meet up at the hospital tonight at around five when you guys call 911 for Scott.” She told them before reaching for her purse which was on the table. “I’m leaving.” She threw a quick glance at Derek, “Do not follow me.” She said before walking towards the door.

Malia had the good grace to wince, "Sorry." She said softly to no one in particular since Lydia was already gone.

Derek watched Lydia walk out the door and slammed his fist into the coffee table, shattering pieces of wood everywhere before running a hand roughly through his hair. 

"Well at least she still called you her boyfriend." Stiles tried to say supportively, only to earn a glare from his girlfriend. 

"Even I know that's not helping." Malia said shaking her head at him. 

Kira stood up motioning for everyone to head out. "Derek." She said quietly to Derek's back, knowing Scott was hovering just outside the loft waiting for her. "I know Lydia said not to follow her, but she doesn't really mean it. She wants you to trust me." Kira said quietly only moving to leave when she saw Derek nod even as he kept his back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! EVERYBODY!!!!


	12. “So when I’m acting like an ass, tell me…Okay?"

Lydia had just finished changing into a dark green dress. She pulled her thick brown belt into place and then slid her brown knee high boots onto her feet. She would be meeting up with the rest of the pack in about an hour or whenever Kira texts her letting her know they were going to electrocute Scott. She’d spent the last hour and a half cleaning up her room and being upset.

She knew Derek hadn’t meant to upset her and he had just been worried, but Lydia was constantly dealing with people who underestimated her and thought she couldn’t handle herself in the world they lived in. Hell for a good year her own friends had lied to her about what was truly going on. But Allison had been her connection to it all. She’d brought Lydia into things opened up and shared stuff about her family and Scott and their relationship and just everything.

And ever since Allison had died Lydia had been questioning her place in the pack, whether or not she even belonged without her best friend there. And Derek basically sidelining her even if it was to protect her pretty much said what she was to the group. Useless. Lydia’s chest tightened, but she pushed away the emotion building in her chest. She was not going to get overly emotional about this. They had too much at stake tonight.

Lydia walked over to the mirror and ran a hand through her straightened hair. She took a deep breath, let it out and sat down on the edge of her bed to wait for Kira’s text.

Derek had taken Kira's advice. Well, sort of. He'd spent the last hour pacing below Lydia's window scenting her shifting emotions and hating the fact that he’d probably caused most of them. Her window was open and whether it was like that consciously or not, Kira had obviously been right in her assessment that Lydia wanted him to follow her. He just didn't know how he was supposed to fix things when he truly felt she'd be safer away from it all.

But Derek knew he couldn't leave it like this not when they were going into something potentially life threatening. He shook his head when he realized that was the thing that started this whole issue to begin with. Derek finally built up enough courage to shift forward and leap up onto her windowsill before slipping through the window. "Lydia..." He called out hesitantly. 

Lydia pursed her lips and glanced over at her window where Derek stood. She should have known he’d follow her home. Hell she was pretty sure a part of her wanted him to. She pushed herself up and off the bed turning so she was facing Derek. She was silent for a minute, “What are you doing here?” She asked her tone light.

Derek wasn't fooled by her light tone he could smell her conflicting emotions. He sighed, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for making you feel like your aren't a valued member of the pack." He held up his hand when Lydia was about to interrupt. "Please let me finish." He held her gaze and when she nodded he continued. "Because you are. Everyone respects and values your opinions; I can't tell you how many times I've heard the words ‘Lydia always right’.” He told her and it was the truth.

"But you're more than just pack to me...You're not just valued. You're essential. And maybe that's happened faster than either of us are comfortable admitting or dealing with but I won't apologize for wanting to protect you. It's instinct." He stopped pacing as he finished, pausing in front of her.

Lydia pressed her lips together mulling over his words. She took a step closer to him, but still kept a bit of distance between them. “I have no problem with you wanting to protect me; I want to protect you too. The difference is I trust you to take care of yourself when you’re out there trying to help people.” She said softly.

“Do you understand what it’s like for me being the only person who’s always looked over?” She asked quietly. “Allison was the only one who never treated me like I wasn’t going to break, who knew I could handle myself and now she’s gone. So I fit nowhere. I need to be with someone who’s going to treat me like a partner.” She explained to him, “Not someone who’s going to stand in front of me at the first sign of danger, but someone who’s going to fight beside me.” Lydia sighed and sat down on the bed again.

“I know your intentions are good and I appreciate that you care that much, I care about you too, probably more than I originally realized. But this is never going to work if you can’t trust me to take care of myself…to let me help and be useful.” She rested her hands on her lap. “I never feel useful anymore. I always just feel like I’m in the way.” She told him with a shrug. 

Derek felt worse than he had before if that was even possible as he caught the scent of loneliness and pain coming from her. He crouched down in front of her waiting for her to look up at him. When she did, he spoke softly. "It's been a long time since I've had anyone to lose." He told her sighing quietly as he hung his head watching her from beneath his eye lashes not sure how to make this better for either of them. 

"Hell I had a protective streak when I was fifteen and life was good, before all that bad shit happened." Derek admitted, "But you have to know there is no one I trust to have my back more than you.” He said honestly catching her gaze, “I'm pretty sure I trusted your word before I even liked you." 

Lydia snorted.

Derek just shrugged before pursing his lips. "But you're right this is never gonna work if I can't trust you to take care of yourself and I'll be damned if I turn into the kind of boyfriend that makes you feel useless just because I'm scared." He said while giving her a self-deprecating smile. "I'm not always going to get it right Lydia." Derek told her. It was true. He hadn’t had a girlfriend in a long time.

"My instinct to keep you safe is strong. But that doesn't mean I think you're incapable of taking care of yourself because I know you can. You’re strong, perhaps not in the way I am but in other ways even stronger than me. There are times though that I’ll say or do the wrong thing but I hope in those times you’ll know and understand that the thought of anything happening to you terrifies me. And that’s why I get overprotective. I can handle you not being with me, it would hurt, but I’d be able to survive eventually. I can't however handle you not being here at all.” He paused and took a breath making sure to hold her gaze, “So when I’m acting like an ass, tell me…Okay?" He asked softly.

Lydia swallowed heavily and reached out cupping his cheeks. She nodded, “Okay,” she responded just as softly. “I just want us to be on the same page because,” she paused brushing her thumb against his cheek, “I really like you Derek. And there was a time when I would have tried to play it cool and made you jump through hoops but…I’m not that girl anymore. And things can change in the blink of an eye. I don’t want to waste time. I just want to be with you and I want the people I care about to be safe and I just want all this bad stuff to stop happening.” She admitted quietly as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his.

Derek smiled into her kiss, "Okay but starting tomorrow you’re getting some combat training, I'd prefer you use something that requires you to be as far away from your target as possible but it's up to you." He shrugged. "And maybe you feel like I'm being ridiculous and overprotective for asking this of you but humor me please." 

Lydia grinned as she slid her hands onto his shoulders and squeezed them gently. “You like me.” She said simply. “And I think that’s a great idea. Are you training me?” She asked with a smirk, “Or should we ask Mr. Argent?”

Derek slipped his hands around her back rubbing circles over the fabric of her dress. "I think we established a while back that I definitely like you." He stressed the word on a smirk. "And I'd rather be the one to teach you." He replied a possessive gleam in his eyes.

Lydia smirked, “Is there going to be actual training going on if you teach me?” She teased, “Or is it going to be a distraction to have me half naked and jumping around.” She joked a hint of humor in her voice.

Derek beamed at her, he loved hearing the good humor return to her voice, “Well…” he laughed, “I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be the first to cave.” he smirked at her. 

Lydia arched an eyebrow at him. “Oh sweetheart, I think you just issued a challenge.” She told him with a grin. “I think you’ll be surprised by how disciplined I am.” She replied with a tsking noise. “You’ll definitely cave first.”

Derek’s hand slipped up Lydia’s thigh feeling her legs part ever so slightly for him as he moved in closer his thumb up massaging her inner thigh, hearing her heart speed up as his mouth hovered over hers. “You were saying Martin.” Derek winked at her and stood up. “Your phone is vibrating.” 

Lydia swallowed hard and pursed her lips as she reached for her phone. “Remember Hale, turnabout is fair play and I never said you don’t turn me on. You do, more often than you probably know,” she replied simply as she glanced down at her cellphone checking her messages, “But that doesn’t mean I’d act on it.” She said with a smirk as she glanced up at him. “They’re ready for us.”

Derek leaned down cupping Lydia’s face and gave her a hard quick kiss, all trace of humor gone from his face. “You be safe and no matter what stay alive. I’ll see you after.” He turned and walked over to her window, jumping out and landing with a solid thud on the ground. 

Lydia watched him disappear into the night and shook her head, a small grin tugging at her lips. She got up, grabbed her phone and keys and made her way to the door so she could meet up with Stiles at the hospital.

______

Stiles stood in the empty hospital room, three computers set up and along the bed table trays patients used when they were in bed. His brows drew together as yet another video feed went out, the feel of Lydia hovering at his side making him sigh. “Hovering isn’t going to make me fix it any quicker, if I even can. I don’t think it’s on this end.” He explained as she nudged him out of the way and started typing in commands.

He lifted his thumb to his mouth and bit on the nail as his gaze drifted to the clock on the wall again. They only had fifteen minutes left. They’d been at the hospital for a while already and so far there hadn’t been any sign of the Benefactor. Scott was pronounced dead close to fifteen minutes ago and his body was currently in the morgue where Argent and Derek were waiting for the benefactor. Malia had gone with Kira and Liam to check out the first few cameras’ going down, but now he was starting to worry. Something wasn’t right.

Lydia frowned shaking her head. “It’s not this end,” she confirmed as she watched the camera in the morgue hallway go out. “I’m going to go check on Derek and Mr. Argent.” She said as she moved towards the door the skirt of her dress flying around her body with the quick movement.

“Lydia wait, we don’t know what’s going on, I don’t think--”

“Stiles,” Lydia cut him off mid-sentence, “I’m going. Derek could be in trouble and what about Scott’s body? If anything happens to him Kira won’t be able to bring him back. I’ve got to go.” She stated matter-of-factly not waiting to hear his response as she rushed out of the room and down the hallway. Lydia made several turns heading down a few different hallways as she made her way to the morgue. She’d just stepped into the correct hallway when there was a loud bang and Mr. Argent’s body came flying through the double doors and straight into the hallway wall. 

Lydia winced at the sound his body made when he hit the wall and then fell to the ground. She rushed over to him and bent down, “Are you okay? What happened? Where’s Derek?” She asked a hint of panic in her voice.

Chris groaned and shifted as he pushed himself up slowly, Lydia following suit, “Kate…” he told her anger on his features. “She’s inside with Derek.” He explained as he reached behind his body and grabbed his second gun.

Lydia pursed her lips at his words and turned towards the double doors heading for the other room.

“Lydia wait!” He called out before following behind her immediately.

Derek slammed Kate against the wall of drawers that held the bodies and she chuckled.

“Oh baby, you know how I like it when you play rough.” Kate mocked as she sent a feral grin in his direction.

“I’m in no mood for your games. I should have known it was you.” He snapped as he thrust his hand out grabbing her throat, “The Benefactor.” Derek said as he squeezed Kate’s throat hard, missing the sound of the double doors being pushed open and Lydia and Chris made their way into the morgue.

Kate’s eyes narrowed and she smirked at Derek, “Nice try Derek, but I’m not the Benefactor. It looks like once again you’re wrong.” She snapped as she clawed at his arm making him release her. 

Derek frowned, “What?” He all but growled as he shifted back eyeing her movements closely. If she wasn’t the Benefactor then who was? And why was she here?

Kate smirked as a bit of blood trailed down her skin, “Come on, really? I’m on that list too Derek, I just came by to see if it was true...if Scott was really dead.” She said glancing over at her brother and the new edition to the room. “He’s not is he? This is all just some big ploy,” thank god she added silently. Kate shifted forward and ran her fingers down Derek’s arm, “Maybe we should team up handsome, have fun like we used to.”

Lydia glared in their direction, “Sorry, but Derek no longer enjoys your masochistic brand of fun. So why don’t you take your psychotic ass and leave before we make you leave.” She stated firmly as Mr. Argent stood by her side pointing his weapon at Kate.

Derek shifted away from Kate and glared in her direction. “You heard her…go. Next time we won’t be so generous.”

Kate rubbed her throat as she smirked, “Really? Her?” She pointed her thumb in Lydia’s direction and laughed, “Well, I can’t say I blame you. It must be nice coming between those young supple thighs.” Kate mocked as she backed up towards the door keeping her eyes on the three people in front of her. She shifted and glanced at Chris with a smirk as her gaze went to the gun in his hand briefly, “See you later big brother.” She nodded and left disappeared out of the double doors. 

Derek’s jaw clenched, “I hate that bitch.” He stated calmly though there was a storm brewing beneath his the surface.

Chris slipped his gun back into the waistband of his pants and sighed.

Lydia held up a hand, “Relax, now isn’t the time. Is Scott okay?” She asked glancing between the two of them, “We only have a certain amount of time to bring him back.” She told them worry creasing her brow.

Chris glanced down at his watch that was counting down the time, “And that time is rapidly running out. We’ve got four minutes; we need to get Kira down here now.” He told them.

Lydia nodded and pulled out her cell phone sending a text to Stiles and Kira before making her way over to Derek and rubbing a hand against his arm gently, “You okay?”

"No. But I don't have time for that right now." Derek said brusquely pulling away from Lydia's touch as he stepped away from her and made his way over to the drawers, opening up the one Scott was in and pulling the container out. 

Lydia did her best not to be put off by Derek’s words because she knew at the moment he was right. They didn’t have time to focus on them until this was over.

"Well, this was a bust.” Chris said with a sigh as he walked further into the morgue. "I'm sorry Derek; I don't think I ever truly understood how much she—you—I don’t even know." He said with a shake of his head. Not sure how to apologize to the younger man. It was clear now that it had been an unhealthy one. 

"You’re not responsible for what she does or what she did." Derek said sincerely just as Stiles, Kira and the others rushed through the door. 

Kira moved forward quickly pushing her sword towards Liam as she went stopping beside Scott lying on the slab. "Oh god! Scott," Kira hovered her hand over his chest praying she wasn't too late to bring her boyfriend back. 

Lydia watched as the lights flickered and then Scott’s eyes shot open, his body jerking up from the slab as he sucked in a sharp breath. Relief filled her and she watched as Scott gripped the back of Kira’s head and pulled her down for a kiss.

She swallowed hard and glanced around the room. “We should get going.” Lydia knew things were going to start happening fast and people were going to want an explanation as to how Scott was still alive.

Chris nodded, “She’s right. Stiles take Liam and Malia home. Scott and Kira you two come with me,” he glanced at Derek, “I trust you can get Lydia home?” He asked.

Derek nodded to Chris. "We'll regroup later." Derek said to Scott and everyone at large as he walked out of the morgue, nodding towards Lydia to follow as he did so. 

Lydia hesitated, sending Scott half a smile before following Derek, but by the time she got to the hallway he was already gone. She frowned and left the building through the basement making her way down to Derek’s car. She could see the lights on so she knew he was in it. What the hell was going on with him?

Derek waited in the car for Lydia, Kate's words playing over and over in his head.

Lydia pulled open the door and slid into the car pulling it shut behind her before reaching for her seatbelt. She glanced at Derek and pursed her lips. “What’s wrong?” She asked not bothering to beat around the bush as she reached out to him.

"I'm gonna drop you home your mom should be back so you won't be alone." Derek said as he started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot and onto the main road ignoring Lydia's question.

Lydia angled her body in Derek’s direction and sighed. “My mom left today to go visit my aunt. She’s going to be gone the rest of the week,” She told him. “So try again. What’s going on with you? Didn’t we just have a conversation earlier today where you told me to tell you when you’re being an ass? Because you are for the record.” Her words held no malice, just a hint of annoyance at not knowing why he was suddenly being so cold.

Derek sighed waiting until they were on a long strip of road and then pulled the car over to the side of the road. "You heard what she said didn't you? What she implied? What if she's right? I'm older than you the same way she was older than me and I hate her. And..." Derek’s words trailed off feeling sick to this stomach as he opened the door to the car and stepped out.

Lydia blinked as she watched him get out of the car and it took her a solid minute to make herself move, not because she didn’t want to follow him, but because she wasn’t sure how Derek could ever think he was anything like Kate. She unhooked her seatbelt and pushed the car door open. She got out and walked in his direction a frown on her face. “So what if you’re older than me.” Lydia paused in front of him waiting for him to look at her.

“You’re nothing like Kate, Derek and if you were I’d cut you lose. I’m not some innocent little girl that you’re corrupting. I’ve been through more in 17 years than most people have to deal with in their entire lives.” She told him matter-of-factly. “I’ve been with guys older than me before you aren’t the first.” She added, “So please don’t make me out to be this innocent person who you’re taking advantage of.”

Lydia took a step closer to him and placed a hand on his arm, “I’m not that girl and you’re not that guy. Who cares about what Kate said,” she responded softly, “Who cares if you like being with me? I like it too. I like being close with you, I like having you inside of me, I like knowing we have a physical connection and an emotional one.” She admitted.

“I haven’t felt this close to a guy since Jackson…And you certainly treat me a hell of a lot better than he did towards the end.” She said her tone quiet. “Why does there have to be something wrong with that?”

Derek watched Lydia's hand on his arm; smiling sadly he cupped her face and gave her a brief kiss before resting his head on her forehead. "She was mine you know." He said abruptly as he lifted his head catching Lydia's look of confusion. "It wasn't Paige, I wish it was. But she wasn't it was Kate. That vicious psychotic bitch was many of my firsts, sex included, the same woman who nearly killed my entire family, who killed my mother. And I can't seem to get rid of her." He sighed again, shaking his head as if that would finally do it. "I know your right. I do. Being with you has only ever felt right. But what if she left some sort of permanent damage that I somehow..." Derek trailed off not really knowing what to say. What was it about Lydia that made him tell her these things, things he'd never share with anyone?

Lydia tiled her head to the side. “Derek,” she said his name softly waiting for him to look at her, “Trust me, I’m far too damaged for anything you think might affect me. And honestly sometimes I don’t know how you’re as loyal and amazing as you are with everything you’ve been through.” She paused, “It’s probably because you’ve got a good heart and there’s nothing you can say or do to make me think otherwise.” She told him. 

Derek pulled her in between his legs for a tight hug as they rested against the hood of the car. Derek felt Lydia's arms wrap around his midsection and squeeze him tight, "Thank you." he finally said after a long minute of holding her close to his body.

He pulled away slightly so he could look at her, "For the record all the things you said apply double for you.” He reached up and cupped her cheek, “I can't believe how resilient you are…how amazing even after everything that's been thrown at you. We are quite the pair aren’t we?" Derek asked with half a smile.

Lydia chuckled softly a grin pulling at her lips, “We definitely are.” She told him as she let herself lean against his chest.

Derek loved the feel of Lydia in his arms, and there he went again using the L-word when thinking of her, he sighed aloud. 

"So does this mean I get to have you with me all week long? And have my wicked way with you?" He smirked down at her his lips closing in on hers as he played with the ends of her hair. 

Lydia grinned against his mouth as she shifted closer to him, as if that possible, catching his chin in her hand and brushing her lips against his. “If you want me, you’ve got me.” She said simply as she brushed her nose against his jaw.

"Oh I want you..." Derek groaned as he lifted Lydia up reversing their positions so that he now stood between her parted thighs already hard against her. "Didn't you mention something about us and my car." he grinned as he kissed her hard, his hands in her hair. 

Lydia moaned into his mouth, the hood of his car cool against the backs of her thighs. She gripped the back of his head returning the kiss enthusiastically, the feel of him hard against her making a wave of arousal flow through her. She didn’t break the kiss until air became an issue. “Yes,” she replied her heartbeat picking up speed as the skirt of her dress shifted with her movements. Lydia’s gaze flickered to his, “I did. I absolutely did.”

Derek looked around briefly at the quiet road, it was already long since rush hour, not that this particular road was all that busy to begin with. He kissed along her collar bone; "Inside or outside?" he asked his hands traveling up her inner thighs loving Lydia's preference for dresses and skirts. 

Lydia’s breath hitched in her throat at the feel of his hands traveling up her inner thighs. “Right here,” she all but moaned, the sound of her heart beating heavily in her ears as desire surged through her body. Lydia reached out tugging him closer as she tilted her head up. “How do you want me? Hmm?” She ran her tongue over the shell of his ear, “Spread out on your hood?” She asked as she bit down on his ear, “Or bent over it?” She whispered.

Derek felt a delicious shiver of anticipation run down his back at Lydia's words. "Spread out." He all but commanded as his hand travelled further up her thighs his thumb shifting over to her panties and pressing against her clit feeling the wet heat already seeping through her panties. Derek hooked his fingers around the lacey material. "Up." He growled so that he could remove them. 

Lydia let out a sharp noise and pressed her hands against the hood of his car lifting her body up like he’d told her to. The thrill she got from him giving her orders was ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it. She loved hearing the barely controlled desire in his voice. She felt the snap of elastic against her skin and gasped. She lifted a hand and brought it to the thick belt she was wearing. She unbuckled it quickly and dropped it on the hood of his car before reaching to the side of her dress for the zipper.

Derek brought Lydia's already soaked panties to his face inhaling the intoxicating scent of her arousal before stuffing them in his back pocket. Derek watched her quickly unbuckle her belt so she could unzip her dress. He could feel himself grow harder at the decadent sight of her. Derek quickly took off his shirt spreading it behind her on the hood of the car as Lydia let the top of her dress fall down, "You're my naughty girl," Derek breathed out as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs caressing her nipples beneath the lacy material of her bra. He slid his hand between her breasts and unhooked the front clasp.

“I am your naughty girl.” Lydia replied as she bit her bottom lip and reached up pulling her bra off and dropping it on his car with a grin. She shifted back out of his reach, “You planning on unwrapping the rest of me?” She asked as she leaned back her hands behind her, dress pooling at her waist. “It’s a little chilly out here,” she told him as a light breeze tickled her skin making her nipples harden. “I think I’m going to need something to warm me up.” 

Derek growled at her teasing pulling the rest of the dress down Lydia's legs letting it drop to the ground. "We wouldn't want that." He responded watching Lydia on the hood of his car arching her body slightly so her breasts were on display. He saw her legs part slightly and even though it was already night between the glow of his cars headlights and his own heightened vision Derek could see her clearly. 

He rubbed his harden cock over his jeans, "Spread those legs nice and wide for me," Derek instructed cocking his head to the side, "That is if you want my hard cock inside you,” Derek smirked, “And you do want it…don't you?"

Lydia nodded, the sight of him touching himself making the ache between her thighs grow. God she didn’t know it was possible to want someone this much. She pressed her thighs together briefly trying to alleviate the ache between her legs before lying back so she was partially against the windshield. Lydia held Derek’s gaze as she trailed her hand down her the skin between her breasts. “Like this?” She asked as she spread her legs for him a bit wider than before, but not as wide as she could. Her fingers tapped against her skin anticipation filling her head to toe.

"Wider..." He commanded as he rubbed himself, slowly climbing onto the hood of the car, the metal making an unhappy creaking sound. But Derek ignored it, the scent of her arousal nearly making salivate. He couldn’t wait to be inside her. 

Lydia’s heartbeat jumped in her chest as she watched him moving onto the car. She inhaled deeply and spread her legs wider; knees bent her heels pressing flat against the hood of his car as she spread herself out in front of him. The poor Camaro was going to need to be detailed after this little stunt, she could already hear her heels scraping against it. Lydia ran her finger around her belly button and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. “Better?” She asked her words practically a moan.

"Much," Was all Derek said as he crawled over her, not wanting to touch her just yet. Derek wanted it to go on a bit longer this time. He bent over her body and dipped his head down, his tongue swirling around her distended nipple first laving one breast then the other, Lydia's answering moan music to his ears. "My belt, be a good girl and take care of that for me."

Lydia whimpered softly, already incredibly turned on. Her body was so warm the slight chill from the cool night air wasn’t even bothering her anymore. She arched her body slightly pressing her breast more firmly into his mouth as her hands went to his belt. She reached between their bodies fumbling with it for a minute before undoing his belt and bringing her hand to the zipper of his pants. “God I’m so wet,” she moaned as she gripped his zipper between her fingers.

Derek moaned around her breast at the feel of Lydia's hands on his zipper. "Touch me baby...I love it when you touch me." Derek groaned, sucking harder on her breast, his free hand reaching up to pinch her other nipple as his mouth added more love bites to her already marked up breasts, her sensitive skin red from the scuff of his beard. 

Lydia moaned arching into his touch as she slid down the zipper on his pants. She slipped her hand inside his pants and straight into his boxer briefs. She gripped his hardened shaft stroking him slowly, “I love touching you,” she added as she continued moving her hand as another sharp noise left her throat when his teeth closed over her nipple.

"I can't wait any longer." Derek groaned as he slipped a hand between their bodies palming her center, "So wet for me, always so wet and tight." He slipper three fingers inside Lydia, spreading her for him, "I love being inside you." He moaned, "Wider." 

Lydia’s hand faltered against him when he thrust his fingers inside of her. “I am,” she breathed, “I’m so wet for you, only you,” she gasped as his fingers moved inside of her, stretching her inner muscles. She shifted under him spreading her legs even wider giving him complete access to every inch of her body. “Derek please,” she didn’t even care that she was begging as she slid one hand up his body the other going to her breast and squeezing it gently.

"I love it when you tell me how much you want me,” He told her honestly as he watched her touch herself, “how much you want me to fuck you..." Derek added while grabbing hold of himself not even bothering to push his pants down all the way as he guided his hardened shaft to her entrance, groaning as he slipped the head of his cock inside of her, "Tell me." He requested needing to hear it.

Lydia nearly arched off the hood of his car when she felt the tip of him inside of her. She was practically panting beneath him as she rolled her nipple between her fingers before pinching it. “I don’t just I want you, I need you.” She told him, “I love the way if feels when you fuck me so hard I can still feel where you were in the morning.” She moaned. “I love how thick you are and the way your entire body consumes me.”

Lydia was so wet she could feel her own moisture against the inside of her thighs and she was having trouble focusing on words. She wanted him so bad. “I want you so bad I’d let you take me anyway, anywhere whenever you wanted just to feel you inside of me.” She told him. “Derek please, please,” she lifted her hips slightly, “I want to be fucked all night long over and over again, I want you to take me until I beg you to stop and then do it again.” She closed her eyes and moved her hips again a whimper falling from her throat.

"You drive me wild." He said finally just sinking inside of her. Derek drove into her delicious heat over and over again. "God," He groaned, "So freaking good, so hot. You feel so good." Derek mumbled as he kept thrusting inside her, his knees digging into the hood of the car as it shook beneath his movements. "After this I'm gonna take you home and spend all night inside my girl fucking you over and over…" Derek moaned feeling his balls starting to tighten. He gripped one of Lydia’s legs and lifted it up and to the side as he continued slamming into her body changing the angle of his thrusts making him sink deeper into the warm cavern of her body. "You’re gonna come for me soon aren't you baby?"

Lydia gripped his shoulder her hips meeting Derek’s thrust for thrust as she nodded her head, her breathing labored. “Yes, oh god I’m gonna come for you so hard I can already feel it,” she gasped surprised by how little it actually took for him to get her off. The pressure in her lower belly was incredibly heavy and she could feel herself building towards a massive orgasm. “Derek, oh god, so close,” she moaned as he pounded her into the car’s hood.

"That's it, take all of me." Derek grunted as he kept thrusting harder and faster moving his hand between their bodies and rubbing his thumb against Lydia's clit, "That's good, fuck,” he moaned, “You’re so close Baby. I can feel it." Derek couldn't even think clearly as he felt her inner muscles clenching around his cock, the first fluttering’s of her orgasm hitting her.

Lydia gripped onto his body, her nails clipping his skin. The next time Derek thrust inside of her while simultaneously pinching her clit was all it took to undo her. She completely lost it, her body jerking beneath his as she came hard screaming his name, the sound echoing along the empty road, her inner muscles clamping down on Derek’s cock pulsating and squeezing as pleasure ran through her entire sweat slicked body. Lydia sucked in large gulps of air as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart even while her orgasm was still moving through her every time Derek plunged inside of her. 

Derek felt his own orgasm coming in fast as he lost control, his thrusts coming in jerky motions, "Fuck...Lydia," Derek didn't so much as scream Lydia's name as howl it. He nearly collapsed on top of her, but managed to hold himself by his forearms as he kissed her jaw softly. "I'd do anything for you...You know that right?"

Lydia nodded as she ran one hand up and down his back soothingly while the other scratched the back of his head gently, “I know,” she said softly her chest warming, “I would for you too.” She was silent for a minute, “I’m really glad we’re together…I’ve been feeling so lost lately,” Lydia spoke the words quietly, “But when I’m with you, I feel less lonely…less lost.” She whispered as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Me too Lydia, me too," Not wanting to move but knowing they couldn’t just stay the way they were in the middle of the road he shifted back. "So this bucket list of yours... Should I just ask for a list?" He smirked as he reluctantly moved away from her pulling up his jeans as he did.

"Come here." Derek sat her up reaching behind her for his shirt so he could slip it over her head, Lydia helping him put her arms through, “Have I mentioned how much I love it when your all messy?" He smiled down at her his arms on either side of her.

Lydia chuckled, his shirt swallowing her small frame. She cupped his cheeks, “I have no idea why, I must look a mess,” she responded as she leaned in and brushed a light kiss against his lips before shifting her legs carefully, “God knows I feel it,” she teased as she sat on the hood of his car in front of him. “And as far as the list goes…just assume I want to have sex everywhere.” She joked.

Derek laughed, "Well that can certainly be arranged.” He replied with a wink. He bent down and grabbed her dress and the belt that had fallen from the car to the ground, tossing both in the back seat of the car. Derek then picked Lydia up and carried her to the passenger side of the car. "I'm thinking the elevator should be next." Derek said cheerfully as he pulled open the door with one hand and tucked Lydia into the car, closing the door and walking over to the driver’s side of the car.

Lydia watched Derek as he got in and started the car, a slight grin on her face, “I think I’m liking this plan,” she stated matter-of-factly as the car sped off down the road heading towards the loft.

______

Derek tumbled back onto the bed, now just as naked as the beautiful redhead in his arms. They’d gotten back to the lot a good thirty minutes ago and the minute they got out of the car and into the elevator he had her naked and pressed against the wall. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he planned on being inside of her all night. 

He was still semi-hard from their round in the elevator and damn it was a good thing he owned the building because they were making a lot of noise, but honestly he didn’t even care. Derek rarely let himself go this much and he was enjoying every second of it. Derek’s hands were on Lydia's sore ass rubbing soothing circles into her skin remembering how he'd rammed into her pussy over and over, her ass slamming into the metal of the elevator walls again and again. 

Lydia moaned into his chest, her warm breath hitting the skin of his neck.

"How's my girl feeling?" He thrust ever so slightly inside her still feeling the last fluttering’s of the third orgasm he'd just given her. "Ready for more..." 

Lydia whimpered, shaking her head even as her hips rocked against his cock seeking him out, trying to get him deeper inside off her. She could already feel a fresh wave of arousal spreading through her despite the fact that her thighs were still slick with their combined fluids from the elevator. “So fucking good,” she moaned. “More,” she finally said even though that was pretty obvious with the way she was attempting to push him further inside of her.

"Fuck baby," Derek groaned he matched Lydia's movements, "I love being inside of you.” He told her and it was the truth, “You like being on top? I certainly like you on top," he mumbled his gaze zeroing in on her breasts as his hands slid up her waist to cup her full breasts in his palms, loving the way they bounced as she rocked up and down in his lap. He squeezed and rolled her nipples between his fingers. "That a girl, ride me hard, get us both off." 

Lydia nodded her hands falling to his chest as she moaned sinking even further onto his cock. She shifted her legs wider her knees on the bed on either side of his body and lifted off of him before thrusting back down making a sharp noise as he pinched her nipple again. “I love when you play with my breasts, I could come just from that,” she admitted, her breathing already picking up speed. 

She’d lost her verbal filter two orgasms ago, not that she really had much of one to begin with. Her body was so overly sensitive from her previous orgasms that with each new one it took less and less time for her to come. “Oh god,” she gasped as she moved over his body fast, the muscles in her thighs burning as she pounded down on him, her breast bouncing in his hands. “Derek,” she moaned.

Derek could feel himself getting closer too and he kept his gaze on her body as she rode him with abandon, "So good baby, so close…" He couldn't even finish a sentence the feel of her body wrapped around his cock driving all thoughts from his head. He ran one hand down her midsection, past her stomach and dipped it between her legs where their bodies were connected. His rubbed his thumb over her clit in controlled circles, pinching it every so often to mix up the stimulation. “Come on baby, you know you can ride me faster." He taunted her playfully.

Lydia arched her body over him, throwing her head back and rotating her hips as she bounced in his lap, not even pulling fully off his cock before slamming herself back down. Her breasts swayed fast with her movements as she clenched her inner muscles around his cock, “Fuck,” she groaned as she felt her inner walls begin to flutter, “Derek,” she gasped his name the next time thrust down on him, the damn inside of her breaking as she came again her entire body shaking with pleasure.

Lydia’s body all but collapsed against Derek’s her chest pressing against his as pleasure seared through her. She shifted her hips a few times small whimpers falling from her throat as she felt Derek jerk his hips up as she ground down on him, the action hitting that sensitive spot inside of her. “Oh god,” she moaned her body exhausted but still cresting towards yet another orgasm.

Derek groaned, his body on fire, "One more,” He thrust his hips up into her one more time. His spine tingling as he finally came, his come coating the inside of her body as her inner walls milked every last drop from his cock as she clenched around him another orgasm tearing through her body making a soft sob fall from her throat. 

Derek felt her heavy against his chest as she hugged his body to hers. He shifted them slightly getting more comfortable, Lydia still on top of him, their bodies still joined. "Just a little rest." He mumbled hearing Lydia snort against his skin at the words. He rested his head back against the pillows, Lydia’s body pressed against his as he drifted off to sleep the steady beat of Lydia's heart relaxing him like nothing else could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! We hope this chapter helps address so of the issues that were brought up in the last chapter. Again thanks so much for reading and commenting.


	13. “The building is made of mountain ash!”

Derek sat in the sheriff’s office looking over the compiled dead pool list counting the number that had been crossed off. He sighed. He hated sitting around doing nothing, but they didn’t have any new leads at the moment and after Scott had told them his theory about the Benefactor being a banshee, well…that had thrown a whole other layer of tension around the pack. Stiles had gone with Lydia to see Meredith, but neither of them had gotten much from the other girl. And Derek and Scott were still having trouble finding the rest of Satomi’s pack. So he’d been relegated to helping the Sheriff and Deputy Parrish try and find the rest of the assassins before they could get to anyone else.

Things had been so busy that he hadn’t even seen Lydia for close to a week. And if Derek was being honest, he missed his girlfriend, though they tried to check in with each other at least once a day and Lydia had been sending him a ridiculous amount of naughty messages that day telling him exactly what she was going to do to him the next time she saw him. Derek had almost accidentally shown Deputy Parrish and the Sheriff Lydia’s last text since his phone was lying on the desk in plain view when it came in. That would have been awkward.

Derek glanced at his phone, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He couldn’t seem to help it lately, Lydia made him smile.

Stiles walked through the station towards his father’s office, Scott right behind him, and paused in the doorway at the sight of Derek looking at his phone with the hint of a smile on his face. He rolled his eyes, "Let me guess you’re thinking of Lydia," Stiles sing-songed as he stepped into his father's office. 

Derek immediately wiped the smile off his face and sneered at the teenager, "Go away," he snapped.

Stiles cocked his head to the side humor on his face, "My dad works here remember." He smirked, "Lydia's been especially moody too if that makes you feel any better." Stiles told him as he watched Derek’s closely, catching the small barely there grin that quirked at his lip, "Ha!" He shouted.

Derek blinked at the loud noise and glanced at Scott who had just moved up behind Stiles nodding in his direction before looking back at Stiles annoyance in his voice, "What is wrong with you?" Derek asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"You lovey dovey couples make me sick." Stiles said adding gagging noises for good measure. 

Derek smirked, "Malia still not talking to you?" Derek asked as he sat back in his seat. "Have you tried saying sorry?"

"I—so--yeah..." Stiles answered suddenly unsure if he'd actually said he was sorry or if he'd simply spent his time trying to justify why he kept the secret to begin with. "Good point. I’ve gotta go." He said before dashing out nearly toppling Scott over as he went. 

Scott sighed, "Thank God for wolf reflexes." He mumbled as he glanced over at Derek and the papers in front of him. “You know, looking at the list isn’t going to change how many people on it are gone.” He said quietly, “But no more…no one else dies no matter who or what they are. No one.” He said his tone hard as he moved into the office and sat down across from Derek, frown on his face.

Scott hesitated, “Argent called earlier,” he commented keeping his tone light, “He said that he’d tracked Kate down and found her with Peter. There was a little fight with the berserkers, but once Kate and Peter disappeared they let Argent go.” He leaned forward resting his hands on the table, “Any idea what Peter and Kate would be doing together?” He asked. Scott had been trying to figure it out, but honestly he had no idea.

"Nothing good." Derek deadpanned, leaning back in the chair closing his eyes briefly. "The only thing I do believe is that Kate isn't the benefactor.” He replied honestly, “I wouldn't be all that surprised if it was Peter, it just seems too obvious that he left himself off the list but kept Malia and I on it." He explained looking at Scott just as much at a loss as the young alpha.

Scott nodded, “Yeah, I don’t know…Peter seems to want to get to know Malia, putting her on a dead pool list is kind of the opposite of that.” He said with a shrug. He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. “Lydia went to her grandmother’s lake house after school. She said something about trying to find out more about what happened and why that weird room upstairs was built. We think if we have more information on Lydia’s grandmother it might help us figure out who the Benefactor is.” He told the older wolf, “It’s not like there are a lot of banshee’s roaming around you know?”

Derek frowned standing up abruptly, "Alone?"

Scott arched an eyebrow, “She goes up there alone all the time Derek. I asked her if she wanted one of us to go, I tried to send Kira and Malia with her, but she wanted to be alone,” he told him with a shrug. “She’ll be okay.” He said motioning towards the desk, “Where’s the sheriff?” He asked trying to draw Derek’s attention away from thoughts of Lydia.

"I specifically asked her not to go by herself since she got kidnapped and someone tried to kill us." Derek said his worry and irritation coming off him in waves.

Scott sighed, “Derek, you need to calm down.” He said quietly. “Lydia has been dealing with this stuff for years now; you need to let her do things on her own. If she wants to be alone maybe there’s a reason.” He offered, “Just let her be I’m sure if something is wrong she’ll find a way to let you know. We haven’t seen any assassins since the mess at the school. Let’s hope that’s a good sign.” He told the other wolf right as the sheriff walked into the office.

John paused and glanced between Scott and Derek, “What’s wrong? The look on your face seems more sour than usual,” he commented while keeping his gaze on Derek for a moment before walking over to his desk.

"Scott thinks I should just ‘be chill’ and not worry that my girlfriend, who by the way is valued at 20 million on this damn Dead pool list," Derek tapped the paper on the desk indicating the list, "thinks it's okay to wonder out to her desolate lake house all alone" He finished as he glared at Scott. 

John stood behind his desk listening to Derek’s tirade, which honestly he hadn’t thought the young Hale had in him considering he barely spoke most days. "Oh, is that all." He deadpanned.

Scott glowered at them and held up his hands, “I told Lydia this was how you were going to react.” He stated. He’d told her to just call Derek and let him know what she was doing, but Lydia had been adamant that she could handle herself for a few hours and Scott wasn’t about to argue with her.

John could practically feel the tension in the room and he sighed, “I’m sure Lydia’s okay, but why don’t I send Parrish out there to check on her?” He asked, “He left the station a while ago, I’ll radio him and send the address.” He told them.

“Thank you, Sheriff.” Derek replied.

“Thank God.” Scott mumbled at the same time causing John to smile at the both of them. 

John picked up the radio on his desk changing it to the right channel and pushed down the button, “Deputy come in son, I need you to take a detour over to the Martin’s lake house to check in on Lydia for me…Deputy come in.” Sheriff smiled at the two werewolf’s unable to hide his worry over Parrish’s lack of response. 

“That’s it. I’m going.” Derek said as he got up and headed for the door.

Scott groaned, so much for them going to find Satomi’s pack. He supposed he’d just head over to the bonfire at the school and keep an eye on Liam.

______

Lydia poured through the drawers of her grandmother’s desk, shifting around papers and pushing things aside, but so far nothing new. She was annoyed. Scott’s theory that the Benefactor was a banshee, didn’t sit right with her. Why would someone like her want to kill all the supernatural beings in Beacon Hills? And it wasn’t like there were banshee’s coming out the wazoo in town either. There were exactly two, her and Meredith.

Lydia sighed as she slammed the drawer shut and sat in the chair for a solid minute. She pushed herself up and turned around her eyes taking everything about the room in. There had to be something. She tilted her head, her brows drawing together when she caught sight of the cabinet beneath the record player. Something was drawing her towards it.

So, she went moving slowly never taking her eyes off the cabinet. She reached for it, pulled it open and spotted a small book in the back of the dusty cabinet. Lydia lifted her hand and slipped it inside gripping the book gently before pulling it open. It was some kind of journal…her grandmother’s journal. The sound of a sharp knock downstairs caught her attention. She glanced at the open study door and frowned. She wasn’t expecting anyone.

Lydia stood, keeping the book in her hand as she made her way down the stairs and to the front door. She pulled it open a hint of surprise coloring her face when she saw who was standing there. “Deputy Parrish…what can I help you with?” She asked confused.

Jordan pursed his lips, brow furrowed, "Honestly, I'm not so sure." Jordan responded feeling ill at ease just showing up at the Martin’s lake house. "This is probably going to sound crazy, but I just felt like I needed to be here." He explained realizing his statement sounded more like a question than a statement. Jordan rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you mind if maybe I came inside…or even walked around the property? There's just something that's calling me here." God, he knew he sounded crazy, creepy even he shook his head, "I'm so sorry Lydia, you know…just forget it. I'll go." He told her as he turned and started to walk away.

Lydia hesitated as she watched him turn around to walk away. "Wait," she called out and opened the door wider. "Come on in." She told him nodding her head towards the inside of the house.

Lydia had no idea what was going on with Deputy Parrish or even what he was, but she knew what it was like to feel drawn to a place and not understand why and it wasn't a good feeling. "Are you alright?" She asked keeping her tone light and free of judgment. She and Stiles had told him about the dead pool list a while ago and that he was on it, but not why. He'd also been working with the Sheriff and Derek for the past week trying to locate the Benefactor so he was mostly in the know about things minus the supernatural part.

"Thank you, Lydia." Jordan replied sincerely as he hesitantly made his way inside, the expression on his face confused as he glanced around taking everything in. "It’s so familiar," he whispered before his gaze drifted to the stairs. And then without even knowing why he started moving his feet carrying him in the direction of the stairs.

Lydia frowned watching him as he started to move up the steps, "Hey," she called a hint of uncertainty in her eyes as she closed the door, gripped the diary tight in her hand, and followed him up the steps. "Where are you going?" She asked catching up to him quickly. 

Jordan startled a bit a hearing Lydia's voice so close to him and he looked around finding himself upstairs in front of a closed door. He frowned ignoring her question for the moment. "What's in here?" He asked not waiting for an answer before he was moving forward and pushing open the door. 

Jordan froze and his eyes darted around the room taking in the desk, the record player, the blank walls and then before he knew it he was shifting into the room and his mind was flooded with images.

A beautiful redhead lying on a sun chair near the foot of the lake…the sunlight hitting her just right making warmth pool in his chest. Jordan saw the redhead, eyes bright, smile wide, laughter floating through the darkened night, late night swimming, and boats…so many boats. Then another girl this one with dark hair, champagne flutes clinking…and then chaos. There were storms, pain, tears and screaming…so much screaming.

Jordan clutched his head, his body bent over slightly the sound of Lydia’s voice bringing him out of whatever loop had just been playing in his head. “Oh, god,” he whispered before turning and heading for the door, moving quickly out of the room and to the stairs.

Lydia's heartbeat picked up speed as she watched Deputy Parrish barrel out of the room. She stood there for a minute, shock coloring her features before dropping the diary on the desk in the room and running after him. "Deputy!" She called out when she got to the bottom of the steps. She saw the back door near the kitchen open and made her ways towards it, heels clicking frantically against the floor in the kitchen.

Lydia ran out the door and spotted Deputy Parrish heading around to the boathouse on the other side of the lake. She did her best to follow him, but it was hard running in dirt while wearing heels even for her. She finally made it to the boat house mildly out of breath. She glanced in the doorway and frowned when she spotted the Deputy holding an urn. "Where did you get that? What is going on and why are you running around my lake house like you know where you are?" She all but demanded. 

Jordan glanced down at the urn and swallowed hard before looking up at Lydia, the confusion on the girl’s face clear. "Lorraine...." He stated, his voice low, "I—I used to live here once, in Beacon Hills a long time ago. I knew her, Lorraine,” he clarified. “That’s why I was drawn to this town, why I was drawn to you.” Jordan explained. “You look a bit like her when she was younger,” he said softly, “She was a good person, brave... like you." He told her a sad smile on his face as he glanced at the urn again.

Lydia's chest tightened at his words and she couldn't stop herself from stepping into the boat house. "You knew my grandmother?" She asked confusion coloring her features. "That doesn't make sense...how is that possible? You can’t be more than twenty-four or twenty-five. My grandmother’s been dead for years." She told him while stepping forward and gripping the urn pulling it gently from his hands.

Jordan let Lydia take the urn from him and spoke quietly his eyes still on it. "I didn't mean to forget her..." He replied before his gaze shifted to Lydia. "I—I’m not sure. Everything is still sort of jumbled in my head, you know?" He asked before continuing, “But I know we were friends. We grew up together and now look at her, sitting in here on some shelf.” Jordan swallowed hard and shook his head.

Lydia glanced down at the urn in her hands and pursed her lips. "My mom told me my grandma wanted me to spread her ashes over the lake." Lydia said quietly her gaze going to the water, "Something about waiting until I was eighteen, though I'm not sure why." She shrugged and looked down at the urn again. She reached out and lifted the lid. "I'll be eighteen at the end of the month anyway. She shouldn’t have to stay in here anymore." She told him as she gripped the urn in her arm and slid her hand into the small opening pulling out a fist full of ash.

When she pulled it out Lydia paused. "These aren't my grandmother's ashes," she said her heartbeat elevating in her chest. "It's mountain ash..." she whispered as she stepped towards the water and threw her hand out tossing the ashes over the lake, but instead of falling to the water it solidified itself around the border of the house, "The whole boat house is made from mountain ash."

Jordan’s eyebrows drew together as he walked over to Lydia, his curiosity getting the better of him, "What’s mountain ash?" he asked while reaching out to touch it but the second he tried to lift it from her hand it burned him. Jordan quickly retracted his hand about to ask her what the hell had just happened when he heard something out in the distance. He tilted his head to the side a frown forming on his face as he his went to his holster. "Lydia? Did you hear something?" He asked quietly glancing out towards the door leading into the boathouse.

Lydia glanced up, her brows drawing together. She listened and the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. "I did actually." She replied just as quietly as she stepped forward towards the edge of the boat house and just as she was about to walk towards the small deck where the roof cut off and the water was a sharp whistling cut through the air.

Before Lydia could open her mouth and ask what the sound was the edge of the boat house went up in flames causing her to drop the urn that was in her hands sending the mountain ash clinging to all sides of the foundation of the boat house. "No," she said as fear slammed into her. She turned to Deputy Parrish, "We need to go, now." She told him the familiar stench of death permeating around the area. Lydia could sense it...feel it in her gut. If they didn't get out of there one or both of them were going to die. 

Jordan saw the flames and his body automatically moved forward tugging Lydia back with him further into the boathouse. He grabbed her elbow gently, "Come on," he said his tone brooking no room for argument. He hustled her towards the main door, but before they could reach it the exit and the entire other side of the boathouse went up in flames.

Jordan glanced around, the fire spreading quickly across the wooden structure. He clenched his jaw, "We're surrounded." Jordan looked around for an exit, anything that would keep them safe, but there was nothing there. He felt Lydia tug out of his grasp and he turned to her pausing at the look of sheer panic on her face.

Lydia could feel the heat surrounding them as voices ran through her head louder than anything she’s heard since that night at Eichen House…the night Allison died. She lifted her hands to her head, her face scrunching up. She didn’t understand…she couldn’t, but the urge was there, she could already feel it building in her throat and before Lydia knew what was happening her mouth was open and she was screaming, the sound echoing for miles out to any supernatural creature in the immediate vicinity.

Jordan heard Lydia scream next to him and suddenly it all came rushing back to him, the force of the memories and emotions making him stumble. He knew now, understood. He knew what he was.

The scream died on Lydia's lips seconds later though it had felt longer. She sucked in a deep breath and stepped back from the fire so she was standing in the middle of the boat house heat radiating all around them. She blinked the smoke making her eyes water and her lungs burn. "Scott...Scott's in trouble too." She said as she moved forward towards where Deputy Parrish found the urn. She shoved things off shelves and pushed things aside trying to find a blanket or something they could use to get through the fire.

"We need to find a way out," she repeated over the sound of crackling wood. She shifted near the entrance and saw movement behind the flames. "Someone's out there," she told Parrish her head whipping around spotting the Deputy in front of the flames near the water. He had a look on his face that she couldn't read and she shook her head and went back to shoving things aside as a beam behind her cracked and broke falling to the side and causing her to shift forward and let out a startled cry. 

Derek saw the flames from more than a mile out and he’d picked up his speed to the point that John was no longer anywhere near him. He was right outside the boathouse and the sound of Lydia’s startled scream had him calling out to her as he frantically moved closer, “Lydia!" 

Lydia heard the sound of Derek’s voice and her chest tightened, “Derek!” She called out moving as close to the door as she could without touching the flames, “Stop! Stay back you can’t come in.” She called out to him before breathing in a lung full of smoke and shifting back as her chest tightened and she coughed loudly several times in a row.

John finally caught up with Derek his breathing heavy, eyes widening when he saw the flames. He grabbed the radio on his jacket and pushed the button, “All available personal come in I’ve got a 10-80 up past the preserve at the Martin lake house, 1025 Mellowbrooke Rd. off of Rt. 8. We’ve got a Code 3 send all available units. Deputy down and a teenage civilian down.” He listened as dispatch repeated his orders and let them know that the fire department, paramedics, and back up were on the way. “10-4, over and out.” He said before jogging over towards Derek.

Derek could see the fire spreading across the building and fear surged inside of him, “No, no Lydia!” He yelled, his voice raw, the odd sensation of moisture gathering in his eyes, this couldn’t be happening not again. Derek shifted forward in an attempt to push through one of the walls, but before he could even hit the fire barrier a blue tint appeared around the entire house and his body was thrown back several feet in the air.

Lydia saw the flash of blue and she pressed a hand to her chest, “Mountain ash,” she called out, “The building is made of mountain ash!” She could smell the building burning, her breathing coming in shallow spurts as she starting coughing even more from the smoke. She felt her body sway and then hit the ground, the smoke clouding her lungs. She could feel herself suffocating.

Derek pushed himself up and walked back towards the house pacing feeling like a caged animal as he watched it burn with his girlfriend inside. He shifted forward and pushed his hands against the barrier gritting his teeth as he tried to shove his way passed the barrier, but nothing was working. He roared loudly, shifting part way as he started banging and punching at the barrier with all his might.

Lydia could hear Derek banging on the barrier and she wanted to call out to him, but she couldn’t get a deep enough breath. Her chest was too tight. She closed her eyes to protect them from the smoke and it was then that she felt the Deputy’s hand on her arm. 

Derek growled again and then glanced to his side at John who was trying to figure out how to use the lake water to their advantage. Derek could hear sirens in the distance, but he knew they wouldn’t be there soon enough. If he and the sheriff didn’t get Lydia and Deputy Parrish out…they wouldn’t be making it out at all. He shifted back and nodded towards the bottom of the house, "Break it!" He called to John.

John looked at him unsure what he meant but moved forward anyway to try and do what he asked him to, but before he could the building started to collapse in on itself. John moved back shielding himself from the falling debris before calling out. "Parrish!! Lydia!! Call out if you can hear us!" He hollered. 

Derek went back to pounding on the barrier, "The mountain ash…sheriff I can’t get inside the line needs to be broken.” He told him, “But I don’t know where it is…I don’t see it. Unless,” he paused dread filling him, “Unless the whole building is made of mountain ash. If it’s been sealed I won’t be able to get in at all.” He replied his voice breaking on the words before he renewed his efforts to break through it, while calling out to Lydia. “Lydia!”

Another section of the boathouse collapsed and Derek shifted and pushed the sheriff out of the way as the debris fell. “Stay back,” he said voice hard, “I won’t have anything happen to you,” the ‘too’ hanging heavy in the air at his words.

John heard the sirens now and he ran back towards the trail so he could flag them in. He glanced over his shoulder only to see Derek picking up fallen planks of wood and attempting to use them to push the fire aside through the barrier, since he couldn’t do it himself. John heard him calling Lydia’s name again and he swallowed hard, "Please let her be alright, please let them both be alright..." He said aloud not sure who or what he was praying to anymore.

Jordan glanced around the inside of the boathouse as he reached his arms out tugging Lydia towards him as the fire raged around them. He knew he'd be fine, he didn't know how but he did. He wrapped Lydia in his arms and carried her towards the wall nearest the water. He glanced down at Lydia and swallowed hard, “I’ve got you; everything’s going to be fine. Just curl up, nice and tight, into me and I’ll make sure you’re okay.” He told her.

Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but all she could do was choke, nod and curl into his chest. She had no idea what Derek was doing or thinking, but she could still hear him screaming her name. Her chest tightened as tears prickled at her eyes, her lungs burning. She should have made time to see Derek this week; she should have called more…something. What if she never saw him again? What if this was how she died? The sound of Derek calling her name was the last thing she heard before darkness overtook her.

Derek was still combing through the smoke and rubble at this point still trying to get through the barrier. He was covered in soot and slightly wet from the water in the hose as the fireman called for him to get out of the way, but he stayed his course. He wasn’t moving away from that house until he had Lydia. Derek was in the process of pulling another beam away from the house when the boathouse exploded the force of it knocking him several feet into the air and away from the house.

He lay on his back for a second before pushing himself up and staring at the flaming boathouse in front of him, his face pale. He watched the flames twist up to the sky, smoke billowing from them and he fell to his knees in the slick dirt, hands coming up to cover his face as pain tore into his chest.

John watched Derek and swallowed heavily. God, this couldn’t be happening…not another teenager dead. Not after Allison Argent.

Jordan could feel the fire surrounding him but it didn't burn, it felt right as though it was a part of him, feeding him. But Lydia...He was worried she was still in his arms and he hadn’t felt her move in quite some time. He needed to get her out of there. 

Jordan glanced around before lifting Lydia up and barreling towards the wall at the far end of the structure. He used his body to break through the collapsed burning wood where the mountain ash line had broken and pushed through the flames into the wooded area behind the boathouse.

The action set his body on fire and made the boathouse partially collapse in on itself, but he just kept moving into the trees the fire on his body dying out he further he got. He heard the explosion and Jordan paused, his pants torn and upper body covered in soot where his shirt used to be.

He glanced over his shoulder at the raging fire watching as water was sprayed across the house to put it out so it didn't spark a fire in the woods.   
___

John made his way over to Derek placing a hand on his shoulder, "Son, let's let the firefighters do their job." He said quietly trying to get Derek to stand. God, what was he supposed to tell Stiles and Scott? They'd already lost so much.

Derek couldn't move. He vaguely heard John say something about the fireman but he just couldn't do it…moving would be admitting she was gone and he wasn’t ready for that. He’d never even gotten the chance to tell her he loved her.

"Derek we have to--" John's words were cut short when he saw a shadow in the distance. He shifted away from Derek and frowned his hand going to his holster reaching for his gun until he saw the silhouette of a man carrying someone.

John's eyes widened when the man came through the smoke and he saw clearly that it was Parrish carrying the unconscious redhead in his arms. He glanced behind him at the paramedics and firefighters, "We need a medic now!" He barked.

Derek heard John shouting for the medics and he lifted his head looking around to see what the other man had seen to have him calling out for the medics not wanting to get his hopes up despite the hint that curled in his chest. But that's when he saw them. Parrish was carrying her out of the woods. "Lydia," Derek whispered as he pushed himself up and raced over to Parrish, arms extended.

"I tried to keep her safe." Jordan was mumbling, terrified, she wasn't burned thank god but she hadn't moved since they were inside the boathouse.

Derek listened for Lydia's heartbeat, it was slow but steady. He took her from Parrish, "Thank you." He replied sincerely turning back towards the fire trucks meeting the EMT’S halfway.

The EMT’s took Lydia from Derek, loading her onto one of the backboards and rushing her towards the ambulance as they placed the oxygen over her head. 

John patted Derek’s shoulder, “Go on son, I’ll take care of things here.” He said motioning towards the ambulance.

Jordan swallowed hard remembering what Lydia had said before passing out. “She said Scott was in trouble…that something was wrong.” He told them.

John frowned at Parrish and then glanced at Derek, “I’ll figure it out, just go with Lydia and why don’t you go with them. Explaining what happened to you to the fire department isn’t something I want to attempt to do right now.” He explained.

Jordan nodded and John watched them go before sighing and reaching into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. He dialed Stiles’ number and lifted the phone to his ear, waiting for his son to answer as the phone rang.

Stiles’ had been standing towards the back of the barn fire when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and caught sight of his father’s name on the screen. He answered it and lifted it to his ear, "Yeah dad?" He responded as he watched Malia dancing from a distance. He’d been planning on talking to her, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to start that conversation.

John let out a relieved breath at the sound of his son’s voice, "Thank God you’re alright," he responded, “I’m not sure where you are right now, but I need you to grab Scott and then head over to the hospital. There was a fire at the lake house, Lydia’s on her way to the hospital,” He told his son. 

Stiles blinked finally looking away from Malia and focusing on his dad’s words, "Wait what? What happened?” He asked his heartbeat picking up speed as his gaze darted around the fire looking for Scott. Derek had been right; they shouldn’t have let her go to the lake house alone.

John could hear the worry in his son’s voice and he felt terrible. He knew they’d lost enough with Allison and they were all afraid they were going to lose someone else. "She and Parrish were attacked by an assassin inside the boathouse,” he explained, “But listen before she passed out Lydia said that Scott was in danger. You need to find him and come to Beacon Hills Memorial…okay?” 

Stiles nodded even though his dad couldn’t see him, already moving through the throng of people, "Okay, I’ll find Scott he was just talking to Malia. Dad, I’ve gotta go,” he said ending the call before his dad could say anything and slipping his phone into his pocket as he called out to Scott hoping he found his friend before anything bad happened.  
______

Jordan paced the length of the small hospital room his gaze drifting every so often to the silent man sitting in the uncomfortable looking plastic chair. He wore a black shirt and a fresh pair of jeans that he’d changed into before following the ambulance to the hospital. He was lucky he kept a spare change of clothes in his car. More importantly he knew who and what he was now. Jordan sighed, his brows furrowing together and he turned around and starting moving again. 

“Did you call her mother?” He asked his gaze once again shifting to Derek. They hadn’t heard much from the doctor’s since they took Lydia back other than the fact that she’d inhaled a lot of smoke and they were working on keeping her breathing. 

"I did. She's on her way." Derek replied running his hands through his hair wondering what was taking the damn doctors so long and if it had something to do with her being a banshee.

Jordan paused at the frustration he heard in the other man’s voice. He turned and studied Derek for a minute. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.” He said calmly. “Lydia’s a fighter…like her grandmother.” He commented.

Derek glanced up and frowned, "Like her grandmother?" He asked Deputy Parrish’s words finally catching his attention. "How would you know what her grandmother was like? And how the hell did you survive that fire?" Derek asked his voice dropping to a hushed whisper as he glanced around making sure no one was listening to them. He turned back to Parrish and grabbed one of the man’s hands. "Your hands don’t even look like they’re healing; they look like they were never even burned.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Jordan tugged his hand back from the other man and sighed. "I know and that's because it wasn't." He replied quietly before glancing around the hallways and then sitting down on the chair next to Derek.

"I remember what I am," he added his voice even softer, "And now I know why I've been so taken with Lydia. She's just like her grandmother." He hesitated. "I sort of only want to tell the story once and Lydia should be the first to hear it." He told Derek. 

Derek nodded solemnly; he could understand that. This was about Lydia's family and she deserved to hear it first. "Okay, as long as it’s not something that can affect her treatment right now I can wait."

Jordan shook his head, “It’s not,” he said quietly before glancing up at the sound of heels hitting the floor quickly. He watched as Lydia’s mother rushed down the hallway towards the nurse’s station. 

Natalie spotted the boy Lydia was with at the school the other day, Derek she believed his name was and made a beeline for him. She watched him stand the second he saw her and she let out a heavy breath, "How is she?" Natalie asked raised her brows in Derek’s direction.

Before either of them could answer Dr. Geyer walked out of the double doors and into the waiting room area where he spotted an older woman talking to the man who brought in Lydia Martin. He walked over to them and spoke calmly, "Ms. Martin?” he inquired and when she nodded he extended his hand in greeting.

Natalie took the doctor’s hand shaking it gently, but releasing it quickly as she spoke, concern etched onto her face. "Yes, how's my daughter?” She asked.

Derek could smell the worry rolling off her in waves and he imagined to another wolf he must smell the same. He stood by Ms. Martin’s side and rested a hesitant hand on her shoulder as the doctor started to talk. He wasn’t great with comforting people, but he at least wanted to try. 

Natalie felt his hand on her shoulder and she covered it with her own briefly squeezing his hand gently letting him know she appreciated the gesture as the doctor continued to talk.

"Well, first of all let me preface this by saying Lydia is going to be just fine.” Dr. Greyer said with a warm smile, “She took in a great deal of smoke and honestly we were a bit concerned as she kept," Dr. Geyer paused not sure he should tell her mother how many times her daughter had stopped breathing or how positive they'd been that there wasn’t anything they could do for her. But just when they’d thought they lost her, things had turned around. They’d had to put her on an oxygen machine, but she was mostly breathing on her own now which was something. 

"Struggling,” he continued, “It was touch and go there for a while, but she’s stable now. We’ll have to keep her here for the next few days but after that she should be good to go home." He told her mother with a small smile.

Ms. Martin hugged the doctor and then pulled back a bit embarrassed, "Thank you…Thank you so much." Natalia said. 

Dr. Greyer smiled again, "No need to thank me, just doing my job.” He said before turning and heading back towards the nurses desk to give them some paperwork.

Natalie took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she turned to face Derek and the man beside him. “Thank god,” she said lifting a hand to her chest. “What happened?” She asked glancing between them her gaze going from Derek to the man beside him, “And who are you?”

"Jordan Parrish ma'am. Beacon Hills Deputy," Jordan said as he stood offering his hand to Lydia's mother. He looked towards Derek unsure of what to say regarding what actually happened. 

"Deputy Parrish is actually the one that we should be thanking. He managed to get Lydia out of the boathouse before it collapsed. The firemen are still trying to figure out what happened..." Derek said letting his voice trail off hoping that would be a sufficient enough explanation.

"But?" Natalie asked eyebrow arched. She wasn’t stupid, she was aware of the recent rise in crime in the area. She glanced between Derek and Deputy Parrish.

"Well ma'am," Jordan took Derek's queue and continued, "We've had a series of vandals in the area and I doubt they intended to hurt anyone. Lydia probably just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." He explained feeling a bit guilty for lying, but knowing they needed to in order to keep Lydia’s mom safe.

Natalie looked between the two men. She felt like they weren’t telling her something, but honest at the moment, she didn’t really care. All she cared about was the fact that Lydia was okay. She opened her mouth about to tell them she was going to see if they could see Lydia when a rush of people came into the waiting room.

Natalie glanced towards the doorway and saw Stiles, Scott, their girlfriends and an older girl she didn't know looking a bit winded. She smiled at them, “Hi boys,” she said her voice soft, “Are you alright?” She asked glancing between them.

Stiles stopped abruptly nearly crashing into Ms. Martin, "How's Lydia?" He asked nearly out of breath. Derek looked towards Scott, clearly something happened but now wasn't the time to get into it.

Natalie sent Stiles half a smile, “She’s going to have to stay here for a few days, but the doctor said she’d be alright, thank God,” she told him relief clear in her voice. “I was just about to ask the nurse if she’s allowed visitors,” she explained as she glanced around the waiting room, “So, I’ll be right back.”

Scott watched Ms. Martin walk over to the nurse’s station as he moved over towards the chairs and sat down with a sigh. He couldn’t believe this had happened. To Lydia or to them, these assassins were getting a little too close to home for his liking.

"What the hell happened to all of you?" Derek directed his question to Scott as soon as Natalie was far enough away that she wouldn’t hear him. "You smell like gasoline." 

"Still?" Stiles asked with a groan. Scott and Malia had showered several times since the school.

"We took three showers before we came here." Malia replied. 

Derek noticed that she was practically glued to Stiles side so, whatever happened had clearly been enough to put aside her current anger at the teenager in question.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck, “Assassins. They used the music to incapacitate us, but Braeden,” he nodded towards her, “And Stiles showed up and helped out. I sent Liam home, but we wanted to come make sure Lydia was okay.” He admitted.

Derek nodded towards Braeden, "How'd you know they were in trouble?" He asked a note of suspicion in his voice. 

"My dad..." Stiles paused when Derek cut him off by raising his hand. He sighed.

"You've helped us in the past and it seems you’ve helped us now, but I'm sure you'll understand why I'm cautious." Derek replied.

Braeden nodded, “Hey I go where I’m needed and it seems like I’m needed here right now.” She stated.

Scott patted Derek’s arm slightly, “Cut her some slack. We’d be crispy werewolves if it wasn’t for her.” He explained not getting a chance to say anything else because Lydia’s mother came back over to them.

Natalie let out a breath, “They said she can have visitors, but only one or two at a time.” She replied glancing towards Derek knowing Lydia would most likely want to see him. “I’m not sure whether or not she’s awake, but I need to see my daughter.”

Derek wasn't satisfied with that answer completely but seeing Lydia was more important. "You don't mind my tagging along do you?” He asked not wanting to infringe on Natalie's time with Lydia no matter how badly he wanted to see her.

Natalie sent him a tired smile, "Not at all, I’m sure if she’s awake she’ll be happy to see you." She replied sincerely. She motioned for him to follow her.

Parrish watched them go and as soon as they disappeared through the double doors Stiles practically barreled over to Parrish, "What the hell happened?" 

Parrish turned and frowned at Stiles. "We were attacked pure and simple. They must have shot off arrows or something that caught fire when they hit the boathouse. I don't know how they even knew she was there but considering their choice of weapon they either don't know what I am or they expected Lydia to be alone." he finished on a sigh. 

Scott pursed his lips as he sat down on one of the chairs again, Kira moving to sit beside him. He felt her place her hand on his leg and he covered it with his own. He still couldn’t believe they’d come so close to losing Lydia tonight. Not just that, but he, Liam and Malia were almost killed too. This had to stop. He sighed and glanced up at Parrish. “What are you?” He asked the other man’s words finally registering in his head.

Jordan tried to smile reassuringly at Scott, "I'll answer all your questions, I promise. But Lydia deserves to hear this first or at least at the same time." 

Scott was about to protest when Kira squeezed his hand gently. He glanced at her eyebrow raised.

“He’s right,” she said softly. “If this has something to do with her we can wait.” Kira knew what it was like to be in the dark about family stuff and she’d been super angry at her mom when she first found out what she was.

Scott nodded, “You’re right,” he replied rationally, “I guess we can wait then,” he said his gaze moving over to his best friend briefly before over at Braeden. “Thanks again for helping us tonight, but we’re probably gonna be here for a while so if you want to head out, I’ll call you as soon as we know how we’re going to handle things from here.”

Braeden was silent for a minute before nodding, “Okay, just keep me informed,” she commented before turning on her heel and heading back down the hallway they’d come from.

Stiles watched her go before moving towards Scott and plopping down in the seat next to him. “I hope everything’s going okay with Lydia,” he said with a sigh before resting back against the wall.


	14. “Best boyfriend ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fluff is strong in this chapter.... you've been warned.

It hadn’t taken them long to walk through the hallways to Lydia’s hospital room and Derek only hesitated a second before walking into the room behind Ms. Martin. He swallowed hard at the sight of Lydia in the hospital bed. He'd never seen her look so still even in sleep her natural exuberance came through. 

Natalie’s chest tightened and she walked over to the bed glancing down at her daughter. She brushed Lydia’s hair away from her forehead as she spoke softly, “Lydia, honey are you awake?” She asked, “Look who I brought with me to see you.”

Lydia’s eyes fluttered before slowly opening, the bright fluorescent lightly hurting her eyes. She squinted and blinked twice before her gaze focused in on her mother. “Mom?” She asked her voice raspy and low. Her chest burned and her throat felt like sandpaper. Her muscles ached and it took her a second to recollect where she was and what she was doing there. The steady beeping of the machines she was hooked up to made her groan. Her gaze shifted and she spotted Derek. Her heart warmed, “Hey.” 

"Hey..." Derek he'd moved to the other side of her hospital bed. He reached out his knuckles gently grazing her hand as he smiled down at her. "I thought,” he paused swallowing heavily very aware of the fact that her mother was right on the other side of the bed, “I..." Derek’s voice cut off again. He couldn't quite get the words out.

Lydia squeezed his hand gently, “It’s gonna take a lot more than a fire to kill me,” she replied before her gaze shifted to her mother, “Mom, can you get me some water…my throat,” she slowly lifted her free hand to it and winced. 

"Of course, sweetheart," Natalie leaned in to give her daughter a brief kiss on her forehead winking as she pulled away. "I'll be back in a minute." She said before stepping away from the bed.

Derek waited until Ms. Martin left the room before lifting Lydia's hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss against the skin of her hand, "That was more than just a little fire…" He commented, his tone quiet.

Lydia nodded her head carefully, a dull throbbing still taking up residence in her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was going to the lake house.” She said finally making a face at the soreness in her throat and chest. “I just…I felt like there was something I needed from there. After everything that Scott was talking about…And then my grandmother’s ashes weren’t her ashes and,” Lydia paused taking a shaky breathy, not able to inhale too deeply, “What if she’s not really dead…what if she is behind this?” She asked as she took another breath trying to get some more oxygen into her lungs.

"Breath," Derek said softly, "All that really matters is that you're alright and I'm going to have to be a hell of a lot nicer to Parrish. Since I have him to thank." he said a lopsided smile on his face.

Lydia’s brows drew together for a minute in confusion before her eyes widened. “He walked right through the fire Derek. I…” She paused, “I don’t remember much,” she admitted honestly.

"He said he remembered what he was and that he knew your grandmother,” Derek explained softly, “He said there’s more but he didn’t want to say anything without you." Derek told her wondering how they were supposed to get everyone in the room without Lydia’s mother wondering what the hell was going.

Lydia’s frown deepened, “He did mention knowing my grandmother before the fire started…he said something about me being like her. I was confused,” She admitted before shifting in the bed and wincing when a sharp pain slid down her side. Her body tensed and she inhaled deeply. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

"For what?" Derek pulled a chair over to her bedside so he could stroke her hair. "I was so scared Lydia.” He swallowed hard, “The last time I was that scared..." Derek took a breath. "You better not ever die on me you got that? And that’s an order young lady." He declared trying to tease her.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Yes dad.” She rolled her eyes good naturedly at him. “You realize I’m not that much younger than you right? And I’m not a child,” she replied trying to keep up the light mood even though she knew he was worried. She closed her eyes briefly when she shifted and there was another pain. “Ugh why do I feel like I was hit by a truck?” She asked, “Everything hurts.”

Derek chuckled softly, "That's what happens when a building collapses around you and your lungs fill with smoke. The doctors say your recovery is pretty unexpected. Your lungs stopped functioning a few times and then…you just started breathing again." He explained softly. "You may heal slower than the rest of us but you definitely heal faster than a human." he whispered the words not wanting Lydia’s mother to hear in case she came back into the room.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Or maybe I’m just a fighter,” she commented, “I’m not like you guys Derek.” Her words were soft, “Being a banshee doesn’t make me any less human.” She told him squeezing his hand gently.

"You are certainly a fighter..." Derek replied pride in his voice, "and I don't mean," Derek paused, "I know as a natural born wolf I tend to sound a bit elitist about being a werewolf." Lydia arched an eyebrow. "Okay, okay a lot elitist." He told her a self-depreciating smirk on his face. "But I wasn't trying to imply there was anything wrong if you were simply human. But a human should have a scar where they were bitten by a werewolf, but you don’t have one and Lydia had it been Stiles in that fire he'd have died." Derek's tone had turned deadly serious. "We need to know more about you and what you are and I think Parrish might be able to help with that." 

Lydia pursed her lips, “Well let’s be thankful it wasn’t him then,” she responded quietly before nodding. “I know we do…and I want to know more about what being a banshee means and how to control these abilities,” Lydia sighed, “If Parrish could enlighten me that would be great because I certainly can’t seem to figure anything out myself.”

"I know..." Derek said as he held her hand in both of his bringing it to his lips brushing them against her knuckles. "I bet you miss the days I didn't talk quite so much." he chuckled, his eyes soft.

Lydia smirked, “Mmhm,” she said a hint of humor in her eyes. She was silent for a minute before speaking, “I thought I was never going to see you again,” she told him softly. “I’ve gotta say I didn’t like that thought.”

Derek’s chest tightened, “I didn’t either,” He said honestly as he leaned over to give Lydia a soft kiss on the lips.

Natalia made her way back into the room and cleared her throat, “I’ve got water!” She announced cheerfully.

Lydia broke the kiss and glanced over at her mother sending her half a smile. “Thanks mom,” she told her before taking the water and attempting to shift forward slightly so she could drink it.

Both her mom and Derek rushed to help her sit up. Lydia had them on each side of her as she brought the cup to her lips and took a long sip. When she lowered the cup she inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath noticing the worry on both of their faces. She rolled her eyes, “I’m fine,” she told them, “I’m just having a little trouble breathing…and moving, which is to be expected after what happened tonight,” Lydia added quickly before taking another sip of water.

“I get it I’m being a hovercraft mom right now aren’t I?” Natalie stated a small smile on her face. 

“I guess that makes me your co-pilot.” Derek joined in.

Lydia glanced between them and shook her head, “No, to all of this joking around and getting along with each other. I don’t like it.” She stated as she put the empty cup down slowly and then rested back against the pillow letting her eyes close briefly. It was weird, too weird. And her head was pounding and she wanted to know what Deputy Parrish knew. “I want to go home,” she said, eyes still closed, her hand lifting to cover a yawn. 

Natalie shared a smile with Derek before bending down and kissing Lydia on the forehead, “Okay sweetheart, I’ll see if I can work that old Martin charm and get you discharged.” she said before making her way towards the door and out of her daughters hospital room. 

Derek waited for Ms. Martin to disappear into the hallway before crossing his arms over his chest and glancing at his girlfriend. “The doctor specifically said you should be here a couple more days Lydia.” He told her all good humor gone from his face.

Lydia gave him a one armed shrug as her eyes fluttered open, “I don’t like hospitals,” she replied quietly as she shifted again in the bed and tried not to wince. The last time she’d been in the hospital was when she’d been attacked by Peter and now every time she was in one she couldn’t help how her thoughts drifted to the older Hale and that night.

Derek was about to respond when Stiles barged into the room, “Hi Lyds,” he said as he moved further into the room a lopsided grin on his face, “I couldn’t sit out there any longer I had to see for myself you were okay.”

Malia’s head popped inside the room before she pushed the door open more and stepped inside, “Me too I guess.”

Derek spotted the rest of the pack behind Malia and rolled his eyes at their antics, “Just come in already…All of you.” he told them before Scott, Kira and finally Deputy Parrish walked through the door behind Malia and into the room. “So much for two visitors at a time,” Derek deadpanned.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he pulled a chair up to the side of Lydia’s hospital bed. “Don’t be such a Sour Wolf. We’re just making sure Lydia is okay because we care,” he glanced over his shoulder, “Right Scottie?” He asked with a grin.

Scott nodded as he moved closer to the bed and rested a hand on Lydia’s leg above the blankets squeezing it gently, “Right. So how are you?”

Lydia glanced around the room eyebrow raised, “Guys I’m fine, really…Alive and kicking. You don’t have to worry.” She told them before her gaze landed on Deputy Parrish, “I heard you have information for me.” Lydia commented keeping her tone light.

"Don't take this the wrong way because I am very grateful. But talk quick." Derek said succinctly.

Lydia sent Derek a look. She knew he was just worried about her, but this might not be a one-two-three thing and she didn’t want the Deputy to rush through things and leave anything out. She was tired and hurting, but she also needed to know what he knew, especially if it was going to help her deal with her abilities.

Stiles pursed his lips and Scott placed a hand at the small of Kira’s back as he turned to look at Deputy Parrish.

Jordan ran a hand through his hair, his gaze falling on Lydia, “I guess that’s my cue than?” He asked.

Lydia nodded, “Start with how you got us out of the fire,” she told him.

Jordan felt all eyes on him as he shuffled on his feet a bit, "Long story short?” He asked he gaze focusing on Lydia, “I’m a Phoenix,” he stated. “And this isn’t the first time I’ve lived. I knew your grandmother because I grew up with her…which is why you seemed so familiar to me. I just didn’t remember it until the fire in the boathouse.” He explained quietly.

Lydia stared at him for a solid minute without saying a word. “A Phoenix?” She asked dumbfounded. She knew what a phoenix was and how it was a mythical creature of legend than was reborn from its own ashes, but Deputy Parrish? 

Stiles cleared his throat, “A phoenix is--” 

“I know what a phoenix is Stiles,” she told him pointedly her gaze darting to the boy sitting beside her bed. “I’m just--I’m digesting.”

"I don't normally forget..." Jordan said his hand running over his hair, his eyes lost in the memory. "I was always sure my first life was growing up with Lorraine because I knew who and what I was then, but now I'm not so sure.” He explained. “The Parrish’s adopted me when I was about three years old. They found me a few towns over… where I’m from.” He told them. 

"So, you’re like Clark Kent?" Stiles interjected, earning a glare from Parrish and a groan from his best friend. Stiles huffed, "Geez, fine... It's so hard being the only one that reads comics." He said with a sigh.

"His story made me think of the flying man in blue tights too." Malia whispered as she patted Stiles on the hand. 

Derek cleared his throat, "Please ignore Malia and her idiot of a boyfriend and continue." He replied sending them each a glare before glancing back at Deputy Parrish.

"As I was saying..." Jordan stressed. "I grew up with Lorraine and she was the only one who knew what I was.” He paused and shifted on his feet his gaze drifting to Lydia, “She was beautiful and smart, just like you Lydia,” He grinned, “I may have had a bit of crush on her, but, well. I wasn't exactly her type.” He stated. “Any how I was helping her figure out what she was, but,” he hesitated, “I was on the same boat as her girlfriend the night of the storm. I died in the wreckage. Drowning…it was the first time I was reborn.”

Lydia pursed her lips together, “So you were there…you were with Maddie.” She said softly. “I found her journal,” she offered at the Deputy’s look, “she wrote about what happened and how she heard the storm in her head and it just kept getting louder and louder and--” her voice cut off and she swallowed hard and glanced down.

Scott frowned and he reached out and rested a hand on her leg that was covered with blankets, “You okay Lydia?” He asked quietly, worry clear on his face.

Lydia glanced up and nodded, “Yeah, it’s just a lot of information and I’m tired and my chest hurts a bit,” she replied sending him half a smile, “I’m okay though.”

Derek frowned at Lydia’s words not liking the sound of the way her heartbeat increased in speed. He rested a hand on her arm, “Maybe we should table this discussion until you’re feeling better and we aren’t all squeezed into your hospital room.” He said quietly the concern in Derek’s voice clear as he shared a look with Scott. 

Scott couldn’t help but agree and he was about to tell him so when Lydia shook her head and spoke. “No, look I get you guys are concerned, but we don’t have time to wait until I’m one hundred percent.” She told them glancing around the room, “Need I remind you all we still have no clue who the Benefactor is or what Kate is up to. Has there been any word on if Mr. Argent was able to find her?” She asked.

Scott shook his head, “Nothing yet, but he thinks she’s still in town lying low. We can’t find Peter either,” he added his gaze shifting briefly to Malia before going back to Lydia.

Stiles snorted, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Peter’s the Benefactor,” he said his jaw clenching, “He was the only one who’s name wasn’t on any of the lists. It makes sense.” He offered.

Kira frowned, “But he wouldn’t want Derek and Malia dead…I mean they’re his family. Right?” She asked her tone uncertain.

Lydia leaned back against the pillows, “Honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if it were.” She responded honestly.

Derek kept his gaze on Lydia, "My recent experience being the younger version of myself makes me inclined to want to believe he wouldn't do that…but I know better." Derek glanced towards Malia, "Sorry,” he stated knowing she’d just recently found out Peter was her father.

"It's okay." Malia shrugged, "I have a father who loves me. I told him about finding out I have family though.” She replied.

Derek smiled and Jordan frowned, feeling a bit out of his depth, "Peter?" He asked not sure who that was.

"The devil in a V-neck," Malia stated matter-of-factly, "Also my biological father." She added.

Lydia nodded, “And Derek’s uncle.” She told him. “But that’s less important. We need to figure out the Benefactor thing. I think I should try talk to Meredith again.” She said as she once again rested her head back and closed her eyes briefly, a soft pounding starting in her head.

Stiles frowned, “Maybe Derek’s right, maybe we should make a plan tomorrow and let you rest.” He said glancing between his best friend and Derek.

Scott nodded, “Yeah, one night isn’t going to change anything. We can go through whatever information you found on your grandmother and then maybe Deputy Parrish can arrange a visit with Meredith for when you get released,” he suggested.

“I think that’s for the best.” Jordan interjected. “I just got my memories back and they’re still pretty jumbled up. I need time to process things and of course I’ll do what I can to get you in to see Meredith.” He said to Lydia who didn’t look happy about tabling their conversation.

Derek brushed a stray piece of hair away from Lydia’s face and cocked his head to the side, “Looks like you Red are outnumbered.” He told her with a cheeky grin letting her know he was happy to be getting his way and not the least bit concerned by everyone’s shocked expression. 

Stiles blinked, “I’m sorry, what is this?” He asked pointing to Derek, “This is not the Sour Wolf we’ve come to know and love.” He pursed his lips, “If you’re going to start being happy all the time I’m going to have to come up with a new nickname and that’s annoying since the first one fit so perfectly.” He commented.

Scott chuckled, his gaze shifting to Kira as he gave her hand a light squeeze, “I don’t know, I might be able to get used to it. Looks like Lydia is a good influence on him,” he answered.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “I’m right here and if you ask me I think it’s just the regular bouts of sex that have him grinning like that,” she joked as she winked at Derek.

Jordan cleared his throat and glanced away as Stiles groaned and a slight flush hit Scott and Kira’s cheeks. 

Derek let out a deep laugh and shook his head at his girlfriend’s antics startling everyone even further. He decided to take pity on them and barked a sharp "Out!" as he pointed to the door.

Everyone started filling out a lot of ‘feel better Lydia's and we'll talk later’ along with a lone, ‘I don't care he'll always be Sour Wolf to me.’ Stiles of course Derek rolled his eyes. 

Derek stood quickly stood, stopping Deputy Parrish before he left. "Thank you again,” he said quietly his tone turning serious, “And if you ever need anything…just call." He told the other man all trace of humor gone as he extended his hand. 

"You don't owe me anything but thank you." Jordan responded the sincerity clear in his voice as he shook Derek's hand, nodded towards Lydia and headed out of the room.

Lydia watched the door shut behind him and then turned her gaze on Derek. She sent him half a smile, “You’re very far away Mr. Hale…how about you come sit with me? I’m feeling mighty lonely in this disgusting excuse for a bed.” She said her gaze darting to the hard white sheets briefly disdain in her eyes.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her as he made his was over to the hospital bed, "Well I wouldn't want you to be lonely Miss Martin." He teased when Lydia’s mother burst into the room stopping Derek in his tracks.

"I'm so sorry honey," Natalie said clearly perturbed. "The doctors are insisting that you stay at least one night for observation.” She told her daughter with a sympathetic look, “And visiting hours are officially over. Considering they let us get away with all your friends squeezing into one room I'd say they've been plenty accommodating. So say your goodbyes to Derek." She smiled brightly at both, not the least bit bothered by the fact that she'd clearly been interrupting them.

Lydia frowned and started to sit up, but winced, “So you’re going to leave me here defenseless and all alone? In this,” she made a face, “Death trap? Because this isn’t a public building that anyone can walk into, mom come on. I’m fine,” which definitely wouldn’t be the case if they left her in the hospital alone for any assassin or werewolf to come in and kill her. She absolutely did not trust the staff at Beacon Hills Memorial outside of Melissa McCall that is, but still what could she do if Lydia was in trouble?

Lydia let out a frustrated sigh, “I don’t understand why they’re insisting I stay here. It’s…It’s ridiculous.” She snapped, not angry at her mom but at the situation and everything in general.

"Lydia... Honey. The police are pretty sure it's an isolated incident. They’re saying gang violence, they found some kind of bones in the area and they think that’s they’re calling sign or something.” She shrugged, “But the sheriff put a guard at your door just to be safe. You'll be fine sweetheart, won't she Derek?" Natalie squeezed Lydia's leg reassuring her as she looked towards Derek for support. 

"Of course you will." Derek replied sending a small smile in Ms. Martin’s direction before making his way over to Lydia, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then tilting his head so his mouth was near her ear, "You'll be fine because I'll be right back. I’d never leave alone, not again,” he whispered. Derek straightened up, "Okay Red, have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow." He told her sending her a meaningful look before glancing at Lydia’s mother and nodding in her direction. “Ms. Martin.”

Lydia watched Derek slip out of her room and her heart warmed. She relaxed against the uncomfortable bed and glanced at her mother. “Fine,” she conceded, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She replied her tone light.

Natalie watched her daughter for a second surprised she’d given up so easily, but nodding before coming over and pressing a kiss to her head. “Have a good night sweetheart.” She said again before making her way out of the room and heading back home. 

______

Lydia turned off the water on the faucet in the small bathroom and glanced up at the mirror. It had been about a half hour since Derek and her mom left and she’d tried to sleep at first, but she’d kept hearing the oddest noises. She had no clue where they were coming from and when she’d gotten up, albeit incredibly slowly, to check outside her room all she saw were the officers that the sheriff had placed there for her protection. 

She smiled at that as she glanced in the mirror at her reflection. Mr. Stilinski was always trying to protect them. Lydia shook the thought away and groaned at how her hair looked wet. The shower she took wasn’t long, but she couldn’t sleep covered in the grime from the fire. She turned and pushed the bathroom door open carefully as she moved stiffly back towards her hospital bed. It took her a couple of minutes to maneuver herself back under the covers, but once she was there she leaned back against the pillows and attempted to relax again hoping Derek would be there soon.

Lydia could feel her body getting heavier, sleep teasing her senses until she heard a noise. Her eyes were suddenly wide open, heart beating quickly in her chest as she glanced around the room, “Hello?” She called out quietly her throat still a little sore.

"Surprise," Derek whispered with a grin. He managed to slip into the room the minute the officers turned away to grab a snack from the vending machine, something they should have done one at a time. The fact that he’d gotten in so effortlessly reminded him of how easily it could have been one of the assassins. He'd have to bring that up to the sheriff later on. 

Derek heard Lydia’s heartbeat steady when she realized it was him, "Look who wanted to come say hello." He walked over to her and pulled his hand out from behind his back resting Prada on her lap with a smile. He watched as the dog immediately walked up her body and licked her face.

Lydia laughed softly and wrapped her arms around her dog tugging her closer and pressing a kiss to her head. “Hey baby, I’m so sorry I left you all alone.” She said while petting her. She glanced over at Derek and grinned, “Took you long enough,” she teased, “And you’re terrible dogs are not supposed to be in the hospital.” She told him even as she cuddled Prada closer. “Best boyfriend ever.”

Derek smiled down at Lydia. He loved being the reason she smiled. "Well, I’ve gotta do something to maintain my bad boy reputation." He winked at her as he sat on the edge of her bed. 

Lydia smirked, “Mm, I’ll bet you do. But I’ll have you know it’s not the bad boy reputation that keeps me around.” She commented lightly as she ran her hand over Prada’s head and glanced over at him, “I know what you’re thinking…it’s not the great sex either, though that helps,” she told him amused. “It’s that incredibly big heart you have.” She offered as she leaned over and brushed her lips against his.

Derek’s eyes glinted mischievously as he shifted back from Lydia, “Well I’m in it solely for the great sex.” he smirked quickly backing away as Lydia swatted at him while Prada panted excitedly moving back and forth between them.

Lydia narrowed her eyes, “Well I’m glad you’re enjoying the great sex and I hope you have fun having it with yourself in the future.” She said with a huff as she lifted Prada up, “Isn’t that right baby mean old Derek isn’t getting any from here is he?” She asked and Prada just licked her nose. Lydia grinned, “I knew you’d agree with mommy.”

Derek shifted back and laid his head on Lydia's chest his best puppy dog eyes looking up at her, one of his hands playing with the ends of her hair. 

"Prada, won't you tell mommy that daddy didn't mean it." He batted his eyelashes up at her. Prada twisted her little body to give Derek kisses too. "See she forgives me."

Lydia snorted, though she had to bite back a smile. “She can forgive you all she wants doesn’t mean I have to,” she replied lightly. “I’m not that easy. And don’t think you can puppy dog eye your way out of this.” She said with a smirk. “And since when have you been upgraded to daddy? Prada and I haven’t had a chance to discuss if your daddy material. I think you’re being presumptuous.” Lydia stated as she pulled Prada closer and brushed her nose against the small dog. Teasing Derek was fast becoming one of her favorite past times.

Derek pouted, yes that’s right he wasn’t ashamed to admit it he pouted, “Prada and I spend plenty of quality time together I’ll have you know, she even has her own bed at the loft. I’d make excellent daddy material.” he smiled proudly. Prada once again twisting her little body to look at him as he spoke clearly enamored of his voice. 

Lydia rolled her eyes playfully, “A bed that I brought there because I’m a good mommy, obviously.” She replied. “We’re still not sure about you. Prada says that you might have to babysit her for a day by yourself before you can even be considered daddy material.” She explained lightly. “Just because you’re dating the mommy does not automatically make you daddy…trust us.” She told him biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Derek's eyes lit up, "Ah, so no one has ever been daddy before…Good to know." He smirked and glanced at the dog that was so important to his girlfriend, "What do you say Prada want to spend the day with me when mommy heads back to school?" Derek asked noticing Lydia stifle a yawn. He cocked his head to the side and reached out resting a hand against the back of her head, "You're tired, you should sleep." Derek suggested as he carefully maneuvered himself onto the bed beside Lydia.

Lydia shifted and despite wanting to tell him she wasn’t tired, she knew she was. She shifted pressing herself against his side and resting her head against his chest while settling Prada on his stomach. The dog turned around in a circle twice before lying down and curling up on top of him. “Good girl,” Lydia mumbled as she turned her face into him. “Don’t leave,” she requested as she let her eyes fall shut.

Derek stroked Lydia's hair as she settled into sleep her heartbeat a steady rhythm against him. "I'd never leave,” he told her sleeping form as he dipped his head and pressed a kiss against her forehead, “and it's so much more than sex." He whispered letting himself relax even as he stayed alert making sure nothing and no one could get to her.


	15. which is why I’m refraining from hovering

Stiles was happy to have Lydia to himself for a bit as they drove to Eichen House, “Can you believe Parrish is a Phoenix who gets reborn? Like how does that even work? Can he choose the age he comes back as? ‘Cause I gotta tell ya I’d happily skip high school if I could do that. And did you see his face when Malia asked if that meant he could shift into a fire bird?” Stiles laughed. “She’s so cute when she’s literal. Who’d have guessed that throwing my body over hers while she was covered in gasoline and repeating over and over how sorry I was for not telling her the truth would finally get her to forgive me.” He smiled towards Lydia. 

Lydia rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him, “Throwing yourself on your gasoline covered girlfriend was idiotic,” she stated, “But I suppose if it helped her forgive you, at least it had a purpose.” 

Lydia sat in the passenger side of the jeep watching as Stiles pulled into one of the spots outside of Eichen House. She sighed as he inched the car slowly into the spot, “Stiles you know I adore you, but really could you move this car any slower?” She asked anxious to get this over with. It had been a week since she was released from the hospital and while she had a chance to talk to Meredith a few days ago, some of the things the other banshee told her didn’t make much sense. 

“I really want to get in to see Meredith before the afternoon shift change.” She explained. Lydia wasn’t crazy about Brunski, and she knew from their visit last time that the other man worked the afternoon shift.

Stiles sent a glance in her direction knowing exactly why she wanted to get there before the shift change and honestly he couldn’t blame her. “I know Lyds. I don’t want to have to deal with Brunski again either he’s a real ass.” He told her as he put the car in park.

Lydia unbuckled her seatbelt when she saw Stiles put the car in park. “He most definitely is.” She replied lifting her purse and pushing the door open so she could get out of the car. She waited for Stiles to get out of the car before they walked around the building towards the back entrance that mostly only delivery personal used.

Stiles walked beside Lydia. They moved quietly and efficiently keeping their heads down so no one would think twice about their identities. Since they didn't have Parrish with them this time it seemed like breaking in through the back entrance was the best idea to avoid the red tape involved when trying to visit Meredith.

Stiles pulled the small lock picking kit out of his pocket and handed the two pieces to Lydia. He motioned to the door, “Go on, don’t give me that look you can do it.” He told her waiting for her to take the pieces from him.

Lydia did and slipped one into the top part of the lock holding the hook in places as she jiggled the other piece around. A few seconds later the lock clicked and she straightened up holding out the tools to him.

Stiles grinned, "See I told you, you could do it." He told her proudly as he pocketed the lock picking tools and motioned for her to open the door.

Lydia rolled her eyes and pulled the door open, “Well, at least when we’re arrested for breaking and entering your father will be able to drop the charges,” she offered with a shake of her head and stepped into the building glancing around the small hallway. Eichen House always gave her the creeps and learning her grandmother had spent time there…well it only served to creep her out more. The only two banshee’s Lydia knew had both wound up in a mental institution…what if that was her future too? She shook the thought away quickly and continued walking trying to figure out which way they needed to go to get to Meredith’s room.

"Do you know how to find Meredith room from here? I know I probably spent the most time here out of the two of us, but we sort of came in through the front last time." Stiles admitted. Before Lydia could answer him a loud scream broke through the silence of the institution. Stiles blinked and then glanced at Lydia, "Well that was clearly coming from the basement." He said with a frown. He really hated this place. 

“Come on,” Lydia said as she maneuvered her way down the hallway quickly and turned towards the left. The sound was definitely coming from the basement she just needed to find the door that lead to it. She focused on the scream she’d heard and pressed her lips together. “This way,” she told Stiles as she led his towards a door. Lydia pulled it open remembering the place finally knowing they had looked for Stiles here when he’d gone missing. “Down here.” She told him as she started to walk down the steps.

Stiles touched Lydia's arm gently pausing her movements, "Let me go first." He was starting to feel really uncomfortable like maybe they should've brought Scott or Derek along. "Tell me again why we thought coming without wolf body guards was a good idea?" Stiles asked as he made his way off the last stair and tripped on something losing his balance. He grunted and then looked down, his eyes widening as he heard Lydia step off the last stair behind him. "It's... Brunski.” Stiles barely got the words out when he heard Lydia yell his name, but before he could turn back around everything went black.

Lydia watched Stiles’ body fall to the ground, her heartbeat picking up speed as she glanced up and spotted Meredith. She stood there shock written all over her face, “What are you doing? Why?” She asked not moving away from Stiles.

"Hmm…plans, plans, all the best plans." Meredith sing-songed as she swung the plank knocking Lydia out too. "What to do, what to do." Meredith thought while dragging first Stiles and then Lydia over to the poll in the middle of the room and then tying their hands behind them to said poll. "Wait what? No that would be bad. I'm doing good." she spoke aloud.

Close to twenty minutes later Lydia groaned. She lifted her head and blinked several times to clear her vision. Her head was throbbing and it took her a minute to realize her arms were tied behind her back. “Lovely,” she mumbled as she glanced around the room tugging gently at her arms. “I know you’re here Meredith.”

"Hi." Meredith appeared waving enthusiastically. "You've ruined our--my plans--no our plans. Mine." She corrected again and sighed. 

Lydia stared at the girl in front of her trying to figure out when her mind had gone to hell and a hand basket. She swallowed hard and pursed her lips. “Scott was right wasn’t he?” She asked glancing over her shoulder slightly. It was difficult for her to see Stiles at this angle, but it was clear he was still unconscious. “A banshee is behind the Dead Pool list…it’s you isn’t it?”

"I’ll make them all suffer! Show them who’s boss," Meredith answered gleefully before walking over to Lydia, bending down and picking up the ends of Lydia's hair, fingering it gently. "Such pretty hair…It’s a shame."

Lydia swallowed hard, "Meredith...this isn't you. You don't want to hurt us." She paused, "You're confused," she told the other girl as she did her best to fight the urge to jerk her head away from Meredith so she could no longer touch her.

Meredith ignored Lydia’s words and tilted her head to the side. "Who goes first?” She asked, “Eenie meanie miney mo..." Meredith bounced from Lydia to where Stiles was just starting to stir to life. 

Lydia couldn't believe Meredith had lost this much of her mind. Had she always been like this? Had Lydia not realized how far gone the other girl was or was this more recent? Lydia pressed her lips together as another thought hit her, was this how she would end up too? Crazy and alone in someplace like Eichen House? A shiver ran through her spine and she shook her head. "Neither," she opened her mouth, inhaled, and screamed the sound so loud and full of force that it cracked the small windows in the basement. The sound of her wail traveled, hitting the ears of anything supernatural in the Beacon Hills vicinity. 

______

Derek glanced at Scott as he got out of the car nodding in his direction. It had been a long day and until they heard from Lydia and Stiles there wasn’t much else they could do on the Benefactor front. So he’d made his way to the sheriff’s station to drop off Scott so he could wait for Stiles and he was going to head back to his place to wait for Lydia. But before he could even pull away from the curb his head jerked up at the sound of a scream tearing through the night. He glanced over at Scott whose eyes widened, "It’s Lydia," he snapped motioning for the car, “Get in.”

Scott didn’t hesitate; he got in the car as it peeled away from the curb heading in the direction of Lydia and trouble.

______

The sharp slap across the face stopped her scream. Lydia let out a soft gasp and then swallowed hard turning a glare on Meredith. “This isn’t you!” She snapped. “You couldn’t have…wouldn’t have.” She said craning her head around to check on Stiles who was awake now. “We don’t kill people Meredith, we might predict death, but we don’t take life.” She told her trying to reason with the girl. 

"Stay the hell away from her!!" Stiles shouted as he struggled to loosen his hands from the ropes. "I should've known you weren't all there when you said Isaac was your type." 

Lydia let out a noise and sent Stiles a look, “Really? Now really isn’t the time for that,” she told him pointedly. She was trying to calm Meredith down not agitate her. She turned to the girl in question, “Did someone make you do this?” She asked trying to keep her voice soothing.

Stiles grumbled a bit but stayed quiet working on his bound hands while Lydia attempted to talk down Meredith.

Meredith tilted her head to the side contemplating Lydia’s words. "Someone...me? Yes...No...Who?" Meredith looked as though she heard something.

Lydia nodded, “Yes, who,” she replied as Meredith moved towards one of the shelves in the basement and grabbed something from it. She walked back over to her and Lydia swallowed hard. “Meredith you don’t need to do this…just tell me who put you up to this…we can still help you,” she told the other girl.

Peter stood off in the darkened corner lips pursed. Damn it she'd screamed. He sighed to himself. To let her kill them or to not to let her kill them, that was the question. Stilinski was no great loss but Lydia, oh sweet Lydia...And then there was Meredith dangerously close to confessing everything plus could he really pass up the opportunity to play hero? Peter sighed, no he couldn’t.

Meredith opened her mouth, “Help me?” She hesitated and then nodded, “I’m not-” the words had barely left her mouth before two strong hands gripped her neck and twisted, the telltale snap of Meredith’s neck broke the silence in the room.

Lydia gasped at the sight of Peter breaking Meredith’s neck, tears pooling in her eyes as the girls lifeless body dropped to the ground. Her mouth was open and she’d finally stopped struggling as her gut clenched. She glanced up to find Peter staring at her.

Peter smirked, “The two of you are always getting yourselves into trouble…what would you do without me?” He asked while glancing between them.

Stiles craned his neck spotting Meredith on the floor before glancing at the older werewolf, his eyes narrowed at Peter. "Live happier lives?" Stiles responded.

Peter glared at the boy but before he could respond the basement door flew open. He glanced up just as Derek and Scott burst through the door and into the room.

Derek rushed towards Lydia ignoring Peter as he freed her hands, "What the hell happened?" He questioned as he pulled her up and towards him, "Are you okay?” He asked against her hair, shifting his body in front of her purposefully shielding her from Meredith's dead body.

Lydia didn’t respond right away, her eyes still on the spot where she knew Meredith was despite the fact that she could no longer see her. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and she could hear Scott helping Stiles up as she stood there. She couldn’t believe Peter had killed Meredith…like she didn’t even matter, like she was some kind of monster. Lydia swallowed heavily, “I want to go home,” she whispered drawing Scott and Stiles’ attention her way.

"Okay." Derek scooped her up in his arms as he carried Lydia out of the dank basement pausing briefly to look over his shoulder at Scott and Stiles avoiding his uncle’s gaze, "Call Stilinski, we..." Derek took a breath as he glanced down at Lydia in his arms; he couldn't begin to imagine what she was feeling now that the only other banshee she knew died, "--we can't just leave her like that." He said quietly as he felt Lydia's had clutch tighter at his leather jacket. His grip on her tightened and he turned back around and continued up the stairs walking out of the room Lydia in his arms.

Lydia squeezed her eyes shut, doing her best to hold back the tears. Even now, the urge to scream was pushing its way forward, but she bit her bottom lip hard to keep from opening her mouth. There were so many emotions going through her at the moment and she didn’t know which to deal with first. Meredith didn’t deserve to die. She wasn’t all there to begin with and Lydia didn’t believe for a moment that the dead pool was her fault…it couldn’t be. The other girl couldn’t have been that far gone that she’d do such a thing. Meredith couldn’t be capable of that because that would mean deep down somewhere inside of her Lydia was capable of that too. She hid her face near Derek’s neck and tried to calm herself down.

Derek felt her press against him and his chest tightened. He was halfway down the hall and all but out of the building when he spotted Scott rushing ahead of him. He arched an eyebrow and followed the young alpha out of the building towards where he parked his car, or rather left since they were in such a rush. He watched as Scott tugged open the passenger side door of the Camaro for him since he was carrying Lydia.

Scott stood beside the door his brows furrowed as he watched Derek make his way over to the car. He was going to head back with Stiles and give Lydia and Derek some time to themselves. Scott spotted movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned watching as Stiles slowly made his way towards them his eyes glued to Lydia curled up in Derek’s arms. 

Derek nodded at the young alpha as he bent forward and sat Lydia in the car reaching over for the seatbelt to buckle her in. 

Lydia gripped the seatbelt from his hand, “I can do it myself,” she said, her voice quiet as she clipped the seatbelt in place.

Scott glanced between her and Derek and then Stiles before his gaze fell back on Lydia. “Are you okay?” He asked his voice soft.

Stiles cocked his head to the side not saying anything but waiting beside them for her answer knowing she had to be hurting right now.

Lydia glanced between the three boys in front of her before looking away. “I’m fine, I just want to go home…no to the lake house. I want to go to the lake house.” She repeated.

Derek closed the passenger door almost feeling like he was sealing Lydia in, as if she wanted him to. He grabbed Scott's shoulder briefly in thanks before turning towards Stiles giving him a tight smile. Derek walked towards the driver side of the car spotting Peter walking quickly towards them. 

"Not now Peter." He held up his hand as he reached for the already opened door got in and started the car. He glanced at Lydia worriedly before pulling away from the curb and heading in the direction of the lake house. 

______

Lydia sat silently in the passenger seat of Derek’s car as they drove up the winding road to her lake house. They weren’t far now, maybe five minutes out, which was good because she desperately needed some time to herself. Everything that happened earlier at Eichen house was still with her and she couldn’t get the sight of Meredith’s lifeless body and dead eyes out of her head. 

Lydia closed her eyes resting her forehead against the cool glass. She stayed that way until she felt the car come to a stop. She swallowed heavily and took a deep breath before shifting in her seat and straightening up. Her eyes fluttered open and she leaned back in the seat. “Thanks for the ride,” she said softly as she reached for her seat belt.

Derek reached out his hand resting it over hers stopping her movements. He watched as she glanced over at him questioningly. “I understand that you need some time alone, which is why I’m refraining from hovering,” He told her sending a look of concern in her direction, “But I’m going to take a walk around the perimeter of the lake house before leaving just to make sure everything is safe and I’m--” he paused, “I’m here if you need to talk.” He added quietly.

Lydia held his gaze her expression softening slightly. “Thanks,” she said softly before leaning into him and brushing her lips lightly against his. Lydia pulled back before Derek could even really respond to the kiss. She finished unbuckling her seat belt and then pushed the car door open, pausing and glanced back at Derek. “I’ll give you a call tomorrow.” She told him as she stepped out of the car carefully.

Derek watched her walk into the house and pulled his car off to the side, parked it and got out. It didn’t take him long to make his way around the property. As Derek walked the property he kept an ear out for Lydia just in case and it broke his heart to hear her tears and not be there for her when she needed him, but he respected that she needed time to process what she’d witness. So, he pushed aside his need to be there for her and continued making his way through the area near the lake house while his thoughts once again strayed to Lydia.

Derek knew he didn’t exactly understand what Lydia was going through, but he knew what it felt like to fear becoming something foreign and terrifying. Derek stopped in front of the burnt down boathouse and his chest tightened. He’d been avoiding it because the fear he’d felt at nearly losing Lydia was still too fresh in his mind. 

He glanced around again before speaking out loud to himself, “Well, it looks clear. Better stop stalling Hale before she calls you on it…” He mumbled to himself as he turned around about to walk back to the Camaro when his eyes caught an odd glint of something white on the ground. Derek tilted his head and walked over to it frowning. “Bones and large footprints,” he recalled hearing Natalie mention back at the hospital and when realization hit Derek nearly kicked himself for not catching it sooner. “Berserker bones,” He bent down and lifted up the offensive object. “Kate.” he spat into the ground, there was no way he could leave Lydia alone now.

Derek moved quickly towards into his Camaro, got in, started the car and pulled away from the lake house. As he drove towards the sheriff's station he took out his cell and dialed a number that was becoming all too familiar. "I need you to do me a favor..." he stated immediately, wasting time on pleasantries and subtly weren't Derek's strong suits.

______

Lydia sat in the chair in her grandmother’s study, her gaze on the record player. She wasn’t entirely sure how long she’d been sitting there, but she couldn’t seem to make herself move. Allison was dead. Aiden too and now Meredith, the only other person they knew who was alive and like her. And if all that wasn’t bad enough, Lydia had predicted Derek’s death with the third cipher key. Everyone she loved, the people she cared about, they were all in danger. Allison died trying to save her life, Aiden died trying to prove to her he was a good guy, and Meredith, poor confused Meredith died because of Peter and Lydia knew that when Peter was involved he always had a reason.

She dropped her head into her hands and inhaled deeply doing her best not to cry. Lydia didn’t have time to sit around and cry about things she couldn’t change. She needed to figure out how her grandmother fit into all of this so she could help her friends. They needed her to be strong, to figure out how to use her abilities in a way that could save them instead of always being too late.

Lydia pushed herself up and stood stiffly turning to the white wall, her eyes boring into it the way it had that first night when she’d seen dozens of faceless heads emerge from the wall all shouting Allison’s name. She swallowed heavily and took a step forward. “I need help,” she whispered to the empty room.

“I can’t keep doing this…I can’t keep losing people my heart can’t take it. Please…please if I can hear you then there has to be a way for you to hear me.” Lydia knew talking to nothing probably wasn’t helpful, but what else was she going to do? She moved even closer to the record player, opened her mouth and then paused.

She tilted her head to the side, a light whirling sound humming in her ears. Lydia frowned and she reached out to the record player, but it wasn’t on. She leaned forward and yanked the plug from the wall, but the sound was still there. “What the hell?” She mumbled as she glanced around the room.

Lydia stepped back, away from the wall and it grew louder. She reached up and covered her ears confusion filling her as she turned back to the wall. Her eyes narrowed and she dropped her hands something unseen pulling her forward. She pressed her hands flat against the wall and her eyes shot open. Something was back there. Lydia didn’t know how she knew, but she did.

She glanced around the room frantically looking for something to use to break the wall. She spotted a metal shelf in the corner and Lydia rushed towards it quickly using her arm to knock everything off of it and onto the floor. She pulled and then pulled a little harder until the shelf detached from the fixture on the wall. Lydia gripped the shelf in both hands and ran towards the wall probably looking a bit crazy as she jammed it into the plaster with a loud shout. She repeated the action over and over again, bits of the plaster crumbling around her, the loud sounds traveling through the house and out the door.

Jordan was pacing in front of the Martin lake house, keeping his promise to Derek that he’d make sure Lydia was okay while he was gone. He was just about to take another walk around the property when the sound of banging and Lydia’s loud voice came from inside the lake house. He turned and ran up the front porch, kicking open the door and making his way inside hoping beyond all hope that he wouldn’t be dealing with yet another assassin.

______

It didn’t take Derek long to get to the sheriff’s station. In less than twenty-five minutes he was parking his car and killing the engine. He pocketed his keys, pushed the car open and got out. He needed to ask the sheriff about the bones that were mentioned earlier; because at this point he was almost one hundred percent sure the whole thing was Kate and not assassins. He let out a heavy breath and started making his way towards the front of the station when he spotted Peter down the block.

Derek paused watching as his uncle glanced around briefly before turning down the street adjacent from the sheriff’s station. He hesitated for a minute before changing direction. He jogged quietly across the street catching up with Peter quickly, but making sure to stay far enough behind him that he wouldn’t sense his presence. What the hell was his uncle up to?

Peter moved quickly down the street and then ducked into an ally. He was annoyed, though also mildly satisfied. Things were going just as he planned and he was able to kill Meredith before she got out anything about him. He was however going to rip Kate a new one. She’d come alarmingly close to killing Lydia and Peter needed her. Once he killed Scott having a banshee around would come in handy especially once she came into her abilities and finally learned to control them.

Peter shook the thoughts away as he came to the abandoned Argent building and made his way inside. Hopefully Kate would already be there.

Derek watched as Peter entered the abandoned building, it looked like the one Chris had showed them that the Argent's used to train in. What was Peter up to now? Derek was about to follow his uncle inside and confront him when he saw Kate and her berserkers head in from around the other corner. Derek froze. What was going on? Was his uncle actually working with Kate? The same Kate he’d killed or not so much killed close to two years ago? Derek reached into his back pocket for his cell phone so he could text Scott. 

Derek glanced down typing out a message.

‘At the old Argent building on the edge of town. Peter is here…and he’s with Kate.’

Derek's phone buzzed back almost immediately and he pursed his lips at Scott’s response to wait until they got there to move in. Derek wasn't sure waiting was the best plan. What if his uncle wasn't working with Kate and he needed his help? But as he moved closer he saw Kate stop in front of his uncle before they started talking. His chest tightened…so it was true then. His uncle was working with Kate. And to think Derek thought the night couldn’t get any worse.

______

Lydia stood in front of the broken up wall, breathing heavily, eyes wide as she stared at the machines rumbling behind the wall. She could feel Deputy Parrish’s eyes on her and her hands shook as she took a hesitant step closer to the wall. Her eyes narrowed as she watched what looked like a film real turning. “This is it,” she whispered, “This is where the code is coming from.” Her eyes took everything in and in a second glance she spotted the small key hole and paused.

Lydia remembered seeing a key in her grandmother’s box of things and she moved passed Deputy Parrish, what the hell was he even doing there, and over to the desk. Her hands flew across things tossing them aside and throwing them around before she finally found what she was looking for. Lydia picked the key up on a shaky hand and made her way slowly back over to the wall, stepping over debris from the sheet rock. 

Even with heels Lydia was a bit short so she reached up on her toes, took a deep breath, and slid the key inside. It fit perfectly. She let out a breath and then turned the key and the machines immediately stopped. Silence filled the room and her eyes fluttered shut. “It’s over.” She whispered resting back on her feet as she let her hand fall.

Jordan stood frozen as he watched Lydia move so like Lorraine, "She did this didn't she?" he turned to ask Lydia at her whispered words.

Lydia swallowed heavily and nodded before glancing at Deputy Parrish. “Yeah, I think she did.” She replied quietly, “But it’s over…there’s no more dead pool. I can feel it.”

"Does that mean... we're safe now?" Jordan asked as he looked around the wrecked room, remembering Lorraine.

Lydia tilted her head to the side and focused her energy on listening, not just to the room around her, but listening to everything inside of her own head too. Everything was silent and somehow she knew that it was over, all of it. “Yes, we’re safe now…I should call Scott let him know.” She commented though her gaze never left the machines behind the wall.

Jordan nodded, "Yeah...Let me call Derek too." He added as he reached for his phone.

Lydia paused frowning, “Derek? Since when are you two so chummy,” a thought occurred to her, “And why are you here? Did—Did Derek ask you to keep an eye on me?” She asked quietly.

Jordan shuffled his feet slightly; embarrassed and pretty sure he'd somehow gotten Derek in trouble. "Uh, yeah, well--He just wanted to make sure you were safe. And I promised Lorraine I'd always be there and I clearly failed her. I wasn't going to fail her granddaughter too." he finished firmly.

Lydia opened and closed her mouth. She pursed her lips together and sighed. She was annoyed, but she’d take that up with Derek later, besides she couldn’t fault Deputy Parrish’s logic. She nodded. “I see,” she commented as she slid her finger over her cell phone and pulled up Scott’s contact information so she could text him. Her gaze returned to the wall and she let out a heavy breath. It was finally over…for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chappie was short but very necessary... but the next... well.... we thinks you'll all like a lot ... a lot. *wink*


	16. "You make all the bad stuff worth it, if it made me a man that can appreciate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: anal play, anal sex.

Thunder crackled in the sky a heavy rain pouring down over Beacon Hills as Lydia moved through the streets clad in nothing but a thin red dress, rain beating down on her, but it was as if she didn’t notice. Her pace was slow, but focused. Her mind was foggy and despite the fact that Lydia had no idea what was happening, something inside of her knew…understood. Death was in the air. It was closing in and it was time to release what she’d unknowingly been holding in for weeks now. It was time to scream.  
______

Derek had just lay down after drying himself off from getting rained on when he'd gone out for a run. It had been a peaceful two days since Lydia had pulled the plug on the machines creating the dead pool code; assassins were no longer an issue, and while his uncle was off plotting with Kate, an issue they still needed to deal with, at least things were quiet. Lydia after letting him know not to ever set a watch dog on her without consulting her first, had understood why Derek did it and after stomping around the loft a time or two had forgiven him. In fact Derek was even drifting off to the thought of taking his girl out on an official date finally, something he hadn’t been able to do with all the drama happening lately.

His breathing was just evening out when the sound of his alarm blasted through the silence, the loud sound echoing in the quiet room. Derek jumped up, claws at the ready as he looked around and headed for the door. He paused listening for a minute and when he didn’t hear anything he reached for the door and tugged it open sharply a hint of surprise crossing his face at the sight of Lydia standing there dripping wet.

Lydia didn’t register Derek standing there; all she felt was the need for release. She felt the scream building in her throat as death swirled around her. She took a step forward, opened her mouth and let out a loud scream. It traveled through her, every last bit of energy she had moving out of her body. And when it ended silence surrounded them, her body wavering, eyes clearing finally. She blinked confusion coloring her features as her gaze focused on Derek, her body suddenly freezing. “Derek?” She whispered, voice hoarse as her legs gave out beneath her.

Derek shifted forward and caught her in his arms as she collapsed, Lydia’s scream still echoing through the loft. “Lydia, baby…” When she didn’t respond right away he immediately carried her into the bathroom. He reached out turning on the warm water and then stripped off Lydia’s soaking wet red dress before moving her under the warm spray to help stop her shivering.

Derek let her body stay beneath the warm spray for a few minutes before turning the water off and wrapping a large towel around her body, worry coloring his features. She wouldn’t stop shivering and Derek wasn’t quite sure what to do so he rubbed his hands up and down her body over the towel as he spoke. “Lydia, baby look at me. Focus on my voice. Can you tell me how you got here?”

Lydia shook in Derek’s arms, her lips trembling as she stared up at him confused. It took her a minute to find her voice, “Where am I?” She asked her voice low as her small, cold hands gripped the edge of the towel. The last thing Lydia remembered was heading home after shopping for a bit. She’d taken off her shoes and went to the kitchen to grab a drink and then…everything was blank.

A hint of panic filled her as she realized she had no recollection of anything that happened after that point. How much time had she lost? Was she okay? Was everyone else okay? Another shiver wracked her body as she tried to fight the cold trying to seep back into her skin.

"You're safe." Derek whispered gently. "You're with me at the loft." He wrapped an arm around her helping her out of the bathroom and guided her slowly towards the edge of the bed so she could sit. "I'm going to make you some tea." Derek spoke not sure if she could really register what he was saying until he went to move away and Lydia's hand shot up stopping him.

Lydia’s cold hand was curled around his forearm, “What happened? How did I get here?” She asked as she glanced around the loft. “I was home…” She told him confused, “I don’t understand.” She met his gaze as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"It's okay…We'll figure it out. Right now I'm just gonna make you some tea so you can warm up." Derek said softly not wanting to add to her anxiety as he gently pried her hand from his forearm. 

Lydia shook her head, “No tell me how I got here,” she swallowed hard a bad feeling churning in her stomach. “Was it…was it a banshee thing?” She whispered, “Did I come here?”

Derek took a deep breath not wanting to upset her further but knowing that lying to her wouldn't help. "Yes. You screamed and didn't seem to recognize me or where you were at first. All signs of..." his voice trailed off and he knelt down in front of Lydia, taking her cold, shaking hands in his as he rubbed them softly and blew warm air onto them in an attempt to warm her up.

Lydia's chest tightened as Derek blew on her hands. She started at him and pressed her lips together. "I screamed for you," she whispered, "But...it's over the dead pool is over." She told him not able to fight the moisture in her eyes. “This doesn’t make sense.”

Derek's eyes lowered not wanting her to see the sadness in them, "I no longer have a death wish, ironic isn't it?" he replied more to himself then Lydia. "But we'll figure it out, I know we will and in the meantime I refuse to let it define me or us." Derek told her as his hands framed Lydia's face his thumb lightly grazing her lips. He met her gaze and leaned in brushing his lips softly against hers. 

Lydia tilted her head up and returned the kiss, moving her lips against his. She shifted closer to him and rested her forehead against his after breaking the kiss. "I don't want to lose you," she murmured against his skin as she reached out to him resting a hand on his chest as the other stroked his arm. 

"I don't want to be lost." Derek said a bit of his self-depreciating humor showing in his lopsided smile. 

Lydia frowned, her grip on him tightening, “It’s not funny.” She whispered while tugging him a bit closer and shifting back on the bed. “I’m cold,” she knew she was being ridiculous, but she needed him close. She needed to know he wasn’t going anywhere. Lydia needed to reassure herself that she wasn’t going to lose anyone else. “Will you help warm me up?” She asked words soft.

Derek let himself be pulled onto the bed with Lydia, at her whispered words he pulled off his t-shirt, heat radiating off him in waves. "Let me love you..." he murmured huskily as he cupped her cheek in his hands leaning in for a soft kiss. He just needed her, needed to know he was alive, that he was loved.

Lydia returned the kiss letting her body rest against the pillows as she gripped the back of his neck gently with one hand and used the other to part the towel she was wearing. Her bra and panties were still slightly damp from the shower and she felt a shiver run through her body before she pressed herself closer to Derek. “Always,” she whispered before capturing his lips again.

The kiss was different from others they'd shared. Not because it was less passionate, but it was almost as if there was even more emotion attached to it. There was a fragile almost vulnerable way in which Derek gently skimmed the curves of Lydia's body. He caressed her breasts with the backs of his hands and kissed Lydia once more deepening the kiss.

Lydia’s heartbeat picked up speed as she returned his kisses slowly, her hand sliding down his back as she shifted parting her legs beneath him so he could settle between her thighs. She broke the kiss a minute later and cupped his cheek, her gaze holding his. Lydia inhaled deeply and opened her mouth as her thumb brushed against his cheek. “Derek?” 

Derek’s hands continued their slow exploration of the curves he'd come to know and love so well as he placed a soft kiss on the tip of Lydia's nose and answered, "Yes?" Wondering if she knew how adorable she looked when she crinkled her nose like that.

Lydia held his gaze, her heart picking up speed in her chest for an entirely different reason, not that his hands on her weren’t a distraction. She brushed her thumb over his cheek again and swallowed hard a nervous flutter filling her stomach. “I-” she paused, “Touch me,” she said the words she wanted to say getting stuck in her throat. She’d told exactly one person she loved them and well…she’d gotten her heart broken.

Derek felt like she'd wanted to say more or something else... but he got lost in the feel of Lydia's hands slowly tracing over the Triskelion on his back and simply said ,"Always" unclasping the front hook of her silk bra her harden nipples a temptation he couldn't deny. Derek leaned down and captured one hardened nipple in his mouth sucking on it gently.

Lydia gasped her body arching beneath his at the feel of his hot wet mouth on her breast. “Mm,” she moaned softly as she threaded her fingers through his hair pleasure sparking inside of her. She felt his teeth graze her nipple and another sound fell from her throat as she pressed her chest into his mouth, “God, I love you.” She moaned, the words tumbling from her mouth without her even realizing it.

Derek froze for a brief moment at Lydia's words, a warmth spreading through him to match the smile that spread across his face. He looked up and found Lydia's eyes impossibly wide as if she just realized the words that had just fallen unbidden from her lips. Derek quickly brushed a kiss to her pliable lips, "Nuh-uh, no take backs." He whispered with a smile his eyes growing serious suddenly. "And I love you." 

Lydia’s chest tightened and her heart warmed as she held his gaze, a hint of moisture gathering in her eyes, “You do?” She asked softly as she ran a hand down his back, showing a rare hint of insecurity, something she didn’t often do.

Derek stilled his hands briefly, "How could I not?" he asked his thumb brushing the moisture he saw glistening in her eyes. "In you..." he took a breath trying to control the emotion building in his chest, "... in you I've finally found someone who knows me and accepts me for what I am. And well,” he paused, “this wolf is all yours, I have been for some time now." he smiled crookedly as he rubbed his nose against hers. 

Lydia grinned as she tilted her head to the side and slid her hand around until she was cupping his cheek. “All mine huh?” She asked softly and when he nodded, her smile widened, “I like the sound of that.” She admitted as warmth filled her. “I’m yours too,” she offered her words barely a whisper.

"That's good," he smirked, "because I'm not really a sharer." Derek replied while pressing his body closer, his head dipping down to Lydia's neck as he kissed his way down lingering on each bit of exposed skin.

Lydia’s eyes fluttered shut a soft moan falling from her lips as she arched her body slightly, “Neither am I…Only child syndrome,” she joked, “What’s mine is most definitely mine,” she told him while sliding a hand between their bodies and down his chest, nails scraping gently against his skin.

Derek felt delicious shivers go up his back as Lydia's nails scrapped down his skin, "Happy to hear it." Derek smiled against her skin loving how she moaned at his touch. 

Lydia’s body warmed beneath his touch and she let her hand dip further to the waist band of his pants as she lifted her head and brushed her lips against his jaw. “I want you,” she whispered against his skin, “I want to be closer to you.” She slid her hand inside his pants cupping his hardened shaft. 

Derek loved the feel of Lydia's hands on him stroking him; he shifted off her slightly as his hands slid down her waist stopping at the elastic of her lacy panties. Derek motioned for Lydia to rise up a bit so he could slide them down. "I want to be inside of you now," he murmured heatedly.

Lydia nodded as she helped him get her panties off before pushing his sweats off his hips, “I want that too,” she replied as she hooked one leg over his hip and gripped the back of his neck gently. “I love you,” she mumbled softly, the words not an accident this time as she tugged his midsection closer so his body was resting between her thighs.

“And I love you,” Derek replied as he let his hand dip between their bodies, guiding Lydia's legs a bit wider as his fingers encountered her heated center. "God," he groaned, "You’re always so wet for me."

Lydia inhaled deeply, desire curling inside of her, “Because you make me kinda hot,” she teased as she slid her hand over him again, “Derek,” she moaned his name as she rocked her hips into his hand impatiently.

Derek smiled at the impatience in Lydia's voice, loving how eager she was rocking against his fingers. "One of these days I'm gonna have to show you how fun delaying gratification can be," he smirked as he removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock in one quick thrust. Derek groaned, "But not today." 

Lydia gasped her nails digging into his back at his quick thrust, “Definitely not today,” she said with a moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her lips across his jaw. She lifted her hips when he thrust into her again and another noise tumbled from Lydia’s mouth as heat spread through her body. She shifted beneath Derek, using her body weight to roll them over so she was now on top of him, her hands pressed to his chest legs sinking into the bed on either side of him. Lydia rocked her hips against him and bit her bottom lip, her hair still damp and falling down around one side of her head, the strands grazing his skin. 

Derek loved the feel of her wet hair cooling his heated skin. His hands came up around her waist slowing down her movements just a bit; he sat up slightly to meet her for a kiss. "Ceding control never felt so right." Derek moaned into the brief kiss. "My heart is yours Lydia, please don't break it." His hand cupped her cheek as he lay his heart bare, the vulnerability stark in his eyes.

Lydia’s movements paused and her expression softened exponentially. “I won’t,” she said her tone sure. “I promise…you protect mine and I’ll protect yours.” She told him as she gripped the back of his neck gently. “I love you,” she said again rocking her hips slowly into his. “You made me smile when I didn’t think I ever would again,” she brushed her lips against his cheek, “You care about my safety,” her lips moved to his jaw, “You hold me when I need comfort and listen when I talk…most of the time,” she teased before brushing her lips against his and sliding her hands around to cup his cheeks. “I wouldn’t throw that away.” She whispered.

Derek wrapped his arms tightly around her as Lydia continued to rock ever so slowly against him as he thrust up just as slowly in time with her movements, their bodies moving as one. Derek let her words wash over him finally soothing the ache that had built up in his chest so long ago, "I love you always." He said simply. 

Lydia nodded, “Me too,” she whispered against his lips before capturing his mouth with hers as she rotated her hips against him, warmth settling in her chest. Derek loved her and she loved him. He made her happy, happier than she’d been in a long time.

Derek knew it was sappy and beyond trite but as Lydia kissed him all he could think was how after so long he finally felt complete. His hand slipped between their joined bodies and he rubbed his thumb against her clit as he broke the kiss. Derek's other hand pulled slightly at her hair, tugging her head to the side, his lips latching onto Lydia's rapidly beating pulse. He trailed his lips up to her ear and spoke, "Come for me baby..." He whispered into her ear and thrust up a little bit faster feeling his balls tighten at the feel of Lydia’s inner muscles clenching around his shaft.

Lydia moaned his name, her breathing labored as she ground against him, the heavy pressure in her lower belly cresting and sending her over the edge as she came, her inner walls pulsing around Derek’s thick cock. Her body shook with the pleasure that ran through her straight to her toes. Lydia pressed her body against his soft noises falling from her throat as his finger continued moving over her clit, drawing out her orgasm. “Derek,” she moaned again.

Derek groaned at the feel of Lydia's wall contracting around him with her orgasm, "One more..." He coaxed as Derek's thumb kept rubbing against Lydia's clit, "I'm so close baby..." He moaned feeling himself starting to crest. 

Lydia whimpered her hips starting to move again as she felt herself building towards another orgasm. She sucked in a sharp breath and pulled back from him a bit so she could cup her breast as her other hand squeezed Derek’s shoulder. “I want to make you come,” she whispered her tone breathy.

Derek loved the sight of Lydia cupping her breast and playing with her puckered nipple. He dipped his head down capturing her nipple in his mouth and suckled on it as she started to ride him faster. "Squeeze me tighter baby. So close." He groaned around her breast as he sucked harder. 

Lydia dropped her hand to the back of his head and threaded her fingers through his hair as she purposefully clenched her inner walls around his cock. “Like that?” She asked as she used her knees to lift herself off of him partway and then slammed her body back down before rocking forward and rotating her hips. Lydia’s breathing was growing erratic as pleasure burned inside of her. She could feel herself building towards another orgasm and she couldn’t help the moans that fell from her throat. She leaned into him pressing her breast into his mouth as she turned her head towards his ear. “I want you to come inside of me,” she whispered.

Derek felt the delicious friction as Lydia lifted herself up and slammed down on his cock; impossibly tight as she squeezed him. But it was the words she whispered into his ear that pushed him over the edge. "Join me." Was all Derek could say as he felt him spurt inside of Lydia hot and fast, his body shaking beneath her as he pressed his thumb against her clit jerkily. 

Feeling him come inside of her combined with the sensations his mouth and fingers were creating inside of her pushed her over the edge. Lydia came for the second time with Derek deep inside of her. Her body dropped against his, her breathing heavy as she tried to catch her breath. “Have I mentioned the part where I love you?” She mumbled her inner walls still fluttering around him, the after effects of her orgasm making sparks of pleasure shoot through her. 

Derek felt his body go lax as chuckled and fell back onto the bed Lydia still wrapped in his arms.   
"You might have. I love you too." He replied his expression serious until he saw the tale tell twitch of Lydia's lips and then smirked when she couldn’t hide the smile any longer. 

Lydia brushed her nose against his neck, a smile still on her lips. “This is nice, well mostly nice.” She was still worried despite her good mood currently. She didn’t want to lose Derek, especially now.

Derek snuggled up closer to Lydia's as he pulled the blanket over them. "Hmmm" he murmured. "Let's just enjoy this." He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his. 

______

Scott walked up the last few stairs making his way to Derek’s apartment. It was early, but Scott was wired. He’d had trouble sleeping last night and for once it wasn’t because everything was going wrong. It was because the dead pool was finally done and over with and now…now it was time to start living again. Really living and that meant moving on with life. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly and knocked gently on Derek’s door hoping the other man would be awake.

He wanted to check in on him and ask him for a favor. Not something Scott usually did, but this was important to him. 

Derek was already in the process of sliding the door open when Scott knocked. He'd woken up a bit earlier and spent some time relaxing in bed watching Lydia sleep before he got restless and got up not wanting to wake her before she was ready. He knew how worried she was and he was determined to keep himself on high alert until whatever the new threat was, passed because there was no way he was going to lose what he'd finally found. "What's up?" He asked a startled Scott. 

Scott sent Derek a hesitant smile not realizing the other man was already awake, but glad he hadn’t woken him up yet again. “Hey, uh can I come in? I was wondering if we could talk really quick. I mean if you’re not busy,” he added in a rush not wanting Derek to feel obligated to talk if he was busy.

Derek smiled at Scott's awkwardness it was refreshing how the young alpha could be so humble. "Come in. Just try to keep it down. Lydia's still sleeping." He spoke in a quiet tone as he motioned Scott inside.

Scott slipped inside the loft his gaze drifting towards the bed near the plate glass windows and almost immediately averted his gaze when he saw Lydia’s naked back, the covers falling just above the curve of her ass so nothing too scandalous was visible, unless she turned around anyway. “I didn’t realize she was here.” He said softly. “She’s here a lot. Things must be going well with you two.” He offered letting his words trail off as he shifted on his feet.

Derek couldn't help the corresponding smile at Scott's words. "I love her." he said simply. "So what did you need that brought you here early on a Saturday? Do you have a game tonight?" Derek remembered Stiles saying something about it at some point during the week. 

Scott blinked and turned to face Derek, surprise coloring his features. He didn’t think he’d ever heard the other wolf be so open about what he was feeling and that genuinely stunned him. “Wow, love, that’s big.” He said before shaking his stupor off. “Uh I do have a game, but that’s not actually why I came here.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Now that all this dead pool stuff is over and things have calmed down a little, well I’d really like to do something special for Kira for our first real date and…I was wondering if maybe you’d let me borrow the loft for a night.” He admitted with a hopeful grin.

"Yeah..." Derek trailed off not really sure what caused him to be so blunt with Scott about his feelings but since he'd told her, he found himself wanting to announce it to the world mostly so they knew she was his. Derek shook his head noticing that Scott was staring at him a hopeful grin on his face. 

"Kira's a good girl. I'm glad you found her, especially after...everything." They'd never really spoken about Allison's death and Derek suddenly felt awkward mentioning it. "But, yes. You can use the loft." Derek’s head turned a bit back towards Lydia hearing her faintly call out his name.

Scott’s chest tightened and he nodded barely getting out a ‘thank you’ before Lydia was talking.

Lydia shifted, her hand sliding against the sheet that should have held a warm body beside her, but was cool to the touch. She grumbled something and then moved over into Derek’s spot, barely awake, “I’m cold, where’s my werewolf body heater?” she mumbled into his pillow knowing he’d hear her if he was in the apartment.

Scott bit the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling. But there was a grin on his face. “Is she always like that?” He asked quietly, amused.

Derek chuckled, "Yes." he winked at Scott. "Red! We got company, you might want to pull that sheet up a bit." he called out and outright laughed at the blush his words elicited from Scott.

Lydia grunted, “Tell them to go away and come back to bed, I’ll make it worth your while,” she called back.

Scott’s face reddened even more if that was possible and he groaned as he dropped his head into his hand.

Lydia smirked into the pillow at the noise, knowing who their visitor was now because Stiles definitely would have commented on that. “Morning Scott.”

Scott grumbled a, "Morning Lydia."

Derek smirked, "Behave or Scott's libel to be the first werewolf in history to spontaneously combust." Derek responded very much enjoying Lydia's 'bad' behavior.

Lydia chuckled, “I feel like it might be more fun if I misbehave. Will there be a punishment if I do?” She asked amused, glancing over her shoulder at them briefly, mischief in her gaze.

“Oh God, this isn't happening.” Scott mumbled, “I feel like that’s definitely my cue to leave…But can I come back later? Maybe around three to start decorating and stuff?” He asked avoiding looking in Lydia’s direction at all costs, his face still flushed slightly from her joking.

"Sure thing Scott, I'm sure Lydia would be happy to help since I'm headed for the lake house." Derek replied not able to help the smirk gracing his lips. 

He watched as Scott nodded his goodbye and as the young alpha was walking out, he turned and responded to Lydia, "You know what naughty girls get,” his words causing Scott to trip over his own feet and nearly slam into the railing in the hallway.

Lydia chuckled from her spot on the bed. “You’re terrible,” she said finally turning over so she was facing Derek once she heard the door slide shut. “Also what exactly are you signing me up to help Scott with? And since when are you going to the lake house?” She asked all in one breathe as she beckoned him over with a single finger.

"He's just too easy…" Derek laughed walking slowly back over to the bed, loosening the drawstrings to his pajama bottoms as he did so. "And to answer your questions Scott wants to use the loft to give Kira a proper first date, I'm thinking you'd be better off at that then me and as for the lake house figured I'd earn some brownie points with your mom by replacing the wall you destroyed." He dropped his pajama bottoms to the ground and kneeled on the bed as he spoke, once again as naked as the beautiful redhead in his bed. 

"But it's only eight in the morning and three is very far off..." He grinned a lascivious look in his eyes as he lifted the sheet off her.

Lydia didn’t stop him from lifting the sheet. She merely arched an eyebrow at him, the look in her eyes warm. God she loved him, he was perfect, which was weird because if someone had told her months ago she’d think Derek Hale of all people was perfect she would have laughed in their faces. “I’ll definitely be better at helping Scott than you,” she responded, “And that’s actually really, incredibly sweet.” She told him with a grin amused by the look on his face. She reached out and ran her fingers lightly down his chest. “You’re very good to me.” She responded a hint of mischief in her gaze. “Tell me, what can I do for you to show my gratitude?” She teased playfully.

Derek didn't particularly enjoy being described as sweet but when the person saying it was a very naked Lydia he was inclined to just let it be, "Hmm... to give or receive you decide." He responded as his hands skimmed across her thigh, his cock rising to attention clearly giving a vote of his own. 

Lydia inhaled deeply at his touch, her gaze never leaving his. “Well I am showing my gratitude, remember?” She replied letting her hand fall from his chest and finally sitting up. She leaned into him and brushed her lips against his shoulder, “Do you want my mouth?” She murmured across his skin, her warm breath caressing his jaw, “Or would you like to be inside of me? Maybe you want something else entirely,” She teased while pushing herself onto her knees and trailing her lips across his skin to his ear. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.” She whispered as she took his ear into her mouth and bit down gently.

Derek groaned, his cock growing thicker and harder at the thoughts that ran through his mind. "I want it all," he replied as his hand slid toward her pert little ass his thumb prodding gently at her puckered hole. 

Lydia released his ear and gasped softly, her hand tightening on his shoulder, arousal curling inside of her. She swallowed heavily, her breath warm against his neck. "You pretty much want to consume all of me huh Wolfman," her tone was teasing, but breathy also. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" She asked her lips mouthing at his jaw. 

"Yes, I do." He responded huskily at her words, "And you can tell me anything." He said his tone sincere.

Lydia slid her hands up his arms and cupped his cheeks, letting her lips brush lightly against Derek’s. “There are some things, even I have never done.” She whispered against his mouth before brushing her lips against his again.

Derek startled a bit at her words his eyes widening slightly at her confession. Was it wrong that, that turned him on? He let his hand massage her ass slowly as he circled his thumb around her opening, pressing into her a bit further, testing how tight she was and imaging what it would feel like to have his cock inside her ass. 

Derek brushed his nose against her cheek, his lips grazing her skin, "As much as I'd love to be your first," he smirked a bit, "You don't have to, not to make me happy. Because I am happy." he stressed the words, "I love you."

Lydia bit her bottom lip as she slid a hand down his chest, her ass clenching around his finger. “I love you too,” she told him, “And as long as I’m with someone I trust and someone I love, which I am,” she smiled, “my motto has always been I’ll try anything once. But if I don’t like it I won’t do it again.” She warned, “And if I’m uncomfortable I’ll tell you. Just like I’ll always expect you to tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Derek nodded touched by Lydia's trust in him, "I’m going to make this so good for you." He whispered before reaching between them his thick digits immediately encountering her moist heat a devilish smile on his face as he took the now lubricated digit and pushed a bit further inside her puckered hole as he kept two digits fucking her tight pussy. 

"Stroke me, I'm so hard. I need to come first." He groaned as he sucked on Lydia's exposed neck. 

Lydia titled her head to the side giving him better access to her neck and letting out a soft groan, her hand once again tightening on his shoulder at the pressure she felt from his finger. She bit her bottom lip and leaned into him as she dropped her other hand between their bodies, gripping his shaft and stroking him slowly. “You always make everything good for me.” She insisted as desire stirred inside of her, his fingers continuing to move between her thighs as his other one slipped further inside her puckered hole making her inhale deeply.

Derek moaned at the feel of Lydia’s soft hand stroking him. He continued his double penetration loving her little moans and how she rocked her hips into his hand for more contact. Derek slipped a third finger inside her wet pussy while simultaneously slipping a second past the silky folds of her plump bottom. Derek hit a bit of resistance from her anal sphincter feeling Lydia’s walls flutter around his fingers as he used his thumb to rub her clit. 

"That's a good girl, so tight." Derek groaned. "Faster baby, I need to come..." Derek loved how Lydia rubbed her breasts against his chest. "I want to suck on those gorgeous tits, Red."

Lydia felt incredibly full with his hands working her from both ends. She did her best to keep her body relaxed despite the way Derek was stretching her. Her eyes fluttered shut as his thumb moved faster against her clit, moisture pooling between her thighs. “Mmm, so full,” she moaned louder as she quickened the pace of her hand against his cock, rubbing her thumb over the head each time she reached the top before sliding back down.

Lydia dropped her hand from his shoulder, knowing he’d help her keep her balance. She arched her body slightly, slid her hand down her side, and cupped her breast. She brushed her thumb over her nipple as her tongue swiped across her lip, “So what are you waiting for? You’ve got free reign Wolfman, you can put your mouth wherever you want,” she moaned.

Derek did her nickname proud his smile all predator as he dipped his head down attaching his mouth to her nipple and sucking hard. His fingers were drenched with Lydia’s juices as she rode his hand, three fingers now fucking her, curling inside of her, causing Lydia to moan his name as he rubbed his thumb against her clit faster. 

Derek felt Lydia start to push her ass back against his two fingers and he released her nipple and trailed wet kisses up Lydia's chest making his way to her neck. "You like that baby? Me filling you up until you’re nice and full? You’re squeezing me so tight." He groaned while starting to move his fingers in and out at her back passage as Lydia pushed her ass back seeking more, "Ready for one more finger baby?" Derek asked as Lydia squeezed his shaft tighter while stroking him.

Lydia gasped, her body rocking back and forth between his hands, her movements pushing his fingers further inside of her no matter which way she went. “I do,” she moaned her heartbeat slamming hard against her chest, the pleasure he was creating between her thighs combined with the new feeling of him inside every part of her turning her on even more. She could practically feel her own moisture on her inner thighs.

Lydia moved her hand faster over his shaft, her breathing growing heavy as she tried to focus. “Yes, give me more,” she breathed as a small whimper left her throat her hand back at his shoulder, “I want you in my mouth,” she said. She was already kneeling on the bed in front of him, but with their current position she couldn’t reach that far down. Lydia pressed her upper body against his and brushed a kiss to his jaw. 

Derek groaned at Lydia's breathy plea, as she placed kisses along his jaw. "Yes..." Derek said as he slipped his hand out of Lydia's pussy and licked her off his fingers, while removing his other two fingers from her ass slowly making sure not to go too fast not wanting to hurt her.

Lydia’s stomach muscles clenched at the sight of Derek licking her moisture from his fingers, desire shooting straight to her core. There was just something incredibly hot and sinfully dirty about the action. She released his shaft and pressed both hands to his chest shifting and pushing him back until he was lying flat against the bed, head resting on the pillows. She shifted forward and straddled his legs. Lydia gripped his cock again immediately dipping her head down, twirling her tongue around the head before sliding her mouth all the way down his shaft, sucking hard before lifting back up.

Derek loved the feel of Lydia's mouth on him, "God, I love having your mouth sucking my cock." Derek could feel his balls tightening; he'd already been so close. "Ah, so close baby..." His voice trailed off and he groaned as his hand moved into Lydia's silky tresses.

Lydia smiled around his cock enjoying the way he moaned. She dropped her other hand to his balls, massaging them as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft faster, wanting to make him come. She could feel the tension in his body and she lifted her head releasing him as she stroked his cock with her free hand. “You know I kind of like having you at my mercy,” she teased lightly before her mouth was on him again sucking harder than before.

Derek laughed huskily, he loved that they tease each other and laugh during sex. "Oh yeah? Well maybe I like being at your--" Derek moaned unable to finish. 

Lydia lifted her mouth, “I bet you do,” she got out before letting her tongue twirl around the tip of Derek’s cock before once again hollowing out her cheeks and closing her mouth over him. Her hand moved at the base of his cock, the other one still massaging his balls knowing by the sounds he was making that he was close.

"So close," Derek gripped the bed sheets resisting the urge to guild Lydia's movements. "God yes, I’m gonna..." But Derek never got a chance to finish his words. He groaned as he felt his body start to shake his orgasm taking over.

Lydia kept him in her mouth and continued sucking on him drawing out his orgasm. She paused in her movements a minute later, slowly letting him slip from her mouth and swallowing before licking her lips. She moved up Derek’s body, a grin pulling at her lips. “How’s that for a start?” She asked the words whispered against his skin.

Derek grinned lazily back at her as he hugged her too him, kissing Lydia soundly on the mouth. "Your turn," he murmured as he flipped them over so Lydia was beneath him. He kissed his way down her body loving how she moaned at his touch, rubbing her thighs together as he let his mouth close briefly over one nipple and then the other, sucking on them as he rubbed his beard against her sensitive skin. 

Derek saw Lydia's hand slip to cup herself, "No, I've got you. Spread those thighs for me." He requested before reaching over to the nightstand and tugging open the drawer. He moved his hand around until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the small bottle of lubricant and rested it on the bed beside them before turning his attention back to his girlfriend. 

When she complied he dipped three long fingers inside of her coating them with her juices. "So wet,” he loved how much getting him off turned her on, “You’re perfect." He praised as he reached for the lubricant and squirted some on his already moist fingers before dipping his head to lick along her outer labia as he started to fuck her with his tongue. He slid his fingers down past her core and carefully slid two of his three lubricated fingers into her ass. He heard her make a strangled noise and he slid them in and out of her puckered hole a few times, stretching her, before adding the third finger, fucking her slowly in the ass with all three. 

"You like that baby? Want more?" Derek could already feel his cock hardening God he wanted inside her tight little hole but he didn’t want to rush it, he wanted it to be good for her too.

Lydia’s hand dropped to his head, threading through his hair as her body rocked against his face, the action making his fingers sink further into her ass. The pressure was mildly painful, but the pain was ebbing the closer she got to her orgasm. She moaned and slid her free hand up her body cupping her own breast and squeezing gently, “Yes,” she said her voice breathy, “Fuck I’m close,” she moaned as she felt her body loosening up to him, “More,” she said while letting her legs fall apart a bit wider.

Derek smiled against her pussy, "What my baby wants she gets." He said the words in a breath as his tongue delved back inside of her and focused on her clit knowing that would send over the edge. Meanwhile he blindly reached for the bottle again, his face still between her legs. He managed to squirt more onto his hand before slipping a fourth digit slowly into her puckered hole. Derek held his fingers still for a moment, giving her a minute to adjust to the invasion before he started fucking her ass with them in earnest. His free hand splayed against Lydia's flat stomach as Derek rubbed his ridged cock against the silky sheets. 

Lydia gasped as he stretched her body even more the pain mixing with pleasure making her moan even louder. She could feel a heavy pressure building in her lower belly as her body started to tense with her impending orgasm. She pinched her nipple, her head thrown back against the pillows as pleasure assaulted her senses. “Oh god, yes, right there,” she moaned, practically panting beneath him. 

She’d never felt anything so intense before and the different sensation of having his mouth between her thighs and his fingers in her ass, made it impossible for her to escape the pleasure filling her. “Derek!” She cried his name sharply, her body spasming beneath his as she came hard her inner walls pulsing around his fingers as she shook beneath him, her entire body filling with warmth as she collapsed against the bed breathing heavily.

Derek continued sucking on her clit extending Lydia's orgasm as her puckered hole fluttered around his fingers while he slowed down his thrusts, her beautiful pale skin flushed with pleasure. Derek lifted up his head his lips glistening, a predatory smirk on his face. 

"I need to be inside you baby. Tell me where you want me." Derek wouldn't push; he was more than thrilled with how far Lydia let him take her. "You make me so happy." His smile was genuine this time as he placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh. 

The feel of his mouth against her inner thigh made her stomach muscles clench as a spark of anticipation filled her. She groaned softly brushing her hand through his hair, “You make me happy too,” she murmured, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. “We can try, if you want?” She replied tugging his head up gently to catch his gaze.

Derek brushed his nose against her hot center loving the scent of Lydia all around him. Derek kissed along Lydia's torso his fingers still inside her stretching her out wider for him. "So tight..." he groaned, using his other hand to rub his stiff member along the seam of her pussy making sure to lubricate his cock with Lydia's juices. Once he was covered in her fluid he once again reached for the lubricant spreading a fair amount along his shaft stroking himself again as he glanced down at her.

She was so deliciously wet, "My little pussy is so tempting.” He murmured before nudging her gently, “Turn around for me." Derek motioned her over as he removed his fingers from her ass replacing them with the bulbous head of his shaft. He pressed in slowly one hand lifting her up slightly as he spread Lydia's thighs a bit, "How does that feel baby?" Derek asked his other hand coming around to flick at her clit, "You like that?" 

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath, her hands curling into the sheets. She bit her bottom lip and blew out a breath. “Jesus you’re big,” she replied in a laugh her tone breathy at the heavy pressure against her ass, even as desire stirred inside of her again. The more his finger worked her clit the more aroused she became. “Go slow,” she whispered shifting her hips back slightly testing the feel of the head of his cock inside of her. 

Derek chuckled at her words, "Slow,” he nodded, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you." He replied his laughter dying off as he inched his way deeper inside her and moaned, "Fuck, it feels so good." He continued working Lydia's clit a bit faster slipping two fingers inside her pussy as he pressed in a bit further with is shaft, "Spread yourself for me baby so I can play with your nipples too..."

A soft noise fell from her throat and she let her eyes fall shut. There was still the slightest bit of discomfort each time he pushed deeper inside of her, but it only added to the pleasure he was creating inside of her. Between his fingers and his cock she felt even fuller than before. Lydia shifted on her knees spreading them wider apart for him as she used her hands to push herself up a bit so he could reach her breasts. “I love when you play with them,” she moaned as she carefully pushed herself back against him.

"Yes..." Derek said on a moan as he felt Lydia push back, "That's it baby set the pace, however you want me." He matched the rhythm she was setting with his fingers, slowing down the movement over her clit, his other hand squeezing at her right breast, tweaking her nipple, "Like that? Want me to give you more?" Derek watched as Lydia arched her back spreading her knees wider for him her skin glistening with sweat as he leaned down pressing a kiss on her shoulder sucking a bit on her skin, "You’re so beautiful..." 

Lydia moaned, starting to get used to the feel of him as she pushed her hips back again, “Yes,” she gasped when his fingers pinched her nipple again, “Give me more, I’m ready,” her body felt like it was burning up, she was still sensitive from her last orgasm and she was ridiculously wet. “I want you,” she moaned while bracing her hands on the bed enjoying the feel of him surrounding her.

Derek pushed in further his cock nearly all the way in, "I'm gonna thrust fully baby you ready?" he asked. "God you’re so tight. It feels so good having my cock inside your ass." He slipped a third finger inside her wet heat, loving how her juices covered his hand. 

“Do it,” Lydia moaned as he slipped a third finger between her thighs. She whimpered her thighs shaking, “Oh god, Derek please,” She felt like she was in a state of perpetual arousal. His fingers, his mouth, his cock, she was so close to begging him to fuck her. She needed release, but at the same time she was enjoying the buildup. She’d never been this needy before, but her body yielded to Derek the more she got lost in him.

Derek thrust fully inside of her his balls smacking against Lydia's ass. He stilled when he heard her gasp, her body tensing under his. God she felt amazing wrapped around his cock. But he stayed in place not wanting to hurt her. When he felt Lydia shift slightly a couple of minutes later only then did Derek start moving, thrusting his cock and fingers in and out of her pussy and ass so that Lydia was always full with some part of him. 

Derek let his hand slip from her breast and gripped her hip briefly before massaging Lydia's supple bottom as he slammed into her, "I Love your tight ass. I’m close baby, how does it feel?" Derek grunted as his curled his fingers between her thighs, making Lydia moan as his thumb picked up speed against her clit.

Lydia let out a sharp gasp wincing slightly at the first full thrust, but her body started to relax a bit after the third, his cock and fingers shifting in and out of her body making pleasure curl inside of her. "Oh god, it feels good," she moaned her hips starting the thrust back into him as she adjusted to his girth.

"Derek," she moaned his name, heat filling her body as she continued moving with him, "Fuck," she groaned her hands balling the sheets in her palms. No matter which way she went some part of him was filling her and if felt so damn good. There was still a slight discomfort when he thrust into her ass, but Lydia was starting to like it and she could already feel her orgasm building. "I can't," she moaned, as she tilted her head back her long hair spreading out across her back. 

“What do you want? Tell me.” Derek grunted the sound of his balls smacking Lydia’s ass with each thrust filling the room. His hand was completely drenched from her pussy as he touched that spot inside of her that she loved, the little mewling noises she was making driving him crazy. “You like it don’t you? Me fucking your ass and pussy at the same time…You’re close baby I can feel it.” Derek could feel his own orgasm fast approaching. 

Lydia was struggling to form coherent thoughts, which really just wasn't like her. She never had trouble verbalizing what she wanted. But she was so distracted by Derek and what he was doing to her that it was hard to focus on anything else. Her thighs burned and she knew she was going to be sore as all hell later, but right now she just wanted him to make her come. "My clit," she finally got out between panting breaths, she was so fucking close, her body practically shaking beneath him.

Derek kept up the pace using his thumb and rubbing Lydia’s clit faster while continuing to curl all four fingers inside of her. “That’s it baby, come on. Come for me.” Derek grunted his balls tightening as he moved faster, fucking her harder. 

Lydia whimpered as he slammed into her hard making her body shift forward with each thrust. "Oh god, ohmygod," her words were all rushed together noises she'd never heard herself make before tumbling from her throat. She was having a hard time keeping herself up her arms just as sore as her thighs.

She closed her eyes as his fingers curled inside of her again and this time she couldn't hold back the pleasure that erupted inside of her. Lydia tilted her head to the side baring her neck to Derek unconsciously and screamed. The sound vibrated through her entire body as she came all over Derek's fingers her body shaking with the force of her orgasm, as her inner walls pulsated around his fingers and her ass clenched around his cock.

Derek reacted instinctually at Lydia baring her neck to him. The need to claim her overwhelming as he dipped his head down, his eyes flashing blue, canines extending, and bit down on the exposed flesh. He heard Lydia let out a startled cry. Her body starting to shake again as another orgasm overtook her causing him to erupt inside her, hot spurts of cum shooting out of him into her ass. Lydia continued clenching around him milking him dry. Derek collapsed toward the side bringing her with him having enough sense left not to crush Lydia. As he came to his senses he tasted blood in his mouth. “Oh God baby,” Derek dipped his head and licked at her neck two little trails of blood dripping down. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

It took Lydia a few minutes to come back to herself and the first thing she heard was Derek talking in rushed words. Her brows drew together as a throbbing sensation registered in her neck. She managed to crane her head enough to see him. She arched an eyebrow, "Did you just bite me?" She asked voice hoarse from screaming, not sounding all that perturbed, just mildly curious.

Derek was so busy murmuring apologies as he placed several kisses along her back and neck, that he didn’t realize Lydia’s tone wasn’t the least bit upset just curious. “Uh…” Derek made a face as Lydia glanced at him. “Yes?” 

Lydia grunted at his response. "You do realize it's not nice to bite your girlfriend right?" She asked a hint of teasing in her voice. She shifted, Derek still inside of her, and a soft noise fell from her throat, her body still incredibly sensitive from both orgasms she'd just had.

Derek pulled out of Lydia slowly still feeling the delicious pull of her clenching around him as he did so. He smiled because what else was he going to do? “I’ve honestly never done that before.” he paused. "But when you bared your throat to me like that… well I couldn’t resist.” He explained as he caught Lydia’s gaze bringing her closer to him and rubbing soothing circles along her back.

Lydia winced slightly when he pulled out of her, his smile making her lip lift at the corner slightly. She turned in his arms enjoying the way he rubbed her back soothingly. "What does it mean?" She asked knowing it had to mean something. 

Derek lowered his eyes feeling a bit pensive, “The meaning is old. I mean nobody really does it anymore I don’t think and even when it does happen it’s usually wolf to wolf and well you’re not a wolf obviously because you’re a banshee and can’t be a wolf.” Derek rambling, but was suddenly cut off by Lydia.

Lydia blinked at his rambling. She didn't think she'd ever heard him ramble before to be honest she hadn’t known he could. She lifted her arm and pressed a hand gently against his mouth to stop him from saying anything else. "Derek, my attention span and brain power at the moment are still trying to right themselves. In English and fewer words please." She said before dropping her hand.

Derek sighed. "My wolf claimed you as his mate...My mate." He rushed out pressing his lips together trying to read the expression on her face as he sent her a hesitant smile.

Lydia's brows lifted, "I'm sorry...you claimed me as your mate?" She asked poking him lightly, "Get that smile off your face mister. What does that even mean? Are we taking mate like lifelong partner or mate like mating and procreation because that is not okay. There will be no werewolf babies." She said poking him again as she shifted onto her side and made a face. "Ow," she grumbled her muscles sore. 

Derek saw her discomfort and immediately massaged her back moving down toward her ass and back up, “You alright baby? Was I too rough?” He asked concern clear even though he was using the question to change the subject. 

"Don't change the subject Hale," Lydia’s tone was stern, "I'm sore but I’ll live, now answer the question. I'm not going to wake up tomorrow craving pickles and ice cream with a stomach full of werewolf babies am I?" 

Derek laughed he couldn’t help it, leave it to Lydia to go straight for the extreme, “Pickles…” he laughed louder sobering up instantly at the glare he was now receiving from his girlfriend. “I love you?” he tossed another smile in her direction. 

Lydia snorted. "I love you too, but that's not getting you out of this one." She stated matter-of-factly as she gathered the sheet on the bed wrapping it around her body as she sat up and shifted slowly to the edge of the bed. "Now, I'm going to go take a bath, which by the way you're not invited to join me in," she said pointedly with an arched brow. "And when I get out I fully expect to hear all about werewolf lore and mates and all this other stuff you've been keeping from me. Got it?" She asked simply, her tone lacking anger. 

Derek watched Lydia make her way to his bathroom managing to somehow look regal as she walked head held high. He dropped his head back against the bed and ran his fingers through his hair as he pondered how best to have a conversation he honestly never thought he’d have to have. He heard the water turn on and several minutes later the sigh Lydia uttered as she sank into the no doubt steaming water. 

He shifted in bed a frown pulling at his lips. The urge to take care of her was stronger now than ever, she was his mate. Derek smiled before shaking the thought away and sighing. Now how did he explain the concept of what a mate really was to Lydia? And that’s when he remembered something.

Derek lifted himself out of the bed in one fluid motion and padded over naked toward the book shelf, all the books that had survived the fire he had placed towards the top. He never really looked through them; it was painful remembering reading them with his mother. But there was one book in particular, “There you are.” Derek said to himself finding the book his mother had read to him, the legends of how each wolf had a mate, the one that was meant to complete them, to share in their life and power. 

The book was illustrated, made for the young boy he was when he’d read it, the edges now burnt but still beautiful. “You can still make out some of the gold pages” Derek said aloud. He walked towards the bathroom, opening the door only to see Lydia eyes closed, soaking in the heated tub, hair up causing the hairs around her face to curl. He paused in the doorframe for a minute to take her in. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

Lydia opened her eyes at his words, her gaze drifting down his body before meeting his eyes again. She opened her mouth, but Derek cut her off.

"I know you said I wasn’t invited but I thought this would help explain it all better than I ever could.” Derek replied as he handed her the book waiting for her to take it before turning around to leave.

Lydia let out a sigh as he started to walk away. "Derek, I'm in the bathtub. I can't very well read this in here without getting water all over the book." She paused, "Make yourself useful would you and read it to me. But get some pants on first or I'm libel to be distracted." She commented airily catching his gaze and sending half a smile in his direction. 

Derek turned back his trademark smirk firmly in place, “Well I wouldn’t want you to be distracted.” He reached into the hamper and pulled out a pair of sweats, his cock twitching slightly as she watched him pull them on. “Stop that now or reading is the last thing we’ll be doing.” He winked at Lydia as he pulled a stool over taking the book from her as he brushed his hand briefly across her cheek.

Lydia leaned into the touch while snorting. “You’re not getting any more sex today. No matter how incredibly sexy I think you are. I need a break.” She said as she once again leaned back in the tub letting her eyes falls shut. “Plus Scott is going to be here at three, and someone promised he’d fix my lake house wall. We’ll talk sex once you’ve completed your task.” She smirked eyes still closed as she shifted one leg straight out in front of her beneath the water.

Derek chuckled huskily at Lydia's words as he leaned closer and replied, "I can wait...Only makes it better when you're beneath me, making those breathy little moans." He noted how Lydia's heartbeat fluttered just a bit and she pressed her thighs together ever so slightly. Derek smirked and leaned back satisfied, "But I've got a story to tell..." His voice all business again, the one he used when he was explaining something. "My mother gave me this book..." His voice trailed off as he flipped through the pages before finally finding the story he was looking for. 

Lydia shifted slightly her interest piqued. “You were close with her huh, your mom?” She asked softly as she watched the way he flipped through the book carefully and her chest tightened slightly.

"Yeah, she was," Derek paused and looked up trying to find the right words, "She was everything to me. The Hales, we're a matriarchal line you know. Laura was always going to be Alpha and if not her than it would've been Cora. Other Alpha's they'd have ignored me. I was the only boy. I love my sisters they were always good to me, I want to make that clear but I wasn't meant to lead they were, everyone has their place in the pack. I knew mine and it was the muscles basically,” he shrugged, “but my mom, she saw more in me and she encouraged it.” He told her with half a smile.

“She'd come every night and share stories with me, read books. I get it sometimes why Peter was jealous of her why he wanted my mother’s power. I'd heard stories about my grandmother. My mom mentioned once how she never wanted to be like her, she wanted her children to know they were all loved." Derek paused. "I'm sorry I'm not really answering your questions am I." 

Lydia lifted her arm out of the bath and reached out resting her hand on his arm, “Not really,” she said softly, “But it means a lot to me that you’re comfortable sharing this with me. I can see how much you loved your family just by the way you talk about them. I can feel it.” She said softly. She brushed her thumb against his arm, “I’m sorry I never got to meet her, she seems like an amazing woman.”

"It's easy, with you I mean. It's like I just want you to know me. And she'd have liked you my mom. She was a very educated woman who valued intelligence and loyalty and you've got both in spades." He smiled, loving how such a simple touch from Lydia could sooth him. 

Lydia’s expression warmed at his comment. She loved that the traits Derek loved most about her didn’t start with how she looked. Sure she knew she was more attractive than most, but he valued all of her, not just parts. His voice drew her from her thoughts.

"So," He cleared his throat and began to read, "The Lycan are an ancient breed, the descendants of men who were once cursed with the affliction, but have grown to harness and use their powers. Like the animal they are named for, they are meant only for one..." 

Lydia let her body sink further into the warm water of the bath, letting her eyes fall shut and listening to Derek as he read the book to her, taking everything in and finally letting herself relax.

Derek closed the book gently less than ten minute later, his finger tracing along her arm, "See no wolf puppies.” He joked, “Well not anytime soon anyway or at all if you don't want that. But what I can grantee is you'll always have me." 

Lydia opened her eyes and met Derek’s gaze. It should be incredibly weird hearing him talk about kids and yet a part of her was almost intrigued by the idea. What they’d look like, what they be, wolf, human, banshee…both. But the more sensible side of her let her know that while those were good questions, they were ones that would need to be answered at a much later date. “Maybe we’ll reevaluate the topic of wolf puppies once I’ve graduated college and won my Field’s medal,” she teased.

But the smile didn’t stay on her face, his next words reminding her how she’d ended up at Derek’s in the first place. “Don’t make that promise.” She said quietly as she dropped her gaze and pulled her hand back into the bath.

"Lydia...." Derek said on a sigh pretty sure he knew where her mind just went. "We got through hit-men, dead pools and Scott and Stiles' constant interruptions. I'm pretty sure this involves my psycho ex, Kate, who’s still out there somewhere and we'll get through that too. I won't let anyone stand in the way of a happiness I just found. Plus I got you looking out for me don't I." He finished as he titled Lydia's head up by her chin. 

Lydia pressed her lips together before smiling hesitantly, “You do,” she confirmed. But as much as she wanted to believe that was enough, she couldn’t seem to shake the foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was still there and she wouldn’t be fully convinced that everything would be alright until it was gone.

Derek kissed the tip of Lydia's nose; he still felt some of her unease but knew that words weren't going to make it better, at least not right away. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, while you’re in the bath so I can head over to the lake house and start earning my brownie points." He said with a smirk. He stood up kicking off his sweats as he opened the sliding door of the shower. He caught Lydia's gaze on his ass just as was stepping in and turned back slightly, "You know my ass is as much yours as yours is now mine." Derek closed the door turning the water on. 

Lydia arched an eyebrow as the water started in the shower, “For the record, my ass is in fact still mine.” She said amused. “And I was under the impression all of you was mine.” She joked as she let her body sink even further into the water. She slid her hand up her body her finger grazing the mark on her neck. “Hey Derek?”

Derek laughed as he lathered his hair with shampoo before stepping under the spray and rinsing it off. "Yeah?" He answered giving himself one last rinse before finally turning off the water reaching for a towel as he stepping out of the shower.

Lydia glanced over at him her gaze trailing over his body briefly as she tapped her neck gently. “Will the mark go away? Or does it stay there even after it heals?” She asked curiously.

Derek wrapped the towel around himself as he shook his wet hair out, a few cold drops falling onto Lydia’s arm making her scrunch her nose at him. He squatted down so they were eye level, "A she-wolf would keep them...your different though. But would it be the worst thing if they didn't?" He asked, a hint of vulnerability pushing through his voice. 

Lydia’s expression softened and she reached out and cupped his cheek. “It wouldn’t be the worst thing, a little hard to explain, but I’m pretty good at making up stories.” She said with a grin. “But for the record, you don’t need a mark to prove I’m yours.” She told him softly. 

Derek smiled back leaning his head into Lydia's hand and placing a kiss on her inner wrist. "How'd I get so lucky?" He sighed. "You make all the bad stuff worth it, if it made me a man that can appreciate you." Derek stood up fluidly and then leaned down giving Lydia quick kiss on the mouth, "I've gotta get going it’s nearly noon already so don't soak to long. We wouldn't want Scott to burst into flames." Derek laughed as he walked out of the bathroom to get dressed and leave.


	17. he'd broken his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the penultimate chapter!!! enjoy!

Lydia dropped another box down on the coffee table, this one filled with light bulbs. She had a plan to help Scott decorate the loft and surprisingly she’d been able to find most of what she needed around the loft. She straightened up and made a face as her muscles stretched. She was still a bit sore from earlier and her outfit wasn’t helping. Lydia didn’t exactly have spare clothes at Derek’s place, but she’d found a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, most likely Cora’s. But his sister was smaller than her, so the jeans were tight and the shirt wasn’t exactly loose either. It didn’t look bad, but she just wasn’t entirely comfortable in the outfit. Pants weren’t really her thing.

Lydia shook the thoughts away as she glanced around the room. She’d cleaned up, not that it was that messy, though she made sure to change the sheets on Derek’s bed not even wanting to think how all the werewolf senses worked. The last thing she needed was Scott being a blushing mess when he got there. A knock sounded on the door and her head whipped around her hair shifting with the movement. She glanced at the clock noticing he was a bit early and shook her head with a smile.

Lydia walked over to the loft door, gripped the handle and slid it open, smile gracing her features, “Oh, so you can knock.” She joked lightly when she spotted Scott.

Scott had the good grace to duck his head at Lydia's teasing comment as he made his way into the loft. When he finally glanced up his eyes widened slightly. "Pants?" He asked his hand pointing up and down her body. "I guess being with Derek really has changed you." He decided to do a bit of teasing of his own.

Lydia rolled her eyes and slid the door shut. “I didn’t have a change of clothes here. Don’t get used to the pants. They’re not staying.” She said as she walked down the steps and into the main area of the loft, her heeled boots clacking loudly against the floor. “So, how’s everything?” She asked as she motioned for him to follow her towards the boxes on the coffee table.

Scott laughed as he followed her towards the coffee table, "Got it, no pants." He replied with a grin, "And things are good,” A lot better than they had been lately now that there were no more assassins trying to kill them. Scott caught sight of the boxes and he reached out and peaked inside them. "What's all this?" He asked.

Lydia grinned and pointed to the boxes. “This is the stuff we’re going to use to decorate the loft. I’m thinking we’ll move the furniture around a bit and hang the light bulbs from the ceiling. Keep the lights low, pull the couch over here and have it all sort of framing the plate glass windows,” she explained as she moved around pointing to things with her hand. “This way when you come here you can have Kira use the lightbulbs to light up the room,” she told him brightly.

"Cool...This is way better than what I was thinking not that I really had any solid ideas,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck. “I was hoping Derek would have some ideas since well he keeps you happy so he’s gotta being doing something right." Scott rambled as looked around the loft trying to figure out what they should move first.

A genuine smile graced Lydia’s features, her expression warming. “He does a lot of things right.” She commented pointing towards the table, “You should get this out of the middle of the room and shift the couch over by the door then we can put the table by it.” She told him as she took her hair lifting it off her neck and wrapping it in a bun before securing it with the rubber band that was on her wrist. “Ready?” She asked as she stepped forward ready to direct him.

Scott was nodding along with Lydia ready to do as she directed when he turned back around and saw the mark on neck. “What the hell is that!?” Scott shouted as he marched towards her, his voice harsh even as he reached his hand out gently to touch Lydia. “What did Derek do? How could he hurt you like this?” Scott’s eyes flashed red.

Lydia frowned and backed away from his touch, “Don’t do that.” She said before crossing her arms over her chest, “And put away the alpha eyes. Derek didn’t hurt me. He’d never hurt me.” She replied annoyed that Scott would automatically assume that he would. Derek had changed a lot in the last year and a half. He wasn’t the same person he used to be.

Scott stepped back a bit at Lydia’s emphatic denial his eyes going back to normal, “Well then what do you call that?” Scott pointed at her neck, he wasn’t backing off despite her assurances, “I won’t let my friends be abused!” 

Lydia’s jaw clenched, “Scott, you are my friend and so I suggest you stop accusing Derek of things he didn’t do before I do something I might regret later depending on how long you keep your head up your ass,” she snapped before dropping her hands and taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down. “Yes Derek bit me, but it’s not what you think okay…It’s not something bad.” 

“Oookay….” Scott dragged the word out. He had to admit he hadn’t smelled fear or pain on Lydia. He took a breath pausing for a minute before continuing, “How is his biting you not something bad?” he questioned a bit more calmly this time. He had to admit that Derek had told him just that morning that he loved Lydia and it was a little hard to believe that he’d hurt her if he loved her like he said.

Lydia hesitated trying to figure out a good way to explain things before sighing and shrugging. “Derek claimed me as his mate okay?” She said in a rush of words. “It’s something intimate…from what I understand he wasn’t biting me, he was marking me. His wolf was claiming me as his.” She explained, “It just happened…but he doesn’t regret it and while I don’t know how I feel about the archaic tradition of claiming another human being as yours…I’m okay with this. I love Derek and that might seem kind of fast, but I know it’s right.” 

“Wow, wait, huh?” Scott reeled. “Claiming? Mates? Like huh?” Scott was having trouble processing, “Werewolves actually have mates? I mean Malia says that stuff about Stiles and well he just gets all dopey but nobody actually thinks it’s serious so… it’s serious?” 

Lydia shrugged, “It seems real, Derek didn’t even realize what he did at first and then when he did…well. He explained it to me.” She caught Scott’s gaze and pursed her lips, “Haven’t you ever just had that overwhelming urge?” She asked trying to make him understand.

“No, never. I mean to claim someone…that’s just not--” Scott paused mid-sentence as realization hit him. He was lying. He remembered all the times he’d wanted to claim her and denied himself, denied the wolf inside him. “Allison…” Scott whispered as he walked towards the windows, the sun shining bright, mocking the loss he still felt in his heart.

Lydia’s chest tightened. “I didn’t mean to--” she paused a deep ache filling her chest, she hadn’t meant to stir old memories, “I miss her too you know. All the time.” She admitted as she walked over towards the windows and closed some of the distance between them. 

Scott felt Lydia's small hand on his shoulder, the gesture soothing. "I'm not trying to replace her you know. No one ever could. But I like Kira a lot, she's a good person and..." Scott wasn't sure what he was trying to say exactly.

Lydia nodded and squeezed his shoulder gently before dropping her hand. “I know you’re not trying to replace her,” she responded quietly. “She’d want you to move on and be happy.” She said knowing her words were true. “And Kira seems nice,” she offered. Lydia hadn’t spent too much time with the other girl, but the few times they had spent together she had seemed nice enough. Lydia had been keeping her distance from the new pack members ever since everything that happened with Allison and Stiles. 

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about earlier." Scott said as he turned toward Lydia. "You know...She'd want you to make new friends too. I've seen how you always find an excuse when Kira invites you to do something with her and Malia." Lydia opened her mouth, but Scott stopped her before she could say anything. 

"I asked Allison--" he swallowed heavily, God he missed just saying her name, "I asked her why the two of you were friends. You were both so different, and let's face it you weren't the same person back then that you are now. But you know what she said?” He asked not giving her a chance to answer, “Why would I ever deny myself the awesomeness that is Lydia Martin."

Lydia’s heart clenched and she took a deep breath, “Allison always saw me for who I was,” she replied softly before glancing at Scott. “And you’re right; she would want me to make new friends.” She paused, “But I’m not ready to let anyone new in.” She told him honestly. 

"I get that." He said simply. "But, know that they want to be there when you are." Scott walked back towards the center of the room and cracked his fingers, "So where do I put what."

Lydia followed him over to the middle of the room and pointed off to the side, “Over there,” she said watching as he went to move things. She spent the next half hour directing Scott in moving things around and setting up the light bulbs. When Scott hung the last one Lydia stepped back and glanced around, grin pulling at her lips. “It looks good.” She said with a warm smile.

Scott glanced around and nodded, he was glad she’d been around to help him. "Thanks Lydia," Scott said as he drew her in for a hug. "Kira's gonna love this…I hope anyway." He said with a grin.

Before Lydia could tell Scott it was no problem, a familiar voice echoed through the loft. "Tsk, tsk. What will Derek think? I mean I figured you weren't the type to settle for second best, but in his own home…ouch." Kate said while stepping out of the shadows mock concern dripping from her voice as she clutched a hand to her heart, one berserker on either side of her. 

Lydia tensed at the sound of Kate’s voice and pulled back from Scott. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Allison’s aunt not bothering to dignify her cruel words with an answer. “You’re not welcome here.” She stated her voice hard.

Scott shifted placing his body between Lydia and Kate wondering how the hell she got in without them realizing it. “Kate…no one here wants any trouble. Just walk away,” he said his body tensing as adrenaline rushed through him.

Kate just smiled, a smile that once was called beautiful and was now just cruel. "Bring them both." Was all she said as her Berserkers moved forward like horrific toy soldiers 

“Run,” Scott shouted hoping he could buy Lydia enough time to get away as he jumped into the fray. 

Lydia’s heartbeat sped up in her chest as she glanced around the loft frantically. She wasn’t going to leave Scott by himself. “I’m not leaving you!” She snapped her eyes continued skating across the living room looking for a weapon as the sound of fighting reached her ears. Why the hell was the loft so freaking clean? And why didn’t Derek have anything she could use as a weapon lying around? Because he was the weapon, a voice in the back of her head said.

Lydia spotted a pipe near the whole in the brick wall and she ran for it, her boots hitting the floor heavily. She bent down and picked it up just in time to turn around, the sound of the berserker closing in on her. She gripped the pipe tightly in her hands and crashed it against the berserkers body, making it stumble back just enough for her to run around it.

Her breathing was heavy and her eyes widened as she watched Scott get thrown across the room right into the coffee table, breaking it into dozens of pieces. Lydia ran over to him and dropped to her knees beside him, piece of broken light bulbs cutting into the skin of her palms and the jeans she wore. “Are you okay?” She asked reaching to help him up, fear building in her. They needed help. She needed to scream.

Scott heard Lydia's voice from a distance asking him if he was okay, he thought he'd told her to run. Scott tried to get up, he had to protect Lydia but a piece of wood was embedded into his side and his head was swimming. The last thing Scott heard as he passed out was Lydia's scream. 

______

She heard the scream…Kira never heard the screams. Not Lydia’s anyway, she wasn’t a wolf, but she’d heard this one and it was almost like she just knew where to go. Kira raced up the stairs heading to Derek’s loft apartment. She burst through the loft doors, slamming it to the side, her Katana in hand only to see a flash of red hair as a Berserker jumped out of the shattered window. 

"Lydia!" Kira shouted racing towards the window, her heartbeat pounding in her chest as fear filled her. "Scott!" She gripped the edge of the broken window and looked down but the street was empty. Kira spun around taking everything in. The loft was wrecked, what she was sure were once beautiful decorations were now shattered across the ground. "Oh God." Kira said aloud. What did she do? Who did she go to without Scott there? She dropped to the ground her sword falling with her as tears pooled in her eyes.

After everything they’d been through in the past few weeks, everything they’d seen and fought she thought things were finally okay again. And now…oh God. She dropped her head into her hands too upset to even hear the sound of heavy footsteps running into the apartment.

Derek raced through the open doorway and froze for a minute, his chest tightening as he took in the room, his home decimated and Kira kneeling in the middle, tears streaming down her face. Panic struck him as Kira finally noticed him standing there. She looked up at him and sucked in a sharp breath. "They took them...I was too late." She whispered.

Derek stepped further into the apartment and reached down to help the girl up. "Who took them?" He asked voice hard.

Kira swallowed heavily as she held Derek’s gaze. “Berserkers…they jumped out the window and just—they just disappeared. We need to find them.” She said as she wiped her eyes and stepped back reaching for her Katana. 

Derek was trying to center himself, but not able to push aside the awful truth that if the Berserkers had them, then Kate had Lydia. "I'm going to deal with that psychotic bitch once and for all." He all but growled as he paced his home kicking pieces of shattered glass and wood as he went. "We need to get organized. Call everyone." Derek said as he reached into his pocket calling Parrish. 

Kira nodded and took out her phone pulling up Stiles’ number first. He was the go to person for plans…he’d help them come up with one and then they’d find Scott and Lydia and take Kate down once and for all.

______

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Kate's voice mocked as she slapped Scott on the face. He was strapped to a stone platform, legs and arms held tightly at his sides. Scott struggled to free himself but something he couldn’t see was holding him in place and even he couldn’t break the bonds. 

Scott glared at Kate and then glanced around as best as he could, "Lydia!” He shouted her name, but he didn’t hear a response. He swallowed hard and turned his glare on Kate. “Where is she what have you done with her?" Scott demanded, more concerned about his friend then himself even now. 

Kate arched an eyebrow and smirked, "My, my, my...her scream really does bring all the wolves to yard doesn't it? Tell me, what’s so damn special about her?" Her taunting tone quickly turned harsh. "I mean she's clearly got my Derek pussy whipped but you too?" she sneered as she leaned in close.

Scott winced at Kate’s crass words. “Derek loves her,” Scott snapped, “We all do. She’s a member of my pack and I swear to God Kate…you have what you want okay? You have me. Just let her go, she’s been through enough.” He told her his jaw clenched as he continued to struggle against what was binding him to the slab.

Kate scoffed as she straightened up. Lydia had been through a lot? What about her? What about Allison? All of the Argents had suffered at Scott’s hand, her father too and she had no sympathy for the teenager before her. She reached to the side of the slab and grabbed one of the skulls that were hanging beside them. This was the reason she'd brought them here. "I'm going to enjoy watching you rip her apart." Kate told him her voice hard as she placed the skull slowly over Scott's face while chanting. 

Scott tried to get away from her; he tried to move as fear slammed into him. This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be happening. "What are you doing? No, Kate please don’t do this, stop, stop!” But all Scott heard was his own scream, the sound echoing through the tunnels. 

_______

Lydia woke to the sound of screams. Her eyes shooting open as she sucked in a sharp breath, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. She shifted and winced, her hand going to her side as she pushed herself up only to see a bunch of bones lying all around her. Her hands had dried blood on them, her jeans were ripped and her head was pounding. She swallowed hard to moisten her throat, “Scott?” She rasped out, “Scott!” She called louder trying to see if he was okay.

She shifted her boots slipping on the bones and almost knocking her down, but she caught herself. Lydia stood on shaky legs and glanced around trying to find a way out. She walked towards the bars and frowned. Where the hell was she and how was she going to get out of here? She needed to find Scott. Lydia gripped the bars tugging at them hard but they didn’t give. She sighed, there had to be a way.

______

It was a straight drive down to Mexico. Peter had insisted that it made the most sense for Kate to take them there, and while something about his insistence was nagging Derek he was too preoccupied with getting to Lydia and Scott to care. 

Parrish had been with Braeden when he'd called and Derek figured having a mercenary on call seemed like a good idea since she was still technically on his payroll after all and he’d been proven right when they showed up with van. The rest of the pack were able to pile into the back of the van with Braeden driving and Parrish in the front with her. 

They were currently all crammed into the back, not far from the church. Stiles, Malia, Kira, and Peter, who against his normal character refused to be left behind, were beside him and he knew everyone was worried. He sighed.

Stiles glanced over at Derek and pursed his lips. “We’ll be there soon,” he offered his chest tight. He was worried. Kate taking Scott and Lydia…well it couldn’t be good. He was anxious he needed them to be there already so they could make sure their friends were okay.

Kira reached out and rested a hand on Stiles’ arm squeezing gently as if knowing what he was thinking.

Peter rolled his eyes at the lot of teenagers. "All I know is I better not be accused of kidnapping." He said his gaze shifting to the teenagers in the backseat with them. Well the one’s that weren’t his. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “How about you just shut your mouth for the rest of the ride and be happy that we let you come with us.” He said pointedly before banging on the wall separating them from the front. “Hey guys, how much longer?” He called out to them.

Braeden tilted her head back for a second, “Twenty minutes at the most,” she replied while pressing her foot down harder on the gas. Twenty minutes and they’d finally be able to find Scott and hopefully get this whole thing over with once and for all.

______

Kate left Scott to his transformation knowing it wouldn’t take long and made her way down the tunnel, enjoying how her plan had worked out so far. She stopped near the small prison where the Banshee stood trapped and smirked.

She stood in front of the teenager who had called herself Allison’s best friend. “Well, well, well, are we feeling a bit trapped? I guess being a screamer doesn’t really help you here does it?” Kate mocked from her side of the makeshift cell. 

Lydia glared at Kate as she wrapped her hands around the makeshift bars. “Where is Scott? What did you do to him? You’re not going to get away with this you know.” She ignored how her body ached and how the cuts on her hands stung. She ignored everything except the sociopathic bitch in front of her.

Kate smirked, “Scott is becoming all that he can be.” She taunted catching sight of something on Lydia’s neck. She leaned forward suddenly sticking her arm through the bars and gripping Lydia by the hair her eyes flashing green, anger spreading through her, “He claimed you?” she spat.

Lydia let out a startled noise her body slamming into the bars, but she wouldn’t give Kate the satisfaction of wincing despite the pain. “That’s right, he did,” she replied sending her a satisfied smirk in Kate’s direction when she noticed how angry the former hunter was. “I’m his mate. He loves me. You were just a passing ship sweetheart, I’m the real deal.”

Kate took a deep breath it wouldn’t due to snap the little twit’s neck before the fun started. “Whatever, popping his cherry was enough, makes me unforgettable.” She tried to sneer at the redhead while shoving her away from the bars. "It’s not like either of you will be alive long enough to enjoy it.” She spat, a roar suddenly echoed through the caverns. “But I wouldn’t want to be labeled as unfair.” Kate smiled cold as ice as she unlocked the bars. “How about a head start then? Go on, run little banshee run…” 

Lydia hesitated as she stared down Kate, but only for a minute. She shifted out as Kate watched her and then she took off faster than she’d ever run before. It was dark as she tried to find her way back to the outside of the old church. She was heading towards a narrow tunnel when a loud growl caught her attention. She swallowed hard, her heartbeat slamming against her chest. She turned slowly and spotted one of Kate’s berserkers not far from her. But there was something different about this one.

She stared at it and backed away slowly, an odd feeling filling her. Something was wrong. She could feel it…she could feel the death around her. And then realization hit her like a ton of bricks. “Scott?” She whispered pausing several feet in front of him.

Scott was trapped, a prisoner in his own body. He watched it happen like some sick sort of horror movie; he saw Lydia, but it was like his body wasn’t his own. She was his friend, part of his pack. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn’t. He swung at her crashing into the stone wall trying to give his friend time to run from him.

Lydia leapt back, her heartbeat spiking. “Scott this isn’t you, you don’t want to do this,” she said even as she continued moving back. He lashed out at her again and she stumbled nearly colliding with the solid stone wall. Her chest tightened, a suffocating feeling filling her. She turned her back on him and ran down the darkened tunnels, Scott hot on her heels. She took a right and the tunnel thinned, but at the end she was pretty sure she saw the way out. Lydia pushed herself further, body shaking with exertion. She could see the opening now, she glanced briefly over her shoulder and paused when she no longer saw Scott. She understood now, why Kate did what she did, what the end goal was. She could feel it.

Lydia grabbed the side of the wall and stumbled out of the church, her knees hitting the dusty ground and she coughed loudly. She glanced up just in time to see a large van pulling up several yards away. Relief crossed Lydia’s face as she started pushing herself up so she could tell them what was going on.

Derek could feel her, he wasn't sure if it was the connection from claiming her or simply the strong emotional bond that they had formed, but he knew she was nearby and he barely let the van come to a full stop before he was shoving open the back doors and jumping out onto the dusty ground. Derek froze a moment after he stepped out of the van spotting Lydia almost immediately. She was covered in dirt and scratches, as she tried pushing herself off the ground, but she was alive and that was all that mattered. 

It wasn’t until he realized she was okay that Derek sensed something was off. He turned then and before he could say or do anything, a berserker impaled him with his protruding bones. The blow sent a wave of pain straight through him. He should've been more alert, how he let it get that close Derek would never know, but it had and in that moment he knew, he felt it immediately. This wasn't going to heal, how could it…he'd broken his promise.

A sharp pain knocked the wind out of Lydia and she stumbled in the process of lifting herself from the ground. Her head jerked up just in time for her to see the berserker sliding the bone out of Derek’s body. Nausea lurked inside her and before she could even stop herself, she was screaming, the sound loud, powerful, and full of pain.

Peter jerked his head, his hands going to his ears as the emotions coming too painful to take in. Malia had the same reaction and while Kira couldn’t smell Lydia’s emotions, the scream certainly hurt her ears.

The second the sound ended Lydia was up and running as Braeden and Parrish shot at the Berserker. She moved pass the rest of the pack going straight to Derek and dropping to her knees beside him as she pressed her hand over his wound trying to stop the bleeding. “You’re going to be fine,” she said moisture in her eyes as her hands shook. Lydia knew the truth…she could feel it. Death was suffocating her. They were trying to kill Scott…and they had already gotten to Derek.

Derek knew Lydia understood he wasn't going to heal from this, she was a banshee after all.   
He tried to smile for her, blood starting to come out of mouth "I'm so sorry, Red." He coughed out. "I truly thought we’d have more time." 

Peter felt an ache in his chest seeing the life drain out of his nephew. He'd never truly wanted that, he could have killed Derek a dozen times. But he never had. Something his sister once said came into his mind. ‘It's always power over love for you, little brother.’ And in that moment when he remembered the words Peter looked over at Malia and finally understood why Talia had done what she did.

Kira was heart sick. What were they supposed to do now? Derek had been leading the charge and they'd just lost him. 

Malia stood frozen, not entirely sure what to do, her senses able to pick up the emotion surrounding her.

Stiles shut down he couldn't deal with the loss, not right now. Scott still needed him, he glanced towards Parrish who nodded he'd understood his silent message to guard Lydia. She wouldn't leave Derek, and Stiles understood that.

Stiles grabbed Kira and Malia's hands to move them forward, they needed to go inside. 

“Wait,” Lydia rasped out. She swallowed hard hating that she had to do this now. She closed her eyes for a second and turned so she was facing Stiles. “It’s Scott…Kate, he’s a berserker. Scott’s a berserker.” She whispered.

Kira’s chest tightened at Lydia’s words, “Are you sure?” She asked her heartbeat picking up speed.

Lydia nodded, “He attacked me…I was running from him when I came out here,” she told them quietly holding Stiles’ gaze. “Don’t hurt him.” 

Stiles nodded, motioning for Kira and Malia to move towards the ruins. He noticed Peter already heading in that direction and him taking off on his own was never a good thing in Stiles' book. 

Derek watched them hesitate to go and nodded, “Go,” he told them while squeezing Lydia's hand. He heard cars approaching in the distance as Stiles and the girls ran off towards the Ruins. He met Lydia’s gaze and spoke softly. "You gotta go..." He told her. Derek tried to look up to where Deputy Parrish was standing sentry, but it was difficult. A couple of jeeps road in gunfire sounding off and Derek knew without having to look that it was the Calaveras. "Take her," he barely got out to Deputy Parrish as he coughed choking on his own blood.

Lydia heard the gunfire, but she didn't care. "No, I'm not leaving you." She told him her voice hard as she cupped his cheek. There was so much she wanted to say but she knew there wasn't enough time. Lydia swallowed heavily, "I love you," she whispered, "You know that don't you?" She asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

Derek’s eyes swam with tears of his own he didn't want to leave her, but he knew at this point he didn’t have a choice. "I do." Was all he was able to get out before he choked up some blood and his body gave way, head lulling to the side, Lydia's beautiful face the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

"Derek," Lydia whispered his name and when he didn't answer her she let out a broken sob as she clutched his body to her chest. She heard people shouting and then a rock near them was shot, debris crumbling to the side of them, but she still didn't let go. Tears streamed down her face and she heard a loud growl not far from them causing her body to tense.

Lydia shifted, releasing Derek, blood covering her hands and now black shirt as she turned towards the noise spotting a group of hunters not far away and Kate with two berserkers. She needed to get up, she had to fight, but the thought of leaving Derek's side made her physically sick.

"Lydia I’ve gotta get you to safety," Jordan shouted through the hail of bullets and debris. Braeden had his back and was trying to cover the other side but they were severely outnumbered. When Jordan heard a growl and saw what had to be Kate and her Berserkers he knew they didn’t have much time to get out of there. "Lydia, come on!" 

Lydia forced herself to stand up, but she didn't move. Anger and grief filled her chest as she glared at Kate. "Give me a gun...now, something with Wolfsbane." She said her gaze not leaving Kate and her berserkers. 

Jordan didn’t know what to do. But what he did know was that Derek wouldn’t want Lydia anywhere near this fight. The decision however was taken from his hands as Braeden reached behind her back removing a semi-automatic gun and handed it over to Lydia. “Here. Make sure you take off the safety, the bullets are wolfsbane laced, they all are. Not that I think they are doing much too to those things. But hey one more gun can only help. And I’m sorry.” she glanced down to where Derek lay. “He was one of the good ones.”

Lydia’s chest tightened and her face nearly crumpled as she took the gun from Braeden, the weapon heavy in her hands. She’d never shot one before, but she knew the basics of how it worked. She swallowed heavily and nodded. “He was,” she said voice hoarse before glancing back at Kate and her berserkers. “I’m not going after the berserkers,” she stated matter-of-factly. “I want Kate, she’s mine.” Lydia said her voice hard. Derek’s death was on her hands and she was going to pay. Lydia was going to kill her even if she had to die in the process.

______

Stiles hit the rock wall with a loud grunt, wincing at the pain that radiated through his body. He pushed himself up in time to see the berserker version of his best friend tossing Kira across the room. Stiles stood gripping the small piece of broken beam he’d found earlier and ran at his best friend as fast as he could slamming the bean into him from behind drawing his attention away from the Kitsune. “Scott, man this isn’t you!” He shouted his gaze darting to Kira who was in the process of getting up.

Kira gripped her Katana tighter as she glanced at Stiles and swallowed hard, “What do we do? How do we change him back? Is it even possible?” She asked slightly panicked, “We need Lydia.” She stated as she backed up not wanting to hit him again with her sword.

Stiles shook his head, “I have no idea,” he replied his gaze darting towards Peter who was shifting back and forth in the background Malia in his general vicinity. Stiles didn’t like that her only protection at the moment outside of her own abilities was Peter because honestly he didn’t think biology mattered to the eldest Hale. Peter was out for Peter and no one else. A big arm filled with bones lashed out at him and he jumped back, “Scott you gotta fight this man, you’re not a berserker…you’re a werewolf… an alpha. And we need you, your pack needs you!” He shouted as he was back up against a pillar, Berserker Scott right in front of him.

Peter saw his daughter shift and make her way over towards the berserker. “Malia, wait…stop.” Peter called out half-heartedly attempting to stop his daughter, knowing that perhaps an injured Malia would be the catalyst Stiles needed to land a killing blow on Scott because this whole thing was getting tiresome.

Malia ran towards Scott, claws at the ready, “Get away from him!” She shouted as she raced towards Scott only to end up being pushed back, making her crash against the stone wall and fall by Kira’s side. 

“Malia!” Stiles immediately shouted clutching the piece of broken bone he’d somehow gotten hold of. 

“She’s alright.” Kira immediately called out as she checked on her friend. “Scott, please!” She yelled out to him hoping he’d hear her.

Scott could see it all happening. He was trying to fight the pull, but every time he attempted to hold on it would slip away back into the mindless abyss of a berserker.

“Kill him! Kill him now!” Peter shouted from the background, taking in the hopeless looks on their faces.

But Stiles couldn’t do it. Scott was his best friend, his brother. He could never kill him. Stiles winced as Scott slammed him against the wall a second time, his head throbbing. He saw Kira approaching behind Scott katana raised, tears streaming down her face and then he realized. Scott was still in there or he’d already be dead. 

“Scott I know you’re still in there. Remember me, remember us! You can fight this. You’re not a berserker Scott, you’re a werewolf…and we’re brothers ever since the sandbox.” Stiles just kept talking hoping something would reach him, that something would click. 

Scott broke through the mindless drumming in his head and Stiles voice was becoming clearer. He focused on that and nothing else. 

“You were building something and I totally ran right in and wrecked it all so you’d play with me.” Stiles continued knowing this had to work, they needed Scott, he needed Scott. “Nobody else wanted to. You remember but even back then you just smiled at me and asked if I wanted to help you build a new castle. Scott, come on please.” Stiles voice broke and that’s when it happened. 

The hand around Stiles’ throat loosened and then released him entirely. He slid down the pillar as Scott stepped back, large hands reaching up to the skull on his face and using both to tare the skull in half. A bright light surrounded him for a second before the rest of the bones fell from his body and the skull hit the ground.

Scott glanced up slowly at his best friend, his breathing heavy, “I worked hard on that sand castle.” Were the first words he spoke as he shifted forward and pulled Stiles into a hug.

“No,” Peter shouted, rage filling him. He was tired of this nonsense. It was time to finish this once and for all.

______

Kate closed the distance between her and Lydia quickly, staring down the teenager with cold eyes. “You think you can kill me?” Kate shouted at Lydia the sting from the wolfsbane making a searing pain shoot through her arm and leg. She kept her pace though and marched towards Lydia, the two rounds the teenager fired only fueling her rage. “I’m going to rip you to pieces,” she shouted.

Lydia glared at Kate not backing down, “Maybe,” she said her voice just as angry, “But I’m going to take you with me you sociopathic bitch.” She raised the gun in her hand and aimed it at Kate as the other woman barreled towards her. Lydia stood her ground though, the only thought in her mind that Kate was the reason Derek was dead and Lydia had lost someone else she loved. 

Kate's claws where at the ready, the shots the little bitch had gotten in starting to make her feel a bit sick, but she fought through it. She was going to enjoy ripping her apart. "Maybe I'll save some hair and make a trophy out of it." Kate snapped with a smirk. It was the last thing she said before a loud howl made everything stop around them.

It was as if a hush came over the entire battlefield and confusion crossed Lydia’s face as she turned the same time Kate did and spotted a large black wolf up on the hill. And before Kate could even attempt to get to Lydia the black wolf came charging straight for her, teeth bared and eyes flashing blue as it leapt right pass Lydia onto the were-jaguar. 

Kate fell to the ground, the wolf on top of her as she struggled, "Stop! Help!" She screamed towards her berserkers as the wolf bit into her, making one of the berserkers come to her aid. 

Araya and the other hunters stared at the black wolf, their gunfire paused. They watched as the redhead pointed her gun at the berserker and shot it drawing its attention towards her and away from Kate. Araya wanted the former hunter alive. “Don’t kill her,” she called out, her voice level, but non-threatening, “She’s our problem…”

Lydia’s heart was slamming against her chest as hope filled her when she glanced to where she’d left Derek’s body and it was no longer there. Her eyes flickered to the wolf again, it had to be him. There was a growl in front of her and her gaze snapped back to the berserker that had made his way towards her. She took a step back and inhaled deeply.

Kate was screaming for him to get off of her when Derek sensed it. Lydia, his mate, was in danger. His vengeance would have to wait. He focused his energy on shifting, the ability coming naturally. He shifted and rose, the fur slowing disappearing from his body giving way to the flesh of a human. He moved quickly, with precision and reached for the berserker that was coming after Lydia. 

Derek gripped the skull of the berserker and with a force that he hadn’t had before ripped the skull right in half causing a bright light to appear before the creature finally disintegrated into a pile of bones finding peace at last. He could her Kate's incredulous, "Derek..." Coming from behind him, but she didn't matter only Lydia did as he locked eyes with her.

Lydia stood there for a second just staring at him before her body was moving… feet closing the distance between them as she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck clutching him to her as tears filled her eyes. “You’re alive,” she whispered her grip on him tightening, ignoring everything else going on around them as the hunters and Kate watched on the fighting for the moment ceased.

Derek caught her, lifting her up, clutching Lydia to him, breathing in her scent. "I told you if I could help it I'd never leave you." He whispered.

Lydia nodded against him, “I know…I know you did,” she replied holding onto him for another few seconds before shifting back enough to see his face. She cupped his cheek holding his gaze, “How?” She asked a hint of confusion on her face, “I felt it…I felt you die.” She whispered.

Derek nodded, "I felt it too. But I feel different now, stronger. I've evolved." He told her simply. 

Kate watched their little reunion and seethed, all her plans were falling apart and if she couldn't have what she wanted neither could they. Kate saw a gun lying discarded knowing she could no longer take Derek in a fight she picked it up and aimed at Lydia's head. 

Before Kate could get the shot off a gun was fired, the shot knocking the weapon right out of her hands. She jumped and blinked her head whipping around to face the shooter.

Chris stood there, pistol in his hand, jaw clenched. He been looking for Kate for a long time and after getting Scott’s message and meeting up with the Calavera’s well he was finally going to put an end to his sister’s endless violent rampages.

Lydia jerked her head around spotting Kate on the ground and then Mr. Argent. Her eyes widened slightly as she shifted back, “Mr. Argent is here,” she said softly as she glanced around watching the hunter’s close in on Kate before she got up and ran in the other direction. Lydia frowned watching as a few hunters ran after her. “It’s over,” she said softly.

Derek had heard the gunshot go off and glanced back to in time to see Argent walking purposely towards them. Kate was wounded, he knew they’d catch her soon enough so he wasn’t worried about that.

"Lydia. Derek." Chris called out as he came closer, "How's everyone?" He asked looking around for Scott and the others as he paused beside them.

Lydia smiled, “Hi Mr. Argent,” she said releasing Derek, but sticking close to his side as a frown formed on her face. “I don’t--” she paused a strange feeling filling her. Lydia blinked and refocused shaking her head a bit, “They’re okay…it’s gone. The feeling’s completely gone.” She said relief evident in her voice as she shifted her gaze towards the ruins just in time to see Scott and Stiles dragging an unconscious Peter out with Kira and Malia trailing behind them.

Derek nodded towards Argent, extending one hand in greeting the other still clutching Lydia to his side, "Thanks." he said knowing that Lydia could've been seriously hurt if not for Argent’s timely intervention. Lydia was glued to his side, arched an eyebrow at the rest of the pack as they moved closer to them. "What did he do now?" Derek asked when they were a few feet in front of them. 

"Derek," Stiles said surprise coloring his features as he dropped the former alpha making half his body crash to the ground He smiled in greeting not sure how he was okay, but glad nonetheless, "You're alive…and naked.” He stated turning his gaze on Lydia. “What is it with you and hugging naked guys?" He inquired making Derek chuckle and Lydia place herself strategically in front of Derek to hide his naughtier parts.

Lydia glared at Stiles, "Why is that the only thing you notice?" She asked with a shake of her head. She glanced at Scott her expression softening slightly. "You okay?" She asked her gaze drifting briefly to Peter.

Scott nodded, "Turns out Peter was working with Kate because he wanted to kill me." He stated his tone tired. They should have realized that when Derek found Peter talking to Kate that night not long ago.

Lydia pursed her lips, "Well it's a good thing he didn't succeed, not that I doubt your abilities," she added.

Scott sent her a small smile before glancing at Derek and giving him a once over Lydia standing in front of him. "Do I want to know?" He asked.

Lydia spoke before Derek could say anything. "Derek's a big fluffy wolf now." She replied.

Scott nodded, "Awesome, planning on keeping him as a pet?" He asked the redhead amused by her tone and complete acceptance of the odd things that happened in their lives.

Lydia smirked and angled her head to the side so she could catch Derek's gaze. "Something like that."

Derek rolled his eyes as he smiled down at Lydia pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arm around her. "I wouldn't say fluffy... more like big and menacing." He supplied. 

Lydia went willingly brushing her nose against his shoulder lightly, "To everyone else." She responded, "But to me cuddly and fluffy." She supplied with a grin.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Get a room, in the meantime how about someone get him some clothes so we can get out of here?" He asked with arched brows.

Scott nodded, "Peter's gonna wake up eventually, we need a way to get him back to Beacon Hills." He said finally noticing Argent. He smiled, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Chris sent Scott half a smile, "I got your message." He said simply. 

Derek heard Parrish call out and he turned to face the other man just in time to catch a pair of jeans that were thrown his way, "Thanks." He replied with a nod as he let Lydia go so he could put them on. 

Jordan grinned, "No worries, I always carry a spare being fireproof means I lose a lot of clothes." Parrish admitted as he walked towards them Braeden by his side. 

Kira blushed scarlet catching a hint of Derek naked as he shifted and immediately averted her eyes. Braeden laughed at the other girl, "Your loss darling." She stated as she tilted her head to the side checking out Derek's ass only to encounter a glaring red-head. 

Lydia shifted once again blocking Derek from their gazes. "If you want to keep your eyes in that head of yours I suggest you find something else to look at." Lydia told the mercenary with a glare.

Scott bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he glanced over at his girlfriend and smiled, making his way over to her and wrapping an arm around her glad she was okay.

Braeden backed away hands up, "Down girl. There’s plenty to look at." She said and winked at Deputy Parrish, who blushed. 

Derek straightened up a smirk on his face as he pulled Lydia to him, turning her in his arms finally giving her the kiss he'd been wanting to give her since she’d thrown herself into his arms.

Lydia wrapped her arms around Derek, pressing her body against his and returned the kiss enthusiastically ignoring the people around them.

Chris arched an eyebrow and glanced between Scott and Stiles while pointing at Lydia and Derek. "So this is a thing." He stated

Stiles sighed and nodded while kicking Peter gently, "Yup...also we still need to find a way to keep Peter out," he reminded as he sent a sympathetic glance in Malia's direction knowing this had to be hard on her.

Lydia broke the kiss a minute later and ran her hands down Derek's arms before wrapping them around his waist and resting a head against his chest. "I second the going home option." She offered.

Chris glanced between the teens and cleared his throat, "I've got just the thing for him. Just leave him with me." He offered hoping they’d take him up on it. It was the least he could do.

Malia smiled at Stiles thankful for his concern, "That sounds perfect. He doesn't deserve our help." She stated while crossing her arms over her chest. 

Derek nodded, he better than anyone knew how she felt. "It’s true.” He stated while shaking his head.

Scott nodded, "Alright, I guess we better head back then." He said while hugging Kira to his side, glad this whole thing was over. He patted Stiles on the back, "Do we have a way home?" He asked glancing around at his friends.

"Better question, is there enough room for all of us?" Lydia asked as she slid her hand down Derek's arm and threaded their fingers together. She wasn't letting him go anytime soon.

"Well we'll no doubt be cramped but I think we can manage with the van." Braeden responded.

Jordan nodded in agreement, "Definitely room for the two we came to rescue." He said with a smile.

"You can sit on my lap." Derek smirked down at Lydia as he lifted their joined hands and kissed her fingertips. 

Lydia returned his smile, her stomach fluttering at the feel of his lips on her hand.

"And you can sit on mine." Malia volunteered as she moved to hold Stiles’ hand, causing everyone to laugh. She frowned, "What did I say?" she asked looking around confused. 

Stiles glared at everyone as he hugged her too him "Hey, It's--"

“Progress?” Scott responded with a grin when his friend glared at him. He just chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of Kira’s head.

While everyone was talking Chris had walked over to Peter’s prone form on the floor and restrained Peter with a pair of wolfsbane laced handcuffs before passing him off to two of the Calavera hunters. He paused to look back enjoying the sound of the group’s laughter; Allison would've been pleased that her friends were safe and happy. He caught Scott and Lydia's eyes and nodded his farewell. They knew if they needed him all they had to do was call.

Lydia watched Mr. Argent go, Peter in tow and her chest tightened a bit. Having him gone made Allison's absence that much more pronounced. Lydia shook the thoughts away as Scott's voice broke the silence.

"Come on, it's time to head home guys." He said wrapping an arm around Kira and leading her towards the van.

Lydia leaned into Derek tugging on his hand gently to get him moving. The adrenaline that had built up inside of her over the last several hours finally ebbing away leaving her sore and exhausted. "Home sounds perfect," she agreed. 

Derek could sense Lydia’s exhaustion and he picked her up, the action earning a startled noise from her before walking towards the van, "Yes it does." He said as he stepped into the van and settled down Lydia on his lap.


	18. she’d never been or would be happier than she was in Derek’s arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!!

Lydia bent down grabbing a can of ice tea from the refrigerator before standing and closing it. She turned, opening the can as she made her way back towards the main area of the loft, the sound of laughter hitting her ears. She stood off to the side watching as Stiles, Scott and Kira played a game of cards, Malia sitting beside Stiles trying to learn the game so she could play in the next round.

It was late afternoon and the pack had been there for the last couple of hours. She’d gone out for brunch with Derek that morning and come back to a surprise party for her birthday. It had been close to three weeks since the debacle in Mexico and things were finally calming down. Lydia had been spending most of her time with Derek, still a bit anxious about leaving him. It was something she was working on. Losing him the way she had, had affected her more than she let on.

Lydia lifted the can of ice tea to her mouth and took a sip as her other hand fixed the skirt she was wearing, her gaze still trained on her friends. This was nice, being able to spend time together without there being some underlined supernatural reason.

Derek snaked a hand around Lydia's waist pulling her back and towards a little alcove just pass the open brick wall where they wouldn't be seen as he pushed her gently against it and dipped his head alternating between kissing and sucking on her neck, his thumb lightly brushing her skin under her cropped top. "I've got one more gift for you." He whispered.

Lydia moaned softly, her neck falling to the side as her heartbeat picked up speed. She threaded her fingers through his hair inhaling deeply at the feel of his warm mouth on her neck. “Another one?” She asked tugging him closer, “Because the party at the lake house yesterday and brunch this morning wasn’t enough?” She asked as she tightened her hand in his hair.

"It could never be enough, not with all you give me." He smiled against her skin his hands moving up to cup her face as he lifted his head. 

Lydia’s expression softened, “I haven’t given you anything,” she said amused as she leaned into his touch meeting his gaze for a minute before pushing herself up on her toes and pressing a light kiss against his lips. “Well then, where is my gift?” She asked with a grin as she dipped her hand beneath his shirt, letting her nails graze his skin. “Is it you?” She teased with a gleam in her eye, “because that’s exceptionally naughty considering there are at least two people here who have super hearing.” 

Derek chuckled huskily, "You get that gift later," he replied as his hand slid beneath her short tan leather skirt his fingers trailing along her inner thighs. "Now however," Derek smiled cheekily, "You get this." Derek pulled out a long leather rope with two things hanging from it. 

“Tease,” Lydia accused as she pulled her hand from beneath his shirt and smacked his hand gently away from her thighs, her gaze falling on the leather rope. She lifted her hand taking it from him spotting the key almost immediately and the thin ring beside it. Lydia’s chest tightened slightly and her heart warmed. “Derek…it’s beautiful.” She said softly recognizing the Celtic symbols on the ring for banshee. She glanced up at him, “Can I wear it?” She asked as she started to untie the leather rope so she could get the ring off so she could put it on. 

"Of course," Derek reached out to help her untie the leather as he slid the ring off placing it on her extended finger, the black onyx and platinum a perfect contrast to her ivory skin. "One day I'll give you a different kind of ring." he said softly as he dropped her hand. Derek retied the leather, the key still hanging from it unsure what to do with it.

Lydia stared at the ring on her finger for a minute before glancing back up at Derek an eyebrow arched, "Somehow I didn't think Derek Hale was the marrying type," she teased playfully at his comment before taking the leather cord from him. She fingered the key gently. "This for me too?" She asked softly. "Are you sure you want to give me unfettered access to the loft?" She inquired while meeting his gaze. 

"Mates are for life, Red. The rest are just the trimmings of society." He winked at her, "And yes. This is as much your home as it is mine; honestly it only ever truly feels like home when you're here anyhow." He finished scratching the back of his head sheepishly and glancing down. 

Lydia’s expression softened, “This human likes societal trimmings.” She stated before cupping his cheek and smiling, “My cuddly little wolf,” she teased, “In case you’re wondering I always feel more at home when you’re around too.” She told him as she pushed herself up on her toes again and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

Derek broke the kiss and frowned letting out a mock growl as he clutched his girlfriend tighter, "I'm not cuddly." 

"The two of you better not be having sex over there!" Stiles' voice called out.

Lydia smirked enjoying getting a rise out of him, “So cuddly,” she said again before tilting her head to the side, “If we were having sex trust me, it wouldn’t be this quiet,” she called out right back before looking back at Derek. “When can we kick them out?” She joked lightly.

Stiles made a face in the other room and rolled his eyes, "Ew, I so didn't need to know that Derek is loud." Stiles called back with a smirk knowing that wasn’t what Lydia had meant.

Derek tugged Lydia back into the main room and glared at Stiles. "Right after I kill Stiles," He replied answering her question as he stalked over towards the teenager.

Stiles yelped getting up before Derek could reach him, “Help Sour Wolf the fluff ball is after me,” he said while shifting behind Scott.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she watched Stiles hide by Scott. “Okay, guys I think it’s about time to call it a night.”

Kira glanced at Lydia and she could see the other girl wanted to spend some time alone with Derek so she nodded and stood. “Lydia’s right,” she said lightly, “Why don’t we all head out. We’ve got school tomorrow anyway.” She told them.

Scott nodded as he stood and patted his best friend on the back before glancing at Derek and grinning. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t kill my best friend I sort of need him.” He explained as he watched Lydia walk over to Derek.

Lydia slid a hand down his arm and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Derek’s not going to kill anyone, are you?” She asked angling her head to look at him.

Derek pursed his lips and grunted, "Not this time." He stated with a glare.

"Somebody's whipped." Stiles smirked as Malia looped an arm through his, "When we leave are you gonna make me salted caramel hot chocolate?" She smiled up at him. 

Stiles glanced at his girlfriend, “Of course." He said with a grin.

"You were saying?" Derek smirked.

Stiles shot Derek a glare before glancing at Lydia. “Happy birthday again Lyds.”

She smiled, “Thanks Stiles.”

Scott nodded, “I second that,” he said as he released Kira’s hand for a minute and walked over to Lydia and pulled her into a quick hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow in school.” He said before stepping back and taking Kira’s hand again.

Lydia nodded, “You will,” she stated as their friends started for the door. 

Derek closed the door as he heard the elevator descend. "Their pack and I'd happily defend them from any threat, but sometimes..." Derek’s voice trailed off and he shook his head as he walked down the steps making his way towards Lydia. 

Lydia chuckled softly as she plopped down on the couch. “You’re telling me.” She said lightly. “Thanks for putting up with everyone for me.” She said with a genuine smile as she lifted her legs on the couch and rested her back against the arm rest. 

Derek walked over to the couch and lifted Lydia’s legs over his lap as he sat down lifting his legs on the coffee table and crossing them. “It’s really no bother. I like having them around, it’s just sometimes I’d rather have you all to myself.” He replied a mischievous glint in his eyes as he took off her heels and massaged her feet. 

Lydia let her eyes fall shut and she smirked, “Is that so? I can’t possibly imagine why.” She asked with a sigh, “That feels good,” she told him letting one of her hands rest on her stomach while the other played with the ring on her finger. “I loved my gifts,” she told him lightly while snuggling deeper into the couch. 

Derek chuckled huskily, “Well… yes there is that.” his hands slid up higher from her calves. “And I’m glad…you know your birthday isn’t over yet. Anything else you want to do before it is?” He asked his hands skimming up her hips as he leaned forward. 

Lydia’s eyes fluttered open as he leaned into her and another smirk tugged at her lips. “Is that your way of asking if I want birthday sex?” She inquired amused as she let her legs part for his wandering hands.

“Well if you have to ask,” Derek shifted his body so that his hands had better access to her hot center. “Although your body already answered me.” he winked. 

Lydia rolled her eyes even as her heartbeat picked up speed. “You’re a cheater,” she stated as she bit her bottom lip, “You and all those wolf-y senses.” She reached out and ran a hand down his chest.

Derek's smile was blinding as he leaned in for a kiss, "But you love me anyway."

Lydia cupped his cheek and brushed her lips against his before capturing his mouth in long drawn out kiss. “I do love you,” she responded after breaking the kiss. She brushed her thumb against his cheek, “You know what else I love?” She asked coyly as she tilted her head up and ran her lips down his jaw.

"My wolf-y senses can help me garner a guess," he teased back as he enjoyed the feel of Lydia's soft lips on his jaw.

Lydia pouted, “I don’t like it when you don’t play my games you big meany,” She slid her hands down his arms as she nipped at his bottom lip, taking it in her mouth and biting it gently. “Take me to bed?”

Derek rose in one fluid motion at Lydia's words, shifting his hands to her ass encouraging Lydia to wrap her legs around his waist. "Your wish is my command, my lady." 

Lydia grinned as she slid her hands up and gripped his shoulders. “I love how you’re such a good listener.” She teased playfully as she let her teeth graze his neck.

He grinned at her antics as he made his way over to the bed. "You inspire me." Derek said as he threw her on the bed removing his shirt and kicking off his boots at the same time. 

Lydia let out an ‘omph’ when she hit the bed with a bounce, “I inspire you to listen huh? Interesting,” she joked as she sat up and pulled off her own shirt tossing it to the floor leaving her in her skirt and a red lace bra. “Want to know a secret?” She asked a mischievous grin on her face.

"Of yours? All of them." Derek smirked back loving the sight of Lydia so brazen in her confidence as she tossed her hair back. He knelt on the bed, barefoot his jeans partially undone. 

Lydia grinned and shifted onto her knees, the bottom of her skirt resting on the backs of her feet. “Guess who was going commando during her whole surprise party?” She gasped and lifted a hand to her mouth in mock shock. 

Derek grinned at her naughtiness his stiffened cock pressing against the teeth of his zipper, “You’re an incredibly bad girl.” He said while pulling Lydia flush against him, his hands immediately sliding down her body and cupping her bare ass under her skirt. “And what to bad girls get?”

Lydia moaned softly at the feel of his hands on her ass. She gripped his shoulder with one hand and tapped her bottom lip with the other while sending him a thoughtful look, humor dancing in her gaze, “Unconditional love and lots of orgasms?” She asked playfully.

Derek laughed as he pulled her even closer to him, using his hand to bunch Lydia’s skirt up around her waist so that she could feel the push of his cock against her bare pussy through his jeans. “Definitely unconditional love and lots of orgasms.” 

Lydia inhaled deeply as arousal coiled inside of her. She slipped a hand between their bodies gripping his zipper and pulling it the rest of the way down. She dipped her hand inside his pants, stroking his hardened shaft slowly, “That’s definitely what I like to hear.” She whispered.

Derek groaned at the feel of her hand stroking him, “How do you want it? It is your birthday after all.” He said kissing along her neck, his fingers dipping between her thighs and slipping inside of her while his other hand unclasped her bra. 

Lydia spread her knees wider enjoying the feel of his fingers sliding in and out of her body, desire building inside of her. She continued moving her hand along his cock, her free hand shoving his jeans down a bit to give her better access to his body. “Is it bad that I don’t know? I just want you inside of me,” she admitted, “I’ve been waiting to get you alone for hours and now I have no idea what I want to do with you,” she joked her breathing picking up speed as she leaned into him pressing a kiss to his shoulder as her hips started to rock against his hand.

Derek grunted at her words, loving how Lydia rocked against his hand, “Then let me tell you. You’re going to finish taking off your bra so that I can watch those gorgeous tits bounce while you ride me with only that indecently short skirt on. How does that sound?” He asked a mischievous glint in his eyes as he sucked on the mark he’d left on her neck when he’d claimed her.

Lydia gasped softly, angling her head to the side giving him better access to her neck, his warm mouth closing over the sensitive skin where he’d claimed her making arousal slam into her hard. God, she loved his fucking mouth. “My skirt isn’t indecently short,” she huffed even as she pulled her hand back from his cock so she could use both hands to get her bra off, “And I’m starting to think you’re goal is to keep my make-up company in business.” She told him her voice breathy as she slid her bra off her arm letting it join her shirt on the floor. She didn’t actually mind Derek leaving his mark on her, she even kind of liked it.

Derek used both of his hands to cup her now exposed breasts, using his thumbs to tease her nipples. “What can I say I like to do my part for the economy.” He replied as he suckled his way down her chest finally reaching her breast. “Touch me baby, I’m so hard for you.” 

Lydia slid her hand between them again, not needing to be told twice. She gripped his hardened cock with one hand stroking him at a steady pace before dropping her other hand to his balls massaging them gently. Lydia shut her eyes at the feel of his mouth near her breasts, pleasure shooting through her body. “I want you inside of me,” she moaned impatiently as he latched onto her nipple.

Derek groaned around her breast, "I could just suck on these all night, baby. You’d let me do that wouldn’t you, let me play with them as long as I wanted?" He asked as Lydia stroked him and it felt like heaven her nails grazing the underneath of his balls as he switched from one breast to the other sucking hard. 

Lydia almost lost her momentum stroking him when Derek let his teeth graze her nipple. She gasped and bit her bottom lip, “Fuck,” she moaned as she pushed her hips harder against his fingers. She was incredibly wet, the feel of his mouth on her breasts driving her crazy. They were such an erogenous zone for her, and god Derek knew how to work his mouth. “Lay down” she requested her hands leaving his body briefly to thread through his hair.

Derek did as she requested, reluctantly letting go of Lydia's breasts and pulling his fingers from her body before shifting on the bed. He sighed as he lay his big body down, his shaft at attention while his jeans and boxer briefs were still half on around his thighs. 

Lydia arched an eyebrow at his sigh as she crawled over to him, tugged his pants and boxer briefs off and tossed them on the floor. “What’s that sigh for Wolfman?” She asked while climbing over and straddling his waist. She dipped her head forward and placed a kiss against his shoulder and then up against his neck. 

"I just realized, how truly happy I am." He admitted as he ran his fingers through her hair while his other hand skimmed over her hips and thighs.

Lydia’s expression softened slightly, “You’re just realizing it now?” She asked teasingly, “Then I must not be doing a very good job of showing you how very happy you make me.” She replied with a pout as she ran her hands down his chest.

Derek moaned loving the feel of Lydia's fingers moving against his skin. "Oh, trust me." He said in one breath. “You're doing just fine."

Lydia paused, sat up and arched at brow at her boyfriend. “Just fine?” She inquired. “I better be doing amazing Hale. You’re getting further away from sex here buddy,” she joked as she narrowed her eyes at him, “Remind me why I love you?” She asked a hint of humor in her gaze.

Derek shifted his legs apart, spreading Lydia’s legs with his and in one smooth thrust up, embedded his shaft balls deep inside of her, "How's that for a reminder?" He smirked up at her.

Lydia gasped at the sudden intrusion, her inner walls clenching reflexively around his cock as her body tilted forward over him, one hand pressed against his stomach the other gripping his shoulder tightly. Her heartbeat picked up speed again as she shifted her hips against him, moaning softly. “Mm, it’s not bad,” she replied swallowing hard as she met his gaze, “But you can do better,” she told him with a smirk.

"I can, can I?" He asked a playful smile on his face loving how they could do this, tease and play while making love. "Well than I better step up my game." Derek shifted again planting his feet flat on the bed and thrust up into her, his thumb rubbing along her clit.

Lydia moaned softly as she lifted herself off his shaft and then thrust back down on him in time with his movements, pleasure curling low in her belly as she leaned forward, “Definitely better,” she said in one breath as she started moving over him a bit faster, “Maybe you should put that mouth of yours to better use.” She suggested as she gripped the back of his neck gently.

"What my lady desires," Derek said with a smirk as he lifted his head, his mouth closing around her nipple sucking gently as his tongue twirled around the hardened bud. 

Lydia made a soft noise as she dropped both hands to his chest while lifting herself off of Derek again before slamming down on his cock while rotating her hips. “Derek,” she moaned. God, she loved the way he felt inside of her. She rocked her hips against him faster, alternating between lifting and rotating them as Derek’s finger continued moving against her clit. She could feel a familiar pressure building in her lower belly and she knew she was close, his mouth sucking on her nipple only serving to make her that much hotter.

Derek could feel his balls tightening loving the pace Lydia had set for them. "I’m so close, baby," he said as he moved his mouth to her other breast. "I love sucking on these luscious tits. Do you like that? You gonna come for me?”

Lydia’s noises grew louder, his words making another wave of moisture pool between her thighs as she rode him harder. “Yes,” she moaned arching her body slightly, pressing her breast harder against his mouth. “Derek, I want,” she bit her lip a soft gasp leaving her lips as he thrust up into her hard distracting her momentarily from her thoughts.

"What do you want...Tell me," Derek cajoled as his hand gripped her waist, pushing into her tight channel harder and faster. "Fuck, it feels so good being inside you." He grunted.

Lydia was still riding him as she leaned down blanketing his body with hers, warm breath hitting his cheek as she met his thrusts. Her breasts rubbed against his naked chest as she continued moving on him. Lydia brushed a kiss against his neck trailing them over to his ear. She hesitated for a second another gasp falling from her lips, “Bite me?” she whispered against his ear.

Derek felt the wolf rise inside of him at Lydia's words his eyes flashing blue. He reached up with one of his hands, gently pushing aside Lydia's hair as her pace above him quickened, his orgasm nearing. He stopped, looking into her eyes as his teeth elongated wanting to be sure. 

Lydia held his gaze for a minute as she ground down on him and nodded, “Do it,” she moaned as she tilted her head to the side baring her neck to him, where the mark he’d left before was fading, her inner walls fluttering slightly around his cock, her orgasm close.

Derek bit down right over his mark and immediately felt Lydia's orgasm begin, his name falling from her lips, the feel of her inner muscles squeezing his cock triggering his own orgasm. His body jerked beneath her as he spilled himself inside of her.

Lydia collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily, Derek’s mouth still closed around her neck. She let out a heavy breath and slid her hand through the back of his hair. She pressed a light kiss to his shoulder, “I love you,” she murmured softly.

Derek licked Lydia's neck slowly over the mark until the bleeding stopped. "And I love you." He replied simply as he wrapped one arm around holding her close and pulled the blanket over them.

Lydia slid her arms around him, hugging his body as she rested her head beneath his chin pressing a light kiss to his chest. If someone had told her that one rescue mission to Mexico would end up with her being in love with Derek Hale, Lydia would have told them they were crazy. But right now, in this moment, she was pretty sure she’d never been or would be happier than she was in Derek’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting!! We are so grateful you all enjoyed reading our little story as much as we loved writing it.


End file.
